Kamikaze
by AllianceXCross
Summary: Feelings don't disappear. Four years later Mai wishes they would but she cannot escape her harrowing past. Just when she starts to put her life together again, Naru visits from England and is intent on bringing the original Tokyo SPR back together. When the case they are working on goes horribly wrong, is the duo willing to give up everything for one another? *TRIGGER WARNING*
1. Chapter 1 - Should I Let You Go?

**A/C:** Hello! I am super excited to finally have dabbled in Ghost Hunt. I've loved these stories forever and I'm finally going to add my own little spin on things. This story takes place four years after the original Ghost Hunt story and Naru has never returned to Japan. This is my take on the events of what would have happened after.

PS... **TRIGGER WARNING**. There is mature content such as: depression and suicide.

I sincerely hope you enjoy, I'm looking forward to starting a longer project!

^.^

 **Four Years Earlier:**

I watched him walk through the office, collecting his things. Everyone had said goodbye yesterday, we had all came here.

For this last time though, I wanted him to myself.

It was the most surest thing I had felt. Even though, Naru had straight out rejected my confession to him. It was just like him to do that, to make me feel as if I was not in control.

Naru liked control. For the most part.

"Is there something I can help you with?" His voice was clipped. He stood impeccably still as he watched me from the door.

I willed my legs to move. The realization that this could be the last time I saw him was weighing on me. "You'll have some interesting stories for the SPR in London."

He sighed deeply, "I don't find pleasure in discussing work matters." Indigo eyes peered at me. "What do you need, Mai?" impatience tested his tone.

It was probably because his flight would be soon, no doubt. I stepped closer to him and he towered over me. He always had, but this time…it felt different.

"Please, don't leave me."

 **Prologue:**

It has been four years since SPR disbanded. Everyone went their separate ways. I had tried to keep in contact with my old colleague and friends, but we slowly grew more distant.

Last I heard, Ayako became a full-time doctor at the hospital her parents worked at. Bou-san had started to focus on his band, which means that he started travelling more frequently. Yasuhara had been accepted into Law School, so he was fairly busy during the semester season. Masako continued appearing on T.V. and was taking part-time courses in University for Parapsychology and Research. John had an interesting dilemma. He ended up going back to Australia to officially become a full-fledged exorcist. After, he obtained a work visa to come back and do his pastoral work under Father Toujo.

As for myself, things after SPR were...difficult. After High School, I spiraled. Actually, it was more during the last year of High School, soon after everyone started to grow distant. I took a year off when I graduated because I felt utterly...in despair. And lost. Everything I had was gone. My family, friends. Naru. I had suddenly lived in a bleak and dark world that year. It didn't help that my 'gift' was a constant reminder of everything I had lost.

I hated my powers in those years. I wished I didn't have them. They made everything worse, everything was so much more heightened and I thought...maybe I would end up on the other side too one day. My depression was diagnosed after a nightmare, so livid, woke me up and the only escape I thought of was to press a blade into my skin. It helped relieve the physical pain, and made me focus. I wanted so badly to just be the girl I used to be. But I couldn't find her anymore.

Cutting was shameful. Those feelings of hatred and despair were overwhelming.

After being assessed, I was put on heavy medication. Aside from other common side effects, the pills had temporarily blocked my access to astral project. They had pretty much blocked my ability to be a sensitive Esper.

But, that's when things started getting better. Shortly after, John reached out to me and had mentioned that Father Toujo needed help at the Church. I accepted the job, since it gave me something to do. Things started to get better, I started to feel better. That girl who had died was slowly coming back.

She would never be the same though. But, at least I no longer lived in that black world.

That fall, I enrolled in school - in the Department of Education at a local University. It had felt like the most right decision I had made in a long time.

^.^

 **Chapter 1: Should I Let You Go?**

There was a jarring sensation that startled me in the night. I sat straight up, panting and scanning the dark room for danger. My heart was hammering in my chest and a clammy feeling stuck to my back, slicking down my spine like sweat.

 _Or blood._

From being tied to a lab table stained in the blood of countless victims.

A small whimper escaped my lips, before it swelled into a full on scream when something grabbed my arm.

I was blind. Frantic and instinctive fear slammed into my gut. Urado's horrible voice was in my head.

 _"I'm coming for you."_

"NO!"

Light flashed on. Someone's face came into view - Lucien. I gasped a sigh of relief, but it came out a strangled breath.

"You're okay, Mai." He sat back down on the bed, stroking my sweat-laden back. "You're okay."

I shuttered against him, leaning into Lucien's bare and warm chest. My cheek touched his flesh.

Skin on skin.

This was real. Not that horrible nightmare.

Not those horrible memories.

^.^

I hadn't had a nightmare of my SPR days for at least a year. It made no sense, why they would be happening now. Was this a relapse? That's impossible...I had been on the pills and they were supposed to numb that side of me.

From beside me, Lucien fell back asleep quickly. He was a former colleague of mine, turned boyfriend just this year. He had known about the depression, helped me through the previous bout of nightmares.

Besides that, with his cropped brown hair, golden skin and hazel eyes, Lucien was the furthest male in appearance from…

I couldn't even say his name. It felt like my flood gates would be ripped open thinking of him.

Slowly, I rose from the bed, trying not to wake the male beside me. Lucien was already graduated with a Physiology Degree. He was currently working at a psychiatrist firm and would stay at my apartment some nights. He worked the early morning shift and my condo was close to his office, which made for an easy commute. Besides that, I didn't mind his company.

I padded to hallway bathroom, and splashed cold water on my face. The water dripped from my bangs and I stared at my reflection. My brown eyes had hallow purple marks smudged under them, probably from the lack of sleep. Usually my eyes were a rich, chocolate brown but tonight they looked black.

My hair had grown, and I liked keeping it shoulder length now. It was enough for me to manage without needing to fuss over it.

From within me there was a...low and painful ache. It felt like something had tied a rope to my spine and pulled. The nightmare was over, but I couldn't shake that feeling of...remembering. I didn't want to remember.

There was a drawer with a blade was around the corner of the vanity. Reaching into it, I grabbed the razor blade.

From beneath my shirt, my waist and hips were scattered with scars. Scars that would forever remind me of the things I lost. Of how broken I was and no matter how many antidepressants I had, I could never stop.

The cutting helped me focus. It had been my only form of release that I found worked to help me focus on the physical. I flinched as I swiped the blade across my skin, over and over. Now, real blood stained my hands as I leaned over the sink when I was done, breathless.

I had felt so lost, and broken without SPR. Without...him. I lost my "family", my job, my friends and my passion.

I had nothing left to live for. All these memories... I hated them. I hated every single second of them.

And, I hated... _him_ for what he took from me. Even if he didn't know it.

^.^

The next day, I made breakfast for Lucien since I didn't get much sleep, and woke up before his alarm.

He strolled into the kitchen, still shirtless from the night before. "How're you feeling?" Lucien went straight for the fresh pot of coffee I had made. I didn't mind coffee, had liked it with some sugar. But, it was too strong for me and I much preferred tea.

 _Tea…_

"I'm fine," I lifted my cup of green tea to my lips and took a sip. "Must just be feeling off."

Lucien rounded the small table I had, taking the seat beside me. "Want me to spend the night again?" He dug into his eggs and toast I had just prepared.

"I have to work tonight, so I'll be home late."

Hazel eyes met mine. "I'll pick you up, how about that?" Lucien smiled at me, and I thought I would melt. "I'll pick up dinner on the way too."

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips. "Thank you."

^.^

The children at work were wild. As always. They were unruly but that's what made looking after them so much fun (and sometimes a headache). Luckily, it was summer break for me. This was last summer before school, since I would be graduating next semester. Father Toujo was kind enough to give me as many hours as I needed to help with school, rent and bills.

Even though I worked at the same church as John Brown, I did not get to see him often. He was usually on cases, or doing home visits. The gentle, blue-eyed male was the only connection to the SPR I had left. It was both good and bad that I didn't see him often. It reminded me that I had to live one day at a time.

I finished up cleaning the playroom the children had just left. It was lights out now, and the Sisters of the Church were busy tucking everyone in.

There was a creak in the doorway, and I glanced back to see Father Toujo. "Good evening, Mai."

"Good evening, Father," I bowed to the polite older man, who had speckled grey-brown hair.

"You have a visitor," he smiled at me. "He is waiting in the lounge."

"A visitor?" I asked confused and the Father nodded.

"I can take care of this, my dear. You shouldn't keep him waiting." He insisted.

I thanked him, and immediately began walking towards the lounge. It was strange, since I had told Lucien I wasn't off until after lights out. Maybe he just wanted to let me know he was here. I opened the door of the room.

"Lucien, you didn't have to come so early -"

I hardly expected to see the male who was standing in front of me.

I froze in the doorway. Sound stopped coming out of my mouth as I gazed in shock at my visitor. He stood on the far side of the room, gazing out the window and into the night. Slowly, indigo eyes met mine.

Naru looked exactly the same. His short hair was cropped around his neck, black as a raven's feathers. His skin was slightly darker than I remembered it being. And those eyes...how could I ever forget those eyes?

He turned in one fluid motion, his hair shifting. Naru still preferred dark clothing, he wore a black tunic despite the heat. Black pants clung to legs that I hadn't known were quite that muscular.

"Hello, Mai." He said as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his pants. As if it had only been yesterday since we last saw one another, and not four lonely, dark years. Gracefully, he walked towards me.

My tongue was dry and heavy. "What do you need, Davis-san?" I wanted to, so badly, say his old nickname. Had almost let it slip off my tongue.

He stopped two feet from me. Distaste and surprised flashed through his eyes for a moment before he composed himself again.

"I've taken a special assignment in the area and am looking to get the original Tokyo SPR on the case." He said, his voice deep and concise.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, what he was implying. I found my own voice, "If I may be so bold, Davis-san, but how're you supposed to get six strangers to agree to work together again?" I eyed him. "You can't just come here to toy with everyone again."

There was a flicker in his jaw, "Does that mean you will not be joining?"

What an arrogant male. He hadn't even formally asked me. I crossed my arms, "I want the other members to join first. I won't make my decision until they have agreed to do it."

From the sparkle in Naru's eye, I could tell he was mildly intrigued by the challenge. "Duly noted."

Naru would no doubt be able to get the team together. From the glint in his eye, I could tell he found the challenge exciting- thrilling. Just like the old days, where I would always challenge him. If there was anyone who could do it though, bring back the team, it was Naru.

He moved towards me, towards the door. Just as he passed, Naru looked me in the eyes, "I'll keep you updated, Taniyama-san."

The formalities felt distant and strange. I suppose I had started it. But still…

It hurt more it should have.

^.^

 **A/C:** What did you think of the pilot chapter? Let me know, please review :) I'm thinking of updating once a week.


	2. Chapter 2 - You Can't Choose What Stays

**A/C:** Just to clear the air... Mai has depression :) As always, please review/follow and FAV! THANkS!

 **Chapter 2 - You Can't Choose What Stays**

Lucien was already waiting in the parking lot when I was off at nine o'clock.

"I hope you're hungry," Lucien gave me one of his dazzling grins once I climbed into the car. I couldn't help but breath in the deep, delicious smell of food he had picked up. Even though I didn't eat anything all day, I felt hallow from the encounter with the Englishman. My stomach clenched, yet I couldn't even think about the satisfaction of food, let alone keeping it down. Even Lucien's warm smile couldn't shake these feelings of the deep-rooted anxiety that I felt.

He was instantly aware the shift in my demeanor. "Is everything okay?"

A blur of emotions. My throat tightened.

Lucien reached over the center console, placing his large, warm hand on my knee and leaned towards me. His hazel eyes were shining, illuminated by the lights within the car as he spoke softly. "Mai, please tell me what's happening."

"Oliver Davis is here." I stared down at his hand on my lap. "He wants the original Tokyo SPR to work on a case with him." _Or for him_ , I wanted to add. But, I already knew Lucien's opinion on my former boss. In short: he wasn't a fan of Naru the Narcissist.

"Your old boss," Lucien's voice was clipped. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him I would make up my mind when he contacted the rest of the group." I said, but somehow it had felt like the wrong thing to say to Lucien. The wrong decision.

Lucien felt withdrawn suddenly, and he leaned back into his seat. The warmth left my skin, his hand now perched on top of the steering wheel. He let out a long, deep sigh.

"Maybe I'm being a jealous boyfriend, but I get a bad feeling about this." He stared into the dark night. "What about your health? Or the progress you've made? I don't think it's a coincidence that you had a nightmare last night."

 _I know_ , I wanted to say but couldn't find my voice. I knew he was right though because with Naru, nothing was a coincidence.

"Is this something that you would even want?" Lucien asked and I bit my lip. "After everything that's happened?"

He was right; I didn't know if I could work with SPR again, given that I had no access to my abilities. That and, it had been so long since we've seen one another, it would practically be like working with strangers.

"I don't want to sound like a prick," he clarified. "It's just… I want to make that sure you're okay."

I understood that because Lucien had been there for me when I was fighting this darkness. It was his nature to help people, to make sure they were taken care of.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything, Lucien started the car and took us home.

The ride home was quiet, and so was dinner. I hated how even the mention of Naru had put a wedge on my relationship, and I had only saw him for maybe five minutes. It wasn't just because he was "sixteen-year-old" me's crush. No, it was the danger he posed… the unspoken past between us.

I tried not to think about that. If we did do the case again, it would be strictly professional. That's to say if I still decided to go through with our deal. Or, if Naru could even contact everyone, and they all agreed. It would be a miracle, completely against the odds, that everyone's life just happen to fall in line when Naru came back.

Knowing Naru though, he would beat those odds.

^.^

The night had been quiet. Lucien and I barely talked as we went to sleep.

In the morning, we ate breakfast quietly. I hadn't known what to say to him to make him feel better about this. Hadn't known what to do in this kind of situation - something that threatened my entire peaceful facade. I wanted, so badly, to reach across to him and say it would be alright, but he would see right through me. Because I didn't even believe that it was going to be alright.

Firm knocks on the door jolted us both from our thoughts. Lucien and I exchanged a look before he got up. "I'll see who it is."

Curiously, I padded into the small foyer to see this mystery visitor. With a cup of tea in my hand, I leaned against the wall.

On the other side of the door, stood Naru.

I straightened instinctively, there was a glimmer of shock, or maybe confusion, in his eyes as he took in Lucien, then me. I suddenly felt like a deer who stepped out into an onslaught of traffic.

Caught in the headlights. Caught forever in his undertow.

Naru bowed his head politely, speaking fluently in Japanese as he set his gaze on Lucien again. "Good morning, My name is Oliver Davis."

I could feel the thick tension rolling off the two men. It didn't help that Naru had at least half-a-foot of extra height on Lucien. Lucien bowed his head, curtly. "It's good to meet you, Davis-san. I'm Lucien Sora."

"What do you need?" I said, flatly from the hall.

Both men looked at me and I kept my gaze, firmly, on those indigo-blue eyes. Those would be the eyes that broke me.

"I just wanted to inform you that I've spoken to the SPR members. Everyone has contacted me and agreed to join the case."

I wasn't surprised. Naru loved challenges, just as much as he liked beating them. "I see," was all I mused, not sure if I was disappointed or impressed.

Lucien's tension rolled off him in waves. That sensitive part of me, the one that could feel the other world, tingled as I felt it. There was a dull and numb ache from within me. "When would we start?"

"This case is classified information." Naru looked at Lucien. "Sora-san, would you mind if I spoke to Mai, privately, regarding the details of the case?"

My brown-haired companion only nodded, a flicker of frustration in his jaw. Maybe it from the lack of formalities. Or, it was just the fact that Naru was standing at my door, asking to speak to me in private.

I didn't comment on the fact that Lucien wasn't my keeper. Not Naru, not anyone, would need to ask for permission to speak to me. I swallowed my frustrations.

"I'll just finish up in the kitchen, Mai." Lucien said as he padded over to me, bracing my waist with a strong hand and dipping low to kiss my cheek. He grabbed the cup from my hand, politely.

Though, nothing about the gesture felt polite. It had felt like a contest between the two men - a feather fluffing contest. And I was object of their attention.

I felt Naru's gaze on us the entire time until Lucien walked back around the corner. I stepped forward, unsure of what to say or do with my limbs. I folded my arms behind my back. "There's a garden we can talk in, if you want."

"Sure."

I lead the way through the condo corridors. The garden was simple, yet elegant. It wasn't large, but it was elaborate and had many tall, beautiful plants - it was enough to make you think you had stepped into a different world. There was a small fountain, a gazebo and a quiet pond stocked with koi fish deep in the center of the lush space. Often, Lucien and I would come down here and just watch the stars together, since it was conveniently located in the atrium of the condos, outside.

Naru was hot on my heels and I stopped abruptly in front of the gazebo, turning to face him.

I squared my shoulders, "Is this private enough?"

There was a ghost of a smirk on his lips. "It'll do."

"You're so…" I held my tongue, huffing out a breath. No, I couldn't let him onto my irritation. Crossing my arms, I asked again. "What do you need, Naru?"

The old nickname slipped off my tongue so easily. So fluently. As if he hadn't been gone for four years, or hadn't taken everything away.

Naru noticed it too. That condescending smirk was gone and replaced with...content?

"I realize much has changed. This case is going to be quite advanced and I wanted to know where you were with your E.S.P. Can you still conduct astral projection?" He didn't mention the slip of his old nickname. Instead, he went straight to business. Same old, Naru.

But this question…

I averted my eyes, looking down. "Well...no."

"Is that a question, or a statement."

"No, I can't." I snapped, looking back up at him. "I can't do that anymore."

Naru was quiet. Contemplating. I dropped my arms, "so does that mean I can't join anymore, since I'll just be useless?"

Bitter. Resent and laced with venom. That statement was all of those things and I couldn't deny the fact that I was turning into a different person in just a matter of days. It was my coping mechanism, to lash out with my claws and teeth bared, because that was better than the utter darkness and despair I often felt like falling into. I don't regret losing my powers. I only regret that it happened the way it did.

"You're still useful with or without those powers," Naru said. He knew how important they were to me. Back then, it wasn't about using them to solve the case, but instead helping those who needed it. In fact, he was the one who introduced me to them.

"Is that all you needed?" I squirmed under his penetrating gaze, as if he were remembering the same thing I was.

"I secured a lease at the old office for the time being. We'll be meeting there Friday to go over the case. I'm hoping we can start it by Monday. Will that be adequate time to give your boss for time off?"

"It'll be fine."

Naru nodded, and pulled on the flap of his dark suit jacket. He handed me a business card. "This is my number. If anything changes, feel free to contact me."

I took the card. It was just like Naru: sophisticated and elegant. Nothing too fancy, though, of course the card was all black, his English name was in solid white, block letters. "Thank you, Davis-san." I said, and Naru sighed outwardly.

"If you're going to insist on formalities, then please use Shibuya-san. While I'm here, this case must remain as confidential as possible, at least until it's over."

I huffed out a breath of air, smirking. "Deceiving people to the very end, how familiar."

Those blue eyes hardened. I could tell there was a rebuttal at his lips, but he soon pressed them into a firm line.

"I better go." I said, moving around him. Naru stepped to the side, and as I passed him his hand rested on my elbow. I inhaled sharply, eyes snapping to his as I froze in my spot.

"Mai," he started then closed his mouth. The words on his lips were gone, all that was left was my name without formalities - just like the old days. I gulped down a breath and licked my suddenly dry lips.

"It's good to see you are well." He let go of my arm, and I swore he could feel my pulse pounding through my flesh. I nodded in agreement.

"It's good to see you are well too, Shibuya-san."

I refused to look into those eyes again as I turned on my heels and walked away as fast as I could. I didn't care that he probably didn't know how to get out. He was smart, he would find a way. Besides, heat stained my cheeks, my arm where he touched. In all my time with him, Naru had never touched me before. Maybe when he was frustrated with me, to pull me out of the room.

But never just for the sake of touching me...

As I retreated, I felt those eyes on me the entire time.

^.^

Father Toujo was okay with me being away. Even though, a small part of me wished he wasn't. He understood how much this would mean to John and I - reconnecting with our old colleagues. On Friday morning, Lucien asked me twice if I wanted a ride to the Shibuya district. I declined both times, but assured him everything would be okay. I understood he was worried, though.

Besides as I walked, I was actually thinking about the happy memories from back when I made my way to Shibuya four years ago. It reminded me of the times I looked forward to going to the office. Mostly in hopes to see Naru, who would: stay in his office most of the time, ask for tea and be extremely moody.

I smiled at the memory, before I felt my body freeze at the door to the office.

Frowning, I suddenly didn't know who was going to be on the other side. Maybe Naru had lied to me about everyone being on board with this. Somehow, I doubted that, though.

I took a deep breath and entered the old office.

Ayako, Bou-san and Masako were sitting on the couches. It was so quiet when I entered, not sure what to say or expect. I smiled kindly, "hello everyone. It's been a long time."

"You look so different," Ayako commented. "Your hair is long now."

It went to the length of my shoulders now. I didn't feel like it was that long, but it certainly was longer than the short bob I was sporting in high school. Certainly, Masako didn't seem to change all that much since her black, shiny hair was still perfectly sleek. Her clothes were different though, somehow more modern than the usual Japanese style kimonos she loved in high school. Masako was wearing a pair of white tights that clung to her petite thighs, and a black tank-top under a baby blue floral kimono-like cardigan. The material was flowy and feminine.

She was still just as breathtaking.

I noticed Ayako next, who seemed older - her face was still youthful but her eyes seemed...wiser. She was in her usual attire: some kind of high-end jacket over a pair of equally expensive black slacks. Her long, red-brown hair was left untied and settled down the column of her back.

"Mai, I'm loving the new look," Bou-san chirped in. He, by far, remained the same. Bou-san was sporting his usual tied back hair. His outfit was simple: a T-shirt and jeans. It was kind of a relief.

I had felt that my taste in clothes remained relatively the same, but had started opting for more simple pieces like jeans and T-shirts. That was exactly what I wore to this 'meeting': one of my best black-jeans and a simple white T-shirt that I paired with a dark jacket.

Ayko snapped her head towards him, eyes focused.

"I see you're still going after the young ones, you shameless cradle-robber," she interjected.

Bou-san grinned, "Mai is an adult. What're you, like, twenty now?" he looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess I am all grown up." I said, feeling a slight flush.

Ayako sighed, "a pervert never stops."

"I heard that Ayako!"

She scoffed, "I meant for you to hear it, old man."

The feeling of dread that had been rolling in my gut the past few days started to lessen. I laughed as the two older adults bantered, just like the old days. It felt good to laugh, to see that even though we were so different, some things never changed. It was almost a relief and I was instantly in higher spirits for coming here.

That good feeling plummeted when Lin and Naru came out one of the offices. Somehow, both of them looked as if they hadn't aged a day.

Lin was still meticulously dressed in a fine dress shirt and a black tie. His hair still covered most of his devastatingly handsome face. But those eyes remained sharp, and I bet he, likely, still had his sharp tongue to go with it.

"Since we're all here, I'd like to start." Naru walked past me and took a seat at the head of the table, Lin standing at his side. He sounded like he was in a mood and Bou-san raised his eyebrows at me, grinning - likely thinking the same thing.

For the first time since I saw her, Masako spoke. "What about John-san?"

"He'll be joining us later, in addition to Yasuhara."

"So what's this big-shot case you're working on?" Ayako leaned back into the couch, crossing her arms.

I took a seat on the farthest couch, away from Naru.

"Three months ago, an episode of a popular ghost adventures team investigated an abandoned prison in the area. They caught what was believed to be phenomenal poltergeist activity, and the episode has since then aired multiple times throughout many regions." Naru said.

"Isn't that a good thing then?" Bou-san pointed out. "Let someone else deal with it."

Naru disagreed. "We aren't there for a typical ghost hunt. The SPR in London wants to replicate the evidence. Poltergeist activity of this magnitude has never been captured before from a credible source."

"So we won't be doing any kind of spiritual cleansing?" I asked, a little taken aback.

"No," Naru reached up, gesturing for Lin to hand him his notebook. "This is strictly for research. Though, if anything were to go south, we should have all of our bases covered in terms of protection." He opened his notebook, pulling out a pen. "Each of you had said that you still practiced your spiritual art form, in one way or another. This will be an important component while on the case, so even if we aren't cleaning ghosts, we can still protect ourselves."

He made no mention to what I confided in him the other day. Which is likely why he had said I wouldn't be useless on this case, because we weren't going in there to release ghosts or cleanse them.

Masako asked, "Is this prison in the city?"

For the first time during this meeting, Lin spoke. "It's approximately eleven hours by train, in the Kamikawa district."

"Kamikawa," Ayako leaned forward, surprised. "Where on earth are we going to stay?"

"There's a small town an hour away from the location, in Biei. They have accommodations that we'll be staying in." Naru answered. At least it was better than camping.

Ayako scowled, "I suppose we're taking this eleven hour train?"

Surprisingly, Naru said, "no. The London SPR has arranged for a private chartered flight. It should only take a little more than an hour to get to the airport in Asahikawa. From there, it's an hour drive to Biei."

Ayako seemed pleased with the answer and leaned back in her seat, "Now that's how I like to travel."

"How long will this whole investigation take, Naru?" Bou-san let out a breath. "No offence, but we all have our own lives now. We can't just up and leave for extended periods of time."

"I'm aware of that. Initially when I had contacted each of you, almost everyone had said a week to two weeks would be the longest you'll consider, correct?" He asked the group. Everyone nodded, except me. I didn't recall him asking me such a thing. Maybe he just didn't care. "I wouldn't take you away for any longer than that duration."

Now, Naru looked up at me. "How about you, Taniyama-san?"

I could almost feel the questioning looks on everyone's faces at the formalities Naru threw my way. Heat stained my cheeks and I blocked out everything else. I only concentrated on only those blue eyes - focused on not squirming from under them. "A week or two should be okay."

It was summer after all. And, if it was anything like the other cases, then Naru would make sure we were all compensated for. He promptly wrote down my answer, and then continued on to tell us the full extent of the case.

This prison was docile. It has since been closed for almost thirty years, and remains part of the historical site of Biei. However, the grounds-keeper has made reports of groups doing satanic rituals on the location, claiming that it is a natural gateway to the spirit realm because of the types of the dark history in the area. Suicide, murder...anything that could happen, has happened within the past several years. Then, ever since this team of investigators came to the location and caught the poltergeist activity, it has been a major attraction. Hence, why the SPR got involved, since it could move along some of their research of poltergeist and the mechanics. Though, I couldn't understand how they did that exactly - collected the evidence and find something scientific out of it. But Naru was a scientist, he probably had a method.

Even though, such a high profile case was rare for him to take. That was probably why he insisted on his old alias.

"This place is probably crawling with demons," Bou-san had said at one point.

Masako agreed, "yes, it seems irresponsible to send a team of spiritualists to such a dangerous location."

"Jeez, Naru, what games are you trying to play? Most of us have been out of formal practice for at least three years." Ayako said.

He closed his notebook, placing it on his lap. I had a feeling this might have been why Naru was moody when he and Lin walked out of the office. Keeping such a large case from our knowledge before asking for our help was a gamble. No doubt, Lin lectured him about it.

It was exactly like Naru to do that, though.

"I understand you might be concerned about the dynamics of this case. Lin and I have made special preparations for the extreme case of demonic possession," Naru said.

"What kind of preparations?" I asked, looking at Lin specifically.

Lin lifted his hand, pulling out a chain from under his shirt. At the end of the chain was a clear, glass crystal with a gold plate encrusted in the middle. Scattered across the plate was a series of Chinese symbols. "This is a Chinese talisman. When we get to the location, each of you will be given one."

Bou-san leaned in closer, "that's pretty impressive Lin, I didn't know you could make a talisman that would physically and spiritually protect the wearer."

"It doesn't," Lin continued and we all looked at him shocked. "It will only serve to protect you when combined with a small smudging session to prepare using the talisman services."

"So, like voodoo?" I stared at him.

"Not exactly," Naru answered. He crossed his arms and his eyes were closed - a common Naru sign that meant he was agitated at my lack of knowledge. "The smudging is a cleansing for our body, mind and soul. Voodoo is the exact opposite."

I mentally stuck my tongue out at him, crossing my arms and pressing back into my seat. It was just like Naru to correct me in a condescending way.

"What is this ritual, uh...I mean, smudging we have to do?" I asked, warily.

"Each of you will be given a bundle of sweet grass. Before we leave for the location, each time, you must cleanse yourself with the smoke and bury the ashes in the earth." Lin said. At least it wasn't some kind of weird song-and-dance ritual. Though, it would be entertaining if Naru had to preform it.

In spite of myself, I smiled from the thought of that.

"If there are no more questions," Naru said in a hard tone, "I'll make the necessary arrangements for our flight Monday at six in the morning."

In unison, we all dropped our mouths open. "Six in the morning!"

Naru stood up in a fluid motion, obviously unfazed and annoyed by his entire teams lack of morning-travel enthusiasm "I want to thank you for all of your support during this investigation. I know it was very sudden."

In other words, _'thank you for coming to my beck and call, just like I knew you all would.'_

That was Naru's way of thanking us, though at least he said the actual words this time. We watched as he and Lin trailed into the office again, closing the door.

Now, there was only silence.

"He sure is the same," Bou-san said, leaning back. "I'd say I'm kind of relieved. But it's a little unnerving."

"He does have that effect on people," Ayako pitched in. She then glanced at me. "Speaking of, are you two fighting? I don't think I've ever heard him call you by your maiden name."

I shrugged. "With him, who knows. Who cares?"

Ayako and Bou-san shared a look and I got out of my chair, stretching my arms over my head. The meeting only took about an hour, but I felt like I had been sitting straight-backed for much longer. From the corner of my eye, I watched as Masako neared me.

"Mai, are you still practicing?" Her voice was low enough that Bou-san and Ayako hadn't heard, since they were deep in a new conversation. I knew what she meant though.

I shook my head and meet her steely gaze. "No, I don't do...that anymore."

Masako only stared at me. "I see. Well, it is good to see you once again." A rare smile graced her lovely features. Masako and I had since settled our differences a long time ago. Maybe this could be the new beginning of our friendship.

I felt my face settle into a smile. "It's good to see you too, Masako."

^.^


	3. Chapter 3 - Dark of You

**A/C:** Thank you for the reviews! As always, they are very kind and helpful. Especially as this story starts to get some traction.

As for Lucien being Lucien...I'm sorry... I'm terrible at coming up with names (which is literally why I write fanfics...)T.T

PLEASE review, follow and fav!

PS. There is **MATURE** content in this chapter.

 **Chapter 3 - Dark of You**

Lucien was all questions when I returned home from the meeting. I told him everything, even though it should remain confidential. It was just the: who, what, where, when and why's that I answered. That was really all I had known.

"So, you'll be gone for a week." Lucien frowned.

"At least that, yeah." I joined him on the couch. "We leave on Monday."

He jerked his head up. "That's so soon!"

"Naru doesn't mess around," I said. Without realizing it, I had said his nickname. Because it was so easy to say his nickname, and to pretend things were back to normal. Instantly, I snapped my head up when I realized what I had said. "Lucien, I'm so sorry about this. I know it must be awkward. With Naru - I mean Davis-san..."

He cut me off by lifting his hand. "It's okay Mai. I get it, he was your first love."

 _He was your first love._

The thought hit me hard in the gut, and I felt my body stiffen. Tense.

Lucien was unaware of me as he moved closer, bringing our faces together sweetly with a lift of my chin. Slowly, he brought his lips to mine. Hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I made a noise when he deepened the kiss, pressing me harder into him.

We hadn't been physical beyond kissing and touching; Lucien was very, _very,_ patient with me throughout it all, though. There were times we would almost be at that point, almost do the deed, and then I would take two steps backwards. Perhaps I didn't feel completely ready, or maybe the act had meant something special to me. Something I wasn't completely ready to indulge with anyone yet.

Finally, we pulled away breathless and his lips were at my ear, whispering. "He may be your first, but I intend to be your last."

^.^

Leaving on Monday was hard. This time, Lucien didn't take no for answer and he drove me to the airport. I had only packed one bag since this case shouldn't be too long. The airport we had to meet at was more like an airplane bunker. It was small and intimate. Once we entered the main entrance and checked in my bags, Lucien and I stood before the boarding gates.

"Stay safe," he dipped his head low and captured my lips in a sweet kiss. "Did you bring your medication?"

"I did" I breathed, leaning in and embracing him. "Thank you for seeing me off."

"Call me if you need anything," Lucien whispered into my ear. "And I mean, _anything._ "

"Lucien," I pulled away, placing a hand on his strong jaw. "I will. Try to stay sane for me, okay?"

From under my palm, I felt a smile form on his face. Hazel eyes lifted to something - someone - behind us. I followed his gaze, lowering my hand.

Naru and Lin had stepped into our line of view, walking towards the awaiting lobby. I glanced at Lucien, who looked at me warily. "I'll miss you." He said.

After some final parting words, I made my way towards the waiting terminal. I had never taken any kind of flight before, so I was instantly excited, and nervous. I couldn't help but admit taking a chartered flight was kind of cool.

 _One point for Naru._

Awaiting at the same terminal were Masako and Ayako - the latter was grinning like a cat as I approached them.

"You sure have grown up," she noted. "I didn't think I'd ever see such public displays of affection from you. And with such a hottie of a boyfriend." Ayako peeked around me, as if to check out the departing figure of Lucien.

"Shut up, Ayako," I blushed. "It's been four years, of course I would have a boyfriend."

She chuckled, "I wonder how Bou-san will take this rejection."

"Oh stop," I tried to frown, but a smile was tugging at the corners of my lips.

Masako had watched us banter before asking, "Does Naru know?"

I clutched my small carry-on purse. "He doesn't have to know. What I do with whom is none of his business." I didn't want to bother explaining that Naru had paid me a surprise visit and met Lucien first hand.

"Tell me all about your new beau," Bou-san turned the corner. I glared at Ayako, who had grinned at me while she put away her phone. She had likely texted him while I was speaking to Masako.

I groaned out loud, "Is this how the whole ride is going to be?"

Bou-san grinned, answering for them. "Yep."

^.^

The chartered plane wasn't, by any means, high-class. The plane was small, maybe nine or so people could fit into it. But, I had to admit it was nice to have the entire cabin to ourselves. Unlike what I imagined most planes would be like, the interior was cozy. The large reclining chairs were worn, but they were in groups of four and faced one another.

 _Very intimate_ , I thought as Ayako, Bou-san, Masako and I took four seats facing each other. Lin and Naru took the furthest away from us. Typical.

My stomach was queasy for the take-off. it was my first time in a plane, so I was staring intently out the window, my face pressed against the glass as I watched the world fly from under us.

Bou-san teased me the entire time. "I'm surprised for your first flight you're not nauseous." He said. "The first time I traveled, I got so sick from the take-off. It was the worst twenty-two hour flight of my life. I thought that Europe better be worth it." Even though he said that, Bou-san chuckled at the memory.

"You've traveled to Europe?" I blinked at him. He and Ayako sat in front of Masako and me. "For your music, right? I can't believe your band is that that big now."

Ayako agreed in a condescending voice, "It's kind of like we're sitting in the presence of someone who is actually famous."

Masako and I shared a look, half smiling. Bou-san lurched in his seat towards Ayako, who grinned beside him. "That's what I've been telling you all along! We're big now, especially over there. Don't get me wrong, touring Asia has been great. But the sights in the West are spectacular."

Ayako settled into her seat, crossing her arms. "It sounds better than being cooped up in a hospital all day."

Bou-san waved a hand. "Maybe one day, I'll let you ladies tour with us." He grinned at us, then turned to Ayako. "That's if you can get the time off to travel, now-a-days, being a big-shot-Doc, and all." In retaliation, Ayako did the most adult thing she could have to respond to Bou-san. She stuck her tongue out at him.

I watched the exchange, not sure if I would get a headache after too much of this, or if I would thoroughly enjoy myself. A small part of me felt...left out that I didn't know Bou-san was travelling, or where he was going. But, seeing as Ayako didn't either, I felt a bit better and settled myself.

"Speaking of, you've been travelling overseas too, haven't you Masako?" Ayako looked across the cabin. Masako nodded, politely.

She said to us, "I've been asked to appear on American television shows for the past year."

"Wow," I breathed. "What about school?"

"The Institution has been kind enough to allow me to do online courses, I'll have to finish up some classes during the summer." She explained. I was impressed, and almost awestruck. I made a mental note to try and find these American shows that she was in.

Bou-san gazed at me, "what about you Mai? What kind of things have you been up to?"

Now, all of them focused on me. A deep-rooted part of me suddenly felt like _he_ was listening too. As if the whole cabin was waiting to hear how I had fared the last four years. I felt that deep anxiety inhibit my speech. Part of me felt like they didn't deserve to know what was happening in my life right at all. I wanted to bark at them, to yell, that it didn't matter what I was doing, just like how I reacted to Masako asking about if Naru knew about Lucien.

I reminded myself of how nice it felt to be with them, to talk with them again. I tried to calm down that relentless fury, in which I had began using as my defense mechanism. I felt my lips tremble as I regained my composure, smiling. "Well, I'm in school now, getting an Education degree. I've been working for Father Toujo at the Church."

I stopped to think of anything exciting that has happened to me within these last four years. I hadn't traveled the world, or worked at a fancy doctors office. I don't even think I've went to a doctor's office in the last four years for any kind of accident… which was kind of a miracle in itself.

The last four years… all I did was try to put the pieces of my life back together again. The shattered bits of me that these people didn't even care about. While they were travelling, and making television appearances… I had spiraled deeply into the dark side of despair. Even though, it really wasn't their fault... I couldn't see reason though, not when I felt that dark mood threaten to take hold.

Perhaps Bou-san sensed my unease, which is why he changed the subject so abruptly. I didn't know what they were talking about anymore, I only knew that they had stopped asking me questions. Slowly, I got up, excusing myself to the bathroom.

I needed to be alone, but with nowhere to go… I cooped up in the cramped space.

Beneath my skin, I felt a relenting icy-fire that stormed under my veins. That light feeling I had felt moments ago was gone, as if it were made of dust and mist. That feeling was frozen from the blistering cold now coursing through my body.

All that was left was my broken, black soul.

I was shaking so hard, it took me a while to dig through my purse and find the small razor blade I had brought. Thankfully, the charter had limited security and the metal detector hadn't picked up the fragment of blade.

Lifting my shirt, I inhaled sharply at the first slice of flesh.

Everything disappeared around me, except for the feel of the blade on my skin. I covered my mouth, to stop myself from yelping out loud. I counted in my head, trying to focus my breathing, and timed the cutting to my heartbeat.

I don't know how much time had passed, all that mattered was the relentless sting of the blade slicing into my skin. Over and over and over.

Someone knocked, "Mai, are you okay in there?" Bou-san asked from the door.

I let out an evaporated breath, not realizing I had started to cry during the carnage. "I'm fine." I said in a shaky voice, lowering my hand from my mouth and gripping my bleeding waist. "Just a little sick." I lied, evenly.

Ayako was at the door, "I have some meds if you want. It'll make you feel a little better."

I held my bleeding side, shaking. "Okay, I'll be right out."

"Take your time," she said in a sweet voice. I stood for ten seconds, controlling my breathing, forcing my shaking shoulders to relax. Luckily, I wore a dark colored shirt and hoped no blood would show through it. It would have to do until I was at the hotel and could change.

Slowly, I started the sink, sticking the blade and my hands under the running water.

I watched the water turn red, washing the shame and guilt down with it.

^.^

Ayako gave me meds to help with my "airsickness". It had been the longest hour of my life. Being sick though, gave me the excuse to stick my face towards the window and just stare out.

When we landed, I remained in that dark mood and unable to shake it. Waiting at the airport, were two large, black SUV's for the team. Lin, Bou-san and Naru loaded the equipment into one of the SUV's. It was later claimed by Naru and Lin. I thought, coldly, that being in a car with them would probably be better than being with Bou-san, Ayako and Masako. Lin and Naru would not make small talk. They would let me relish in their silence.

Uncharacteristically, I wandered over to Lin and Naru, who started boarding the vehicle. Naru propped himself against the passenger seat.

"Can I ride with you?" I looked at the ground as Naru stopped mid-motion. I felt his eyes on me, watching. "I just need to -" I couldn't finish that sentence because I honestly had no idea what to say without confiding too much. I looked up at him, those blue eyes were coolly regarding me.

I felt like an injured animal, being analyzed for the extent of damage. "Never mind," I said harshly and went to turn away.

"You can sit in the front," he said as he climbed out of the passenger seat. I turned back around and watched him gracefully slide into the tight spot in the back, packed with equipment.

I didn't bother to say anything as I climbed into the SUV and stared out the window. Coming into this vehicle was the only way I felt like I could somehow escape the questions, and the comments. I knew I couldn't hide from the three of them for the whole trip, but after the plane ride…

I would tell them, later, that I wanted time alone with Naru. I would tell them that I wanted to talk about Gene, and ask how he was handling things. None of them would have the courage to ask him themselves, so I hoped that it would be a solid plan.

 _Gene._

I hadn't said that name in nearly four years. That was another reason my powers felt like a curse. Once Naru left, so did the visits with Gene.

Maybe I wouldn't have become such a mess if I could have seen him. With a face that was exactly like Naru's, maybe he would soothe something that broke deep within me.

Instead, his absence was suffocating. That darkness that I found myself in every time I tried to contact him swallowed me whole.

And I don't think I ever got out.

^.^

Just as I thought, the ride with Lin and Naru was quiet. They didn't speak, except for directions. It was kind of unnerving, and I wondered how often they would go in each others company without saying a single word to each other. To be frank, it was kind of weird.

We made it to the hotel, which wasn't too out of shape. It was actually quite nice. I found that Biei had so far been beautiful. We rarely had cases in the outdoors, so it was refreshing to take in the wilderness.

Naru checked us in swiftly, in the lobby he gave us strict instructions: _We'll meet in an hour to go over how to smudge outside, at the back of the hotel. Don't be late._

Ayako, Masako and I shared a room, naturally. Bou-san had his own room until Yasu and John showed up in a couple of days. Then, Lin and Naru shared a room.

"Feeling better?" Ayako asked as she set down her bag, claiming one of the beds. Masako claimed the second and I was stuck on the futon. I had just finished coming out of the bathroom, where I changed my shirt and rinsed the dried blood off my skin.

"Much better, thank you," I smiled through the rising temper. I dug through my bag, looking for my medication. I wouldn't take it out in front of them, but I wanted to make sure that I had it. Checking my watch, it was almost time to take them, anyways. Maybe that's why I had been feeling so...off.

"Good," Ayako said, oblivious to me. I watched them from the corner of my eye and when I thought they weren't looking, I hid the pills in my palm. Quietly, I closed the lid on the bottles and stuffed the pills into my pocket.

"I'm going to check out what kind of food they have," I announced when I finished unpacking. "Would you like anything?" I truly hoped that they wouldn't offer to go with me.

"No thanks," Ayako declined.

"I'm alright, Mai. But Thank you." Masko said, equally as polite.

I nodded, leaving the room. Outside, I sighed deeply. I hoped that my bad mood would go away when I took the medication. They were suppose to numb these feelings...not intensify them.

I wandered the halls, staring at the lines of doors and wondered which room _he_ was in.

Just as quickly as the thought hit me, I shoved it away.

 _Who cares anyways._

I roamed to the very end of the hallway, opening a glass door that I realized was the entrance to the dining area. The restaurant wasn't very big; there was a large bar to the far side and small tables lined the center, booths lined the walls.

Sitting in one of the booths was Naru.

I had hoped he didn't see me. But, I felt his eyes on me the moment I wondered in. I knew he wouldn't have cared if I had turned around and stormed away...but my legs moved on their own and I found myself standing at his table.

He eyed me the entire time, "can I help you?"

I was aware this was the second time I caught him off guard today.

"Mind if I sit?" I grounded out. Naru gestured to the seat across from him and I sat promptly.

I didn't know what to do with my hands. Or what to say. So, I continued looking down at the table, picking up the menu..

"Are you just going to sit there with that stupid look on your face?" Naru's harsh voice cut towards me and I put the menu down, roughly. He was such a jerk.

I glared at him. "Excuse me, I was trying to be considerate. You don't have to be so rude." Well, there went the attempt at controlling my temper.

"I thought you were trying to avoid me," he wiped his mouth with a napkin, finishing with his meal. I realized that this was the first time I had ever seen Naru eat food, or at least, actually saw the leftover remnants of food in front of him.

I huffed out a breath. "Not everything revolves around you."

Naru smirked at me, but didn't say anything when the waiter came to collect his plates. He was so smug, so damn arrogant. Something inside me swirled at the way he regarded everything, utterly poised and collected. I realized I could never be like that, even if I tried.

"Would you like anything, miss?" The older gentlemen asked. Frantically, I looked at the appetizers.

"Uh, can I get the Miso Soup?"

"Right away, miss." He politely collected my menu, and filled my glass with water.

As I drank from it, I noticed Naru watching me. "You've lost weight."

I put down my glass. "People tend to do that." I snapped.

I had lost weight though, and a lot of it when I was first diagnosed. Along the way, I developed an eating disorder, which was another side-effect of the pills. After a while, I started to eat normally again. But, I still hadn't recovered that lost weight, which was another reason I liked to wear jeans and T-shirts. They helped add bulk to my already small figure, and they didn't draw attention to my too-thin waist, legs or arms.

It bothered me that Naru noticed it, of all people...but Naru noticed everything.

We stayed silent. There were so many things I wanted to ask him, yet I didn't. Who cares anyways? Besides, he was doing a good job at ruining any control I had. But, for some reason… these feelings of anger and frustration were better than the dread and despair. It was easy to act like this to Naru, mostly because he wasn't like the others. He wouldn't take it personally. I couldn't help but think that, maybe, I wanted to be with him. To banter with him.

Maybe, he let me lash out at him.

 _He was your first love._

I pushed those thoughts aside. Beyond them, there were so many burning questions I had; I wanted to ask him how things were in England. I wanted to ask about Gene, and if he saw him - if he moved on.

As I struggled to find a topic to bring up, my soup came and Naru finished up with the bill - adding my own order to his.

When he was done, Naru stood, collecting his elegant jacket.

"Wait," I crooked. Indigo blue eyes stared at me. I know I had been a jerk to him. But..I didn't want him to leave. It was confusing that the only person who seemed to calm this relentless storm within me… was him.

"Speak English to me," I asked softly. "Please."

Naru stared at me, "You wouldn't be able to understand a word I'm saying."

I just wanted to hear it. It didn't matter that my English sucked. I was practically illiterate in the foreign language.

I nodded anyways, aware that this feeling...was rejection. That's just what Naru did, I guess. He would always reject me.

"Never mind," I picked up my spoon. "Forget I asked."

From in front of me, Naru leaned down. He placed his hand on the table and my gaze followed his black-clothed arm, up into those beautiful eyes. His beautiful face.

" **I should have come back."**

The words were so foreign. For a moment, had I not noticed his lips moving, I wouldn't have even thought he said anything. Naru held my stare, and even though I didn't understand the language...the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice… it made my heart ache.

From behind me, I hadn't noticed Lin approach us until he reached the table. The older man looked at Naru, who stood straight again. I gulped at the sudden change in intensity.

"Good afternoon, Mai," Lin greeted me. "Feeling better?" I shyly nodded back. Lin didn't answer me and instead turned to face Naru.

"We'll be meeting soon," he reminded Naru. Though, I'm sure Naru didn't need to be reminded at all. He had an internal clock like that.

Naru looked at his partner. Something unspoken flashed between them and Naru didn't say anything as he turned smoothly. The two of them walked back towards the lobby.

^.^


	4. Chapter 4 - Never Close Your Eyes

**A/C -** Thank you for all the feedback! It's always really helpful!

Please continue reviewing/following and favving!

 **Chapter 4 - Never Close Your Eyes**

We met in the back in exactly an hour. After taking my medication and eating something, I had to admit I felt a little better.

I tried not to think that Naru had anything to do with it.

Lin and Naru handed out similar talismans' to us when we met. They also handed us bundles of sweet grass wrapped beautifully in silk. Naru gave us medium sized alcone shells as ashtrays and a lighter.

"This seems very ominous," Bou-san said, looking at each of the items handed to us.

"It's never a bad thing to be over prepared," Ayako said, then to Lin she asked. "How exactly do we smudge?"

Lin took the necklace off from around his neck. "You all need to listen carefully to these instructions, because if a step is missed then the talismen cannot protect you from what we might face."

In unison, we all nodded. Lin continued, "In the morning, you will individually smudge. You cannot wear the talismen when you do. Keep it near you, but do not wear it."

"Why not?" Ayako asked.

Lin said, "The sweet grass will strengthen and cleanse the talismens spiritual energy. However their properties do not blend well together during the smudge and so they cannot be used simultaneously. One will nullify the other if the smudging is done incorrectly."

"Which is exactly why you need to pay close attention." Naru said and I had a feeling those words were directed more towards me. I scowled silently.

Next, Lin lit a corner of sweetgrass with the lighter. We watched as he got it to smoke by fanning it with his hand. When it was sufficiently smoking, he placed the burning end in the shell. "When you get enough smoke going the smudge can begin and the motions are that of washing your hands or your face. Like this."

He demonstrated, wafting the smoke over his arms, shoulders, head and torso as if it were water. The smell of the sweetgrass was beautiful, livid and full of body.

"When you're done, collect the ashes and bury them in the ground." He gracefully knelt down, and gently stamped out the burning sweetgrass in the earth. He then proceeded to bury the remaining ashes from the alcone shell. We watched intently until he stood up, reaching into his pocket. "After you've completed the smudge, put the talismen on immediately."

From beside Lin, Naru said. "Each of us will do one round of smudging, to make sure you completely understand."

I placed my necklace into my pocket and worked with the sweetgrass, waiting for it to smoke until I 'washed' myself with it. Even though it was just a simple ritual, after I buried my ashes...I felt… lifted. Lighter. As if, my bad mood and negative energy was being lifted into the sky, along with the smoke.

I felt like I might start using sweetgrass on a regular basis.

When Naru was satisfied we all followed the instructions properly, he said. "Good. We'll leave at seven in the morning, as it takes an hour to get to the prison location."

Everyone groaned. "No one said this was going to be a free vacation," Naru's tone was clipped. "We will be working in groups at all times while at the location. There will be two interviews tomorrow; one with the groundskeeper and another with an eye witness of other poltergeist activity."

Masako brushed off her knees as she stood up from the ground, "will we be doing a walk through?"

"Yes," he said, turning to face her. "Takigawa will accompany you for a walk through, so we have an idea where to position the cameras and other equipment. Matsuzaki-san," he looked at Ayako. "You will accompany the grounds-keeper outside, and note any spots that you feel particular interest from."

Bou-san grinned, "And Mai, you'll be our blood hound and sniff out the spirits with your exceptional E.S.P. won't you?"

I stiffened and I felt Naru's gaze slide over to me. Everyone's did.

I shared a look with Masako, gulping. "Yeah, I'll try my best."

From in front of me, Naru only gave me a long stare before he said, "We'll have a portable base in the SUV since I don't fully trust the structure of the building. Mai, you'll be watching the base with Lin, or myself."

Everyone had their roles. The meeting only lasted a few more minutes, mostly of Lin and Naru reminding us the importance of smudging before and after the investigation.

Then, we all parted ways to begin our new case.

^.^

That night, I was surprised that Masako or Naru didn't confront me about lying to the group about my abilities. If it were Masako, I may have apologized, but if it were Naru, I would have told him to mind his own business.

Before bed, I went out to the hotel lobby and made a phone call.

"Hey," Lucien answered on the first ring. The sound of his voice, so smooth, made me feel so much more relaxed. "How're' you?"

"Good," I answered, and I couldn't help the smile blooming on my face. "I got a little sick on the plane, but once we landed I was fine."

"I'm glad to hear you're feeling better," Lucien sounded exhausted and I wondered if he had the chance to relax at all. "Other than airsickness, how're things?"

I considered for a moment, leaning back into the wall in a far corner of the lobby. "I'm fine, I feel okay."

Lucien waited, and when I didn't offer anything else, he sighed. "I'm relieved. I just want you to be okay."

"I know."

From the other line, "I miss you. I'm counting down the days until I can see you again."

"You're so sentimental," I smiled. "I miss you too."

I went to bed feeling refreshed after my phone call with Lucien. Ayako teased me a little about it, and I felt like I was in better spirits to banter with her for a while.

Once I settled into bed, I heard the soft snores of Ayako. Slowly, I began settling into sleep too.

From the other side of the room, Masako said quietly, "There was blood on your shirt today."

Not a question, but a statement. I pretended to be asleep, ignoring her and I made my breathing to match that of Ayakos: deep and steady.

Masako didn't say anything else, and soon, the heavy breathing put me to sleep very quickly.

^.^

Our morning started early, and it was refreshing to smudge. The sun was coming over the horizon, and I decided to take my ritual outside. The air felt crisp, but the scent from the sweetgrass was calming.

I placed my talisman over my neck immediately when it was over, then made my way back inside to continue preparing for this case.

This time, I took the same vehicle as Ayako and Bou-san. Masako rode with Naru and Lin. The countryside passed us by in shades of green.

We only turned off the main road once, onto a small back road that lead deeper into the woods. I started feeling slightly uneasy, but watched as the large vehicles barely fit the road.

Finally, we had arrived.

It was one single structure. From the case file, I read that the prison only held about seven or eight inmates. The exterior was a dark stone, crumbling in areas. The window were completely open to the elements, and there was spray painted graffiti decorating the sides.

Naru was right, this place was in dire need of being demolished.

A man stepped out from the large entrance. He was short, stocky and wore casual clothes. He had short, spiked hair that was black. His face was friendly, and bristled with a short beard.

Naru stepped out towards the man, bowing politely. "My name is Kazuya Shibuya."

"Mr. Shibuya, it's good to see you," the man came over, shaking Naru's hand. He regarded us, kindly. "My name is Miki Hikuzaki."

Ayako peered at the crumbling structure, "Hikuzaki-san, if you don't mind me saying, this place is quite off the radar. Is it safe to go inside?"

"Please, call me Miki," he said. "It's completely safe inside. We've had contractors come and test the structures. The outside has been exposed to the elements for too long, is all."

We nodded at that. Miki lead us into the building, and I held my breath, waiting for something to fall on us.

Inside, it was fairly well taken care of. Once we climbed the elaborate entrance stairs, we were greeted by a large area that Miki had said was an office and reception area.

"People work here?" I asked, surprised.

He shook his head, "this was built with the prison. No one comes out here, except for me."

Maskao frowned, "isn't that lonely? Being here all by yourself?"

Miki hesitated, "it can be. But, we have to get by somehow. This land has been in my family for generations. Before the state built the prison, my family used to own the land here, all the way to the cutlines you might have passed on the way in."

"That's an impressive amount of land," Bou-san said. "So when the state built the prison they also left the disaster for your family to clean up."

"Something like that. The government offered us compensation for the land if we sold it to them. Then, when we found that the prison was no longer being used our family asked for the land back, at the same price. The government declined the offer, and has since left this place to rot, off the radar."

"That's horrible," I said. "It's not fair, they could have at least sold it back to you. Those jerks."

"As part of an arrangement with the district, I look after the land."

Miki brought us past the office, down the hall to a large gated portion. "Beyond here are the cells. There are a total of twelve cells in this area."

 _Twelve._ Confused, I asked, "I thought there were nine."

Naru decided to answer, "The prison had only officially declared having nine cells to the public. In fact, there were an additional three built in the lower part of the prison."

I scowled and Miki nodded, "Correct. The ones in the basement are the cells that were reserved for serial killers, or murderers...or…"

Miki swallowed and Ayako pushed gently. "Miki?"

"Practicing witches." Naru answered. We all snapped our head towards him. "Anyone in the area that had a mental illness, or was condemned for practicing witchcraft were thrown into the underground cellars. Then executed."

I felt my throat swell up. "That's horrible."

"There had been some disturbing disappearances around those times, and it was linked to black magic wielders." Miki clarified. "Cultists, satanists. That kind of thing."

Bou-san looked at Masako, "That's pretty dark. Do you sense anything, Masako?"

She lifted her hand to her mouth, "I get an odd sensation. There's definitely spirits here. I can't explain why they're here, perhaps they are lost, but there's another presence that seems to be watching us. It is hiding in the shadows, carefully trying to not be noticed by me."

"Is it malicious?" Naru asked.

Masako breathed in, closing her eyes. "I can't say for sure, it doesn't feel like a spirit... it's something else."

Naru looked at all of us, then to Lin. "Let's start our walk through. Remember the positions we talked about yesterday." He looked at me, "We'll prepare a base in the SUV and set up some cameras in the area. I've hired an offsite security for the night portion of our data collection."

 _Naru hired security?_ Carefully, I watched him as he continued talking to Ayako, Masako and Bou-san. He seemed a little more on edge than usual, and I couldn't place it. If this case were so dangerous, why did he risk it?

When Naru finished, Bou-san turned to me. "What do you feel, Mai?"

All eyes settled on me and my panic shot up. My heart started pounding as I regarded all of them, my eyes finally settling on a pair of indigo-blue ones.

There _was_...something that was testing me. I felt it, just beneath the numbness. It felt odd, like someone was reaching inside my mind.

"I don't feel anything yet," I admitted. "But there is something...unsettling here."

That seemed to satisfy everyone. Naru watched me though, eyes knowing - or worried.

^.^

The interview with Miki was very quick. Naru held it inside the prison.

"When did the activity start?" He asked.

"I acquired the agreement with the district five years ago, in two-thousand-thirteen. Since then, I did not visit the location. It was strictly off limits to the public and the district hadn't torn it down." Miki stated. Lin wrote everything down.

"Is there anyone that can vouch for any experiences before that?" Naru asked.

"I don't know," an honest answer. "There were records of all the staff and inmates. I believe the district might have those archives. As for other witnesses, they would all be urban hunters that were drawn illegally to the prison. I doubt they would want to step forward and give a statement."

Naru considered this information, "The staff could possibly be long gone by now. There's no way of knowing whether the information is accurate. As for the prisoners, there could have been more than what the archives have, since there were undocumented captives."

I tried not to shiver at what he was implying. That countless people could have been taken into those underground cells and executed.

Miki nodded and Bou-san said, "I bet Yasu could dig up some information for us when he gets here."

"You have more investigators coming?" Miki looked at Naru.

"Yes," He said, almost carefully. "There are two others who will arrive in the next couple of days."

Miki seemed to regard this information, as if putting it away in the back of his mind for later. "I see. Well, you certainly don't like to mess around. I've never had such a professional team on the location."

Naru didn't reply. He simply stared at Miki and I could see the wheels turning in his head.

"Mai," Naru said. "You and Lin should go to the base. I want to walk around the location now, if you don't mind, Hikuzaki-san."

The older man shook his head, "not at all."

Lin approached me and we walked back to the SUV's. As we walked I said, "I don't understand why he decided to investigate this place. It seems dodgy."

"He knows what he's doing," Lin replied.

"Yeah but it just seems like it would be an important thing to consider. Seeing as this mans family has no records of the activity, and the district has no record either." I observed. "It just seems kind of off to me."

Normally Naru takes cases that have more information than this. I didn't need to say those words because they were implied.

Lin didn't answer me, instead, he just continued being silent even as we went outside. We set up some monitors in the back seat, using a an external power source that they had brought. Naru hadn't taken as much equipment as I knew he would have liked, but we had enough. Thermal cameras night vision cameras, and voice recorders. From the radio, Naru's voice sounded over it.

"Lin, can we get some night vision cameras for the basement?"

Lin replied immediately, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

He then grabbed two of our best night vision cameras, and tripods. I climbed out, waiting to go with him.

"Mai, you stay here." He said, in a tight voice. "I'll just be a moment."

I blinked, "Naru said we shouldn't be alone." I pointed out.

"I know, but you need to stay at the base." He regarded me carefully. Almost as carefully as Naru had been with Miki earlier. "As I said, it will only take a moment."

Scowling, I watched him retreat before I settled back into the seat. Naru wasn't the only one on edge here, I could sense it; everyone could sense it. Just like he was on edge during the Urado case. I had a feeling there was something about this case he wasn't telling us. Maybe, it's because he didn't fully have the answers yet, since I knew he liked to have everything all neatly wrapped in a bow.

Still, he didn't have to leave me cooped up in the car.

Outside, from the corner of my eye, I saw movement. I snapped my head to look out the window, swearing I had just saw a figure. When I couldn't see anything, I hesitantly stepped out of the SUV.

The wind picked up, making the trees sway hypnotically. Leaves fell, blowing idly around and the littering the ground. From the base of a large tree, maybe ten feet away, I saw a girl.

She was young, perhaps in her early teens. She was devastatingly beautiful, her hair was golden and thick, parting over her shoulders and trailing down to her waist. She was wearing a dark dress that graced her blooming figure.

Dark eyes peered back at me, before she stepped behind the tree trunk.

"Wait," I blinked. Suddenly wondering if this girl was lost. I moved towards the spot I had just saw her. It was still within seeing distance of the van, but I swore, she tucked herself away behind this tree.

When I looked around, I didn't see anyone.

I tried not to let that unsettling feeling rest over me. This wasn't the first time I had mistook a spirit for an actual person. And if spirits could still manifest themselves to me, without my abilities, that must mean they could be very powerful.

I had turned my back to the van for only a moment, and as I turned around I saw nothing but endless rows of trees.

Shakily I steadied my breath, not remembering when I had walked off so far off the trail. I tried to retrace my steps. Naru was going to kill me for leaving the van.

The woods seemed to change as I moved. I was aware that my heart was pounding beneath my chest. Being lost in the woods was the last thing I needed. Not to mention, this location was completely hostile.

From behind me I heard the snap of a tree branch. As if someone has stepped on it. I spun around, frantically scanning the never-ending forest.

Movement.

I saw something dark press into the base of a tree, maybe thirty feet away from me. My heart thundered in my ears and I heard more tree branches snapping under an unseen weight. I stilled, completely frozen. The figure I saw did not look like that of a young girl, but of something not entirely human. I didn't have time to look back at it because as soon as I thought this thing wasn't a human I turned, and ran.

Something snarled from behind me as I stopped to look back, breathless. I stepped back three paces, shaking so violently I thought my legs would give out and-

A voice reeled me back to reality. "Mai, what on earth are you doing out here?"

Ayako was standing with the groundskeeper to my left, about then paces away. In my panic I hadn't seen them at all. I didn't even know if they had been here the entire time. It felt like I had stepped out of some bubble of reality, as if while in that place in the woods I disappeared from here.

I let out a strangled breath, "I don't know." I looked around, wrapping my torso with my arms.

Miki gazed at me, "it's not unusual for people to get lost in these woods."

I gulped, not needing to be told that, suddenly. Ayako had motioned me to follow them and I stuck close to their sides. I only glanced back once, to take a peek at the darkening woods.

I swore, I felt someone gazing back at me.

^.^

When Naru found out I had gotten lost in the woods, he turned his lethal gaze to Lin. "You were supposed to stay with her. I said no one is to be alone at this location."

Lin was unphased, "It was either that or -"

"Never mind," Naru barked. He had come back outside to the van to gather some more equipment. Bou-san was standing at the entrance. Night was now upon us and we had to use large industrial lights in order to see. Ayako and Masako were also in the van, sitting in the front seats. Miki had left hours ago. Our second interview hadn't shown up either, which could be a contributing factor to Naru's poor mood.

No one could deny that Naru was in a terrible mood. I watched as he and Bou-san continued back inside the building and I let out a little breath.

"He's on edge," I said out loud. "I've never seen him so worked up before."

Lin agreed, "This location is dangerous, he's too arrogant to say it but he's worried."

"Why did he decide to take this case then?"

There was a moment of silence, before, "Naru has about a dozen motives for anything."

I shrugged, assuming he was right. Lin and I went back to watching on the screens as Bou-san and Naru tried to get a reaction out the spirits. When nothing seemed to avail, I grabbed the radio watching them on the screen.

"In the original video the team used a Ouija board before activity started happening."

I heard my voice echo from the speakers of the monitors. Naru and Bou-san considered each other, carefully. Then Naru spoke, clearly, into the walkie talkie.

"She's right," he said and I saw Lin tense at that. "Perhaps we should be replicating the original evidence."

Bou-san shook his head, "no way Naru, that's too dangerous. Who knows what kind of demons lurk around here."

I shivered, thinking back to the girl and the strange form I saw in the woods. I didn't know what had made me say that.

Lin grabbed the radio from me, "he's right. Ouija board is a bad idea, given the fact that this location is already dangerous enough without it."

Naru considered, as I watched him on the screen. He answered back, "Is everyone in favor of not using the Ouija board?"

At the same time, Lin and Bou-san said, "yes."

Masako and Ayako agreed, though I think Naru already knew they would.

"Mai?" Naru called to me, not bothering with the radio. He just looked towards the camera. Now, Lin was giving me a wary look. I had suggested it, not really thinking about how dangerous it could be. I took the radio from Lin.

"I have to agree."

Naru was outwardly frustrated with the lack of approval. He muttered something to Bou-san and I watched on screen as they packed up some hand held equipment and made their way back to base.

"We're leaving the cameras?" I asked Lin.

He nodded, "Since we've hired additional security for the location, they'll keep watch of a wireless camera we brought."

It seemed a little risky, but i didn't question the idea. Especially since Naru seemed like he was in a bad mood.

Before we packed up to leave, Naru setup the wireless camera that would connect via satellite to an Ipad he had. That way, he could keep an eye on it from the hotel.

I had no doubt, he would probably watch that thing all night.

When we drove back to the hotel, it was too late to call Lucien. So I sent him a text, telling him not to worry before we finished the evening with smudging.

^.^

We had came back to the hotel hours ago. Yet, as I opened my eyes i was standing in the woods again.

Confused, I looked around. The woods seemed the same, but they felt different. As if, this wasn't the same time. I recalled thinking that I had stepped into another reality before Ayako and Mon's found me.

There was a jarring sensation of someone tugging on a rope tied to my wrist. I was pulled, forcibly, forward. I noticed that around me, there were four figures clad in red cloaks, the front of the coven were holding torches.

My heart sped up as they yanked on my makeshift shackles. I tried to scream, but I soon found that my mouth had something in it. Leather was all I tasted from the gag tied around my jaw. It was caught between my teeth and I made a muffled noise into it as the pain from my wrists intensified.

I suddenly realized this wasn't going to be a regular dream.

 _Oh no. Not one of these. Please…_

Tears pricked at my eyes as the coven lead us deeper into the woods. I had no cognition of where we were, until they stopped.

There were three more dark figures that joined. They stood on a makeshift dais that was lit with torches. From the shadows, I saw what looked like the outline of a house in the background. Then directly in front of me I saw a rope over a large tree branch. One of the cloaked figures tested the weight, pulling on it hard. The branch did not give.

Then they tied a noose at the end of the rope.

I stifled a cry as my captures yanked on my rope, and I fell forward. Blonde hair scattered all around me, my black dress bunching below my knees.

 _Blonde hair...black dress…_

I was tied to a post. My arms were out at my sides and the coven tore at the dress, revealing my flesh. I was naked, and prone to their jabbing of brushes and fingers. They painted my torso, my arms and back. But I had a sick sensation that it wasn't paint they were putting on my body. The thick feel of an oozy liquid was fresh. Hot.

Blood.

Some of the members were chanting, beginning a ritual I was likely about to join. When the painting was done, they untied my hands, only to grip them behind my back. It was so painful, my shoulders bent awkwardly and my wrists were tied tightly.

I yelp as they pushed and pulled at me, bringing me towards the makeshift noose. Crying into the gag, I begged them not to do this.

 _No. No. Wake up, you have to wake up._

One of them grabbed my hair, yanking me when I stopped moving. I struggled, trying to fight my way out when I felt a sharp prick in my side.

A knife swiftly stabbed into me.

I lurched. The pain was burning, and I was momentarily stunned. They wrapped the noose around my neck and tightened it.

The chanting grew louder. Just as the atmosphere did. The flames of the torches were brighter. Everything in the woods were heightened and I felt the rope around my neck become like a weight.

Someone pulled on it, tightening it, lifting me off the ground.

I struggled for breath, kicking my legs from under me in an attempt to break free. All air was lost.

Gasping, I threw myself out of bed.

My shoulders were shaking as I reeled back, touching the futon underneath me.

"It was a dream," I said, almost in disbelief. "Just a dream."

Deep down, though, I knew I shouldn't be having these types of dreams. The pills were supposed to be working to block those powers from me. I thought about the talismans and smudging that were supposed to keep this darkness away.

I ran a hand through my sweat drenched hair. Ayako and Masako were not in the the room when I awoke and I took the fleeting silence to try to calm myself down. I don't know why I had that dream, and I didn't know what it meant. All I knew, was that something was strong enough to get past my barrier. It could get past the talismans.

It meant that none of us were safe.

When Ayako returned to the room, quickly, I grabbed my smudging tools and left.

I couldn't tell them about it. Not yet. It wasn't because I was confused about the dream itself, or how it happened. But, because I didn't have the answers that Naru would be looking for. All I knew, is that the girl I saw in the woods had been murdered.

No. Not murdered.

I remembered, in vivid detail, the chanting. The rows of people in red hoods and the dais of lit torches.

It wasn't a murder, but a sacrifice.

For the rest of the day, my mind whirled with a possible explanation. Could it be, there was a cult that was starting all of these strange poltergeist activities? For some reason, I just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that wasn't the case. The team, also, had no luck on the second day, which meant that Naru was in an even worst mood. Our second interview still had not shown up, they didn't even contact him. It was starting to become a growing concern, and Naru ordered us to not leave anyone alone.

He was even more worked up today than he was yesterday.

Lin and I stayed in the base as the team tried, and failed, to get a rouse out of the spirits. This time, I did not see that girl outside in the woods. Maybe she wouldn't show herself until I was alone.

I thought about that other figure I had seen yesterday as well, and decided that I was not going to go into the woods to search for answers.

 _It is hiding in the shadows, carefully trying to not be noticed by me_

That was what Masako had said yesterday, when she felt a strange presence similar to the one I felt. Whatever was lurking around this place didn't seem to want the others to find it.

But somehow it was targeting me.

I felt a hallow feeling in the pit of my stomach. On the monitors, I watched as Ayako, Masako, Bou-san and even Naru continued in their investigation. I wanted to tell them...but felt like the only way to validate myself was to back up my dream with proof. I had no idea how to go about this alone. It was frightening, and lonely. During most of our investigations, I never had to do this alone. I always had my team to help me through it. For the first time, I realized how much I needed them.

I didn't know what to do, or who to turn to. So, I took a deep breath, excusing myself from the base for a moment to get water from the other vehicle (it was just a couple steps away). I grabbed my purse, looking through it for my afternoon dose.

I hesitated, holding the pill.

To take it, meant to shut off my abilities even more. It meant that I was truly vulnerable here. I knew the consequences of not taking my pills regularly, but I couldn't shake the feeling that the pills were going to hurt me on this case, more than they would help me.

Slowly, I put the pill back.

My heart was pounding at the implication. As if my body were protesting. I stepped back from the SUV, closing my eyes and clearing my head.

There was something going on here, something that was bigger than Naru was letting on.

Or, an even more sinister thought, there was something going on here that even Naru had no idea about.

^.^

On the third day, the hired security guards did not report to us in the morning. In fact, there was not any evidence that they were even on the property at all that night, aside from Naru capturing them on camera only for a moment.

That day, we also did not capture anything else remotely paranormal.


	5. Chapter 5 - All That You Rely On

**A/C -** I must say, things are looking pretty interesting for the group. And, thank you all for the reviews! Please continue reviewing/favving and following :D

 **Chapter 5 - All That You Rely On**

The morning of the fourth day, Lin drove to the airport to pick up Yasu and John Brown. They would drive back to the hotel and stay there for the day. At least, that was the plan. Also that morning, I woke up with a blinding headache. Even though I've never been drunk before, it felt like a massive hangover. The effects of missing two doses (one last night and the one I'll be missing this morning) was very apparent. As I sat for breakfast by myself in the restaurant, I massaged my temples.

It was dangerous to try to stop taking the pills. But, past the headache and nausea, I finally felt more settled. Like I was one step closer to myself - one step closer to getting my abilities back. Though, I had to admit, going to my doctor and doing this the proper way might have been a safer alternative.

I had been nursing my eggs while caught up in my thoughts and my numbing headache that I had not noticed the figure that approached me. I looked through my eyelashes at him.

"Is this our thing now?" I leaned back, trying for a casual tone. My head was spinning. "Meeting each other unexpectedly."

Naru didn't say anything as he gracefully slide into the seat across from me. I scowled at him and closed my eyes to try and dull the sharp pains of the headache. Typical, he just proceeded to do whatever he wanted.

"Have you sensed anything from the location?" Naru asked.

I opened my eyes to see Naru staring at me. "No, I told you I can't do that anymore."

"I know." He didn't say what I thought he would: that he was curious if I had actually sensed anything at all the other day. Or, if I had lied. I decided that since we were being pleasant to one another for once, I wanted to ask something that had been bothering me.

"Why're we here?" I watched him carefully. He knew what I meant. "People have gone missing during this investigation. We don't have any actual proof this location is haunted. I don't understand why you would take a case like this."

"I told you already. The SPR in London wants to replicate the poltergeist evidence."

I huffed a breath out. "But at what cost, your team? Or, are we disposable like those security guards that have gone missing."

There was a flicker in his jaw, and I suddenly knew that I was getting to him. Naru was already frustrated enough with this case. It was probably killing him to have to go back to the SPR in London empty handed. I decided to push my advantage.

"This place is dangerous. Why make us stay here? Is it because you're too proud to say you can't solve it?"

"Let's not pretend that I'm the only person being proud." Naru's eyes narrowed. His voice was low, as if he had repressed any other words that he wanted to say.

The blow was low, though. For a moment, I panicked: did he know about the depression? Was I that terrible at hiding it? My stomach churned and I clicked my jaw shut, breathing out of my nose as I stared at Naru. He kept his gaze calm, but I could see the storm brewing beneath those blue eyes.

"I've come to tell you that you need to stay away from the prison today. Matsuzaki-san and Hara-san already know they are staying behind with you." Naru stood up, then said, "I'm aware of the dangers and have told the rest of the team if we don't get anything by the end of the week, we are done here. You can go back to your life and I'll be going back to England. Maybe you can even pretend that this case never existed."

Then, he was moving quickly out of the restaurant. My headache felt ten times worst.

^.^

My encounter with Naru was unpleasant, and the nagging headache that crushed at my skull didn't help.

In the room, Ayako and Masako were up and talking in hushed voices near my futon when I entered. They looked at me, watching as I moved towards the dresser we had kept all of our smudging tools on.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, nervously looking between the two. They seemed as if they were just caught in the middle of doing something they shouldn't have been.

Masako gave Ayako a nervous look, then they regarded me again when Masako pulled something out from her pocket as she stood up. I heard the tumble of the pills in the bottle before I saw them.

"I think we should be asking you if everything is okay," Ayako said, softly. "Mai, you didn't tell us -" Ayako's voice faded. Everything faded and I was just staring at the pills that Masako was holding. I wasn't an idiot, I knew Ayako would know what those were the moment she read them.

I breathed in, evenly. Or as evenly as I could, but it felt shallow, my skin was suddenly very cold.

"If you need help, Mai, we can help you." Masako said, but she didn't move. Everyone stayed where they were. Like they were afraid I was some kind of wild animal they had trapped and weren't sure if I would submit or attack.

I felt the first crack in my shell as my jaw twitched. My headache was pounding in my skull but the the crumble came after Ayako said, "Mai, I'm so _sorry_ you had to go through this all by yourself."

Everything shattered. I thought that I could use that temper I had to throw it back at them. It would have been so much easier to scream at them and tell them this was none of their business. But, they had caught me completely off guard. And missing two doses of those antidepressants left something vulnerable within me. A broken sound left my mouth and I clenched my hands at my sides, bunching them into my shirt.

I was forced to think about those four years. Even though I had Lucien I was still missing something. Something that, I realized now, I could never find without being in SPR. Being here I truly missed these people. I missed them _so_ much and it hurt that we grew apart.

Dropping my head down, my shoulders began to shake as Masako and Ayako came towards me. The latter drew me into her arms. I flinched from the contact, stiffening when I realized she was holding me.

"I'm so sorry Mai," She was crying too, I could hear it in her voice. "I'm so sorry."

 _Why did he have to leave? If he had never left, then the rest of us would have never grown apart._

Masako touched my arm, rubbing soothing circles. "We knew how much SPR meant to you. We shouldn't have just disappeared like that."

 _I missed you guys so much. It hurt that you could move on, as if it all meant nothing to you._

"I think we all thought that someone else would come back."

 _He never came back. We all knew he wouldn't come back. I was such an idiot to think that he would._

I didn't speak any of my thoughts out loud. I just listened to Ayako and Masako as they talked me through the shattering despair. I stayed in the comforting arms of Ayako and didn't know how much time had passed until I started to feel myself step back into my body. Slowly, I pulled away from the warm arms of Ayakos embrace. Masako was beside us, tears clung to her pretty face. Ayako started to wipe hers away with the back of her hand as I moved back.

It wasn't their fault. They shouldn't feel sorry for the fact that I was weak. They needed to know that at least.

"I couldn't think," I ground out. "When everything started to change, and everyone started to go their separate ways," I took a steadying breath. "I just couldn't _think_."

Both woman watched me, closely. I struggled to get the other words out. Maybe, I didn't need to as I scanned their faces.

They understood, I realized. I stood still, watching them as they put the pieces together - they put the last four years together in the absence of SPR. I didn't have to say anything else.

It was Ayako who spoke first, "how long have you been taking these?"

"A couple of years." I admitted. "They've gradually started lowering the dose."

"And you've been taking them regularly?" Ayako lifted the bottle, reading the instructions. I nodded. "There will be some nasty side effects if you stop."

"I know." I stayed silent for a moment longer. "I've missed two doses already."

"Mai," Ayako narrowed her eyes. "This is serious, you need to talk to your psychiatrist if you intend on getting off these. They will taper the dose -"

Shaking my head, "I need to get off them. Now. During this case." Then, to Masako. "They're the reason I can't sense anything."

Masako stilled. "They've blocked you?"

I nodded, "Since starting them, I couldn't astral project anymore. But, as the dose started getting less and less, I started to feel...things. From the other-side."

I didn't say out loud, but things such as deep aches from within my very being. Or, the dreams.

Ayako sighed out loud, "if you're going to try to wean yourself off, then you should at least prepare yourself for the consequences." She lifted her brown eyes to me. "Have the headaches started yet?"

I swallowed hard, nodding slowly. Ayako continued. "There's a drugstore nearby. If there's a pharmacist they should be able to make you Prozac without a prescription. It'll help reduce the effects of antidepressant discontinuation syndrome, at least until you get back home. I would strongly suggest you talk to your doctor when we land, so you can taper off properly."

Ayako grinned, slowly, the mood began to lighten. "I will, personally, be making sure that you're being tapered off accordingly."

Something warm began to ache deep within my chest. Ayako moved, grabbing her purse next to the nightstand and walked back to me. She placed the pills in my hand.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of this. It's normal." She said. "I meant what I said. When we get home, I will make sure that you are taken care of. And this time, I'm not going anywhere."

"We'll help you through this, Mai." Masako walked over to me, slowly pulling me into a hug. In my ear, she whispered. "I've missed you. I'm glad that you're alright."

Another small piece of me felt warmer. Lighter. I hugged her back, breathing deeply.

"I've missed you all so much." It might have been the most honest thing I've said this entire trip.

^.^

Naru had texted us for a meeting. We returned in time to see the males of the team piling out of the car and we met in the lobby. Yasu and John had stayed at the hotel when Lin dropped them off. Quickly, we all crammed into one of the small meeting rooms for some privacy.

"Where did you ladies go off to?" Bou-san gave us a look. "There's not much shopping to be done in this town."

Indeed, there wasn't much to shop for. We had found the drugstore, a small boutique in a gas station that also served as a family diner. Luckily, the pharmacist could make Prozac. Ayako was firm on the dosage and the amount, even paying for the pills.

"If you wanted to join us, you could have just said something." Ayako said, slyly. "I recall seeing a dirty shop you might have enjoyed."

"We're here to talk about the case," Naru cut off whatever remark Bou-san had started to get worked up about. I clamped my lips shut as I watched him give Ayako a dirty look.

"Did something happen at the location?" John asked, his voice heavily accented.

Bou-san turned ashen. His smile slipping into something more serious. "We've had to report the body of a missing person." He looked like he was about to be sick. "It turns out, she was the contact who was supposed to be our second interview."

My stomach dropped and I felt the ripple of tension pass throughout the room. Naru watched us. "Yes, I noticed something on the camera last night. An anomaly shot into it, knocking the camera down. But, when it landed it had faced a vent that I noticed something strange. I sent the video to the local police."

That was why he had kept us here today. I remembered our brief conversation this morning, how he intended to keep us here until Friday. He seemed off this morning too. More on edge. I though, selfishly, maybe he had sought me out after witnessing that.

Masako asked, "If you caught something move the camera, then you must have captured the poltergeist activity you intended." There was a pause of consideration. "That means we're done here."

Now, we all looked at Naru. "Not quite. There's something that has bothered me from the beginning of this investigation. It has only occurred to me recently that there might be a link to another case." Naru looked at Yasu, and nodded.

Yasu pulled out a briefcase, laying down documents on the oak table in front of us. We all leaned down to look.

"Naru contacted me about the location and asked me to look into the archives on a different network than this district. It turns out, the archives can't actually be found here at all. They are encrypted and based on the location you're trying to access them from, they will only show parts of the information."

I tried not to think of the implication: the district was hiding something very serious.

Yasu continued, "The land around the prison was owned by a family name Ito back in the early nineteen-hundreds. They apparently had a small cabin that was built on a clearing in the land past the actual prison structure. The family had one daughter, who reportedly went missing in the woods. Later, a family called Hikuzaki claimed the land that year in nineteen-fifteen until very recently in two thousand-fifteen, when it was sold to the district."

"That's not what Miki told us," I pointed out. "He said that the district bought the land from his family a long time ago."

Yasu shook his head, "That's what Naru told me too. But it's all right here," he pointed to a letter that was stamped with the official seal of the state. "The buying date is in two thousand-fifteen."

"Why lie then?" Ayako asked. Clearly, something was being covered up. I tried not to think about my dream...but, if the girl was fourteen or fifteen...that made sense. She looked as if she could have been on the cusp of puberty.

Naru answered. "The prison was built on the Hikuzaki's land prior to it becoming repossessed by the state. That means, there was a deal struck between the contractors who built the prison and the family. It is likely that the prison was a cover-up for illegal killings of those practicing satanic rituals and witchcraft."

I felt the breath get knocked out of me. _Satanic rituals._ Like the ritual I had dreamt of.

"Back in England, there was talk about the case of an Enchanted Forest. As a scientist, I don't believe in this kind of theory. But, the accounts from other witnesses in the archives have all agreed that they tend to find themselves very lost in the area. Mai demonstrated that on the first day when she had seemingly only walked a couple paces away from the SUV." Naru said, looking at me.

He continued, "I think this location is connected to the claims of that Enchanted Forest. We will be leaving on Friday, but before then I want to try and collect data on the possibility of this."

For a moment, the room was silent. _There it was_. The truth as to why Naru had brought us to such a dangerous location. He seemed to read my thoughts, "I'm aware that knowing the implications changes what I originally asked all of you to investigate. If you're not willing to continue in the investigation, then it's understandable."

Silence passed over the room. Naru gazed at each of us.

Nervously, I asked. "The other day, you seemed to hesitate on telling Miki that we had two other people coming. Why?"

"I think Miki is casting a curse on people who enter the area." It was Lin who answered. We all swung our attention to him. "I get a very strong presence that he is a practicing onmyouji."

Suddenly, everything started to make sense. Even past my headache, I understood the blur of signals that could have brought us to that conclusion.

Masako not being able to get a read. Mon's seemingly knowing that I had gotten lost in the woods, or when he thought carefully about there being two extra people on this case. It was the reason why we wore the talisman. One omnyouji out competing the other.

"He knows the six of us," Naru referred to Ayako, Masako, Bou-san, Lin, myself and him. "But he doesn't know your faces." He looked at John and Yasu.

"The problem is, that I need Father Brown to accompany us to the location. His particular skills of exorcism would prove to be useful." Naru said.

"So we're going to keep Yasu cooped up in the hotel?" I questioned, a little sourly.

Yasu answered, "I don't mind. If anything, I could try and pull up more information and dig around the town to see if they know anything."

Naru agreed. "That could work. We just have to make sure Hikuzaki-san doesn't know you're here."

"If Hikuzaki-san is so dangerous, why don't we tell the police?" Masako asked. "It doesn't seem safe to let a man like that roam free while our lives are at risk."

Lin said, "if he is an onmyouji, then it's likely even if he were locked up the curse will still be in place. We would need him to identify the origins of the curse. Plus, there's no proof that he is any of the things we are speculating about him."

"That's true. So, from this point on in the investigation we are going to continue the smudging and looking for proof that the two cases are linked. Meanwhile, Yasuhara will find any relevant information on the land and Hikuzaki-san, himself."

Bou-san had finally started to look as if he weren't going to get sick anymore. "That's if we still decide to continue this case, right Naru?"

"Yes. All those in favour of dismissing the investigation raise their hands."

Even in the thick of silence and anxiety, no one raised their hands.

^.^


	6. Chapter 6 - Walking Through Your Mazes

**A/C -** Hi all! I give you chapter 6 and things are getting more interesting/confusing/dangerous. All those things that we Ghost Hunt fans love :) Review/rate and fav, please!

 **Chapter 6 - Walking Through Your Mazes**

The dynamics of the case were changed. It still startled me that we were risking so much. But, Lin assured us that if we followed our smudging regime there would be nothing to worry about. We were worried though. You could feel it in the air after the meeting subsided. I felt it the next morning as we prepared to go to the prison.

Another thing I felt was the sensation of being, literally, lighter. The counterbalance of serotonin seemed to help with the headaches and the moodiness. I still could not access any of my sensitive-medium abilities, but at least some things were better.

"Won't there be forensics on the scene?" I asked, as Bou-san, Masako, Ayako, John and I made our way to the vehicle. Lin and Naru were off to the location early. "Or a police investigation?"

Bou-san had been the only one of us yesterday who went to the location. He shook his head. "They closed it yesterday and when Naru called to see if it was cleared this morning it was. The local department said we could continue the investigation."

It sounded strange, and not just to me.

Ayako said, "a dead body, a dodgy maintenance man and a strange little town. This place gives me the creeps."

Slowly, I nodded in agreement. No wonder Naru was so strict on being with someone at all times. Because, it seemed that, at any moment, someone could turn on you.

"Will Yasu be okay alone at the hotel?" I wondered as we piled into the SUV.

"He'll be fine. Naru gave him instructions not to leave the hotel under any circumstances. This morning, Lin also put a barrier around the room." Bou-san said. "If you ask me, he's probably the safest out of all of us. Lucky dog."

I felt a little less worried hearing that Yasu was well protected. In the vehicle, I got to sit in the passenger seat and Bou-san drove. Masako and Ayako had, seemingly, fallen asleep in the back. If John was awake, he didn't say much. Twenty minutes into our hour-long ride, Bou-san asked quietly, "Hey Mai, there's been something I've wanted to ask you."

Involuntarily, my body stiffened from tension. "What is it?"

Bou-san was visibly struggling for words. His eyebrows furrowed, and he glanced to the back to make sure the girls were asleep. "Tell me honestly: when SPR disbanded, were you mad at us?" In his voice, I could hear what he actually meant: were you mad at me?

After a moment, "Nevermind, it's insensitive to ask. If you don't want to answer you don't have to. I wouldn't make you do anything that made you uncomfortable."

I tried to even out my breathing, gripping my hands on my lap. It was uncomfortable, since I still didn't feel the antidepressants fully leave my system. I couldn't be sure if what I was feeling was cause of something else. That and behind the numbness was a real kind of deep-rooted anxiety. The pills were just a crutch for dealing with that darkness, and I knew this was going to happen. I should have tried to prepare for this. "I wasn't mad at you, Bou-san."

"I'm sorry, Mai. I just don't believe that."

"I was mad at myself." I said, in a low voice. "I was mad that I couldn't move on but everyone else seemed to be able to."

Bou-san gripped the wheel. "I want to apologize to you. I shouldn't have cut you off like that. It wasn't fair. And, it wasn't just you I did that too." He looked in the rear-view mirror, and I could see his eyes scanning the back. "I cut them all off. I was just frustrated about what happened and wanted to forget about SPR."

It emulated the thoughts I had in those early days - the thoughts I had very recently until I accepted this case. To forget about the people, the cases and the memories of SPR. "Why did you decide to join this investigation?" I asked, in part to know why, and in part to change the topic.

A breath came out of him, and it almost sounded like a laugh. He loosened his grip on the wheel, changing to a more comfortable position and resting his elbow on the armrest.

"I guess I wanted the chance to see all of you again." Bou-san said. "I'll be honest though, I didn't know if I could handle working with Naru again."

I smiled, faintly. "I felt the same way."

My body uncoiled from the tense position, slowly relaxing. "I'd like to keep in contact with you Mai. And actually keep in contact, not just run off." He passed a hand over his face. "Like I said, I was just upset. Being back with everyone, I've realized life is too short to hold grudges and be upset."

He gave me a sideways glance, hazel eyes shining. "It's also too short to push friends away."

Bou-san had always been kind to me, had always known what to say and I nodded. "I would like that."

^.^

John and I were instructed to stay at base. It was mildly irritating, but I held my tongue as the rest of the team broke up to search the location. We all kept the woman in our hearts as we searched for any signs this place was cursed. In the prison, Masako and Bou-san worked on making contact with spirits.

All while John and I watched from the screens in the back of the SUV. After, I stretched my limbs out, yawning.

John watched me, "can 'ya still astral project? Do you need to have a nap?" He asked, politely.

I weighed my answer, "no I don't have to sleep. I'm fine." I realized he hadn't been here in those first couple of days.

He continued watching me, and nervously I asked. "What's wrong, John?"

Blue, bright eyes were filled with some kind of dark emotion. He looked down. "I heard what Takigawa said in the car. An' it just made me realize that I haven't been very kind to you at all."

I reeled back, "I don't understand. You got me the job at the church." This didn't make him feel better and I continued. "You have no idea how much that job has helped me. Especially after...SPR."

"Even though we work together, I never, once, made an effort to visit you. It's sinful to feel spite but I felt like Takigawa did. Everything that happened during SPR had worked out and suddenly it was taken away. It felt a little unfair that everyone lost so much except - "

John said no more, but I knew exactly what he meant. Everyone except Naru, and Lin, lost everything. Though, I felt that statement wasn't true because Naru had lost a lot. It wasn't the same though, not in the way that mattered. The things we lost were lost in this world, while we were living. Naru had always been chasing a ghost.

It still didn't mean that Naru did not lose anything. I let out a small breath, slightly annoyed I was giving Naru any kind of benefit. But, past the fuzziness, I could see that he wasn't entirely doing it to be cruel. Naru was alone and hurting the entire time he was looking for Gene.

Blue eyes met mine. Slowly, John smiled. "I guess I'm just a Priest, tryin' to atone for his sins. Please, let me be formal and say that I'm sorry Mai, I hope you can forgive me."

Slowly, in a sitting position, he bowed his head deeply.

I reached over to touch his hand. Even though I wanted to block this out, to close my eyes and not deal with any of this. Not only did I have the confrontation with Ayako and Masako yesterday, but now with Bou-san and John. I had to admit, it was on a less drastic, and dramatic, scale.

Slowly, I realized though, this was a way of healing. It seemed, not just for me, that we all had struggles after SPR. None of us wanted to drift apart, but at the same time, none of us wanted to have those reminders of being together.

"I hope we can move on, and be friends." I said, still touching his hand. John smiled, and I felt it radiate at my entire being. I felt it from within me - that I meant what I said.

"I'd be honored."

Naru's voice sounded over the radio and we pulled apart. "Father Brown, can you please bring down a microphone." His voice conveyed his other message: be quick.

I jumped up at the opportunity. In our moment of talking, I hadn't noticed Naru go back to the prison, but I found them on the camera's, marking their location and grabbing a microphone.

"Please," I said to John as he gave me a confused look. "Naru hasn't let me do any of this. I'll just be a moment and they're on the first floor." I pointed to the camera. John checked, nervously then turned back to me.

"Okay, if you insist." John sounded unsure.

Hastily, I started towards the prison. It would be my second time in the structure, but I hadn't went further than the main floor before the first prison block of cells. It had also been about two days of slowly coaxing my body off the antidepressants and I was ready to try and see if it was working. I haven't felt any initial changes in my powers, there was still a dark wall blocking me from it. So, I wanted to see if I could at least feel anything being close to the structure.

I entered the building, walking down the long, narrow corridors. The old building cooed and sighed with every breath of the wind. It seemed to be a completely different world inside. In order to get to the level two cell-block we had to climb a ladder-like staircase. When I was on the small landing, halfway up the staircase, I took a deep breath and stopped. They were in the cells, just above me, not too far, and I could hear the group talking.

Slowly, I closed my eyes. I tried to push at the mental wall, forcing the world around me to shift so I could see the realm beyond. Or feel it. But, the wall did not budge. Steadily, I pressed harder into it. A glittering sensation of darkness pulsed around me, but the mental shield did not shutter. The drugs were still in my system and there was a chance I would not get to use my powers at all while we were here. Feeling slightly irritated and upset, I opened my eyes and started walking up the stairs again.

My whole body tensed though. Something held me in place, not by holding my limbs but by invading my space. I felt a presence. It pressed down on me, just as I had pressed down on those barriers. The ladder started to shake, shifting weight, I yelped from the sensation of being thrown and tossed side to side.

I gripped the edge, trying not to drop the microphone. Another clatter, and the ladder shifted again before I felt part of it give away. The first time felt like a warning and I struggled to reach to the other half of the ladder above me to hold on if it did fall.

Managing to grip it, I tried to hold onto the microphone and when the portion of ladder I had been standing on clattered to the ground I felt my full weight as I held myself up. These damn too-thin arms were useless, buckling from the exertion. I had absolutely no strength, no muscle and I felt my grip slip. Someone was yelling at my to hold on and I thought I could feel the brush of someone's hand but it could not catch me.

I landed, hard, on the concrete floor. Luckily the fall wan't far, maybe six or seven feet. Still, the impact left me jarred and stunned. I lay flat on the ground, listening to footsteps, shouting and my breathing.

Naru reached me first. I had just managed to slowly push myself up, trying to connect to my stunned body again. I felt that my clothes had become skewed during my fall, could feel the cold kiss of the concrete, the sharp jabs of the rocks on my delicate waist. Then, I noticed his eyes fall to my bare torso.

He stopped in his tracks and, hastily, I yanked down my shirt. It hadn't lifted enough to see beyond my waist, but Naru's eyes were pupil-wide. He was breathing shallowly, and in this lightning he was paler than normal.

The rest of the team showed up just as Naru seemed to collect himself. His cool gaze remained on mine and he lowered himself down, kneeling at my side. Naru had hesitated on touching me, I felt his body singing with tension and knew how much he disliked any physical contact.

His hands brushed my shoulders, it was the barest of touch but I suddenly felt a spark of heat that shivered down my spine. It wasn't intimate, but I fluttered my eyes shut trying to regain my breathing and thoughts.

"What on earth happened?" Ayako also knelt beside me. Unlike Naru, she looked at my arms, checking my legs, head and shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I moved my arms, wrapping them around my torso, and the microphone that I had had shielded with my body. My back ached from the fall, but nothing felt broken. "The ladder wasn't stable."

"We had just used that ladder moments before you did," Masako said. She looked at the remnants of the ladder, confused. "I do not sense any spirits."

I didn't answer, still startled that I was, typically, the one who managed to make this fall.

Naru's cold, precise, voice said, "what were you doing in here? I had asked Father Brown to bring me the equipment."

"I decided I wanted to bring it." _I'm just as much of this team_ , I wanted to say, but instead I just looked at him. He had regained his cool expression at some point. "I just wanted to help."

We stared at each other and I could see the swirl of emotions behind those indigo eyes. Something passed between us: it's not safe for you, I can't protect you. Naru strived for control, and I was, always, the one testing that carefully cultivated authority. I couldn't figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing. From the look in his eyes, and the countless times I received this look in the past, he wasn't sure either.

Naru didn't say anything as Ayako helped me up. "Let's get you out of here." She said, lifting me up and helping me leave the prison.

As we walked back outside, I couldn't help but wonder if that was a spirit somehow. I recalled not being able to move before the ladder started to fall. Or, was it just a strange back-fire of spiritual energy from not being able to break past that wall. I had never been able to physically alter the things around me, but maybe… I had accessed something darker when I was inside this place.

Outside John came up to us, worried.

"Is she alright?" He asked, thickly accented. Pale blue eyes looked over me, then he sharply looked behind us at the owner of that cool, calculated voice.

"Father Brown," Naru said. "Can you conduct an blessing in cell block two." It wasn't a question, but a firm order. I almost protested that we didn't need to, that there was some misunderstanding because there weren't any spirits here. I shut myself up, instantly. We had no proof there were no spirits here, just as we had no proof there were spirits here. It was a frustrating scenario.

"Sure," John answered, then to me he said. "I hope you're not hurt."

I shook my head. "I'm alright, I'm more shocked than hurt. This kind of stuff always seems to happen to me."

"Aiy, that's true." John looked uneasy, but he smiled in a friendly manner.

It was Ayako, backed by Bou-san who both said: "I guess some things never change."

I turned to disagree with them, but was stopped when I saw Naru assessing me again. He looked as if he had just encountered a problem he couldn't quite understand. An apostrophe formed between his brows as he regarded me, deepening when we made eye contact. I couldn't say for sure why he looked the way he did.

But, I had seen a look like that on him. It was on the case where we battled a God, and I provoked him into using his powers.

Naru didn't say anything else as he stalked back into the prison.

^.^

That night, Yasu suggested we all got together in his, John and Bou-san's room to watch a movie. He even ordered massive plates of snack food from the restaurant that he placed on a low coffee table. Each of our rooms were similar, in that they had a futon area in front of a T.V.

We all decided to join. But, not after Naru raked Yasu's brain for everything he had found out: which wasn't a whole lot. He said the network was tricky here and he is likely going to have to start interviews, which might complicate Naru's perfectly crafted plan of keeping him out of the public eye. Yasu assured us he had a plan, and left it at that.

The movie we decided on was a thriller, the only members of the team missing were Lin and Naru, of course. I tended to not enjoy these types of movies because they were so predictable but, I couldn't help jumping at the scary parts. Innocent John also got freaked out at some of the more gruesome parts of the move, when body parts were ripped from people and fake blood squirted out.

Just as the movie ended, I got a phone call. I had just been in the middle of debating a pivotal scene with Ayako and Bou-san when I looked at the call display.

"I have to take this," I told them, leaving the room. It had been days since I had last talked to Lucien. I had texted him, giving him daily updates but not really calling him.

Answering, "Hey," I sounded exactly as I felt, sated and happy. Which was a first, but since I had been in such a good mood, I couldn't hide it.

"Mai?" Lucien asked. And sounded confused, maybe I had always been so doom and gloom with him that this happy attitude caught him off guard. Nervously, he added. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." It was better than fine, I thought as I leaned against the wall. I was actually enjoying myself.

"Good, I'm happy to hear. How's the case?"

"It's going. We'll be home Friday." I counted the days in my head - six more. "How're you?" I asked.

"Everything's good here. Nothing exciting has happened, in fact it's been pretty boring." He sounded as if he were also leaned against a wall, casually talking to me. "I miss you. I miss taking care of you." He said.

I smiled but something about that statement felt strange. Did I need to be taken care of like some kind of child? Or, did he mean as a boyfriend did for a girlfriend. In my silence, Lucien continued. "Have you been keeping up with your doses?"

"Yeah." I said quietly, almost too quietly. On the other line, Lucien seemed to not have noticed and liked that answer more than: no I've decided to improperly wean myself off the pills. "Good. Another six days and you don't have to feel anxious or have any negative thoughts. We can go back to the way it was before."

There was an ache in my chest as I thought about what 'before' was. It was miserable days, with no friends and being afraid of every shadow of my past. _I didn't want to go back_.

"Yeah." I said simply. "I have to go Lucien, it's been a long day." It had, at least that wasn't a lie.

"Alright. Good-night, Mai."

"Good-night, Lucien."

Glancing up I saw Masako staring at me when I put my phone down. She didn't say anything, likely not knowing what the conversation was about. She simply told me: "they're putting in another movie."

Without thinking about it, I moved off the wall and back into the room full of laughter and friendly bickering.

^.^

I don't remember what time it was when we had forced ourselves out of the room and walked down the hall to our own rooms. I didn't even wash my face, I just fell into my pallet and drifted to sleep.

But this wasn't a dream. I suddenly felt a very familiar feeling about this place. Like Deja Vu, I could remember it, but couldn't quite place it. The plane itself was a swirling black entity, there was not a single structure or living being in sight.

Until I saw a person standing in front of me, the only glimmer of light on this dark world. I felt my whole body tense. For a moment, it was just my chest rising and falling and my heart racing through my veins. I hadn't seen him since Naru left overseas - hadn't been able to access this world since then either.

The dark plane enveloped us and Gene casually strolled over to me.

His face was exactly the same, young and eternal, and I felt sad to see him here. "Why haven't you passed on?" I said, as a way of greeting. Surely, he should have been able to find peace since we found his body. I assumed he was put to rest back home, in England.

Gene stopped in front of me, "it seems I can't passover until the idiot-scientist loses his power. And, for him to do that means…"

He didn't finish because he didn't have to. I knew what he meant if Naru had lost his powers.

Instead, Gene continued. "I've tried contacting you and I could never get through. I wondered if you found a way to thoroughly block me, or something...worse."

Dark blue eyes, like Naru's, peered at me. Unlike his brother though, Gene's were not a barrier to his thoughts and emotions.

"I was blocked," I said slowly, looking down. "I-I started taking antidepressants and they seemed to have numbed this." I looked around the dark plane. It was my astral plane, the one that Gene usually brought me too. Instead of any given structure, this one was simply darkness. Or maybe I wasn't strong enough yet to fully dream of any location.

Anger passed over Gene's face as he frowned. "My idiot-brother has no idea, does he?"

"I don't know. He might suspect, but I really don't care." I did care though. If Naru had known, it could be why he was acting strange around me. As if he were walking on eggshells and hadn't known how to handle it. I recalled his face yesterday when he looked at me as if he had just encountered a problem he couldn't understand.

"I've stopped taking them, which is why I can be here now." I looked up at Gene, answering what he was likely thinking. "What's happening here, Gene? Have you been able to figure anything out about this location?"

Gene looked like he was going to keep pressing the topic of me and his brother. Soon, though, that look dissolved and he said, "There are no ghosts here. At least none that I've come into contact with."

"How? There was a person who died here, surely they would still be on the other-side." I thought, aloud.

"No, I've tried to provoke the spirit realm and I sense nothing." His eyes narrowed. "There is a presence though that I can't quite get a sense for. It's likely you have felt it too."

The girl in the black dress. Gene probably already knew about her past. Slowly, I nodded and he continued. "She isn't a spirit, she's something else. I think that dying changed her. The spirits that should be in the area seem to instantly disappear when she is around, and only she remains."

I thought about the fox fires, in a case at Yasu's school. There were so many curses set that the spirits had started devouring each other until the strongest remain. "Could she be the one taking the spirits and gaining strength? Like the koduku curse?"

"No," Gene answered firmly. "This is something else. The girl seems to be claiming the souls, completely devouring them. I don't understand how that could be possible though since there's no implications of a curse on these lands."

Gene frowned and I thought about what he was saying very carefully. The girl wasn't a curse to kill any single person but instead she could take any soul she wished; just what was she?

I remembered my dream, and instantly realized something. "She died in a sacrifice. Do you think that was some kind of initiation for a curse? Maybe she was supposed to curse the landowners who lived there before." No, that still didn't sound right. Gene considered it though, before he inhaled sharply.

"She must be the anchor to a curse, not on the landowners, but the land itself. It might explain why she can take any soul on these lands."

Of course. It made sense that somehow she was connected to the land, being the bloodline that owned it originally.

Gene clarified, "There's no one in particular that is cursed. That's why when someone dies on the property she takes the soul. It must be payment for the curse."

It sounded as horrible as I imagined. Another thought hit me, "I thought Miki Hikuzaki was the omnyouji that set the curse. But, if the sacrifice started it, then he would have been older by now." I did the mental math. In nineteen-fifteen, Miki would be over one hundred-years old now. He looked like he could be in his late fifties at most.

"He's not an omnyouji. Not even close." Gene said. "There is something about him though... I don't trust him."

Neither did any of us, I wanted to say but didn't. Gene continued. "I'll try to figure out more about that girl. I can't get too close to her or she will sense me. I'm not certain what will happen if she does."

"Please, be careful, Gene." I looked up at him. Gene had never shied away from physical touch like Naru did. Still, it surprised me when he lifted his hand, his long fingers gently touched my cheek, brushing softly. I felt my eyes flutter close at the sensation of it along my jawline. To feel him was like everything and nothing all at once.

"I'll be careful," he said and I could find no where else to look but his eyes as I slowly opened my own. "I'm sorry that he did that to you."

I took a shaky breath. I didn't want to talk about this. Not here, when I was finally with Gene after so long.

"I wish -" he cut himself off abruptly as he dropped his hand. He looked at a loss of words, something passing over his face, flashing in his eyes, before he dismissed all of it and simply smiled.

Gene smiling was the most beautiful thing I would ever remember.

"Don't tell him just yet," he said. "I want to make sure I have more information for him. He'll get cranky when he realizes we only did half the work."

I smiled at him, and at the statement because it was true. 'Yeah. He will."

I watched Gene fade into the darkness, slowly, as the world disappeared from around us and real sleep took hold of my dreams.

^.^


	7. Chapter 7 - The Worst In Me

**A/C -** Alright, wanna be in the know for an update? Just FAV/FOLLOW the story and don't forget to drop a REVIEW!

Thank you!

 **Chapter 7 -The Worst In Me**

^.^

The next day, I thought about the information I had so far about this case when I woke up early to smudge.

First, there was a curse. It likely started when the girl who was sacrificed by a cult hired from the Hikuzaras'. Or worse, it _was_ the Hikuzaras'. However, we still didn't have any proof this was the case.

Next, there were no spirits at the location. This was confirmed by Masako on the first day, she sensed spirits, but after that she hasn't had much luck locating any. Gene also voiced similar thoughts last night. My theory was that the spirit Masako had contacted was the lingering spirit of that woman we found dead on this location.

I didn't bother to include the ladder-accident as paranormal. It was just my luck to happen upon a faulty ladder mere seconds after the group.

Besides, if spirits were on the land they would be instantly claimed by that girl in the black dress. Then there was the issue about the location itself, and how people get lost on the land. It was unnerving that we still hadn't stumbled upon the two security guards yet and I shivered at the thought of that. I remember when I had been lost there was something with me. Nowhere in Gene's explanation (or Naru's research) did anyone explain that kind of creature.

It reminded me that I would need to ask Yasu if he found any history on the original family, or some kind of explanation for these woods.

Then lastly, Miki was not an onmyouji. That was useful information since it made Lin's own onmyouji skills much more effective. Especially if we were up against that creature.

I paused with my hand on the doorknob of my hotel room. It was strange, the more I thought about that entity, the more I remember I felt that it didn't belong on this earth. The feel of that strange enveloped world, an exact plane of this world, was also strange. I couldn't place it.

"Are you okay, Mai?" Someone asked from behind me. I looked up to see see Yasu standing in the hall. He looked well after four years. He was still just as tall and lean, now dressed casually in jeans and a light grey shirt. He was holding bottles of pop in his arms, walking back from the vending machine just down the corridor.

"I'm fine," I let go of the door, turning towards the friendly male. "I'm just thinking about the details of this case. There's so much happening, but a lot of it doesn't make sense."

"Tell me about it," Yasu sighed. He leaned against the wall, "This case gets weirder and weirder the more I look into it."

I thought about my earlier statement, that maybe Yasu had come across some kind of history from the locals. "Have you found much about the original family?" I asked, carefully.

He gave me a knowing look, "Have you used your powers and seen something?" Then, after a moment, he grinned. "Am I confirming a vision?"

Slowly, I nodded. "Yasu, this - this has to stay between us." I said, quietly. "I need to know if there was any mention about the original family's daughter. Her name, her age - or the reason she died."

Yasu thought about his answer. "The thing is, I literally don't have anything for her. She was like a Jane Doe, no mention of her name or confirmed death, only that she had gone missing."

"What about the parents?"

"Nothing either after their daughter went missing."

That wasn't what I had been hoping for, and the disappointment showed on my face. Yasu said, "I don't know what you saw but I don't think I've, particularly, found anything that we don't already know. Naru might have more information than I would to be honest."

And that was true, but I was too stubborn to involve him yet. Everything we knew about the case had already been told to us. I was just trying to confirm the extra information, given from Gene, with instructions not to tell Naru.

I sighed, "I think I'm just overthinking all of this." It was true, I felt a slow headache start at the base of my skull.

Yasu stared at me, "By the way, Mai I wanted to apologize for not staying in contact. I had meant to ask if you changed your number."

The question caught me off guard, and I shook my head. He pulled out his phone with one hand, unlocking it and searching for something before he showed me a series of text messages. They were all from one person - himself - being sent to a number that had not replied. The texts were mostly polite greetings and questions. I looked at the dates: the oldest one was four years ago.

"I thought I found your number and had tried texting you. Since I didn't know your address, I couldn't get a hold of you any other way. I just assumed this was a wrong number."

I looked at the contact: indeed, the number was identical to mine but it was off by one number, a five instead of a seven near the end.

I felt myself flush and looked back up at Yasu, who was also flushed. "I thought that maybe you didn't want to talk to any of us anymore, especially me, since I just kind of...left."

"You didn't," I said out loud, emotions lodged in my throat. He had tried contacting me, sending message after message of greetings to a number that didn't exist. I don't know why, but I was stupidly grateful for that. "Yasu, I'm so sorry." I didn't know that he had been trying to contact me.

Yet, all this time I had felt scornful towards each of them. I realized this case was slowly making us all closer in a way that we couldn't have otherwise. There were so many miscommunications to sort through.

Yasu smiled. "No, it's my fault. I should have asked you before we all went our separate ways. I was just too caught up in school the last time we spoke."

The last time we spoke, it had been a chance occurrence. We met at the train station, and he was rushing to catch his train that was leaving. I remember he had briefly told me about his acceptance into Law School.

I politely reached out for his phone. Teasingly, I said. "Here, let me give you my real number before you creep on another unfortunate soul."

"I am a wounded soul," Yasu nudged me with his elbow as I handed him his phone. "A man who has been stood up for four years!"

"Oh please," I grinned. "I'm sure you've made out just fine." I elbowed him back, in time for Ayako and Masako to come out of the room.

Both ladies were dressed in familiar traditional clothes: Masako in a fitted, red kimono and Ayako in her red and white robes. It gave me a sense of what we were to expect while at the prison today.

They took us in, Ayako saying. "We've found the early riser. We weren't sure we would be able to find where you ran off to before we left."

"Bou-san just text us, we're going to smudge really quick and leave." Masako informed us. Shyly, she glanced up at Yasu. "Good morning," She said.

Yasu seemed to melt from the smile Masako gave him, I peered sideways at his face. He smiled broadly, "Good morning, ladies."

"You look fresh for someone who stayed up all night," Ayako observed Yasu. Indeed, our young male friend did appear to have slept well. Ayako grin turned feline. "You must be used to entertaining woman in your room late at night -"

"Ayako!" I faced her, blushing. "That is so inappropriate and not even true. Bou-san and John were in there too!"

"Ah, yes," Yasu said in a mischievous tone. "Once you ladies left, I was glad to finally have those two to myself for a while. I felt that I was owed something since they were the first to fall asleep on my carefully picked movies."

Masako's mouth slacked, "What did you do to them?" She was dead serious.

"Masako, he didn't do anything." I groaned, looking back at the wide grin Yasu was giving us. Instantly I regretting saying that. "You didn't, did you?"

The grin broadened. "You'll see later."

 _Oh brother_ , I thought. Yasu parted ways with us while Ayako and Masako smudged quickly, then we climbed into the SUV. Bou-san and John were waiting, and we had to clap our mouths shut seeing them.

Well, Masako and I did. Ayako had straight out began laughing. "You look ridiculous!"

They did. Both men looked rugged, hair out of place and completely tired. Not to mention, each had a small cross drawn on their foreheads in a black marker. Bou-san's looked as if he had tried wiping it off. John didn't even look phased by it, in fact he seemed to beam.

"I'm going to get Yasu back for this," Bou-san declared. "The kid has to learn how to respect his elders. We should be sleeping and not staying up into the late hours of the morning. Plus, we shouldn't have to fear for our faces being defiled."

John disagreed, "It really could have been far worst, mate."

Masako and I laughed again because he was right. Yasu drew a cross on their face instead of...something else.

When the amusement of those drawings began to wear off during the drive, we started to fall into a familiar, friendly conversation. There was no particular subject, we just..talked. And I thoroughly enjoyed it. At the location I was surprised to find Lin staying back with me as John began blessing the outside of the prison. I wanted to tell them that this wasn't going to work, that this was something beyond the prison lands itself.

Then, I thought of the cottage I had seen in the dream. That had been where the sacrifice was, maybe that's where the curse originated too. Perhaps, that's where we needed to be and the prison had been a decoy this entire time.

Stunned by this revelation, I didn't see Lin leave. I only felt the presence of a new person near me. I didn't have to turn to see who it was, Naru gracefully slid into the seat beside me.

Everything slowed. My revelation did not seem as important with him beside me now. I recalled the last couple of times we had been alone together and each had not been pleasant. Then, there was yesterday when he was the first to come down to my aid. He had seen my shirt, what lay under it.

I turned to see him watching me, his eyes seemed to pass over me as if he couldn't quite make sense of something. I realized he had been watching me the whole time. "What's wrong?" I asked, evenly.

Or as evenly as I could under my shallow breathing and thunderous heartbeat.

Naru waited, his blue gaze still regarding me coolly. He turned to the monitors. "We're going to use a Ouija board like you suggested the other day."

I didn't want to point out that everyone in the team had originally denied that idea. Seeing as I've been allowed nowhere else but the SUV, I decided it wasn't unlike Naru to change their opinion. "So why're you in here?" I asked, since it was unusual. He liked being in the thick of the action.

"Lin thought it would be best if I stay out of the vicinity of the seance. Given the obvious." He meant his powers that had the ability to create poltergeist-like activity around him.

"Given the obvious," I snorted. I knew the other reason: he was here to keep me out of the prison.

Keeping my eyes on the screen, I watched as the entire team set up in the basement. Lin was the one on the board, behind him were Bou-san and John, who were still dressed in their spiritualist robes.

It was about to begin and I leaned in, intent to watch. There was a strange feeling and I glanced beside me at Naru, who was gazing at me. He was, I realized, still fixated on some unknown problem.

"What?" I asked, slightly irritated.

Waiting patiently, I watched the hesitation and, most surprising, uncertainty cross his features. His eyes remained entirely passive, but his voice was honed, as if cut by glass. "Were those marks done by Sora-san?"

I almost felt shock, or mild amusement. I couldn't decide: but I wanted to laugh. Had Naru really thought those cuts could be done by Lucien? Or, had he convinced himself of that. I realized that Naru had no social skills - had not been able to communicate to someone properly.

In other words: his etiquette sucked.

Or, was this something else? Why bother bringing it up? This must have been what he had been contemplating: how to bring this topic up.

I huffed out a breath, "do you really think Lucien would do that?" I didn't know what he thought about him, other than the fact that he was the man I was, supposedly, sleeping with.

"No," Naru said. "There's no way another person could have done that to you. Those are self inflicted."

 _Then why did you ask_ , I wanted to say. Instead, I settled with, "It's none of your business, Naru."

Because he was too close to the truth: that he had done this. He had done all of this. Naru left, broke my heart, took my job away and cleaved apart our group of friends. He had done it all without so much of a flicker of emotion in his eyes. He just watched, as he always did, with that detached, cool expression.

Except, I had broken some kind of restraint on that control he continuously exerted upon himself. His eyes narrowed, "I think if it has to do with me, it is my business."

I felt hot. And, not the kind of heat that made you flush from being in close proximity to a person you were attracted to. I felt rage, like fire cracking through my veins and running hot over my skin.

In spite of that, I laughed, hoarsely. "You're unbelievable. You think you can come back here and I'll spill my secrets to you?" In the next moments, I leaned forward and was fueled by scorn and anger. All I wanted to do was hurt him, to have this moment and hurt him like he hurt me. "The sick thing is that: you don't even really care, do you?"

Naru's breathing was rapid and shallow. Beneath his harsh, black clothing that he dressed himself in I could see his pale throat pulsing. There was a warning in his voice, "Are you suggesting that I don't care about you? Is that why you did that to yourself?"

Anger like I've never felt before exploded from within me. The cracking in my ears turned into a shattering sound as those layers upon layers of walls I constructed fell apart. In a span of a week, Naru had come into my life and unwound all of my pent up frustration within the last four years. I had turned into a person who lost her spunk, and he knew it. I became a person of submission and crutches.

The pills, Lucien, the mental barriers - all of them were just crutches for me to forget this, single, person and his deeds.

"You're the most selfish person I have ever met." I said each word deliberately slow and let them puncture the air. I had never wanted to hurt somebody, so badly, in my entire life.

We were so close, the tension was so thick I felt it on my skin like a coating. Naru tried to act casual, as if he weren't rigid. But I could see it in his every muscle.

"I have always been the same person," He said. "Whether that be selfish or a narcissist. I've never hid behind some mask."

Once the words were out, he couldn't take them back. I snapped back towards the seat, as if he had just hit me. I felt the deep reverb in my bones and my breathing became sporadic. Past the tears, past the overwhelming shock and shame, I clamped down on that anger one last time.

"I can't believe I ever thought I loved you." I hissed through my teeth.

His pupils flared and his lips curled back, words rising on his mouth just before something, physically, shook the SUV and I yelped. We braced ourselves from the impact, the two of us being shifted closer together as the SUV bounced back and forth violently.

Something with immense power had shoved the vehicle! Momentarily being caught off guard, I had instinctively gripped Naru's arm. His hands braced my shoulders and I had shifted, being nearly in his lap.

Then, something started banging on the vehicle. It was loud, making the equipment clatter and the walls of the interior shake again. Naru gripped my wrist, reaching for the door, trying to open it when he swore under his breath and I realized it was locked. I wondered if he had been doing this. If, somehow, his cool and calculated control had snapped during our argument. Had he, unknowingly, tapped into that infinite power he housed?

From the shocked and confused look in his eyes when he scanned the monitors, I became aware that this wasn't caused by Naru.

I looked outside, to see if I could find anyone, perhaps Miki, causing this. I did not see any living person, but I did see someone familiar.

The girl in the black dress. She stood closer than she had the last time, and I could make out the freckles that were scattered across her face. From behind her, something stepped out, unfolding its tall, spindly limbs and the world shifted. It felt like my stomach had hallowed out. All I saw was the creatures ribbed, grey body and his milky white eyes. The beast leaned back on its hind legs that tapered into black, thick claws. I saw the muscles flicker in those bulky haunches when it moved, fast, before it was a swirl of skin, claws and teeth as I screamed.

A flurry of activity happened in front of me as I shoved myself backwards from the window. A burst of ghostly faces began to swarm my vision. Shadows darted from across the land at the same time a headache ripped through my temples. It began at the base of my neck, and moved to the top of my temples. It felt like my entire skull was being ripped open and I gripped my head, trying to relieve the pressure there.

Skeletal, ghostly faces sprung from the earth, I didn't recognize any of the them and - oh God - they were everywhere! I couldn't see the SUV interior anymore, everything had disappeared. Pale, shining hands reached for me and I felt my body jerk back once again, hitting something hard. Mouths opened, all of those faces trying to speak but no sound came out. Cold shock shuddered through my body as those hands gripped me this time, tightly.

Distantly, I heard someone talking to me. But I couldn't be sure, not when all of those faces had been trying, so desperately, to speak - to scream.

"MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" I screamed, jerking back and this time clutched a warm body that I realized was Naru. Hard, taut muscle under my fingers made me realize that we were still trapped in the SUV and that thing couldn't hurt us. Tremors passed through my body and I shook violently. I felt him respond, unsure at what was startling me, but as always he tried to take control of the situation. He held me close, so close I felt his own heartbeat pulsing like a rabbit's under his skin.

"It'll be okay," He whispered in a thick voice. His hand smoothed over my hair and he was close enough that I could feel his hot breath on my ear, my neck. I took several, long, seconds to focus on his body beneath my fingers. Tried to focus on breathing evenly, and settling my muscles to relax.

In one moment, Naru was holding me, whispering that it was going to be okay. Then the next, the window I had been staring out of shattered. Over the sound of breaking glass, I was screaming. Naru covered the scattering shards with his body, pulling me closer across his lap and shielding me. Then, the door that was stuck before had swung open. With the both of us leaning against it, we didn't have time to adjust ourselves as we toppled out of the vehicle and I landed on Naru's chest on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Lin looked at us, up to the shattered window. "Are you two alright?" The entire team had been running towards us. I saw a sheen of sweat on Lin's forehead, suggesting he must have sprinted like a mad-man to get here before anyone else.

Bou-san was next, screeching to a stop. He looked at the mess of the SUV and swore. "Jesus, are you alright?"

John, Masako and Ayako were right behind him. "Oh my -"

I pushed off Naru, leaning up onto my knees. He slowly pushed himself up too, pressing a hand to his head. "Did you make contact with the Ouija board?" His voice was hoarse. Bou-san looked as if he almost couldn't believe Naru was asking that question just now. Before he could say anything, Lin's voice was sharp.

"No," Lin said. "I heard your call on the radio and came as soon as I could."

I was sweating, breathing heavily when I jerked my head towards Lin. "What call?"

"I called him," Naru said and I did not hear him use the radio at all. But I remembered the moment I had become so overwhelmed by those glittering shadows and pale faces that I hadn't even known what world I was on.

Naru knew this too. "What did you see?"

"I-" What _did_ I see? I couldn't explain it, not just what I saw but what I had felt. The feeling of tremendous fear, angst and anger. Those faces that had wanted, so badly, to say something but could not. And then, the creature that had stepped forward, summoning an relentless fear within me.

I gulped and Naru pressed on. "You saw something out the window. What was it?"

There were some things on this case that I could no longer hide. "Outside, there was -" I searched for the words, but I couldn't get Gene out of my mind when he asked me to keep this between us until we figured more out. I clamped down on my lips, blowing out of my nose. I hated lying to my friends, but I couldn't betray Gene.

"Ghosts," I said. "I saw ghosts."

^.^


	8. Chapter 8 - Trying Not to Miss You

**A/C** \- Thank you for the reviews!

 **Chapter 8 - Trying Not to Miss You**

No one bought my explanation even though it was, still technically, the truth. I had seen a flurry of ghosts shoot around the vehicle before it was pushed over. I didn't extend that truth to include the creature or the girl. Besides, I still couldn't make out what that horrible thing was doing here, especially if the girl was the one responsible for taking these souls.

The team asked me questions over and over until Naru had thought of more important things to talk about. We had both stood up, and were now crowded by the 'base' - despite the shattered glass.

"There was no activity inside during the session at all?" He looked to his right hand man, Lin.

The Chinese man nodded. "Nothing unusual happened. No temperature drops, or anomalies on the cameras." Lin said.

Masako added, "I felt no presence of spirits or demons during the session. Usually when we conduct such seances, there will be an immediate flood of spirits. That was not the case here. All I sensed was static."

Naru looked back up at the structure, his brows dropped. "It's not ghosts, or poltergeist. Nothing has happened inside, only on the outside. Miki had said most of those who disappear do so in the woods. We saw that with the missing security guards." Naru said.

"What about that girl we found shoved into the vents?" Bou-san asked, clearly still disturbed about that horrific ordeal.

"Her cause of death is still unknown. It could be that she got lost and then dragged here. Possibly to keep us off the property during the investigation. We can't rule out anything because we don't have that information." Naru said.

I listened, feeling uneasy about withholding information. I could tell Naru was frustrated, not only with the case but with the fact that he was aware I knew more than I was letting on.

"Yasu did mention the daughter who got lost in the woods around the same time the original family died." Masko said.

Naru narrowed his eyes. "Yes, that is true. We have yet to find out the whereabouts of the daughter, and the reasoning behind her disappearance."

They were _so_ close to the truth - so close, yet not close enough. I knew they would figure it out once they found out a cult was involved. In fact, I wouldn't put it past Naru not to be considering that now.

The team discussed some things a little bit more before we heard Miki's car start to pull up the driveway. We all looked in the direction of the oncoming vehicle, but it was Naru that said. "I think that's enough excitement for one day. Let's pack up and go back to the hotel."

"What about the window?" Ayako asked, looking at the extent of damage done to the cargo window.

"Leave it," Naru said. "We'll exchange it in town." He didn't elaborate anymore as he stalked off towards the prison.

A dismissal, I realized. Everyone else started to move out, but I stayed put by the SUV since that's the only place I was allowed.

"Hello," The middle-aged man greeted me as he exited his car. "I just wanted to come down and see how your case is going."

"Fine," I said, not taking my eyes off him. "We're just leaving for the day."

He looked towards the shattered glass and I added, "Just some technical difficulties."

"Ah," he said. "I couldn't help but notice the ladder was also dismantled in the second cell block. Did anyone get hurt? Some of these structures can be dodgy at times."

"It must have happened when we weren't here," I lied, cooly. This is, I realized, what Naru would have wanted - to keep Miki as far away from the case as possible. "We'll be sure to keep that in mind when inside."

I couldn't help but feel the tension in the air. It was different than the tension between Naru and myself. This was unnerving and I suddenly wished I had something to do. Instead, I started awkwardly at the ground.

Miki had continued staring at me. "So what kind of special abilities do you have?"

 _To lie, or not to lie…_

I remembered Gene's warning, _'I don't trust him.'_

"I'm in charge of the administration and camera work." I smiled, nervously. "You know, behind the scenes stuff. It's not very exciting, or interesting."

"Every job is needed if you ask me," he said. "Look at me, I'm a maintenance man for an unused property! We all have a place."

Lamely, I said. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

There was another awkward silence and I desperately wished to be doing something, anything, else inside the prison. I felt Miki staring at me while I kept my eyes somewhere else. I sucked at that and ended up just staring back at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened to that girl." I decided to say after a while of searching his blank stare. "It must have been a shock."

Miki dropped his eyebrows in confusion. "Which girl?"

 _Which girl?_ I found that very odd. Did he think I meant another girl? Perhaps, the young girl who is the anchor to a curse on these lands that can take souls.

"The one the police found on the property."

"Oh," he suddenly looked like he was about to get sick. "Yes, that girl. It is tragic. I hope they find whoever is responsible."

"Did you think I meant a different girl?" I asked, very carefully.

"No, no," he shook his head. "I didn't hear you properly. I'm getting old, and my hearing is giving me away."

Miki laughed but it didn't sound jolly. It sounded nervous, like he made a blunder and was now trying to cover it up. I decided to continue this for what it was: a chance to get some answers.

"I heard about a young girl who also died on this property," I pitched my voice low enough so it wouldn't carry around us. "It was awful the way she was murdered."

Normally, I wasn't the type to be cruel like this. But the anger from my fight with Naru gave my voice an extra edge.

Immediately, Miki's snapped his head in my direction, eyes wide. "Where did you hear that? There's been no such stories of another girl."

"Hasn't there?" I eyed him and his reactions were no longer calculated, like before. Instead, he seemed more withdrawn. "I thought you said that a young girl went missing on the property."

"Yes," he clarified. "She went _missing_. There was no such talk about her being found dead on the property, let alone what you suggested of foul play."

"I'm sorry," I said. "I must have my facts confused." I bowed my head to him and Miki didn't take his eyes off me.

It was Masako that saved me when she stepped out of the building and Miki decided that returning to his car was far more important that talking to me any longer. He didn't say anything as he took his leave.

We both watched him retreat, then she turned to me and placed a firm hand on my arm. I hadn't noticed that I was shaking until I felt her steadying touch. I glanced at Masako, meeting her dark grey stare. It was welcoming, friendly - comforting and I let out a steadying breath as she lead me to the entrance of the prison to help load the equipment.

^.^

Back in town, Naru exchanged the SUV for another one, to which he agreed to pay for all the damages on the last one. We stayed outside to help unload and reload the equipment into the new vehicle. It was John, Bou-san, Yasu and myself that did the work of said task.

"I can't believe we didn't contact anything," Bou-san said. "Though, I can't help but feel like we may have opened some kind of portal. Ouija boards always make me nervous."

"I heard you had some excitement though, along with the big boss." Yasu said to me, dusting off his hands as he finished placing the last of the monitors into the back seat.

I nodded, "We did. I can't give you an explanation about what it was. It was the most scariest thing I have ever experienced." That was the truth. It had been a long time since I had encountered such tremendous paranormal energy.

Hoping they wouldn't press the topic, I asked, "So nothing happened inside, like, at all?"

"Not a damn thing. I'm no longer convinced that we are dealing with a spirit here. This is something else." Bou-san said, closing the doors to the SUV when the last of the equipment was safely inside.

"Aye, I agree." John chipped in, "During my blessing, I couldn't help but have a strange sensation that outside of the prison was far more dangerous than inside. Haven't you felt that the entire time we've been here?" John asked Bou-san and I.

Bou-san's hazel eyes narrowed. "I have. I'm almost convinced the land is cursed or something. Like that case at your school, Yasu."

I was starting to get a headache again. They were so close to the truth - asking the same questions I had, but I couldn't tell them. Not yet. I politely took my leave, heading back towards the hotel lobby. Maybe now would be a good time to try and get some rest, especially if it meant Gene was waiting for me. Hopefully, he had some answers to my questions on the day.

As I walked into the room, Masako was sitting on her bed. She was wearing a loose fitting shirt and pants that usually meant she was relaxing, or ready for bed.

I strode to my futon and plopped down into it, covering my eyes with my arm. I heard the shower in the bathroom, which meant Ayako would be an hour at least. From the end of the bed, I felt a weight on the mattress and I slowly opened my eyes to see Masako sitting beside me.

"What's up?" I lowered my arm to lean on my elbow.

"Did… did something happen between you and Naru?" She asked, almost shyly. I was instantly pulled back into the memory of this conversation from nearly five years ago during the Urado case. It felt so similar - Masako asking about Naru and I because she was jealous. Her and I both had a crush on him in those days. However, that time, she had left upset and was taken by Urado.

Somehow, this felt different. She wasn't asking me out of jealousy, but out of actual concern. I almost didn't know how to answer. It had been a long, _long_ , time since I had a friend to talk to about this kind of stuff.

I leaned up a little more. "Is it that obvious?"

Masako nodded. "You two have always been like this. Either you're going at one another's throats, or you're very in-tune with each other."

We were definitely going at one another's throats this time around - trying to see who would break first. So far, both of us had kept our cool, even though I had felt so close to snapping in the car. I probably would have if we weren't interrupted. In fact, I would dare say that even Naru was close to loosing his cool too.

"What happened?" Masako asked. Her voice was very gentle and coaxing. I knew it was wrong to have any kind of emotions for Naru, not only because I was with Lucien, but because this was temporary.

When this was all said and done, Naru was going to leave again.

This was all so wrong. Why did I even have to care about him?

 _He was your first love_ , Lucien had told me once before.

"Naru knows about the depression," I said, slowly. "He knows about the cutting." Masako had already known about the cuts. Somehow, she had noticed my bloodied shirt on the first day of this case. She never mentioned anything, but Masako was very in-tune with people so there was so hiding it from the clairvoyant-petite girl in front of me.

"Does he know why?" Masako pushed.

"Masako," I groaned. "He doesn't have to know why. This is all just temporary. By the end of this, he'll be in England again and I'll be back in Tokyo. Not to mention, I'm kind of with someone already."

Masako knew I was dodging. "Your feelings matter, Mai. You should be able to discuss how you feel, free of judgement, shame or guilt." She looked at her hands, now folded on her lap. "If you feel something for him, you need to be honest with yourself."

Her voice was sad, and I, instead, asked. "Do you feel anything for him? You liked him just as much as I did, how did you feel when he left?"

It was a long, drawn out moment before she finally answered. "I felt...betrayed." She said, softly. "It's a horrible thing to say because, unlike you guys, I knew who he was. I knew he had an agenda, and yet I still hoped he would stay. I also knew when to back down when I wasn't a consideration for his affections."

I reeled back. "You think Naru liked me? Masako, he straight up told me I was in love with Gene, not him! To add salt to the wound, he rejected me a second time too." Yeah, Naru was a jerk.

Masako remained utterly quiet. As if she knew about the rejections, and perhaps about all of these past encounters with the man in question. She was too quiet, I realized and took in a sharp breath. "You've talked to him, haven't you?"

"He's approached me and asked about you." Masako said carefully and I felt like I was slapped in the face. "I didn't say anything, just that if he wanted to know how you feel then he should ask you himself."

"He's unbelievable," I mumbled under my breath as Masako spoke again. Even though I said that, I couldn't help but feel..flattered that Naru had asked about me. He had so much pride to begin with, and just the thought of him asking for help on something was impossible.

"I think he's... confused. Naru lacks the kind of easy mannerisms that come naturally for most."

"Naru lacks the easy mannerisms to anything," I grumbled. "You sound like you're his advocate."

A slow smile. "I guess I am." She said, warily. "I just want you to give him a chance. Tell him what's wrong. Maybe not for his satisfaction, but to at least let yourself heal. I think you deserve to be at peace, Mai."

 _To be at peace_. To finally face some of these demons head on and continue down a road of healing. Healing, not with aids or crutches but by burying my problems once they have been solved. To put them to rest.

I sighed, even though it came out as a shaky laugh. "I'll think about it." Even though, I knew that I would try. Because, what she was saying was true - even though I didn't want it to be. I had made amends with everyone on the team except for Lin and Naru. In order to, truly move on, maybe that's what I needed.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you're over the famous Oliver Davis." I wanted to lighten the mood. Plus, I did want to know if she was over Naru - maybe she could tell me how to get over him too. Help a girl out, and all.

"I suppose," Masako said. "I've found my attention to be elsewhere."

I grinned widely at the flush that covered Masako's face - why did she have to be so cute!

"Masako, who is it!" I wanted to know and it was a good way to distract myself from my own drama.

Masako didn't delve into it, which infuriated me but made me laugh all the same. Though, she did drop some interesting hints that I knew this, said, person. It made the list more easier to choose from.

Besides, I already knew she preferred her men tall, dark and handsome. So, out of all the people we both knew, there was only one other male who would fit that bill.

^.^

I tossed and turned in bed. It was still early, maybe nine, but I could no longer wait to ask Gene some questions and I forced myself to sleep. I hoped that Gene would be waiting to see me on the other side, since I still couldn't pull my own consciousness from the real world. That was if he wanted to see me because I was, certainly, excited to see Gene. It's only been these last couple of encounters that I've known who he really is. It felt different than when I used to think it was Naru, this feels like I am connecting with Gene on a different level.

It made me think about all those years ago, Naru thought that I confused my feelings for him with Gene. At first, it was absurd. I had always thought it was Naru - the kind of Naru that I could dream and fantasize about being with. It didn't mean that I did not find Naru attractive in real life. In fact, I found him insanely attractive. He was smart, handsome and even funny at times - though it was at the cost of my humiliation.

When I found out about Gene, I was confused. They were twins and I hadn't been dreaming of Gene like Naru thought I was, Gene had been showing me how to navigate my powers.

Naru was wrong because I was never in love with Gene. I was never dreaming about Gene, I had been always dreaming about Naru.

Sleep found me relatively quick, and a familiar sensation tingled in my spine as the dream shifted into a different kind of night substance.

Gene was standing in front of me.

I approached him. "Are you hurt?" He was referring to the incident in the SUV earlier today.

"No, I'm fine. But I did see something I want to ask you about."

"The girl?" He said.

"No, something else." I watch his eyebrows raise. "Gene, is it possible that there is a demon on the land?"

Gene shook his head. "There is only the curse. Perhaps, the entity you see is the some kind of curse keeper. I don't know the details, but I can find out more. I called you here because I want to tell you about what I found on that girl."

I listened as he continued. "Her name is Sara Ito, and was fifteen when she died. I found the location of her family's old home and am certain that's where the curse is being anchored."

"Anchored?" I still did not understand the meanings to some of these terms.

Gene nodded. "It means that the remains of the girl are there, possibly along with a charm or talisman that is keeping the curse in place. I think if you can go there and remove the remnants, it might end the curse on the land."

What Gene was asking… was that safe? What if Miki was waiting for us to go to that location. Or, if that old creature was there?

"Is it safe?" I asked and Gene frowned.

"I don't know. I'll try to find out more, but until then if you run into any kind of trouble you should take cover in the cabin."

"The cabin?"

"Yes," Gene said. "The Ito's family home. It is deep in the forest, but I sense some kind of protective barrier around it."

"Go to the cabin, got it. Anything else I should know about?" I asked and found myself take a sharp intake of breath when Gene touched a loose strand of hair. Something around us shifted, and I sensed we were no longer going to be talking about the case.

"You've changed." He said, looking at the longer brown lock. He let the hair slide through his pale fingers, reaching towards my jaw. Smooth skin touched me gently, gliding down to my collar bone that jutted out of my skin.

I felt a flush of embarrassment touch my cheeks as Gene beheld me, sadly. I had lost so much weight, and it was very noticeable how thin I was.

"Do you hate him?" Gene asked, his voice deep with some kind of emotion as he dropped his hand.

I opened my mouth to answer, then immediately closed it when I realized I didn't have an answer. I hated Naru when he left and didn't come back. I hated him when he decided to show up after four years of silence. I hated him when he refused to listen to my feelings.

But, did I hate him? Truly hate him?

My heart was pounding. I could never hate Naru, I realized. He was dislikable at times, and at others completely difficult. Somehow I was still completely lost in him. There was something about Naru that stirred feelings in me that I didn't understand. Even Lucien couldn't make me feel the way Naru did, and I knew it was wrong. I shouldn't have feelings for another man when I was with someone else. Yet, these feelings weren't new. I had always felt this way towards Naru.

"Oliver is just Oliver," I said after a long hesitation. Saying his name, his real name, was intimate in a different way - especially talking about it with Gene.

"My brother is pretty clueless when it comes to anything with woman." Gene huffed, he sounded exactly like Masako had this afternoon. "When we were young, Noll was always stuck in his books to chase some kind of theory. He used to tell me that I could date the girls and he would read. We were twelve? Thirteen?" Gene chuckled.

"We thought we had everything figured out. Oh, the dangers of overconfidence!"

I smiled, it was unlike Gene to talk in such a lighthearted way - largely because he was talking about his younger brother in such a… normal way. I enjoyed listening to him though.

"I wish you could have met me." Gene said, completely serious. "You might have liked me." Blue-grey eyes looked at me, shining. If you didn't know the twins, those blue-grey eyes were the only tell-tale sign that this was the older, sweeter brother.

"I do like you," I told him, confidently. Then, a little more quieter. "I like both of you."

I hadn't admitted that to anyone. Not even myself, I realized. The truth hit me hard and I flushed. Gene may not be alive, but Naru certainly was and he was completely untouchable. He had always been untouchable… and I was with Lucien, I shouldn't even be thinking about Naru that way. Yet, I found comfort in Lucien, was because he was the exact opposite of Naru. He kept me distracted from thinking about Naru.

Gene watched me, his hands at his sides. "Noll is confused about his feelings for you, and he's an idiot. Don't give up on him yet."

I stared at him, completely caught off guard. Was he saying, that Naru liked me too? Did he somehow know that? And, what did it mean for me? I tried not to think about it too much.

We didn't say anything to each other, and I enjoyed the silence. Even though, my thoughts were tangled with Naru and Lucien. Gene didn't immediately send me back to sleep, and we took the time to just sit and enjoy one another's company.

^.^


	9. Chapter 9 - Shadow Preachers

**A/C -** Here's a short chapter! Probably the shortest one yet since I'm not very good at pacing my stories (opps!). I also wanted to give some **SHOUTOUTS** this chapter to:

 **vampgirl1309**

 **princessofwolfs**

 **Wolfe**

 **Umiron**

 **FlipperGirl2468**

 **sleonard**

 **LadyHawke361**

 **Madymo11**

 **pennYnnep**

 **uyay**

 **and all the Guests!**

Thank you for reviewing this story! I can't believe this is chapter 9... this feels like it is just flying by and I still have so much planned! Anyways, thank you for reviewing guys, it helps when I'm drafting the edits and putting them online.

If you haven't dropped a review, then don't be shy! We're just a family of ghost-hunt lovers :)

Lastly, if you haven't already please F/F/R to stay up-to-date!

 **Chapter 9 - Shadow Preachers**

I was dreaming.

I knew because I was standing in the middle of the woods. The sharp, cold air bite at my skin and I had nearly forgotten how real these dreams felt. I looked around to get a sense of my bearings but nothing looked familiar. The trees were old, and tall - nearly blocking the light entirely. Something about these woods _felt_ familiar, but I recognized nothing.

There was movement in my peripherals and I spun around, only to be standing in front of Sara Ito gazing at me. Up close, she appeared much more delicate, nearly half my height and far more petite. From this close, I also noticed that she was not Japanese as I had originally suspected. Sara's face was lovely and had sharp, exotic features such as her jawline and her chin. She was only fifteen, I recalled from the history on her family. There was no hiding her adolescence from her face, except her eyes…

I had never seen eyes like that before - swirling silver, as if a storm under glass that were surrounded by black.

"Sara," I said, carefully hiding the fear in my voice. "I know what happened to you. Let me help you."

Sara didn't say anything, she only gazed at me with that detached look and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Her expressionless face, though beautiful, gave nothing away and made her look even more sinister.

"Sara I can help you -"

I stopped immediately when she stepped to the side, allowing me to see what was directly behind her. My heart slammed into my stomach and I thought I was going to be sick. Ten feet away from us, Gene was kneeling on the ground. He held his side, panting heavily and I stepped forward - but found that my entire body was rigid. No, it wasn't that.. I felt some kind of invisible bonds gripping at me, keeping me standing here.

"Gene!" I got his attention, blue-grey eyes looked up at me, shocked, from a distance.

His lips curled back. "Mai, get out of here. Wake up!"

If I did wake up, then what would happen to him? A cold sweat ran down my spine and I looked at Sara, who was still watching me. "Please, don't hurt him. He was only trying to help me." I said.

From beyond my pleading, I heard Gene yelling at me to wake up. A small part of me knew, though, that this wasn't just a dream. It was occurring while I was asleep, an astral projection of what might be really happening in the spirit world right now - which meant...Gene was in very big trouble.

I recalled what he told me about the possibility of Sara finding him and my bowels liquefied. I realized, Sara had the power to take Gene away from this spiritual world to something much more sinister.

"Please," this time, I didn't hide the tremble that shook my voice. "Don't hurt him!"

"Mai!" Gene growled and I dared another look at him as he struggled to get up. I don't know how long he had been here, how much time had passed since our peaceful meeting - but now he was hurt in some unknown way. I tried, and failed, to step forward.

Something else caught my eye in the dark to Gene's left, the trees seemed to shift and night glittered across them, morphing the shapes. Until I realized, that it wasn't the trees moving - but something lurking within the shadows of them.

"TO YOUR LEFT!" I screamed. Gene had barely enough time pivot and hurtle himself out of distance from the attack of claws and talons.

I trashed against those invisible bonds that held me in place. "Stop!" I glared at Sara, panting. "I swear if you hurt him I'll -"

"You'll what?" She said in an, alarmingly, high-pitched voice. I swallowed, hard - nervously. Her voice was, perfectly, cut like glass and still had some remnants of childhood in it. Slowly a sinister smile, too sinister for a young girl, spread across her features. "You'll kill me? I'm already dead. Besides you have no powers, which means no control in this world. You can't stop me."

I wanted to tell her that she was wrong, that I had control - but a groan from Gene had me snapping my head in the direction as he dodged another attack from the large, spindly creature.

"I'm begging you," I cried, looking back at Sara. "Please stop, I'll do anything."

"I wouldn't dream of stopping this," Sara said and turned to gaze at the creature. It lifted its oval head at her, a horrible sound coming from its mouth as it beheld her. I looked back and forth from her to the creature - was she, somehow, the master of this horrible thing? Was she the one who controlled it, or the other way around? Sara did not seemed frightened by the creature, instead she seemed to be...admiring it. Fascinated by it, even.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sara said. "It was created the night of my sacrifice. It's called a Pishacha."

The Pishacha was anything but beautiful. Its slender frame was covered in a thick grey hide and armed with talons and rows of flesh tearing teeth. Its face resembled the shape of a human head but the large, oval white-milky eyes on the top of it made the Pishacha all the more sinister. The creature leaned back on its large haunches, making another horrible and ear-piercing cry into the night.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I whimpered. "He hasn't done anything. If you want to hurt somebody, hurt me! I'm the one who has dodged your attacks. I'm the one you wanted to take, but couldn't."

Sara regarded me, lifting a hand gently. The snarling creature, who had managed to swipe a massive clawed arm towards Gene, had halted.

I ground my feet, even though I felt like my knees were buckling so much I would topple over. Digging deep, I pushed on the invisible wall that I had been blocked by again and again. Blackness glittered over my vision as I continued to mentally slam into that barricade. Frantically, I was searching for a way to break through my powers. Any kind of control or leverage because if I couldn't...Gene would be gone.

"You tried to take me the first day I was here." I said as I watched Sara now regarding me, as if I weren't just a trembling pile of flesh for her pet. She looked at me as if she knew I was right. Which, I was. I had escaped her attempt not once, but twice now - and I didn't want to know if those had been intentional or some kind of accident. "You tried and failed because you knew I would be able to stop you. You say I have no powers, but I don't need them because you still can't beat me."

I said this all while my vision danced with darkness and suddenly, past the throbbing in my head, something... _opened_. Floodgates burst wide open and I was suddenly over-exposed to those sensitive abilities I had long forgotten. I felt everything and nothing all at once. One moment, I could feel the the sickening satisfaction of devouring the flesh and souls of the living. The next, I felt a whimper of fear and pain. I couldn't pin-point whose emotions I was feeling, just that they existed all around me. I also remembered that this world was not the human world. Things here did not have substance, did not have to follow the laws of nature. I just had to...remember how to use it.

That power arched into my touch, as if it were a mountain cat waking from a long slumber - perhaps it was. Everything within this world has suddenly changed. It was no longer a dark, unfamiliar part of the woods. I could see, clearly, the plane of black substance which was a pocket of world within the actual one. I checked the ground and could now see the vines which had wrapped around my ankles, up to my shins. I allowed my eyesight to adjust to my new surrounds.

She may be the master of this world, but I was able to control this world too. It was my astral plane and my unconsciousness that was drawn here. Sara would not hurt Gene, not if I had anything to do with it.

"Mai! Get out of here," Gene shouted at me as the Pishacha began stalking towards its master from some unknown call.

Sara grinned like a canary. Without a word, the Pishacha hurtled towards me.

I focused that spiritual energy and slammed back my instincts to run. Instead I, clumsily, sharpened that quiet magic. My spirit body is not solid, my spirit body is not solid... I repeated this over again in my head, because I had to believe it. I had to will my, suddenly, foreign body to believe that this was not the human world.

It was like Urado all over again. Being stuck in that vision, with no way out. Except unlike then... I could get out.

My maneuver wasn't fast enough to protect me as a shield would, but I felt those bonds loosen through my body that I turned into mist. One moment, I was standing within seconds of having my body brutally mutilated by those sharp talons. The next, I misted myself towards the last person I saw - Gene. In those seconds, I became something made out entirely out of wind and shadows. Untouchable, untraceable. Just like a ghost.

Or at least, I tried to. The bond between myself and this power was still fragile, and the world flickered once when I was stood on my own two feet, solid, again. I hadn't managed to go all the way towards Gene, only a mere two steps behind the Pishacha. It was enough though because when I heard it roar from behind me I didn't give Sara, or the Pishacha, the gratification of seeing me panic. Instead I ran towards Gene, using those precious seconds of surprise. He reached a hand out for me, and I could see through whatever pain he was in, he was willing to run.

Hand in hand, we made a sprint towards the woods.

"I told you to wake up," Gene growled as we ran. He was breathing heavily, and still clutching his side. In all my time of knowing him, I had never seen Gene so disheveled. "How did you _do_ that?"

"I couldn't leave you here," I said. "And I just... moved. I don't know." I only hoped that I could do it again if I needed to. We narrowly dodged a tree and had to slow our pace, to use the moonlight in this world to help guide us through these thick woods. But we couldn't stay still for long, somewhere behind us I heard the beating of flesh hitting the ground, the sounds of running - the Pishacha was not far. And, what about Sara? I doubted there was anywhere that was safe enough to hide from -

 _'Go to the cabin…'_

The cabin! I remembered it and barely had enough time to stop and yank on Gene, forcing him to the right instead of continuing straight. The beast, with that lethal body, flew by us in a snarl of teeth and claws.

Gene grunted as I gripped his hand and began running again. There was a sensation in my gut, in my veins, that pulsed _yes, yes, yes._ The cabin was this way.

My legs started to burn and I didn't think my lungs would be able to handle anymore exertion. There was a coppery taste in my mouth but we did not slow.

"You're sure this is the way?" Gene said and I was surprised he knew where I was trying to go, or that he didn't know the way. Perhaps that was how he ended up in this awful place - he had been lost.

And, worst, he was about to be Sara's next victim.

"It's the way," I said firmly. I was always told my intuition was sharp and I felt it deep in my very core that this was the way.

Sara had said I had no control in this world, but she was mistaken. This was my world. This world was a part of me, in every misguided sense and abstracted substance that belonged here. When I felt this world flicker, with the jolt of power I had used when dodging the Pishacha, I knew that it somehow hinged on my deep-rooted gifts.

Directly in front of us, I saw a clearing followed by a snarl from behind us. I didn't care to look back to see how far we had distanced ourselves, but the snarl sounded far enough away. Indeed, the small, single level family home stood, nearly, untouched in the centre of the clearing. Nature had long taken hold of the home, vines and shrubs grew through the windows and up the walls. There was no way of telling that these ruins were once a lively home, not with with the thick bush that now grew around it.

There was a narrow path that lead to the door and I prayed that, somehow, it would be open. Because, we would not have time to break it. There was a nagging sensation in my gut that suggested the door was locked. Even to a spirit. A crazy, stupid idea hit me and I halted two feet before the door, spinning around to face the Pishacha who was still quite far behind us. We panted and I immediately felt the panic hit my system from my misguided plan. If I made a single mistake... there would be no helping me.

Gene looked at me, then back at were the Pishacha would likely exit from the forest. He looked back at the door, judging the distance and I knew he had figure out what I was going to do.

"You can't be serious," his eyes were wide. "Mai, you got _lucky_ \- do you hear me? You can't do that again, there's a possibility it won't work."

I stopped listening to him and focused on the closing distance between us and Pishacha. We had to hold our positions because the Pishacha was lethal, fast and could turn on a hair. We couldn't let it deter until it was closer. I squeezed his hand.

"Do not come see me again," I said under my breath, watching the creature bound across the clearing as if it were only going for a stroll. It was devastatingly graceful and had halted for a moment before catching our scents again, then continuing its deadly charge. "I'll contact you when I need to. Stay here until then."

Timing was everything and I held my breath as I waited five more seconds, not listening to Gene as he whispered something back to me.

The Pishacha was five feet in front of us, and it was either move now or we would be ripped to ribbons. I shoved Gene, hard, in his side. He took a staggering couple of steps, a cry on his lips.

"MAI!"

I summoned that power from deep within me, the one that connected me to this world, and felt my body become mist once again. But, my timing was slow, so slow that I felt the sharp tearing of flesh on my forearm as those sharp talons swiped at me.

I screamed in agony at the burning sensation now coursing hot through my body. Blood oozed out of the three, long cuts in my arm and the world grew dizzy. In the chaos, there was a crashing sound as the Pishacha went through me and into the door - just as I planned. It cried out in agony once within the threshold, as if whatever protective barrier were here had physically hurt it. I staggered to the ground, watching the monster bounded back and away, into the forest again. There was a horrible cry as it disappeared and I knew it was calling to Sara somehow.

I felt the world flicker one last time and I shoved against that barrier which kept my unconscious mind here. My arm was burning and limp at my side but I needed to wake up. Exhausted, I trashed at that dampening presence that I knew was my unconsciousness, pushing and pushing.

 _This is a dream Mai, you need to wake up._

Gene was beside me, shouting and swearing. He checked over my ruined arm and looked like he was about to be sick.

 _Wake up, Mai!_

I ground my teeth, sucking in air and panting. I couldn't think past the blinding pain in my arm and the rush of blood in my ears.

 _This isn't real. Damnit, wake up, Mai!_

My vision became spotted, glittering shadows darted around me, I felt my eyelids get heavy but I slammed on the door to my unconsciousness. Slammed and slammed until -

My spirit tumble back into my physical body. I distinctly heard the echoes of my screaming and sat up quickly, wiping sweat from my brow. Sweat and blood -

In a fast movement, I lifted my arm out and in front of me. There was no blood, my flesh was not cut...but I felt that burning sensation as if it were under my skin, festering. Everything became a blur around me, dizziness from my sudden movements now catching up.

I began shaking, frightened that I had made a grave mistake in leaving Gene there without me. He was hurt too...and the cabin may have kept the Pishacha out, but what about Sara? A cold sweat broke out on my body as I tried to reel myself into reality. I had pushed myself out of that plane too fast, the line between these worlds were blurred and I suddenly felt like I wasn't' completely in control.

"Breath." He said, in a single note. The word was a pure command. There was only one person who could wield so much power over my body. I had no idea how he was here, what he was doing in my rooms - but I was stupidly grateful for it.

Slowly, my eyes focused, my chest expanded and I slipped a bit further back into my body.

I did it again, and again and again. The soft lights of the hotel room did nothing to illuminate Naru's black hair, it only seemed to further frame his pale face. And his eyes - _oh yes_ , those eyes of violet-blue… I remembered where I was.

As I breathed in again, my bones began to feel brittle. My stomach rolled with nausea and I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to kneel over and vomit.

The dream that felt too real began to settle over me. No - this was real. It may not be happening on the realm we were on, but it certainly was happening where Gene was.

It was real and he was in danger. We all were.

^.^


	10. Chapter 10 - Fight the Shadows

**A/C** \- I have to stop updating so late at night. I end up missing sooo many mistakes T.T Anyways, here's to a much-anticipated Chapter 10! This scene was actually the most pivotal scene (for me), one of the reasons I really wanted to write this story. So, it needed to be per-fect!

Thank you for reviewing =) (and for continuing to review...say...after this chapter!?)

 **Chapter 10 - Fight The Shadows**

"Are you feeling better?" Naru asked after a few moments, even though it hadn't felt like it was that long.

I nodded, and he pressed on. "I had asked Hara-san and Matuzaki-san to leave you sleep" It didn't explain how - or why - he was sitting in my rooms. But, I guess that was going to be enough of an answer with Naru.

"Why?" I asked anyway.

"Do you think I'm too proud to notice that when you sleep you have better access to your abilities." Naru answered and I already started to feel a different kind of headache forming. His eyes narrowed. "What did you see?"

"Gene," I answered quickly and I watched Naru reel back, pupils flared. "Gene was in trouble."

"What...do you mean?" He sounded taken-aback.

I knew I shouldn't tell him, but it was no longer safe to hide this information. So, I started from the beginning when I was lost on the first day. I told him, in detail, about the vision that I had about Sara Ito. Then, I told him everything Gene told me - word for word. I ended with this last dream, about how Gene was moments away from being taken by the Pishacha and how Sara would devour his soul.

At the end of it, Naru stood up with his hands clenched at his sides. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

The edge in his voice...I've heard this before but I remember what it felt to be on the receiving end of it. I flinched. Not only was it the disappointment, but it was the slip of control he had momentarily lost. My body felt the air snap, as if charged by electricity, and my skin was being poked by tiny needles. My hairs stood on end. Naru was holding back that endless amount of power by sheer will, alone.

I took a shaky breath. "Gene asked me not to say anything until we knew for sure."

"That," Naru hissed, "was not his decision to make."

"I'm sorry," and I truly was. I looked down at the blanket which I had bunched into my hands. I thought back to the last moment I saw Gene. His eyes were wide, concerned, and on his knees as he assessed the damage done to my ruined arm. Instinctively, I reached to grab my forearm, rubbing the skin that felt..strange.

I hadn't noticed a tear slid down my face, and I brushed it back with my hand. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"There's nothing to be done now." Naru said, his voice still hard and hinged on something else.

"How can you say that?" I looked up at him. "This is your brother, shouldn't you be more concerned?"

Naru gave me a firm look. "Gene was more than aware of the consequences. And now, he's become a nuisance."

I thought my mouth was hanging open. I snapped my jaw tight, huffing out a breath. "I'm just as much to blame. I didn't argue with Gene when he suggested to keep this from you. I guess that makes me a nuisance too."

"I guess it does." Naru said coolly, but I could tell his thoughts were not in this moment. Even though I felt riled up. Once again, I felt more anger and pent up frustration surging in my veins.

Naru was concerned, I realized, and I had to tell myself to calm down - to get over myself.

He gave me a sharp look, "is there anything else you've, conveniently, kept?"

Masako's words flooded my mind at this opportunity.

 _Tell him what's wrong. Maybe not for his satisfaction, but to at least let yourself heal._

Naru, being Naru, knew about the depression. Whether he had guessed or had talked to Masako. I didn't tell him because I didn't want him to think less of me. I wondered if he had ever thought of me at all, during the time we were apart.

I stood. It was a fluid motion and I saw Naru mark my every move.

"This isn't about the case," I warned him. "This is about you and me."

To my surprise, Naru didn't say anything. He only stared at me with cool, indifferent eyes. "Four years ago you left, which is fine. You didn't owe us anything. But, you took something away from all of us when you did. You took away my job, which I truly loved, and my sense of family. It wasn't that you left, because we knew you would. It was that you...didn't come back."

Under my skin, I felt my heart pounding. It has been nearly a week since I touched those pills and I've been a little more in-tune with my emotions and feelings. This, what I was feeling, wasn't sadness. It was frustration. Anger. Everything that Naru had stirred within me this last week was finally able to break past those barriers.

I clamped down on my jaw, clenching it tightly. "I hated you for it." I pushed air past my teeth. "I hated that you left. How could you be so selfish and just... _leave_. I never understood why I loved you, or could continue believing in you after that. You're the most self-centered person I have ever met, and you're too-damned proud to notice anything beyond your stupid ego when you're wrong or make mistakes."

"As much as I do enjoy my shortcomings being drawn on," There was something strained in Naru's voice when he spoke, "Are you done yet?"

"No." I seethed. "This entire trip you've given me nothing but headaches, and I've probably done the same to you. If we aren't arguing or fighting, we're ignoring each other. It's made me realize that, even though, I thought I hated you... it was actually _me_ that I hated. I became this person who needed crutches to get by, like the pills and the cutting. Then, you all-of-a-sudden showed up out of the blue, and I felt everything again. Only, this time it wasn't the blackness of despair. It was just years of pent up feelings of frustration."

I took an unsteady breath, "why was it always you that saved me? Or, you, that could make me feel anything beyond that depression? Anytime I needed help, you were always the one there and that frustrated me too."

It took me a long time to fully understand, that whether Naru knew it or not, he had effectively kept me from shattering completely. By giving me an outlet for this frustration.

Air hissed out of my teeth as I snarled, "why was it always _you_?"

We stood still, with the minutes passing by, in silence. I tried to regain my composure, my breathing was rapid as I continued on. There was one last thing that I hadn't told anyone, had only just started realizing myself recently. Quietly, I said, "This trip has made me realize that there's still a part of me that wants to love you. "

There. The dangerous truth - that my feelings for Naru, or my own feelings, were out in the open. In moments like this, it was dangerous to be emotionally vulnerable to Naru. He didn't understand how to separate his mind from his own emotions and ended up making your vulnerability for what it was - a weakness.

"Everything I love has a tendency of being taken away from me," Naru stared at me for a long moment as I faced him. "Maybe it's for the best to not love someone who is such a mess like me."

From the look on my face, Naru clarified. "Am I correct to be under the impression, from yesterday, that you didn't want anything to do with me?"

 _What?_ Was he - could those words that I spat at him.. have hurt him?

"Naru, I-"

My pulse quickened as Naru closed the small gap of space that separated us, silencing me. Something intense passed through the room and I felt my heart slamming into my chest. Naru's eyes didn't change, but whatever control he exerted upon himself was visible in the tense way he held his shoulders. I closed my eyes and could almost imagine a Naru who could freely act on those emotions and natural tendencies - the way Gene could.

I imagined him reaching out, touching my face with his hands...

 _He was your first love_ , Lucien had told me. Only, he was wrong. Naru wasn't just my first love.

I was still in love with Naru - despite... _everything_.

"You may look at me and see the worst, possible, human. I will not insult you further by righting my past wrongs with words. But, there's something that I've needed to tell you for a long time -"

A sharp, loud ringtone sang in the room. Naru stepped back, gracefully, as I snapped my head to the source of the sound - my phone.

"Answer it," he said, coolly. As if he weren't just about to say something… intimate. Maybe it was something that would change the entire dynamics of our relationship as we knew it.

 _No_ , I thought firmly. This is Naru. He wouldn't say anything about his feelings. I doubt he even understood what he felt in times like these.

I went to dig my out my phone from under my pillow and recognized the number, the contact reading 'MASAKO' across the screen.

"Hi, Masako," I greeted, albeit was a bit forced. "Is everything okay?"

There was screaming on the other line, and - maybe my cheek had pushed the button by mistake - the call was suddenly on speaker. The loud screaming filled the room.

"MAI! Please, help us!" It was Masako.

"What's happening?" I said into the phone, pulling it away from my ear. Naru stalked over too. On the other line, Masako began crying. "Masako, what's wrong?"

"It's Miki." She panted, "he's here and - Oh God, I think he's going to kill us. Please, we need help -"

A shrill scream ended her sentence and the phone clicked off.

"Masako!" I yelled into the empty line. I looked up at Naru, and he looked pale. "We have to go."

Naru nodded once. "Get dressed. I'll call the police."

Quickly, I threw on a pair of jeans, a shirt and a sweater. I didn't have time to comprehend anything other than the fact that Masako, and the team, were in trouble. Masako had sounded as if she were being tortured. I was thrown back into my dream where Gene had been attacked by the Pishacha. Except, that it was a person doing this to them - Miki. A human being capable of being cruel and inhumane.

That scared me even more.

I met Naru outside. He pulled up in a black sedan that Yasu had been using to get around town. I climbed into it and Naru pulled off onto the road in a series of sharp turns.

"I couldn't get through to the station," he said through gritted teeth. "I'll try again in a bit."

"I'm going to call her again," I took out my phone but I was shaking so much I couldn't press the numbers. "I have to make sure she's okay."

When I finally unlocked the screen and recalled Masako, she answered on the first ring.

"Hello, Mai."

Her voice was soft, sweet and friendly. Pleasant, even. I jerked my head back, confused and looked at Naru before answering in an unsteady voice. "M-Masako? Are you...alright?"

"I'm fine," She sounded confused. "Are you and Naru on your way? There was some interesting activity that happened. I'm sure he would be like to see it."

Masako sounded like she was alright. In fact, she sounded more than alright - she sounded at ease. Not the way she had been screaming into the phone no less than, maybe, five minutes ago.

"Is Miki there?" I asked, warily.

She hesitated on the other line. "No, he's not. Is everything okay, Mai?"

I watched Naru give me a sidelong glance when I answered. "Yeah, we're - uh...we're on our way. See you soon."

"See you soon."

I gulped as I watched the phone turn off when the call was ended. Something wasn't right, I felt it deep within my bones, there was something very wrong. Like my skin was covered in a thick layer of oil and grease.

"What's happening?" Naru asked, impatience testing his tone.

"She's fine," I said - confused and shocked, still trying to figure out this feeling. She had called me begging for her life, saying that Miki was there and hurting them. But, from what she sounded like just now, there was nothing but...normal.

I knew better though, because this was not normal.

"What do you mean 'she's fine'?" Naru looked at me.

I ignored him, watching the twining road pass by us. I didn't think we were already so close to the turn off we needed to take to get to the backroad of the prison. The small highway we were driving, soon, curved sharply to the right, indicating that our turn was on the left immediately after -

"Naru," I said as he sped past the turn that would take us to the prison. "You just missed the turn."

He looked at the in-dash GPS, which was telling us we still had another forty minutes of a long, straight highway ahead. "No, I didn't. What did she say on the phone? What's happening?"

Naru's voice a a mixture of annoyance and impatience. He hated being left in the dark for anything.

"I don't know," I said honestly. "She sounded fine - maybe that phone call wasn't real. Maybe I imagined it."

"That's unlikely," said Naru. "Since I also heard the phone call."

From outside, I - again - watched as we approached that sharp right curve. Again, Naru did not make the immediate left turn. This time I watched the turn fly by us, but kept an eye on the GPS, which didn't show that curve at all. "You missed the turn again! Pull over, something's not right."

"Mai," he said under his breath as he slowed and pulled off to the side. Naru leaned over, re-inputting the coordinates for the prison into the unit. "I didn't miss the turn. We aren't close yet."

To prove this, he pressed enter, except the GPS indicated that we were over an hour away. It also told us that we needed to turn around and go the opposite direction.

Naru's eyes narrowed. We should be closer to forty minutes away, or thirty kilometers, just as it was seconds ago. I was instantly aware that something was very wrong - very off. We had heard Masako screaming on the phone only minutes before I called her and she sounded normal. Now, we kept passing the same curve in the road, even though the GPS indicated that we were nowhere near a curve. Infact, it had said we had gone in the completely wrong direction (which was uncommon for Naru).

Something, startling, jarred my thoughts as my fingers touched my throat - as I realized what was missing from there.

"Oh my God," I breathed, my heart rate accelerated. The talisman was missing. "I didn't smudge this morning because I woke up late, and then you were there - and Masako called so we just left."

I stared at Naru the entire time I spoke.

"I didn't smudge." I repeated, felt the devastation and realization pass through me in horrible waves of panic.

His eyes mirrored the same horror as mine. "Neither did I," he admitted.

Suddenly, the engine that had been sitting idly gurgled to a stop. Both of our heads snapped to the front of the car as Naru tried turning the key. Over and over, we heard the dead sounds of the transmission.

Naru swore under his breath and the radio flickered on - even though the car was dead, there was no way, or explanation, for the radio being on. It scanned through various stations, creating a frequency of white noise. But, from behind the static I heard a voice.

Someone began giggling. However, it was anything other than a sweet sound. It made my blood turn cold, the demonic sound of it was something you could have nightmares about.

"Mai Taniyama and Oliver Davis," said the high-pitched voice.

"Sara," my own voice was shaky but I was confident that was who was speaking over the radio.

She giggled again, another horrible sound. "I'll be seeing the both of you very soon."

Then, the static stopped. I looked back at Naru, whose eyebrows had furrowed as he gazed at the radio.

My sight slipped behind him, to the edge of the tree-line on the other side of the highway.

Tears pricked at my eyes at the sight I saw there. "Naru," I slowly reached over to him, not daring to look away.

I had never felt fear so intense before. In my dreams, facing this entity was.. _different_. On that spirit realm I was able to force my body to become mist and shadows. But here, this was real. The Pishacha lurked behind the bushes, it's spindly form was a mere shadow in the dark forest but those eyes were shining.

I didn't know if Naru saw what I had, but I felt him stiffen from under my hands. I started shaking, and my stomach dropped as I felt my entire body react to that rising fear from within. If that creature was to attack us now...there was no way we could escape. It was built for chasing and hunting - built for speed and stamina. It was agile, whereas, we were not.

We would not survive if it attacked us. I suddenly realized, that was how it worked - how it contributed to the curse. The Pishacha confused and disorientated the living, before attacking them and destroying the physical body. After, Sara would swiftly take the souls. No wonder she was so fond of the creature, since it, literally, gave her the life substance she needed to continue on.

My insides hallowed out. Fear, relentless and raw, slammed into me as those white eyes watched us from across the road.

This wasn't a dream.

This was real.

^.^


	11. Chapter 11 - Labyrinth of Dreams

**A/C:** I kind of took this story too far... So I hope you don't get nightmares when you read it T.T

CHEERS! Don't forget to R/R/F!

 **Chapter 11 - Labyrinth of Dreams**

^.^

"This must be the Pishacha," Naru said in an extraordinary moment of self-control. Whereas I felt my bones were shaking within my skin and I was absolutely positive I could not form a proper sentence.

If Naru was scared, or surprised, he didn't show it at all. He just passed his steady blue gaze, calmly, over the inside of the car then stared out the window again. He was completely unnerved by the pair of milky eyes that watched us from across the road.

I, on the other hand, was visibly shaken by the encounter. Perhaps Naru underestimated the creatures abilities, seeing as he rarely believed in anything he did not have evidence for. Somewhere in the moment, Naru had said something quietly to me but I couldn't hear him past the roaring of my blood in my ears. Or the constant drumming of my heartbeat.

"Mai." Naru said, placing a firm hand on my wrist - as he once had done a long time ago, when we were trapped in a well. I blinked, slowly coming back to myself.

"Listen to me very carefully. We can't stay in here." Naru continued in a voice that was smooth as silk. "Push your seat all the way back and move to the edge of it."

"What?" I jerked back slightly, the shakiness not leaving my tone. "T-that thing will kill us. You don't know how fast it is." Or how lethal it could be with those claws that I knew, first-hand, were razor sharp.

"Our chances are even worst if we are caught sitting in here," Naru growled. "Gene had mentioned the cabin was safe. Could you find it?"

"I-I don't know." It was possible...but in the conditions I was in now, it was very unlikely. "I could try."

"Alright," Naru said, not pleased with my answer. "Move the seat back and shift over."

I obeyed, clumsily hitting the motion controller for the seat until I heard a soft thud. Slowly, I shifted over and began to realize what Naru was doing as he swung one of his lean legs over the middle counsel that separated us.

He was going to position us in the best escape route possible.

Since the Pishacha was on the driver side, there would be no feasible way to go out through those doors. Instead, the best way out was through the passenger side. Moving to the back would be risky, it could cause too much motion and the Pishacha could attack. But, this way, all Naru had to do was swing his long legs over the counsel, and I could perch on his lap or the edge of the car seat. The passenger door would be our fastest way out if the Pishacha attacked.

In a perfect world, it would have worked like that. Instead, when Naru sat on the passenger chair I had to crane my neck, awkwardly, to perch myself on the edge of the seat - mostly on his thighs. But...sitting _this_ way... I shifted uncomfortably to get off his lap then felt Naru shake his head as he put a firm hand on my waist that kept me still and directly in his lap.

I wasn't thinking about the intimacy of the moment. My neck was craned, my shoulders were pressed into the ceiling of the car and my back was completely facing in the direction of the Pishacha. That meant, if it had attacked I had to fully trust that Naru would warn us in advance.

For some reason, that made me even more nervous.

I felt my body tense as Naru's hand inched towards the door handle. Then, we waited. The silence that stretched felt as if it were the depth of an ocean, as if continually being crushed by an immense pressure. I was acutely aware that my heart was pounding through my chest and that Naru could probably hear, or feel, my rapid breathing.

I didn't count the minutes that passed by us. It felt like we had been sitting straight-backed for hours. From under me, Naru did not move an inch. I knew that if this were a waiting game, the Pishacha was going to grow very bored, very soon. In order to keep my body from seizing up, I squirmed and braced my muscles for take off.

When Naru moved, I was ready for it. The door flew open and we both jumped out. Naru caught me as I fell in a tangle of limbs, before he yanked me, roughly, out of the way.

The car flew up, and over us into the thick bushes and trees off the road, a crashing sound booming from behind us. There was a skin-crawling roar as Naru pulled on my wrist again. Then, we were running along the road as fast as we could.

"Where is the cabin?" He said in between breaths. I don't think I had ever seen Naru run or exert himself. Even considering Naru to be, slightly, athletic was an impossible feat for me to consider. I could tell he was already feeling the strains of the sprint in his legs and lungs.

I couldn't answer, not because I was tired, but because the Pishacha was in front of us in the next moment. I saw a swirl of teeth snapping towards me -

Naru pulled me sharply to the left. It was a halting maneuver that left us skidding, but he recovered, forcing me back up to my feet too. We continued running again, and I looked back in time to see the Pishacha was heading into the forest where it could hunt us at the advantage point of being concealed, while we remained in the open.

However, staying on the open road had its own advantage. We could clearly see every side, up and down the road - even a couple of meters on the sides, which could buy us precious seconds with a creature that could chase us in a single bound of long limbs, as if it were merely out for a stroll.

"The cabin," Naru said through gritted teeth, again. "Where is it?"

I focused on my thin connection to my esper abilities. But, here, in the human realm I couldn't touch them, or connect to them, as I had on that spiritual plane. It was as if I was grasping at water that slipped through my splayed fingers. I realized, I had to wholly rely on those gut instincts that had not been trained in more than four years.

Delving into that shimmering veil of power was not an option right now, so I focused on what I could do. My whole body felt awake as I imagined the cottage the fist time I had saw it. The first time I found it, I hadn't known what it looked like - I only had a feeling of it. This time, with the image in my mind, I focused hard on the visual. There was a pulling sensation in my gut that suggested we needed to stay on the road.

"Keep going straight," I blurted. "We have to stay on the road."

I didn't know if this was correct, just that I desperately needed it to be. We both did if we intended on surviving.

It didn't take us long to completely gas out. Both of us were panting as we slowed to a walk, Naru was shoring up my left side and kept an eye on the road ahead. I continually checked the right and behind us.

There was no noise beyond our breathing. Naru had let go of my hand, but stayed within an arm's distance should he need to grab me again. He was taller, faster and, dare I say, stronger than I was. If there was something he could pull me out of the way of, then that was my saving grace.

We walked and walked and walked. It was impossible to know if we were just walking blindly in circles. This world had been a fabrication of the real one. Or, maybe it was more accurate to say that this was the real world, only your mind was so morphed by the presence of the Pishacha you were made to believe that it wasn't.

Either way, there was no indication that the Pishacha chasing us. There was a sharp feeling in my body, in the very foundation of my bones, that suggested we needed to turn off the safety of the road and into the woods very soon.

The rational part of me wanted to ignore it. It was dangerous to leave the road now because at least this way we had a chance of survival Or, maybe in some bizarre coincidence, a car could pull up and help us. But, I knew that if I listened to my head we might, very well, end up killed.

"We need to to into the woods," I stated, pointing to the left. "That way."

Naru stopped and followed my gesture, blue eyes looked into mine. "You're sure that's the way?"

Firmly, confidently, I nodded. Naru assessed me once more, and I held my chin high. Even if I didn't know the exact way, I needed to pretend that I did. Naru had always been wise enough to trust my instincts before and I hoped after four long years, at least, that hadn't changed.

"Stay close," was all he said. Then, we left the safeguard of the road and went into the woods.

Everything seemed heightened in here. The tree's blocked out most of the sunlight and we were lucky if we could see more than five feet ahead of us with the thick canopy of bush and shrubs. The footing was rough, the terrain uneven - this was not ideal conditions for sprinting if we were ambushed.

These were ideal conditions for hunting, though.

I stumbled along the littered ground, trying to listen for any tell-tale signs that we would be Pishacha food. It was impossible to hear beyond our moving feet. Or the ancient wind that seemed to move through the trees.

"Do we keep going straight?" Naru would ask every now and then, in a hushed voice.

"Yes," I said, guiding us from the rear. "But more in this direction."

Naru listened to my brief, and flanty, answers. I knew he wanted concrete evidence that we were heading in the right direction. _Don't worry, I did too_. But, this was as good as we were going to get.

There was a quick noise from behind us, not the Pishacha but something else. I felt a hand tug on my arm, it wasn't very hard but it was enough for me to halt in my steps. I turned to see what it was but saw nothing except the slight slope of a hill we had just began to crest.

I stumbled from the second tug, it was harder and rougher than the first but I recovered by stepping backwards. Naru turned to me, eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong?"

"Something -" I felt another tug, this time pulling on the back of my shirt. "Something's pulling at me."

"What?" His eyes scanned around behind me. No one was around us.

Again, something grabbed me, squaring my shoulders this time - as if positioning me in the spot I needed to be in to see a flash of grey flesh moving silently through the space behind Naru.

"Naru, behind you!" I shouted as my eyes caught the quick motion of the trees moving. This time, I was the one who gripped his wrist and pulled as hard as I could. We stumbled onto that short, but steep, hill that had us falling even more backwards.

Naru had his fall broken by a pile of leaves, and I continued to tumble down the slope. I was only slightly aware that the Pishacha was cresting the top of the hill, most likely it was going to come down here and then it would kill us.

I wasn't aware of anything else as I felt the back of my head hit something hard and blackness glittered across my vision.

^.^

I awoke to my head throbbing and groaned as I felt my senses slowly return to me, each one more dizzy than the last.

My eyes truly came open when I had remembered what happened. I had pulled Naru out of the way of the Pishacha but in doing so I had thrown us backwards - right into the trunk of a large tree. Or, at least I had landed - head first - on the tree.

I was unconscious, which is the only explanation for how my mind found its way here. The world I was sitting on was only slightly the same as how I remembered it. This time, the trees seemed to be morphed into dark shadows of grey hues.

Another indication that I was back on the astral plane was my arm had began throbbing. I looked down at it, and there were three long claw marks that were still dripping with blood.

I could only imagine what it meant if the wound had not healed yet, fearing infection or worst. I gripped my arm tenderly, and looked up to see that Sara was standing in front of me, her lips were parted in a cruel smile. I pushed myself up.

"You won't be able to take me." I told her in a feeble attempt to scare her away. Or to make myself sound brave. "We are going to find you and we are going to destroy you -"

She moved so quickly, I didn't register it until she was leaning down in front of me. I jerked backwards, pressing myself even tighter into the bark of the tree that dug into my back.

"I really should thank you for teaching me that little trick," Sara said when she leaned further into me. In those seconds when she vanished her body had disappeared, as mine had, into shadows. I almost wanted to hit something I was so frustrated.

"Get away from me," I growled. "If you think you can hurt me you're wrong, this world is an illusion -" her fingers grasped my wrist before they pressed firmly into the wide cuts on my forearm. My vision exploded. Pain, as I had never experienced before, flooded me. There was a sharp burning before liquid fire spread across my arm, up to my neck.

I screamed as she switched her grip and pressed harder.

"You are refreshingly artless," she cooed, sounding pleased by my screaming. I had supposed some wicked part of her delighted in this. My vision swarm with spots as I tried to keep myself from passing out. She released the firm hold at some point when I was in and out of consciousness and I was panting. "Just for having the guts to try to act tough, I will give you a piece of advice."

Sara's fingers, slowly found their way to those open wounds again and a ragged sound came out of me. She leaned in close, like a lover. "You are just as part of this world as I am. If your soul is hurt on this side it will soon catch up to the physical body. You can, and will, die here Mai Taniyama."

Slowly, she lifted her bloodied fingers to her mouth, licking them. As if, savoring the taste of my blood. Her red lips spread larger. "There's no denying that your soul will slowly become sicker because of this, all while your physical body deteriorates. It's useless to think you can run, just as it is useless for me to pursue you. You're not a challenge I need to concern myself with."

I gritted my teeth, in between pants and I willed myself to glare at her. My body was so weak, I couldn't feel my legs. My arm, my ruined arm, was completely useless. I couldn't even feel anything beyond my shoulder. I didn't want to think that maybe she was right. I didn't have a chance.

"And, between us girls," she lowered herself closer. Her lips were at my ears and I had nowhere else to go as I felt her fingers gently graze my burning arm. I let out a low whimper of pain. "Oliver is quite the sight. I wouldn't mind keeping him around for a while longer. Maybe I can break him, make him sweat a little. Besides, it's not like you had any chance with him, you lying, filthy -"

I lashed out at her, pushing past the blinding pain that threatened. I had never wanted to hit someone so bad in my entire life. With that same trick of shadows and mist she dodged me, and I hit air. I heard the echo of laughter as she vanished then appeared in front of me, standing.

"Oh dear," Sara said. "Have I struck a nerve? Here I thought you wouldn't have minded if Oliver Davis disappeared. In fact, wouldn't it be easier if he were gone? Perhaps you wouldn't have to feel so guilty about being with that other boy, what was his name?"

"Shut up," I ground out, breathless.

She feigned a look of concern, "Yes, that's right. Lucien. I'll be doing him a favor by killing you both. He deserves better than a dim-witted, heartless whore like you -"

There was a sickening sound of impact. Sara's blonde hair flew around her as she fell sideways from the back-blow delivered to her by a black-clothed twin whom I knew very well.

Gene was panting, glaring at Sara as he watched her fall to the ground. Grey-blue eyes swung to me.

I felt as horrified as I looked. Gene, who should be staying safe within the cabin, was here.

"Wake up, Mai," He growled. "I've distracted the Pishacha, but not for long. You need to wake up."

Sara groaned, moving back onto her feet.

"NOW!"

My eyes came open in the midst of a calm chaos. Naru was standing over me, his hands on my shoulders. He must have been shaking me, must have dragged me back.

There was a throbbing pain in my arm from under his touch and I flinched. I remembered what Gene had told me, about what he had done.

"Are you alright?" Naru lowered his hands.

"Yes," I said, breathless, and pushed away from the tree. "We need to leave. Now."

I couldn't believe how foolish I felt, how naive I was to think that the Pishacha wasn't attacking us because it was hiding. That was not the case, not at all. It was Gene, in that pocket of world, who was distracting the creature long enough for us to find safety. It was also Gene that had been pulling on me before, to stop us from moving closer into the Pishacha that lay waiting for us only seconds ahead.

Stupid, courage, foolish Gene...

Gripping Naru's hand I lifted myself up. "Gene is distracting the Pishacha. He says we are close to the cabin, but we need to move fast."

This time, Naru kept close to my heels as we weaved through the forest. Now that I knew why we hadn't been pursued, it made finding the cabin even more urgent. I didn't want to think about what would happen to Gene if he was caught by that thing. My gut began throbbing after a long time of stumbling through the forest. Yes, this was the way.

It was Naru who first saw the tell-tale signs of the forgotten cabin. "I see it." He said as it appeared in the distance, I recalled the clearing of land that was just ahead of us.

The cabin was exactly as it was in my dream. Forgotten. Ancient. Naru didn't bother with the door that I noticed had been crashed in due to my brilliant scheming. He simply grabbed a piece of fallen foundation that he found on the ground and smashed the window. He cleared the glass from around the edges, then motioned for me to step on his hands.

Naru lifted me up and into the window, before he climbed up. Inside was the exact opposite of the exterior. Instead of looking as if this place was run down, the interior was completely frozen in time. The old furniture was still arranged as if the family would return and, casually, sit to eat or simply lounge in the room after a long day of work.

"We need to check all of the rooms," Naru said and we moved through the single story family home. The home was indeed small and could only hold, maybe, four people at the most. We ended back in the living room, where Naru thought it was the best position to take watch. It was away from the doors, but there was still an immediate exit in the form of three windows, if we needed it.

"It's safe here," I assured Naru when he wouldn't leave my side. "There's a protective barrier around it. Nothing can get in."

He didn't seem convinced, but slowly looked around. "I'll try to see if there's anything we can use as a weapon. Just call out if you need anything."

I nodded and continued back around the room. On top of the mantle of a fireplace, was a photo that was framed.

"Hey, Naru," I called out. I could hear him somewhere in the kitchen, moving around. "There's a photo of the original family here."

I grabbed the picture, bringing it up and blowing off the dust. In the picture, there was a very tall man who was well dressed but the picture was so faded that I couldn't make out his face. The small, lithe figure that he had in front of him I knew, immediately, was Sara.

The picture seemed odd though. I noticed the edges appeared to be folded inwards, cutting off the remaining three-quarters of the whole picture. I checked the back, and found that this picture frame was fastened in a permanent binding. With no other option, I smashed the glass on the mantle, slowly taking out the photo.

"What's wrong?" I heard Naru's voice from the kitchen.

It was just as I thought, the photo was folded. "This picture is strange. It's -"

Sounds stopped coming out of my mouth as I stared at the full picture.

It was a family of four standing in front of the cottage. The first two figures were of Sara and that tall, dark man. There was an identical looking girl to Sara who was gagged and bound on the ground. Next to her was the mutilated body of a woman. Dead.

Suddenly, I was pulled into a vision I wasn't, ever, prepared to see.

^.^


	12. Chapter 12 - Night Time Creatures

They screamed like she knew they would. They always screamed when they saw her. Such useless, cowards - worms. That's what humans were. But, those ones from the other night were different, they had not seemed afraid. No, they had felt... Determined. It had been over a hundred years since she felt anything, the demon-creature that was now using her body had thoroughly blocked her any access of control. The darkness that had, at first, been an ancient and cruel thing was now the only comfort she found. It leashed her mind, separating it from her body.

She could not remember her name.

That had been the first thing she had forgotten when the darkness enveloped her. Then, she had forgotten the names of all of those close to her. All she could remember was the demon that had broken through and shown her it's cruel tendencies.

And, it enjoyed when the humans suffered, all while she watched through eyes that were no longer her own. For a while, she enjoyed it too.

But, those two… somehow broke through to her. She remembered Gene Davis and Mai Taniyama - those were their names.

 _"I can help you,"_ Mai had told them. No one had ever said that before, or how she had begged for mercy on behalf of her friend. No one had done that either. How was Mai willing to give up everything for him and his well-being?

 _"Please don't hurt him. He was only trying to help me."_

Something snapped on the demons leash, as if a door were open just wide enough for her to sneak in and take control for a moment. It had been so long since she looked through her own eyes. Blinded by the light of freedom, she blinked through the fog and looked at the girl named Mai Taniyama - truly looked at her.

She could hear the girls' name echoing in her head.

Mai.

 _Mai_.

 _Do not think of that one - do not think of her._ The demon hated that name.

Mai.

There was a feeling that swelled up within her at the sound of Mai's name - something that she did not understand.

Hope.

Mai gave her hope that there was, indeed, a light beyond this darkness.

 _Enough, do not think of her. She speaks in riddles and lies_ , the demon hissed. _She is hurt. Soon, we will kill her and feed on her flesh._

Perhaps the part of her that had been, thoroughly, devoured by that thing agreed. The hope Mai offered was useless, and it was a traitorous thought to believe in such a false and cowardly thing.

So, she was forced to remain in that darkness - in her own personal hell - as she shared her eyes with something from another realm.

^.^


	13. Chapter 13 - Caged Soul

**A/C** \- Alright, so this story took a VERY dark turn... I watch WAY too many crime movies T.T. But, honestly the darkest stories are the best! Please review!

 **Warning** : There is **MATURE** subject matter in this chapter.

 **Chapter 13 - Caged Soul  
**

^.^

I was pulled into a vision. A dark wind clawed at me as I fell in a tumble of mist before a scene unfolded from around me.

The first thing my senses picked up on was the sound of a woman screaming. I was standing in a small bedroom in the corner. On the other side there was a bed and a blonde woman was thrashing around in it. Her stained ivory dress was pushed up to reveal her swollen belly.

I watched the sweat dripping from her brow as she spread her legs and pushed hard, panting.

She screamed again, lifting her head and tipping it back in agony. A few more seconds of heavy breathing passed before another sound filled the room.

It was the sound of a baby crying.

The woman lifted herself up onto her elbows, shaking and panting as she grabbed the young and bloodied infant.

There was a broken sound that came out of her throat. It filled the room as she held the little baby close to her. The tender moment only lasted another second or so when a man entered the vision.

His footsteps were loud and ominous. He stopped at the end of the bed and I couldn't breathe anymore.

The man standing there was the man from the picture. Except, now I could see his scarred and burnt face. The skin was a swirl of pink and red that extended from his left side to most of his right side. He had no hair, and his head was also thoroughly burned, perhaps even worst than his face was. There were also scars that had been scattered around his head. Scars that looked suspiciously like knife wounds. What on earth had happened to this man?

He didn't say anything to the woman as he leaned over the bed. To my utter shock he grabbed the baby, roughly

"NO!" The woman screamed before her cries turned into something more intense. Labor, once again, took hold as her swollen belly surged and she threw her head back.

The scarred man turned to leave and she began delivering another baby - a set of twins I realized.

The pains of labor trembled on her face as she shattered. With a final push, another set of cries filled the room.

A silent tear slid down my cheek as I watched the exhausted woman lift herself up. The second, even smaller, baby was still covered in birth but the mother held it tightly to her chest.

Then she began sobbing, rocking her baby back and forth. I feared the man was, again, going to come and take away this sweet and innocent child.

I watched as she fumbled with the bottom drawer of the nightstand near the bed, and gently placed the tiny baby in it.

As if trying to hide it.

She said something in a foreign language, one that I had never heard before but if I had to place it, perhaps it was some kind of eastern dialect.

Down the hall, footsteps sounded as the man entered the room and I held my breath. However, as if cut by scissors, the scene before me was cut short. The floor disappeared and I fell through darkness as another scene appeared before me.

I wondered what had happened to those children and the woman, though. Little did I know that the second vision was going to answer that for me.

This time I was in a basement. It was dark and damp, with no windows - no walls. It was a little more than just a dirt pit dug into the ground, with stairs leading to the structure above. And, at the bottom there was a large, steel cage.

A girl, maybe fourteen or fifteen of age, was at the top of the stairs. Quickly, she ran down and towards the cage.

It was no taller than me in height and, maybe, three feet in length. It could fit a large dog, but what was in the cage was not an animal.

It was a human. It was the mother.

She did not look as she had the last I saw her. Now, her wrists were shackled to those cell walls. Her wrists...they so _so_ thin. I swear, she was in the same dress she had given birth in last I saw her, still stained and filthy. The gown had ripped near the shoulders and the back, where I could see her spine peek out beneath her skin. The woman was leaned against the steel walls, crumpled on the ground. Her once lively and beautiful face completely hollowed out. There was no life in those eyes as she stared outside of her empty cell. I noticed her body was deformed, her legs seemed stiffened in place, as if being locked in this tiny cell had permanently left its mark on her body.

A sick thought hit me and I staggered, dizzily. She must have been in here since she had given birth almost fifteen years ago.

Fifteen years in this tiny cage… I shook violently, lurching to the side and emptying the contents of my stomach in the corner.

"Mamma?" The girl peered into the cell, reaching in. I watched as a withered and small hand slowly, and shakily, reached back.

The mother did not speak. I don't think she even had the energy to speak or move. It would have been a feat for her to have reached out. They held each other through the bars in the dark.

"Hana," another voice said. It sounded alarmingly like the first girl. "What are you doing down here?"

I looked to the door, at the lithe girl with blonde hair - the exact replica of the first girl. Except I knew this face all too well.

Twins.

"Sara," Hana said as she looked back to her mother. "Mama is very sick, we have to help her."

Sara scoffed. "Papa says the Devil doesn't want her. She's not good enough."

My heart slammed into my gut. Did she just say...the Devil? What was going on here?

Hana stepped away from the cage, facing her sister. The twins were of similar height but Sara seemed more healthy, her face was filled out more whereas Hana looked as if she had been missing meals. Hana's blonde hair was dark and limp on her head, suggesting the youngest sister hadn't seen a wash either. I couldn't help but notice that Sara seemed...much more cared for compared to Hana.

"The Devil is not good," Hana's voice had sounded so young and innocent. Unlike Sara, who had held a dark undertone to her not-yet broken voice. "Don't you understand? The only person who can help us is God, or Jesus -"

There was a hard sound of impact as Sara's hand struck Hana, hard, across the face. Hana staggered back, holding her reddening cheek. Bright blue eyes were wide on her sister.

But, it was Sara who looked as if she had seen a ghost. She was shaking her head erratically, her breathing was rapid. "Don't say that name! Don't ever say that name to me!"

Hana whimpered. "The Devil is evil, Sara -"

"SHUT UP!" Sara screamed. "Shut your filthy mouth. The Devil told me you would say this. He told me that you were jealous because he didn't choose you. You are worthless and you are going to be the next one in that cage."

"Mama needs our help." Hana said. "She's sick and needs to see a doctor."

Sara regarded the woman in the cage, she regained some of her composure, breathing deeply in through her nose. But I could see her heart beat rapidly through her chest. Those cold blue eyes turned back to her sister. "I'm telling Papa you were down here. He'll punish you and you can sit in that cage next to that _thing_ and rot."

I realized there was something fundamentally wrong with Sara. Something that had festered in her, whereas it had faltered in Hana. Whatever abuse happened to these children for the past fifteen years...this was the outcome.

"No, no, please!" Hana reached out and grabbed her sisters wrist. "Sara, please don't tell Papa -" Sara spun around, her eyes were wild as she forcefully threw herself into her sister. The twins tumbled and Sara was on top, her hands on Hana's throat.

"When Satan gives me my powers, I'm going to kill you." Sara whispered into her sisters ear. "And I'm going to enjoy doing it."

Violently, the scene flashed to an end. But, unlike the other visions which were new to me, this one was not.

I watched a familiar scene unfold in front of me. It was the first dream I had while on this case, the first piece of this puzzle that I was given. However, instead of looking through the eyes of the captive, I was now standing in the crowd of red robes. The girl that screamed and prayed for her life was not the girl who I originally thought was Sara. It wasn't who the vision was about.

This was Hana.

In the vision, I also hadn't realized the second body that was already next to Hana -her mother. I watched the horror again as that noose was tied to her neck and the stool was kicked out from under her.

I couldn't look. My knees were so weak that I dropped to the ground, crying. That man was cruel - he was truly a monster.

There was a face I recognized in the hoods, a soft feminine face that smirked as she watched her sister hanging.

"Sara," The tall, scarred man said. "You've done everything Satan has asked. He is very proud of you."

"Thank you, Papa." She beamed. The man regarded her and my skin shivered at the touch that seemed too intimate. It seemed to suggest that Sara was the favorite in more ways than one. "Now the Devil will give me his powers, right Papa?"

He knelt and his touch made me grip the ground as I glared at the satanic man. He was the one who caused all this suffering - he was the monster. Sara was just a girl who was wrongly misguided and Hana… I couldn't look at her dangling body because I felt like I would be violently ill.

"Satan needs you to do one last thing, darling." The man cooed.

"Oh, of course. He is my master, Papa. I live to serve Satan."

"Good." He leaned in closer. Too close. "Close your eyes."

She did it with a delighted smile on her face and I wanted to scream at her to run, to get out and run far away. The man pulled out a sharp, crooked blade from his belt. There was blood that still gleamed on it and I realized it was the same blade that had struck Hana before she was hanged.

He stabbed it through Sara's chest in one motion and I could do nothing but watch as the girl fell to the ground. There was shock clearly in her blue eyes as they snapped open. She clutched the blade and looked up at the man, who was smiling darkly at her.

"Satan has another role in mind for you," he said. "You've shown such promise to follow orders. He'll be pleased with you."

Sara crumpled on the ground..and I realized she had died. I was breathing heavily, shaking violently as I gripped the earth. I wished that this vision would just end...and if it didn't..I wish that they would just kill me too.

I couldn't watch what else unfolded from this horrible night.

He didn't say anything as the ceremony continued, all the woman were dead. The cloaked figures brought down the body of Hana and placed it next to her sister. They didn't even regard the third body that was left on the tree. Then, they made more strange drawings on the ground where the twins were and the coven formed a circle. They began chanting loudly, the air around us was...intense. Ancient.

Then, something truly terrifying happened.

Dark magic pulled at me. It ripped around me like wind and the body of Hana began to...transform. Her spine lengthened, her skin became grey and ribbed. Large talons grew from her fingers.

I knew the creature all too well.

The Pishacha.

After the ritual, they left Sara's body on the ground, taking the creature - taking Hana - back into that house of horrors. I didn't follow and instead knelt beside the girl who had only been down this road because of the person she believed she had loved.

I knew what he had meant, suddenly. That Sara would never be the one to get those powers. Instead, it seemed like a much more fitting punishment to allow that demon to use Hana's body. Hana, who had shown sympathy and empathy. The dark man was a sick kind of person if that's why he choose Hana instead. Because he knew she would hate it.

And, Sara I knew all too well what had happened to her. She controlled the Pishacha and who it targeted.

Reality gripped me and my eyes came open. I was once again in that house, except I remembered that I was here with Naru, and the house now lay forgotten in the middle of the woods.

I felt...warm, despite the dark dream. I looked at my shoulders and realized that there was a black coat draped across my shoulders. I also noticed that my 'pillow' felt muscular and firm.

It occurred to me at some point while I was unconscious Naru had placed himself beside me. Not only was he looking down at me as I got my bearings...I was laying in his lap. I knew I was blushing, hard.

"Awake now?" Naru said. I craned my neck to look up at him, my head was on his lap as he was leaned against the wall. "You fell unconscious and I didn't want to disturb you."

Slowly, I pushed myself up and leaned on my knees. My body felt stiff and my eyes felt heavy.

"Thank you," I said, my tongue was dry. I gripped the picture I was still holding, but didn't look at it. I couldn't risk looking at it again and being thrown back into those visions...not again. "I saw it. I saw what happened here."

Naru listened quietly as I explained, in the briefest details, what happened to the people in the picture. I explained the man who had cultured the girls into worshiping the Devil and then how he betrayed them.

Naru didn't say anything the entire time I spoke. He simply sat and listened to me.

I ran my hand over the picture. "Sara wasn't evil. She wasn't a bad person - it was all she knew because of how long she was in that mans' clutches. I don't blame her. She must have been so scared. And then… Hana…"

Hana. She was the kind one - the concerned one. The one that believed in a greater good beyond the evil she was forced to grow up in.

I remembered she was the Pishacha. Or, at least, she was trapped in the body of the Pishacha - and how scared she must be.

"I wonder if this was something else," Naru said. "It's almost as if he turned the girls into immortal guardians, so they protect something. This doesn't seem like a land curse - this was for something different."

Of course, he was already thinking about leads. His mind never took a break.

I leaned against the wall and I felt Naru stiffen from beside me. I knew how much he hated touch, so I tried to make sure I didn't overstep those boundaries. Even though...Naru had me lying in his lap. The thought was unbelievable, almost as if I had dreamed that part too.

"You should get some sleep," I said, rolling my head to look at Naru. I was surprised to find he was already looking at me.

The signs of fatigue were evident on his beautiful face. I didn't know how long I had been unconscious for, how long had Naru stayed up to watch over me?

Dark smudges were under those intense, blue eyes and lines were strewn across his face. Even his hair was out of place and I resisted the urge to reach out and touch a raven's lock, to push it back and feel how smooth his hair was. Instead, I leaned my tired head on the wall, Naru continued watching me.

His jacket smelt like him and I held it tighter around my shoulders. Naru hadn't looked at me like that in a long time. The look in his eyes were...as if he were seeing me for the first time. For Naru, if he knew it or not, the look was intense.

It occurred to me that this could be one of our last moments together. Who knew what waited for us when we left the cabin. What if we never made it back? We wouldn't be able to survive in this cabin forever. The pangs of hunger would soon hit and then we would be forced to find food.

I thought about our chances of survival. The thought occurred to me that Naru would ensure that we made it even if he had to use his extraordinary PK. But, I knew how much using that power drained him. It was such a dangerous power, and if left unchecked...it could be harm Naru. I hoped that he wouldn't use it, because without Lin here I wouldn't be able to help him. And I couldn't stand the thought of anything happening to him.

Maybe I was reading something in Naru's silence, so I continued. "This place is safe for now but... I just want to make sure that nothing happens and you're rested."

"I believe you," Naru said and I had found that my gaze drifted from his eyes, down to his hand that was so close to my own. If I moved it an inch over, they would be touching. Quickly, I looked back at him.

His blue eyes were soft. "When you said this place was safe I…trusted you. I've always trusted you, Mai."

My heart was pounding through my skin. I felt my throat pulsing and tried to keep my breathing neutral. Naru leaned his head back on the wall, facing forward. That earlier thought clouded my mind, about how this could be the last time. And if it were...there had been so many questions I wanted to ask, so many things that I wanted to know.

"Why didn't you come back?" I whispered as Naru stared out at the lonely family room. But this room, like this pocket of a world, was a facade. There was never a family that lived here.

Slowly, Naru looked back at me. I took a deep breath as I moved my hand just a fraction towards him. It was a bold move, because he could easily rip his hand further away. Just like he had moved to England when I confessed my feelings to him. The distance felt endless before our hands finally touched. It was just a brief and fleeting sensation but it sent fireworks throughout my spine.

That old pull tugged at me as I was swept up into that old current of first love. It had never left, I realized. Naru still took my breath away, just being near him. I had been lying to myself, thinking that I could be free. Thinking that I could I could let him go.

I would always come back to him.

My tongue felt so heavy when I realized that Naru didn't pull his hand away like I thought he would. Instead, his fingers seemed to respond to me. Outside, it had turned into night and the only source of light we had was the illumination from the moon. It lit Naru's features up in a way that made him look truly immortal.

As if he were made from the moon, the stars and the sky.

I felt his body singing with tension. He seemed to repress whatever flight or fight urge resided within him because he pressed his palm into mine. Our fingers slowly interlocked. We were stuck in this cabin, without food or water - but all I could think of was that I was sitting here with Naru and that he was holding my hand.

Naru pressed his lips into a line, as if on the verge of speaking. And, I had a feeling this was going to be something I wasn't ready for - something Naru wasn't ready for either. I stayed completely still, afraid any sudden movements would break the spell between us.

There was that natural gravitational pull from within me, the overwhelming desire to be with him. Because no matter what happened between us, I would always come back.

 _I would always come back to him._

^.^


	14. Chapter 14 - Blood Water

**A/C -** Thank you for all the great reviews! And to all those who are following this series!

 **Chapter 14 - Blood Water**

^.^

"Why didn't you come back?"

I waited for him to answer. Our hands were still linked and I tried to resist squirming. Another couple seconds, or maybe less, had passed and Naru let go, sliding his knee up and resting a fine wrist on it.

I clenched my hand, suddenly, missing lack of warmth there.

"I had matters that I needed to take care of," he finally said after a long silence.

My throat tightened. "Did you ever think about us?" About me, I wanted to say but didn't. I knew better than to be honest and open about my feelings to Naru. Feelings - emotions, they were a weakness that he knew how to exploit.

"I thought about Japan often and I did want to come back," he turned to face me. "You deserve to know that."

I pressed my lips into a tight line. "Then why didn't you?"

Dark blue eyes were all I saw. "I had things to do."

My chest ached and I thought I was going to start sobbing. Or laughing, I wasn't quite sure. I knew Naru could put aside his feelings in order to think rationally. Something that I was never able to do. I took a couple, steadying, breathes.

"Did you finish school?" I tried to change the topic - if not to stop myself from becoming selfish, than to at least learn more about him and his time away. And, to make this situation a little lighter. "It was University, wasn't it?"

"I did. And it was."

"Are you still working on school stuff?"

"I am."

"Naru," I groaned. "A real answer would be nice. I'm trying to...talk to you."

"Maybe if you asked the right question, I would give you the right answer."

I groaned again. Ugh. And there he was, our favorite narcissist. I tried to resist tipping my head back and chuckling. Despite our situation, there were pleasant times to be had.

"You're saying my name again," Naru said after a moment. I hadn't thought about that - the beginning of this case I didn't wanted anything to do with him. I wanted everything to be as formal as possible between us.

"I am," I smiled. This felt better than pretending what we had didn't exist. This felt like we were on the road to healing, like I was on the road to healing. And that was exactly what I needed.

Naru noticed this. "Feeling better?"

"A little," I answered honestly. "How long do you think we can stay here for?"

"Who knows when we'll have to use some kind of energy again." Naru gave me a sidelong glance. He said, "Maybe they will just wait for us to starve to death."

"How're you feeling?" I turned to look at him - truly look at him. I noticed there were signs of fatigue and exhaustion on his face. Dark smudges were under his eyes from the lack of sleep and his face seemed paler than usual.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I have a plan."

I tried to will my face into something neutral - and failed. "If it's running, I'm not faster than you, Naru. We can't outrun that thing."

"I know you're not faster than me," Naru said, matter-of-fact. "We don't have to outrun it. We just have to out think it."

Naru rose, albeit took some effort. I followed as he walked to one of the windows facing the woods. He stared out of it, as if waiting for Sara or the Pishacha to come out.

Nothing did though.

"What are you planning?" I peered over him and tightened his jacket on my shoulders. I was, suddenly, thankful for Naru and his crazy wardrobe. Without his jacket, I would have been stuck in the jeans and shirt I wore, which did not offer any warmth.

Naru turned back to me. "First, if we intend on surviving we need to get help. We need to get someone's attention that can find the authorities - preferably outside of the town."

"How are we going to do that?" I wished he would just tell me the plan instead of making me try to guess it. But, Naru liked to watch me struggle intellectually. "Just say what you want to say."

"You need to go into trance so your spirit can communicate with a medium - specifically, Hara-san."

I stepped backwards, to take in Naru's face - was he serious? I couldn't put myself into a trance, or find Masako, even if I wanted to. I had been so out of practice that I could barely make those dreams. Correction, I had never made those dreams- Gene did. He was the one that sent me to that world. Never once had I been able to consciously.

"Mai?" Naru asked when I started breathing shallowly.

"I-I can't. I've never done that before."

"Then we have to try." Naru retorted.

No, no. Please - I didn't want to go into that other world.

"What if I get lost?" It was a weak excuse.

"I'll guide you. You won't get lost." Naru stepped closer to me. "We have to try. I can't...project. Only Gene was able to. But, I could put him into the trance that allowed his spirit to project. With some practice, I can do the same to you."

I realized that Naru trusted my abilities more than I did. He trusted them enough that he was willing to try this even though it might not work.

Slowly, I let out a deep breath. "Why can't you just ask for a normal favour once in a while?"

My body relaxed but I could see from Naru's eyes that he knew my statement was half true. He gestured for us to go back into the center of the living room and I followed, then he went into the dining room and retrieved two wooden chairs. Naru placed them in front of one another - facing each other. His lean frame sat in one and I slowly perched myself on the other.

We were close, but we didn't touch. Naru's knees were still an inch or so away from mine and I tried to stop my own legs from bouncing up and down due to the nerves.

I was about to use my powers. It would be the first time in four years since I had exercised them. Now, with no pills in my system, I had never felt so close to them.

Naru watched me, "We need to meditate first in order to prepare your mind for the trance."

"I've never meditated before," I answered honestly and Naru smirked at this.

"Yes, I'm aware."

I rolled my eyes, "shut it, Naru -"

"Concentrate," Naru said. His voice stopped whatever retort I had on my lips and I settled into my chair. "Close your eyes."

I did as he said while he continued. "Breathe in deeply through your nose and out through your mouth." I remember him using this slow deep voice the one other time he had put me into a hypnotic state one our first case. The entire team had been there to do that. Then, he did it again on our second case.

The voice was the same - slow, methodical and sensual. It was the most sensual I had ever heard his voice and I realized how much I liked listening to it.

He gave me what felt like hours to continue breathing, until I found myself in a steady rhythm of deep breaths, my chest rising and falling rhythmically.

"Remember the room we are in. Imagine it but do not focus on it, instead think of it as an object in the distance. This will be your anchor to the physical world."

I took a mental note of everything around me. Directly in front of me, there was Naru. To my left was the fireplace mantle and to my right, there was a sofa. I recalled the entire cabin, the size of it and the color - cataloging the details for when I needed to return.

"Acknowledge what stress you have in your life. Acknowledge that they exist, but do not dwell on them. One by one, list the stressors you have and then when they are listed, simply place them in the back of your mind."

Naru stressed me out. This entire case stressed me out, to be honest. Back home, I was thinking about Lucien and just what I would say to him - how to be honest with him about what happened here. Then there were practical things like my rent was due, and bills had to be paid.

I did as Naru said though and placed all of that in the very back of my mind. He left me alone with silence and I truly focused on my breathing to the point that I could see my exhales in the dark space of my mind.

"Open your eyes, Mai." I did, but I was not met by the handsome blue-eyed hypnotist.

Instead, I was met by a world of darkness. I blinked a few times, unsure if I had fallen asleep and the hot pain surging through my arm told me enough. I certainly was not dreaming.

The only reason I would feel this pain was if my spirit were - oh my God.

I was in trance - it had worked, and this was my spiritual body.

Looking down at my arm, the wounds gleamed. They had stopped bleeding, but now the sliced skin was turned upwards, a white oozy layer was mixed into the dark bits of jelly-looking flesh. My entire arm was still tender up to my shoulder and I wondered if it were true about my spirit body being able to die here.

A deep, sensual voice echoed throughout this world.

"Nod your head if you can hear me," Naru said. I looked around for his being to form, and it never did. I nodded, not sure if he could see it.

"In order for a medium to make contact with you, you must push on this realm. It's the same when a medium wants to make contact with a spirit. They push past the barrier that blocks them. Picture Hara-san in your mind and follow that instinct."

It had been a long time since I touched the power. Slowly, I pushed on that vile of darkness and I felt it melt into my touch. It was such an extraordinary feeling - a feeling that my skin and lies had remembered from years ago.

There was a warming sensation, as if I had just stepped into a hot bath on a cold day. I felt my muscles relax, being unlocked by a sequence that unraveled my soul. All around me, balls of light began to fill this dark void, but there was one that was different.

It was a blue, flickering light that seemed to call me - beckoning for me to follow. I moved, weaving through a world of darkness that was unfamiliar to me.

Was this how Gene had went into trance? I remember Naru mentioned that Gene would see a translucent world filled with white orbs.

I didn't have the same practice as Gene had, but I soon saw a figure come into my world of darkness. Masako was lying on the ground, looking very content. If I had to guess, I supposed she she would be sleeping in her bed from the relaxed positioning.

I approached her, not wanting to scare her, and gently rubbed her shoulder.

"Masako, wake up." I shook her. "It's Mai."

"Mai?" Masako groaned, her eyes coming open slowly. She must have realized what was happening because she shot up. "Mai!"

"Masako!" I hugged the petite girl, practically sobbing in her arms. "I'm so happy to see you."

"Where's Naru?" Masako looked around, confused.

"We're okay. He put me into a trance state and I found my way to you."

Her eyes were wide, "You..projected? That's incredibly difficult to do."

"I know," I said. "Listen, Masako I don't have much time. We need help."

And, so I told her everything. I told her about my dream with Gene, how he was in trouble. Then about how Naru and I got lost (I left out the details on why we weren't focused to begin with). And then, I told her about the cabin and what happened on those lands.

She listened with a look of horror on her face. "That's awful."

"Naru and I need help. We know that we aren't far away from the prison, but we aren't sure where."

"I-I can try locating you with your things...but I'm not formally practiced like Naru was."

"I believe in you Masako. Just make sure to stay away from the prison and do not leave the hotel until you do the smudge because they really does make a difference. It's as if they filter out this world."

I also remembered the difference of strength in the curse now. Even when I was blocked by the antidepressants and I was smudging Sara still found a way to contact me.

Masako nodded. "Is there anything else - Mai your arm!"

She looked me over, her eyes dropping and her face turned pale.

It must have looked worse than I thought if the look on Masako's face suggested anything. "I'll be fine," I lied. "I fell trying to escape. But, Masako please get help. I'll find you again if I can."

She only covered her mouth with her hand, pale in the darkness and her eyes filled with horror.

My world started fading. Slowly, I remembered how to get back to my physical body and imagined the around me. I paid attention to the details, such as the chairs and the carpet. I did not want to become stuck in this world with no way out.

In that black world, the little cabin came into view. I noticed the strange energy that surrounded the structure. It gave off an iridescent aura that was almost pure gold in color. I watched the shimmering gold edges fade into the black, as if glittering.

Then, a strange sensation welled up within me. It was as if I was standing upside down for a long time. My head swarm and the beautiful, brilliant gold of the cabin was gone. I blinked, focusing my eyes but I did not see that gold anymore.

Maybe I was imagining it because in the next moments, I was staring into deep blue eyes.

"I did it," I breathed. "I told her to where we were."

"Good," Naru stood up. "Now we just have to wait it out."

"I did it." I could hardly believe that I just...projected myself. It was such an intense feeling.

Even now, my body still felt half somewhere else. I remained sitting, not sure if I could control my movements just yet. My skin still felt tingly, like my senses were still slowly returning to me.

"Mind if I join you two?" A soft, feminine voice said from the door. My heart sunk and Naru turned sharply. From the broken threshold, Sara leaned on it.

Naru reached back to grip my wrist. Only, the moment his hand touched my skin I felt an awful burning sensation flood my body. It was the same pain I had felt in the spirit world because of my ruined arm.

I ripped my arm away, whimpering. Naru dared a glance back. "What's wrong?"

"Oh," Sara said. "I see you haven't told him that little tidbit." She smirked like a cat.

"Shut up," I snarled through the burning pain that was so intense it made my knees buckle.

"What is she talking about?" Naru looked back to Sara.

Sara watched us with those frosty white eyes. "Yes, please tell us, Mai."

"I-I wasn't very honest with you." I said through my teeth. I was aware that I had started panting, the burning pain unlike anything I've ever felt. "I think something really bad is happening to me."

"What happened?" He growled.

To show him, I removed his jacket. I scanned his face and Naru, with that monumental control, repressed all of his emotions into a single breath. He gazed at the long marks down my arm. In the physical world the marks appeared different. They were not the open wounds as they had been with my spiritual body, but were purple and dark red marks - as if an infection was festering somewhere beneath my skin. I supposed that was exactly what it was.

I felt my chest heaving with every breath.

"Tragic, " Sara said. "I'd bargain you only have a couple of days left to live with an infection like that."

I lowered my arm and Naru had lifted a gaze of pure hatred to the girl smirking in the doorway. I had never, ever, seen him look like that. I felt the energy change, maybe a slights slip of control that he leashed instantly because suddenly, the energy was gone.

"You're out maneuvered. You can't come in here, and we aren't going out there. You can't hurt us in here." I said.

Her grin spread wider, "you think so?"

Something chilling climbed up my spine. Her threat sparked a memory in me, of when I saw the cabin in the spirit world - when that wonderful golden aura had disappeared.

"I'll give you a five second head start," Sara straightened from the door. "Because I do enjoy the chase."

Naru didn't move. "She's bluffing."

"Am I? Five," Sara said. "Four."

"I don't think she's lying," I whimpered, that awful sensation of truth echoed in my head. It signaled every red flag in my nerves. "Naru, she can really get in here. I don't know how - I just feel it."

"Three."

Oh no. If she came in here, she was going to kill Naru. Or, worst - Naru would try to use his PK energy.

"Two."

"Please," I said as a feeble attempt to stall her. "Sara, you don't have to keep doing this. We can help you and Hana escape that man forever."

She stopped counting, and I didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. What really shocked us was how she casually stepped through the threshold of the door.

I was right - whatever was protecting this place had vanished. That beautiful golden glow was gone. I felt Naru go completely still beside me.

"You're quite the esper," she approached me and my heart felt like it was pounding in my gut. "Did you learn that from just being in this house? That's fascinating."

She looked at me - an assessing quality lingered in her frosty eyes.

The energy around us changed in quality too, the room growing heavy and from my side, Naru's lethal gaze was on Sara.

"Naru, don't -" I reached for him but a spark of electricity zapped my hand away. I yelped from the shock and watched as Sara faced him.

My insides hallowed out.

Sara smiled, a cruel thing, and lifted her fine wrists - flicking them once. Dark shadow hands sprung from the earth, in between Naru and I. We jumped apart and those hands grabbed Naru's legs.

"Maybe I'll pity you for having to go though such a gruelling death," Sara stalked closer to me and I felt Naru struggling in his hold. "And I'll end it now. In front of the great Oliver Davis - he can watch as I rip you to shreds and give the rest to Hana."

So she knew Hana was trapped in the Pishacha. Knew, but did she care? Maybe she also enjoyed the irony of her gentle sister being the victim within a cruel being.

"She's your sister," I said, breathlessly. "She fought for you, and your mother, while you stood by and did nothing! You became that monster he wanted you to because you were weak. Hana was stronger than you ever were because she believed in something that you could never understand."

For a second, Sara stopped. She swayed, as if hit by nausea but the reaction was only temporary. She regained some of her composure. "You believe that I didn't fight for her? That I did nothing?"

"You didn't," I said. "Not from what I saw."

"MAI!" Naru yelled. In a blink of an eye, Sara appeared in front of me. I screamed, staggering backwards but her hands gripped my forearms. Then, I truly screamed from the pain of her fingers digging into my arm. Blackness danced a crossed my vision and I felt my blood rushing to my head.

The world blurred and I couldn't hear anything, couldn't say anything. My eyes become heavy and it was like I was drowning.

The staggering pain was the last thing I remembered from the physical world.

^.^


	15. Chapter 15 - Standing in the Fire

**A/C -** Hello! Chapter 15 is finally in the books and I must say...this was definitely supposed to take a different turn but I'm happy it didn't! Just means more words to go into the story.

Please review (tell me what you like, don't like) and I'll try my best to get back to you! I'm in the mood to start doing shoutouts for reviews next chapter! Don't forget to follow/fav!

Enjoy!

 **Chapter 15 - Standing in the Fire**

When Sara touched me, something happened. Maybe she had unconsciously pulled me into her memories. Maybe that sensitive side of me latched onto her spirit and allowed me into her head.

It wasn't a full vision as the last had been. This was a swirl of memories - no, a swirl of thoughts and emotions on a plane of darkness. One thought, in particular, I remembered. It was tied to the vision I saw of Hana when she was caught going into the basement to see her mother. In Sara's memories, Sara knew that Hana shouldn't be down there - it would only lead to more misery for her. For all of them.

The man, who claimed to be their father, was saving them for something horrible. It fuelled that dark cruelness from deep within him to see the girls suffer. Sara didn't know why he was doing this to them, for what reason, but she knew that they would have been all dead a long time ago if she hadn't committed herself to him. Sara had to dredge up enough courage to play the part she had been pretending for years. And, in this moment, she had to drudge up the will from deep within her to go into that basement. Sara hated this basement, hated what cruel secrets were kept down there. I remembered the encounter from the vision, remembered Sara lashing out at Hana and saying those horrible things. I remembered their mother, on the brink of death, locked in that tiny cage..it was an awful memory.

I learned, from Sara's thoughts, she was only doing it to protect them. She wanted to have Hana's strength to believe in a greater good. But, Sara had to believe in the hard reality that they lived in. The truth was that: there was no greater good that would protect them. So, Sara pretended to be what the dark man wanted. She burdened the horrible deeds he forced her to do with hope that she could see her sister and mother leave this place. But, Sara had never thought she would be betrayed.

He didn't use her body as a vessel for the demon as he had intended. Instead he used Hana, then simply killed their mother. Sara was supposed to be the demon and allow the curse to take effect by anchoring her soul to this land.

He betrayed Sara and used her body to anchor the curse. After the ritual her spirit had woken up and she found herself stuck in this world, feeding off souls of people who have recently passed on within the radius of the prison and the town.

Her sister was trapped in that thing - that thing that was not human. There was no breaking through it. Sara had tried for centuries and it never worked, so she gave up hope that Hana was truly there. It made her feel, sickly, at ease that Hana - her sweet sister - could be somewhere peaceful.

For the rest of her years Sara simply...endured it. Maybe she had been stuck here for too long but she began to change. She felt the need to be cruel and continue to be what that man was looking for. She had no hope, she had nothing and so she just existed. She didn't care anymore and she truly believed that, until her curse was over, this was her personal hell.

^.^

I awoke to chaos.

The throbbing in my head told me I must have hit it. My back was pressed against a wall and pushed myself into a sitting position.

Sounds came back in waves - I didn't know how long I was out for but at some critical point the Pishacha came into the cabin. The last I remembered, the room we were in had been was mostly intact. Now, furniture had been thrown around and the entire room was in a dismay. My eyes came across Naru who was standing beside me.

I don't know what happened between the Pishacha, Sara and Naru but now Naru was squaring off with the Pishacha. I looked closer to see a long kitchen blade lodged in the creatures shoulder.

Sara was nowhere in sight, which must have been how Naru escaped those dark bonds I last saw him in.

I tried to get up and the movement caught the attention of the Pishacha. It whirled, that grey body twisting and those long canines exposed as it growled at me.

"Mai," Naru's voice sounded so raw. "Get out of here."

"No, we have to break through to her." I said as I, shakily, tried to stand. "Hana, can you hear me? We can help you."

The Pishacha growled at me.

"You can break through," I finally stood, pressing my good shoulder into the wall and panting. "Break through and tell us where to find your sister's body."

This time, the Pishacha jerked backwards, as if just given a blow. Its eyes were wide as it stared at me, half in understanding and half in complete surprise.

Sara hadn't realized what she had shown and revealed by allowing me into her mind. I connected what Gene had told me all that time ago with what I remembered now. Then, everything just made sense.

Sara was the anchor to this curse. But it was not her soul that was anchored, nor was it an artifact which Gene originally thought. No, it was her body - her physical body. And, she was still on this property.

To break the curse, we needed to find her remains and destroy them.

Naru took advantage of the Pishacha's loss of control and moved closer to my side. He placed an arm around my waist to help me stand straight. I gripped his black shirt, pressing my fingers into his arm. His heart was racing like a rabbit's but, being Naru, he did not show any of this on his face.

The Pishacha crouched onto all fours, snarling at us. Milky eyes stared at me and my body froze. I marked the distance between us and the creature nearly five feet away from us. There was no possible way of escaping those talons and teeth - no feasible maneuver that wouldn't end with us impaled on the end of those sharp claws. I kept my breathing very still but I felt my heart slamming into my gut with dread.

We were going to die.

Then, I realized why Naru had moved. He must have realized we were cornered and had no way out.

Naru had moved to my side and was holding me when I knew he would never have done that if he could, simply, bark for us to run the hell out of here.

 _Together_ , I realized. He wanted us to go together.

I gripped him tighter and felt him respond. In a moment of sheer confidence, I tore my gaze from the creature in front of us to look at Naru. Beautiful blue eyes were already staring at me. He knew, I thought, that this could be our last breathing moments together.

Our last moments together and I was staring into those deep blue eyes, drowning. My eyes dropped to his mouth - his cruel mouth that I knew was the main weapon. When he didn't press his lips into a hard line, repressing their lush shape, I couldn't resist the urge to know how soft they felt under mine.

I felt my body move on its own and, slowly, I lifted myself onto my tiptoes. Naru stilled under me when my lips touched his.

The kiss was merely a suggestion, just a brush of lips. I felt my body warm when he gripped my waist tighter and he pressed me harder into him. It was just a subtle movement against me but I was so hyper-aware of Naru that I felt everything. I felt the tension in his body as he fought back the urge to, desperately, take flight. I felt the sweet, subtle, recoil of muscles when he gave in. I knew I shouldn't be kissing him, but if I we were going to die there was no point in hiding it.

I wanted Naru and only Naru. I would always come back to him.

It was so crazy and bizarre, we were about to die and all I could think about was that I was kissing Naru and he was kissing me back.

Naru pulled back, ending the kiss and I was breathless. I only saw a flash of grey in my peripherals when the Pishacha moved and I tensed, readying for the impact.

For the first time, in a long time, I was completely content. I was ready and prepared to die - prepared for that final blow.

I close my eyes and a tear I hadn't noticed slipped down my cheek. I tasted the saltiness on my mouth as I waited for the pain.

My heart was beating hard, black panic threatened to crush me and I forced myself to calm down and remember my last moments were with Naru. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Suddenly, the warmth of Naru against me was gone. I snapped my eyes open and noticed the Pishacha was gone too.

"What -" I breathed, hardly able to form a sentence, Naru was already moving.

"It left," he said. "We need to get out of here. I don't know if you broke through to it or how long it will stay gone for."

Naru lead the way to the door that lead outside. I cradled my arm for support, winching with every movement that caused my shoulder to tense. I had nearly forgotten about it when we were cornered. I silently thanked what ever God was looking down upon us because somehow we were still alive. The Pishacha, with some change of heart, decided not to kill us.

Maybe it wasn't the Pishacha at all - perhaps Hana had broken through, if only for a split second.

It still would give us time to escape, I thought, as we reached the wide yard. Then, I felt something pull at me, like a tug on my spine.

I remembered what I told Hana when I begged her to break through - that I would find her sister's body and break the curse.

I couldn't go back on the promise - not now when it mattered the most.

I stopped, "wait." I said. "I know how to break the curse."

"You've just learnt, now, how to break the curse?" Naru said in a rough voice.

"Sara showed me," I squinted into the night. "When she touched me...I connected with her thoughts. She told me that her body, not her soul, was the anchor."

"She told you that?" Naru asked, skeptically.

"No, I figured it out. Gene had said her soul was anchored here but it didn't make sense because in the vision her soul was not used in the ritual. It was her body."

Naru quieted, absorbing the information I gave him. I tried to make out the obscure surroundings in the night. Suddenly, there was one detail that jumped out at me - a tree. A tree that I had witnessed two bodies being hung on in a vision.

"There," I said, pointing towards the tree. "Sara's body was buried there."

I was going to end this. They had given me a chance, had put their hope on me that I could end all their suffering and I couldn't about to disappoint them. I had to end this - for Sara and Hana. Who know's how far Hana had taken that creature before it fought back to the surface.

We had mere minutes and I was going to make every second count.

Naru and I moved towards the tree until I felt a hard tug on my spiritual bond. No, it wasn't the bond that I felt a tug on... it was this area. It was like standing in an electric field. It felt ancient and horrible but I followed my gut feeling and dropped to my knees with Naru following. Then, using our hands we began digging into the earth. I made sure to protect my left arm, which was throbbing.

The ground was hard and compacted when we finally broke through the surface layer. My fingers and arms were singing with pain but I kept digging.

"She's here," I told Naru as we continued to dig deeper. "She has to be."

My blood roared in my ears. _Dig, dig, dig…_

Then, I hit something hard. "Here!" I cried. "Naru, there's something here!"

I worked fast to try and uncover it, tried to carefully work around the large, solid mass.

After what felt like hours of digging, I pulled out a human skull.

The woods around us were so quiet that I could hear my breathing. It was almost impossible that we were sitting here with this object, especially when it was so important. I expected someone, or something, to come and try to attack me. I expected Sara to come out from behind the tree and laugh in my face as she took the artifact.

But none of that happened. There was only silence in the night and, slowly, I stood up.

"That must be Sara." Naru said and I nodded.

I looked down at the skull in my hands. Turning it over, I noticed how old and small it was. I tried not to give myself any time to think this over when I pressed my thumbs into the eye sockets then, with as much strength as I could muster, I pressed - hard.

There was a crack in the air and I felt a phantom wind whip around me. "I can't break it." I said to Naru.

No one could break this with physical strength. Even though it looked fragile it was as tough as concrete. Only a spiritual power could break it. There was no way I could break this on that spiritual relam, we didn't have the time (or the convenience) to put me into a trance again.

We were out of options and had the key to the curse in our hands. I thought back to all this time that I had restricted my powers and regretted it. If I had just been strong enough I could have beat the depression. I wouldn't have had to resort to using those pills and I would have been able to practice using my gifts.

Instead, I was weak. And now, because of my weakness, I was hurting all those that had believed in me.

Naru, Gene, Hana and Sara.

They believed in me and I wasn't able to help them. I stated to become so frustrated, I felt my cheeks flare with the het of embarrassment, shame and guilt. I felt my body go numb.

If Sara and Hana had to live another day in this curse, it was because of me.

"Noll," Gene said and I was so fixated on my thoughts that I had missed Naru stand up. I hadn't sensed Gene's entrance, who was standing in front of us. I looked back and forth from the twins.

For a moment, I thought I had taken myself onto that spiritual plane from those intense emotions I had felt. The pale look on Naru's face told me that this was, indeed, happening right now.

Naru stood very still. "Eugene."

My heart sunk. This was real - this was real and Naru could see Gene.

"It's Gene to you, little brother." Gene said with a sad smile.

In awe, I said, "how can you...be here right now?"

"This spot has a high amount of residual energy. You feel it don't you?" Gene asked me and I nodded, still dumbfounded that he was, actually, here. "I don't have much time though." Gene looked back to his brother.

Something fundamentally important hit me - Naru has not seen Gene for, who knows, how many years. Who knew how shocked he was to see his older brother.

I saw the reels of control he exerted on himself. He kept his hands still even though I could see them twitching to move. His shoulders were straight and his, ever, cool gaze was on Gene - his pupils were flared. As if he couldn't quite believe it himself.

"Mai can't break the skull on her own," Gene said from behind me. "But we can. Together."

Naru was breathing very carefully. "That's not possible."

"The bond isn't broken," Gene said in a different tone. As if this were a conversation, or an argument, they had frequently. "It will work, but you just have to try."

"And when the Pishacha, or Sara, come running back the second we attempt to destroy that thing? Who will protect Mai if I can't control -" Naru clenched down on his jaw, air hissing out of his teeth. His hands had turned into fists by his sides. He didn't need to finish because Gene and I knew exactly what he meant. Naru liked control and the last time he used those powers he had lost that control on himself.

"Mai won't be protected unless this thing is dead. The infection can't hurt her if the curse doesn't exist." Gene walked over to his brother and I could hardly believe that I was seeing the twins at the same time. I could hear the frustration in Gene's voice, a tone I had never heard him use before. "We're running out of time, Noll."

They looked completely identical, especially now that Naru opted to wear black clothing. It was amazing and I realized this might be the only time I would ever see them together again.

Gene held out his hand and waited for Naru. I could see Naru teetering on the decision as he made it, turned it over, made it again.

His breath was unsteady when he reached out.

A beautiful white light began glowing from their linked hands. It was such a wonderful light, full of joy and happiness and content. Naru closed his eyes and then I felt the air changed. Wind whipped around us, grabbing at my clothes and hair. It so was strong, this feeling that was pressing down on me was so intense. I remember feeling this once before, the one time Naru had used this power on a God.

I could feel the power almost reach it's potential, but a glimmer of dark movement from behind the twins caught my attention. I moved on my own, only half thinking. I had to protect Naru no matter what.

Both of the twins now had their eyes closed and they were so close to being ready to use that power. Lin had told me how it worked once, how Naru would harbour the power and through bouncing the energy back to Gene he could amplify it into a precise kind of energy.

I didn't know how long that amplification process took but I knew one thing - I couldn't let anything, or anyone, bother them. I wanted to be the one to do that for them.

So, I forced my tired legs to move and I went beyond that light of goodness into the night. The Pishacha and Sara rounded the house. It was the first time I had seen them together and not trying to kill me.

"It's over," I told them. "No one is going to hurt you anymore."

I looked at Hana, still in the form of that horrible creature. "Thank you. You gave us enough time to find it."

Sara didn't say anything. She just continued to stare and the Pishacha stood, unmoving, at her side.

It was like...they understood. Like they were waiting for it to end.

"You showed me how to break it, didn't you?" I said, watching Sara. "You wanted me to know how to break it."

A tear slipped down Sara's face, "it won't work. The curse can't be broken."

"What?"

"The curse can't be broken. It'll only be stalled until you find the -"

The warning that Sara was on the verge of finished was abruptly stopped when Naru and Gene exploded with power.

They used that powerful, beautiful, light and blasted a clearing through the trees - destroying the skull. Destroying that horrible, awful tree. There was a blinding light in the area, creating a glow all around me. In the moment the light exploded around us, I saw nothing at all and squinted my eyes to look for the figures that had been in front of me moments ago - they were gone.

I didn't know where they went, or what to make of Sara's final words...but I hoped that this was what we needed to do.

The intensity wasn't over when the light faded. Instead, I felt a horrible wave of nausea pass through me. My head felt like it was going to explode, the world tilting, and I fell to my knees and vomited on the ground.

It was as if something were passing through me. I couldn't stop the retching and I gripped the dirt when it slowed, panting for breath.

A strong, cool hand pressed into my back.

"You're okay," Naru said. "It's over."

"Gene?"

"He's...gone."

Even though Naru said it was okay, I didn't feel okay. Something felt wrong and my body was responding to it. I retched again and Naru did not balk away. Instead, he stayed sitting with me, with a hand on my back until the last of the sickness passed.

I leaned back on my knees, breathing hard. Nausea slowly started to rise in my gut again and I forced it down.

"Naru!" A distant voice said. "Mai!"

There was no way...no way that the team had found us. The voices grew louder.

"Can you hear that too?" I whispered, hardly believing it. It was impossible...but if the curse was broken, maybe it wasn't so impossible. I had found Masako using trance. Perhaps without the curse blocking us from the physical world, we could be found similarly. "Is it really them?"

"We're here over here," Naru said into the darkness. Flashlights began shining from through the trees.

I watched, hardly breathing, as those lights came closer to us and began shining in our faces.

"Are you two okay?" The voice said, it was Bou-san.

I felt tears rising as I nodded my head. For a moment I thought of how close Naru and I came to dying. How close we had come to being lost in these woods forever. I couldn't stop the tears from falling when I saw Bou-sans face. "You found us."

Bou-san smiled, "we did. No thanks to you and your projection skills."

"Where's Lin?" Naru asked.

Another voice answered him, "right here. What happened to -" Lin couldn't stop the shakiness from entering his voice. "Naru did you use -"

"It doesn't matter," Naru said. "We need to get Mai medical attention, now."

Naru stood up, his warm handing leaving my back. It was Bou-san who took off his jacket and swung it around me. "You must be freezing. Where are you hurt?" he whispered when he knelt down beside me.

"My arm." I said, stretching it out. "My arm is -"

I stopped and stared at my skin in confusion.

"What the hell," Bou-san jerked back to see the full extent of my arm too. "What is that?"

"What's wrong?" Naru moved back over. He had grabbed a flashlight and shone it onto me.

No one said anything as we stared.

My arm was no longer on the verge of some kind of infection. Instead, there were swirlds of black ink where the cuts were. Not a design, I realized. There was a square outline and three lines of an ancient looking text now occupying the place where the three cuts would have been.

"We need to get out of here," Lin was the voice of reason. "Hara-san and Matsuzaki-san are waiting in the car. I've arranged for a flight for us tonight."

Slowly, I looked up at Naru who looked pale. His eyes met mine and he didn't say anything when he turned his back and began walking away. Lin followed.

"Come on," Bou-san used an arm to help lift me up. "Don't worry, you're going to be okay."

Bou-san carried me back. From behind us, I watched the cabin disappear in the darkness as I recalled what Sara was trying to tell me. Or rather, what she did not finish telling me.

 _The curse can't be broken. It'll only be stalled until you find the -_

As we left that cabin, and the horrors I saw there, I knew that it would never disappear from my memories.

^.^

We waited at the airport for our flight. The team had decided not to heed my message to Masako and instead tried to find us. Lin had said that since the two spirits seemed so fixated on us, they could find us with his Shiki. They packed up all of the stuff, leaving most of the equipment at the prison because they deemed it too dangerous to try and go back. Then, they came to get us.

We were now on a flight out of this horrible place and I hoped we would never come back.

This wasn't the first case we had left unsolved. But, this certainly wasn't going to be the last time we heard about this case.

I opted to sit in a cluster of chairs alone on the private plane. I needed the rest and just wanted some time to think about everything that happened on this case.

The biggest thing was that...I kissed Naru. I thought we were going to die, but a kiss is a kiss. Especially for a girl who, supposedly, has a boyfriend waiting for her back at home. Maybe I kissed Naru because a selfish part of me has always wanted to kiss Naru.

It wasn't fair, I thought, to feel like this for someone else when I was with Lucien.

Lucien.

I hadn't even given him much thought in all of this. What would he say when he found out I kissed another guy? Not just any guy, but Naru. He has been very patient with me but this...I couldn't keep this secret from him.

I also couldn't keep him hanging on when I was not fully committed to him.

Then there was the issue about the tattoo on my arm. We didn't know what it meant, or why it was there. And, it was written in a language none of us (even the all-knowing Naru) could understand. Plus, Lin suspected it might be written in cipher.

 _What a mess._

I hadn't noticed Naru come up to me until he sat in the seat across from me. Had this been in the beginning of the case, I would have let all those frustrated feelings become unleash on him and tell him to get away from me. But, his presence was welcoming...soothing even. Naru and I looked worse for wear, neither of us had slept, or bathed, for almost two days. We were still covered in dirt from digging for Sara's remains, and I could, literally, smell our stench from the other side of the plane. Naru did not seem to care as he remained seated across from me.

"When we get back to Tokyo I want to have everyone write a full report on what happened here." He said, not looking at me but gazing outside. The sun was just beginning to rise and we were nearly home.

I nodded, too tired to say anything else.

Naru's gaze shifted, looking down at my arm that was now covered with a sweater.

"We'll figure out what that is," said Naru.

When he looked at me, I knew that he meant it. To Naru, there was a deep loyalty that lied within him. I had full confidence that if anyone could figure this out, it would be him.

"I know we will," I said. Naru did not move to get up and leave like he normally would. He just sat there, staring out of the window. I wondered if he was thinking about anything else beyond the mark on my arm. Perhaps he was thinking about Gene.

Then, it occurred to me. He saw Gene. It was only for a moment while they used their power to break the skull that was anchoring the curse, but still...that was big. Huge. I made a note to talk to him about it when we landed. I also made a note to talk to Gene about it too, since the Davis brother's seemed to suck at conveying their emotions and feelings to anyone.

There were so many questions, so many things that I needed to figure out.

But exhaustion hit me when I leaned my head back and sleep fully, and soundly, took me under.

The end of our most deadliest case was over.

And, I had a strange feeling we weren't quite done here yet.

^.^


	16. Chapter 16 - To Dream a Dream

**A/C** \- WHAT! Two updates in a week? Who is this author!? Haha, I hope you enjoy the early update. I'm still trying to figure out what days work best, so please bear with me!

As promised, shoutouts for reviews from last chapter:

 **One Autumn Leaf -** Thank you so much for the kind words and I'm happy you are enjoying the story!

 **Vampgirl1309 -** Your reviews make me a smile all the time! I'm looking forward to writing more for you :)

 **Glass Dragon's Road -** Thank you for that! I realize that there are SO many unique GH stories out there. It's awesome to hear that you think that of mine :)

 **Guest (Wolfie) -** Hey! Thanks for taking the time to review the story! I hope it continues to excite you :)

 **sleonard -** Hehe and I can't wait to write more! Things are going to get interesting for our favourite characters :#

Once again, thank you everyone for the reviews! Now, without anymore chit-chat, here's chapter 16. Cheers!

 **Chapter 16 - To Dream a Dream**

My first order of business when we were home, and after Naru told us about the meeting, was to bathe.

Goodbye's were brief since we were seeing each other tomorrow. Yasu opted to drive me home, which I accepted because I was so exhausted and I hadn't called Lucien. Yasu parked in front of my apartment complex.

"How're you feeling?" He asked when the engine shut off.

Tired, confused. Guilty about kissing, and having feelings, for Naru. I said none of that. "I'm alright."

"Naru probably said the same thing to you, but I'm making my oath as well," Yasu declared. "We're going to figure this out. And, I'm not going anywhere so if you, ever, need anything just give me a call, alright?"

"I don't want to be a burden -"

He reached across to put a finger on my lips and shut me up.

"You're not a burden at all, trust me. I want you to call, even if it's just to come pick you up, or to talk. I'm here for you, remember that okay?"

I nodded, "okay, Yasu."

"Alright, that's a good answer." He leaned back and smiled. "We should take the train together to the meeting tomorrow. Big boss wants us there at eight sharp and we know how he feels about tardiness."

I chuckled, "that sounds really nice. Thank you Yasu. Get home safe."

I climbed out of the vehicle and made my way upstairs. It felt like it had been a long time since I was inside my own home, even though it was only a little over a week. The furniture sat unused, and the lights were all out. I didn't even have any kind of pet, like a cat, to come and greet me.

It felt lonely.

I moved through the utilitarian task of bathing, then fixed myself something to eat and a cup of tea. It was around this time I heard shuffling at the door and a key clicked it open.

I knew of one person with a key.

Lucien sauntered in, holding a pile of envelopes and flyers.

He saw me in the kitchen and stopped. I haven't called him when we landed, hadn't wanted to deal with this right now, but it looks like I was about to.

"You're back!" His face turned into a grin and my heart broke a little more. Lucien held out the envelopes, "Weekly mail boy at your service. This stuff really piles up, you should get a 'no-junk' sign or something."

He came over to sit across from me at the table. "When did you get in? I'm so happy you're okay!"

My throat felt raw. "This morning, I just got in and needed some time to myself for a while. I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Lucien shook his head. "Don't be, I'm just glad you got back safe and you're, finally, home. Do you want me to leave?" He asked, completely concerned. Lucien was such a kind male, and he was a genuine kind of person. Why couldn't I have fallen head-over-heels for him the way I had with Naru?

I shook my head, putting down my tea cup and folding my hands on the table. I wore an extra long, baggy, sweatshirt that had sleeves which covered my hands. It was intended for me not to stare at the tattoo, but now I'm glad it was one less thing I had to tell Lucien.

"No, you don't need to go. I uh...I need to talk to you about something, actually," I said.

Lucien's smile slowly faded as he leaned back. "Are you alright, Mai? Did you take your pills?"

I took a big breath of air in, "I stopped taking the pills, Lucien."

His eyebrows knitted together, "what?" Then realization. "Mai, you know how dangerous that is? You should have -"

"I needed to stop taking them." I interrupted him. "Honestly, I've never felt better. I finally feel like I'm in control of my feelings and my emotions. Being off them has made think clearly, and I've had time to really go over some...things."

Lucien waited patiently for me to continue.

"I've thought about how unfair it was to rely on those pills for so long. Then, when I felt like I had a void in my life, you were there. My feelings for you were true, but I think that I relied on you for..something else. It wasn't just because you supported me through those dark times. It was that you were the furthest male, in every aspect, from Naru and you distracted me from him. You kept my mind off him and I didn't feel so lonely. I've realized that doing that, even unintentionally, isn't fair to you.

"I used you and I feel awful because I never realized it before. I was so trapped in that depression I couldn't think clearly. And now... I can understand why I did what I did. And it wasn't fair to do that to you: to jump into a relationship with you like that."

When I finished, I was breathing heavier and Lucien was visibly breathing harder. "You didn't have feelings for me at all?"

"No, I did." I said. "But, not in the way that was pure, or honest. Not in the way you deserve."

He thought about his response. He was visibly emotional but he kept them in check with his breathing and I remained still. I, also, tried to control my breathing and my cheeks burned from holding back the tears, but I knew once they started they wouldn't stop. I felt like such a selfish person, and I supposed that I was being selfish. I really wanted someone to help me through that darkness and by dong that I pulled someone else to into my mess.

He said, "did something happen between you two on this trip? Please, be honest."

He deserves the truth, I thought. Even though there was something in me that begged me to lie so that this would be a little easier.

Lucien deserves to know the truth, though.

My voice lowered, "we...kissed."

Lucien inhaled sharply, running a hand over his face and hair in frustration as he leaned back into the chair. I didn't bother to explain that the kiss happened when we thought we were going to die. A kiss is a kiss, no matter what the circumstances.

"I knew...that you still had feelings for him. Even though you thought you didn't. I still tried to pursue a relationship with you. I guess that makes me the fool, doesn't it?" His voice sounded like he was on the edge of something dark. It was that tone that drew me in.

"Lucien, I -"

"No," he shook his head and a tear streamed down his cheek. He breathed in deeply, wiping it with the back of his hand. That broke something in me and my breathing shattered. The tears I had been holding fell onto my cheeks.

I sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Lucien stood up. "I think it's best if I...If I go. It's not fair to you to make you choose like this, and I want you to be happy."

"I was happy," I said. Tears flowed down my face. "You made me happy, being with you...it's just...I can't keep you like this if I don't know what I want." I had to sort out four years of pushed aside feelings and it wasn't fair to bring Lucien into that mess.

None of this was fair.

My voice shook, "we can still be friends -"

"Don't," Lucien said. "Please, don't say it. I need...I need some time to be away from you. Actually. It might be best if we stay away from each other for a while."

I nodded, thinking it was stupid to even suggest we could be friends. I doubt Lucien would ever want to see me again.

He pulled the apartment key from out of his pocket. It was still on a simple, yellow keychain lanyard I had left it on. Lucien placed it gently on the table. "I want you to be happy, Mai. Never forget that...and I wish you the best."

It felt like my heart was cracking and I held my breath as I watched him leave, then heard the door close behind him.

It hurt because I didn't hate Lucien. I actually really liked him and I believed he was such a great man. But now, with my feelings for Naru still not sorted out, I felt confused. I think Lucien understood and because he was such an understanding person he would leave so I could sort this out.

It didn't make this hurt any less. Lucien was there for me and was kind to me. That's what I latched onto, that kindness he showed me. Naru..Naru could never love a person like Lucien could. Naru was a completely different kind of person. He was moody, egotistical, and...stubborn.

But, I still had feelings for him.

Maybe one day, I thought, Lucien and I could find our way back to one another. Maybe not as lovers but as friends.

I didn't want to promise myself that, though. It wasn't fair to me or to Lucien.

So I hung my head and I didn't hide my sobs as I wept at the table.

^.^

The next day, Yasu made good on his promise to pick me up and we could train together to the office. He took one look at my puffy eyes and demanded to know what happened. I couldn't hide the facts anymore. So I told him - all of it.

It felt good to have someone to talk about everything building up on me. I would have preferred to talk to Masako but I found out that she was on a plane back to the United States this morning. She would be back in a month, but still...it hurt that she wasn't going to be here for a while.

Yasu was an attentive listener though, and he was not a judgmental person.

"Wow," Yasu said when I finished by talking about the break up I had with Lucien last night, where I stayed up all night crying - wondering if I had made a mistake. Lucien was a good man, and such a kind-hearted soul. Naru was...well, Naru was Naru. "So, you and Naru really kissed?"

"It wasn't a kiss like that," I said, trying to make sense of it. "It was more like a 'we're dying and this might be the last time I tell you about my feelings' kind of kiss."

"But you didn't die," Yasu noted. "So it _was_ just a kiss."

I sighed, no thinking about it like that.

Yasu asked, "Now what? Big boss might be going back to England again."

"I don't know," I said honestly. "I just want to forget about it. Naru hasn't even brought it up, so until he does, then I won't."

"You should talk about it at some point before then, though. Clear the air." Yasu said and I knew he was right.

"He will go back to England," I corrected him. Then sighed, "and when he does, I'll talk to him about it before he leaves. It won't be like the last time."

"Good!" Yasu patted me on the back. "I'm proud of you."

I felt a smile touch the corners of my lips, "thanks."

We made it to Shibuya station with less than a minute to spare when we finally got into the office, giggling about a story Yasu had launched into.

It felt good to have someone to laugh with.

"You're late," Naru said from the furthest sofa. Naturally, everyone was already here.

"Sorry," I took off my coat. "We got held up at the train station because Yasu couldn't find his pass."

Bou-san turned to us, grinning. "Don't tell me they let you off with good behavior?"

Yasu walked over to him, casually sitting in the seat next to Bou-san. He purred, "I don't think you even know what good behavior is."

Before Bou-san could defend himself, Naru started speaking. "I've called you all here for a direct report to add to this case file. I got one from Hara-san before she left and all of you still need to do one."

"Then, are we going to start working out that thing on Mai's arm?" Bou-san asked.

"Yes," Ayako agreed. "It's quite concerning. We don't know what kind of language it's written in and we can't decipher it."

"Lin and I have agreed to stay and try to figure this out. However, I know you all have your own lives. You're more than welcome to help the investigation along, however you will not be part of the case."

Everyone stared at him and received an icy blue gaze.

It was John that spoke, "that doesn't sound like a bad thing. Davis-san is just is still suggesting that we can help with the case."

"Why would I not want to dedicate my time to solve this?" Bou-san argued. The good Priest did not answer him, not with the tone that threatened his voice.

Naru said, "I recall you had mentioned, in the beginning in of this case, that you all had your own lives now."

Bou-san stared straight at the investigator. "You know what I meant, don't take it out of context. I want to help Mai."

"We are helping her. However, we need to research what the mark means. I don't need you to do what I've dedicated my life to be more than competent at." Naru cut him off and I could see the tension rolling off the males. There was too much testosterone in this room and I felt like I was choking on it.

"I think," I stepped forward into the group after watching this argument (on my behalf) go on for too long. "What Naru is trying to say is that you don't have to spend your time dedicated to looking for answers cause he will do that. Just do what you can with the time you have."

"I don't like it," Bou-san complained. "Ayako, what do you think of all of this?'

Ayako said, "I think it works for me. No offence but my job does take a lot of time during the day. If I can focus on this after work, than it really helps me out."

John nodded in agreement, then looked over to me. "I hope you don't think any less of me, but I do want to help you."

"Me too," Yasu chipped in.

It was Bou-san that said, "We're here for you, kiddo."

And I was smiling at all of them - for giving up their spare time to help me when they really didn't have to. I gripped the sleeve on my sweater (to hide the mark).

"Thank you everyone. Thank you."

^.^

Naru took us one at a time into his office. I had a feeling that mine would take the longest so I would probably be last.

Ayako went first and came out, hugging me and flipping off Bou-san, then rushed to work. John did something similar, with a wave goodbye to all of us.

Yasu offered to wait for me but I argued that it could take a while so it was best if he left.

Then there was just my report left to do. I stepped into the office and Naru sat at his desk, ready.

I remembered this office from the last time and tried not to let those overwhelming feelings flood me. I stepped forward and sat on the seat across from the oak desk.

"My report was about fifteen pages," Naru warned. "I expect yours will be something similar."

"Let's get started." I said and then went into the case from the beginning. I tried to leave my emotions out of it as Naru typed away.

I did try to go over as many details as possible, not leaving anything out. When we were finished, the report was roughly twenty pages. I considered it because I had to include my visions and any other relevant information I was given. It also helped clear up a lot of the misunderstanding and confusion we had on this case. Things such as clearing up the holes in the districts story about the family. The parents did not hang themselves from grief. It made me realize just how false that little town was, and possibly how close we could have been to being in even more danger.

"So, we're all done here?" I asked when I was finished.

Naru packed away his laptop, then turned back to me. "There's one more thing I wanted to talk about with you."

I felt my breathing get very shallow as I nodded, nervously. "Okay."

Naru continued. "Since we don't know anything about this mark and what it could do Lin and I think it's best if you are under constant surveillance, or something similar."

I blinked, "you mean...like a supernatural witness protection plan?"

The corners of his lips curled, "yes, you can call it that."

"So I'll be watched on like..a camera? By you guys?" Naru made a face at that, and I continued. "No offence, but that's really weird. I would rather not."

"No not cameras. If something were to happen, and it is supernatural, then a frequency on a camera may not capture it. We were thinking more along the lines of one of us keeping an eye on you. Or, if Sora-San would be able to stay with you and report to us if anything -"

I was so dumbfounded that I couldn't register what Naru was saying.

My lips shook, "Lucien and I...we broke up. He won't be staying with me anymore."

There was an awkward silence that hung in the air and I didn't meet Naru's stare as I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

Naru broke the silence first. "It would either be Lin or myself, whoever you feel more comfortable with. Lin has accommodations with Takigawa-san if you would be more comfortable to stay there. The other option is Lin or myself can stay with you in your apartment."

Honestly, I was so lucky that I was sitting down because I thought I would fall over. This had to be a dream, there was no way we were having this type of conversation.

"Let me get this straight: you're going to live with me until we figure out what this thing on my arm means?"

"Yes. It's not ideal, but I could offer payment for the stay to help you financially. If that's what you choose: that I stay instead of Lin." Naru said and I leaned back, running a hand through my hair. I couldn't believe that this was happening.

Naru asked, impatiently, "well?"

"I don't really have a choice," I raised an eyebrow at him, sighing. "I want this figured out just as much as you. And Lin intimidates me, so...if I have to choose I would rather it be you."

"I'll break the news to Lin." Naru said, as if he already knew the answer. He stood and moved towards the door, stopping in the threshold. He turned back to me, his face wiped clean of any hint of cockiness.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sora-san."

I twisted in the seat to look at him. "It's okay."

We held each others stare for a moment longer than necessary. Naru's cool gaze never gave anything away and I struggled to find a hint of emotion behind them. I could feel that his apology was genuine.

It reminded me of what I gave up with Lucien to figure out what I had with Naru.

Naru turned back and left while I stayed in the office, not quite believing what had happened. Thinking I had dreamed all of this I pinched myself. Nope, this was real and definitely happening.

For the good of science, I thought.

Naru was going to be living with me.

^.^


	17. Chapter 17 - Safe and Sound

**A/C -** Thanks for all the love last chapter! Bet you didn't think THAT was going to happen! As for the rating... I always put my stories at 'T' just to cover my butt. HOWEVER... I have been known to change the rating in the stories (usually in a pre-note) if things are going to go beyond what I have fixed it on FF.

Anyway I thought that since we have a little bit of a break from all the serious stuff, let's have a fun little chapter! I've been playing with ideas on how to get this topic out and I think this just came very naturally.

As always, please R/F/F!

Cheers!

 **Chapter 17 - Safe and Sound**

^.^

It has been a couple of days since Naru moved in and it was still bizarre to turn the corner of my living room to see him there.

He had opted to stay on the couch since I only had one bedroom. There was no way he was going to be sleeping in there with me, plus he had brought along boxes of his research that he stored at the office with him. There were various files that he now had scattered over the coffee table as Naru sat on the couch with his laptop, madly typing away at something when I turned the corner.

It didn't surprise me that he was already dressed in black slacks and button down shirt as per usual. Actually, it didn't surprise me that Naru wouldn't let me see him in anything other than a perfect image of control.

"Morning," I greeted him and he looked up from the screen at me. "Want some tea?"

"Yes please," was all he said then looked down.

And that was usually how our conversations were for these last two days. Because after I made myself breakfast and cleaned up I left for work.

I thought about the implications of this situation: I had just broken up with Lucien literally the night before and now I had another man shacked up in my apartment.

It was still so surreal to me.

At the church, I was glad to be thrown into the tasks of work again. It felt good to be back and I, truly, missed the kids. It was a great feelings that they missed me too. While I was cleaning the eating hall, I noticed a group of three girls who had stayed inside during free-time. They were crowded around a bench and had a chair just outside of the bathroom.

"Yuki," I approached the black-haired teen as she worked around a girl sitting in the chair. "You have a lot of customers." I said as I looked at the girl with wet hair sitting in the chair and was wrapped with towels. Yuki had taken to cutting some of the younger girls' hair and was even gifted with a pair of hair cutting shears and other accessories for Christmas.

Yuki smiled, "the girls' asked me to cut it, I promise this time."

The last time Yuki had wanted to cut someone's hair, she did it in the middle of the night and had chopped off an older girls long ponytail. That girl cried for days and one of the Sisters had gotten her a fake-hair ponytail to make her feel better.

"Miss Mai," another girl, Miri, said. "Are you going to get a haircut too?"

"Well, I wasn't thinking of it." I looked back at Yuki, who was beaming at the suggestion. "But I guess I could. I only want it up to my chin, though. No shorter."

"Done!" Yuki said. She finished up with her last haircut before me. I had to admit, she did a really nice job on the layers of her 'client' and I trusted she wouldn't damage my hair more than it already was. I waited patiently as she worked, wetting and soaping my hair, then cutting it.

When it was done she handed me a mirror. My reflection looked back at me and it was like seeing a ghost. Though not as short as it was when I was in highschool, it was about the same length it was before Naru left. I touched the ends, now soft from the shampoo she put in it and from the dead ends being cut off.

"Miss Mai?" Yuki said when I didn't say anything. "Do you like it?"

I nodded, looking away from my reflection. "It's beautiful. Thank you, Yuki."

When I got home, Naru was still sitting on the couch with no indication that he had moved at all.

I didn't announce my entrance, nor did I try for small talk. The pleasantries didn't seem to matter to Naru so I didn't bother with them. I moved to the kitchen and started grilling some chicken I had left to defrost. It was probably the only thing I preferred to eat: chicken, rice and green beans. It also helped that all of those were relatively cheap.

When supper was done I rounded the corner of the living room with two plates, putting them on the table and I opted to sit on the floor, stretching my legs out under the table. Then, I grabbed the remote for the T.V.

"You cut your hair," Naru said from behind me on the couch. Of course he would notice. Naru noticed everything.

"Mhm," I murmured, half distracted by the piece of food in my mouth and trying to find my favourite Taiwanese Drama: Smiling Pasta.

Naru continued to type away, with no inclination that he was paying attention to the show until he said half way through the episode: "Watching television is proven to make you less intelligent."

I groaned. "Is that a 'thank-you for dinner' I hear?" Then, I turned up the volume. "Besides, this couldn't possibly make me even stupider. It's actually teaching me a different language."

"With subtitles?"

"Is this bothering you?" I looked over at him. He seemed mildly displeased, probably because of the noise of the T.V. and the fact that it was a corny Taiwanese Drama.

Naru hesitated on an answer. "Do you not have a T.V. somewhere else in the apartment?"

"No," I said. "I don't believe in television being in a bedroom."

"I'm going to regret asking," Naru sighed deeply. "Why do you believe there should not be a television in the bedroom?"

"Because, the bedroom is a private place." I turned off the T.V. with the remote, then collected mine and Naru's empty plates. "I feel like it could take away the intimacy. Something that you probably wouldn't understand."

Naru didn't defend this statement. I took it as a relatively good sign that he would have even less experience than me when it came to being intimate. I stood with the dishes and made my way to the kitchen when his voice caught me.

"Did you," he struggled for the words. "Break up with Sora-san because of what happened between us?"

I stopped just short of the threshold, looking back at him. Naru watched me as he normally did, with an icy gaze. But, this gaze was different - it was assessing. His mouth was pressed into a hard line.

"What do you think happened between us?" Because I had a feeling we had two very different views on the matter. The matter of which we haven't talked about in nearly a week.

Naru said, quietly. "I could tell him that there was nothing between us."

I snorted. Of course Naru would refuse to answer that. Oh Heavens, no. To talk about it would mean he would actually have to think about his feelings for once. God forbid he did that.

"I can't be in a relationship when I have feelings for someone else." I said it in simple terms because it was the truth.

I didn't let Naru say anything else, not that he would have anyway, and I quickly moved out of the room.

"Goodnight, Naru."

^.^

"Yasu," I groaned, "why are we here?"

By _'here'_ I meant standing in front of a lingerie store in the shopping district.

I decided that I needed to desperately get out of the house and have a distraction from the tall-handsome, brooding male currently living there. Yasu was happy to help be, said, distraction and decided to come shopping with me. It also meant that Naru wouldn't have had to tag along since he was keeping an eye on the mark.

Yasu smiled at me when he answered. "Because you're home alone with our handsome, mysterious boss. Why wouldn't you want to shop for some appropriate clothing?"

"This is definitely not appropriate clothing!" I eyed the store mannequins which had their 'goods' barely covered. Then, more timidly. "Especially...with Naru."

"Well," Yasu said. "We don't know for sure what makes him tick: think of this as a science experiment. Big Boss can be a tough one to read. Maybe he has a freaky-side in the bedroom."

I choked. "I can't believe you just said that!"

We looked at each other before falling into a fit of laughter about the subject. No way could Naru be some crazy bedroom freak that Yasu suggested. I doubt Naru even watched any type of indecent shows or movies like that. He was immune to sexuality and pleasure, his pulse probably wouldn't even flicker at the idea of it. He was so jaded by sex that I doubted he would find anyone, let alone me, attractive in this type of stuff.

Not that I was, ever, thinking about the topic with Naru living with me. Especially with Naru living with me. It just wasn't right.

When Yasu put his hands on my shoulders, steering me into the store, I groaned again. "Please, let's not do this."

"Oh, just pick one. Then I'll leave you alone. You don't even have to wear it."

I made a face. "Then why pick one at all?"

"To know that you have it. Maybe not to wear, but to know that you have the courage to think about your desires and be honest with your feelings."

Yasu said it in a serious voice, his eyes settling on me and I knew, in his odd way, that he was right. I also didn't want to argue with him.

Nor did I want to admit he was right.

I felt my face get red with the idea of it. No way would anything ever happen and I ran a hand through my hair as I looked back at Yasu.

"Fine." I said, begrudgingly. His smile returned.

I looked around at all the pretty little lacy things in the store. I couldn't possibly pick anyone of these to walk around the house in. It would be like walking around nude.

Although, I had to admit some of the designs were simply amazing. I certainly did not have the body to strut around in these teeny outfits but...I quietly wished I did.

I also wished Masako was here too. Not that I didn't mind Yasu's company, but I felt like I needed a girlfriend when it came to things like this.

Without putting much thought into it, I grab a tiny baby-blue piece that was on a sale rack and in my size. It was made out of fine silk and white lace decorated the front of the little tank top. Thankfully, the bottoms seemed to be a pair of brief shorts, which would cover a whole lot more than anything else in this store. I didn't try them on. I just walked awkwardly up to the cashier and put them on the counter.

The cashier, who was big-busted and clearly a pro in these kinds of things, looked at me skeptically. "Not going to try it on? It's a final sale."

"No," I replied, reaching for my wallet. "I'll take my chances."

When it was done, and my purchase was wrapped in hot pink wrapping paper then placed in a fancy lace bag, Yasu and I left the store.

There was a moment of silence as we looked at each other before bursting out and laughing.

"I can't believe you did that!" Yasu grinned at me as we walked away from the store.

"I can't believe I did that!" I laughed too. We continued window-shopping until we grew bored and went for a walk outside of the shopping district. There was a small, manicured park that we weaved through. Eventually, we found a large, elevated concrete slab to sit on and continued to talk.

Yasu talked about Law School and the challenges he faced, though I could hardly think of any type of challenge that phased him. He asked me simple questions about what happened on the case, my visions and how I felt about the tattoo. All of which I was honest about. As the evening started to grow chiller, I tightened my jacket around myself.

Yasu's phone chimed and he checked the message, a deep frown setting on his face.

"What's wrong?" I watched as he typed a response then put his phone back down.

"It's just...Masako has been acting strange."

I remember she admitted to liking Yasu to me and I wondered if she was making her move. I didn't say any of this, "What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been really clingy lately. We were hanging out a lot, which is cool, but she...asked me out." Yasu leaned back on his hands. His face was scrunched as if he was thinking about a serious problem. I didn't see the problem with my two friends dating at all, in fact I would be happy for them.

Slowly, I said. "She's kind of into you." I looked over him, his lean frame and handsome face. Yasu was a kind and considerate man. "Can you blame her?"

I really didn't mean to throw my friend under the bus, but he already knew and I figured I wasn't hurting anyone to help edge things along.

"I don't like her like that." He leaned up, wrapping his arms around himself. He closed his eyes, digging his fingertips into his skin. I knew it wasn't because of the cold. "Correction: I _can't_ like her like that."

"Why?"

"Because I prefer men."

For a heartbeat, only silence echoed through me. "That's not a bad thing, Yasu. I-I'm curious..all this time, you haven't been into woman at all?"

"I try to keep it to myself." He said, a shy smile on his mouth but it felt sad. "I do find pleasure in them, in both, to be honest, but I've known since little that I preferred men. That I'm...attracted to them more than women." He looked me over once. "I'll spare you the details of it, but woman just don't excite me the same way that a good-looking male does."

"Yasu.." I reached for his hand, prying it off his arm. I squeezed gently.

He continued. "Masako believes that I've taken other lovers before, and it became a way to keep girls from wondering why - why wouldn't I choose them. I think Masako is wonderful, marvelous. But, you see - it's me."

I swallowed hard. "She won't care. Masako may be a little hurt that you didn't trust her enough. But she would never judge you. None of us would, especially me."

A nod and then a sad, hallow, smile. "You're the first person to ever tell me that. I'm not surprised, it's just who you are."

"I'm sorry Yasu."

"It's not you. it's just... been hard. I've never had someone to talk freely about it. My family never really understood and they couldn't even handle hearing about a gay man when it was on a drama-show they watched, what would they think if it were their son? Real old school, my parents. They want a son who will become a big name doctor or lawyer, who will get married to a woman and leave them with a legacy of grandchildren. My parents don't understand that we live in a different time now." He tilted his head back, looking skyward.

"I know you're scared Yasu, but I think that no matter what they will always love you for who you are. You are their son, and a damn good one at that. I think you should give them more credit."

Yasu smiled an empty smile. "Maybe you're right."

I squeezed his hand once more. "You tell them when you're ready. And I'll stand by your side no matter what. Until then your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone."

There was a pleasant silence before Yasu said, "Thank you."

"I'm happy we can talk like this. It's been a while since I've felt like...I can just sit and talk with a friend." I admitted quietly.

"I don't know the details but I know you fell down a dark path. I could see it in your eyes."

His fingers tightened around _mine_ this time.

This wasn't the time, or the place. Yasu could know my story another time, when I was still certain that darkness wasn't going to come back and swallow me whole.

"I'm back now." I said, looking at him. A smile bloomed on my face as we sat comfortably together. Friends...this is what having a friend felt like, I realized.

"What?" He asked when I couldn't stop the smile from growing wider.

"I was just thinking," I said as I tilted my head towards him. "That whenever you're ready...I was thinking about how much fun I was going to have playing matchmaker for you."

Yasu's answering grin was brighter than all of the lights in the entirety of Tokyo.

^.^

 **A/C:** I've always wondered what Yasu's sexual orientation might be. Although lots of stories implied it, I had to come to a conclusion myself! I can see him being thrown more to guys over girls. What do you think? Could Yasu be more into guys than girls? I can kinda see him being a little swayed: a little into both but more into guys.

Please review! :)


	18. Chapter 18 - Handle with Care

**A/C -** It's snowing today so I thought this was the perfect time for an update! Cheers for all the fab reviews, you guys are the best!

 **Chapter 18 - Handle with Care**

A few more days was all it took for some semblance of order to take place. Now, it seemed like Naru and I had been living together for years the way we moved through the day with each other.

In the morning, I would make breakfast (eggs and toast for me, just eggs for him) and tea. Then, Lin would pick us up to drive me to work and Naru to the office, where he agreed to keep the rest of his research. After work, Naru and Lin would pick me up at the church and when we got home I would make dinner for Naru and I.

We had some compromises, like I would only watch my drama's once a night and for only two episodes at the most while Naru worked.

That didn't mean he wouldn't try to pick apart the show. I dutifully ignored him until I got tired and went to sleep.

On this night though, my dream started to take a different turn.

Someone was talking to me.

The voice was distant, but I could hear the words faintly.

When I opened my eyes, I knew this was a dream unlike any other. I was sitting at a round table with six figures whom I had remembered from the fables of Japanese Spirit guides.

Hanataka-Tengu, the red-faced-warrior spirit, sat at the head of the table. To his left was Kappa, a green reptilian-looking humanoid with scales that glistened in the dreamlight. On Hanataka-Tengu's right was Kitzune, a fox spirit known for mischief and trickery. Kejoro was at the table too, she was a well-known spirit who had mangled hair and took after the likes of horror characters from movies like The Ring. She was a spirit guide that I was absolutely terrified of when I was younger and still, as I sat in front of her, to this day she terrified me. The last two female spirits were the sisters Yuki and Ame Onna.

Gene was standing beside me. I opened my mouth to speak but his voice filled my mind.

' _If you speak you will disrupt the memory and I can't show you again,_ ' he warned. I closed my mouth and looked around the room, looked at my hands and black-clad arm that I realized we're Gene's hands and arms. I was Gene...or recalling his memory through Gene's eyes. I had only a couple of out of body experiences - and each time they ended terribly.

"This cannot continue," Hanataka-Tengu said to the group. "We do not know how this will affect the Dark Lands. It's unacceptable."

Kejoro disagreed. "It has happened. There's nothing to be done."

Hanataka-Tengu said, "We are Spirit Guides to the Dark Lands. We cannot simply let this curse ruin the fragile system of Death and Life. Nor can we sit back and let the realms become a living portal."

"Oh, give it a break, Hanataka. Do you ever get tired of hearing yourself worry?" Kitzune said, leaning his furry-elbow on the table and resting his head on it. I raked through Gene's mind and found that they had been here arguing for a while now. The fox spirit continued. "This girl could be the start of something different."

"We don't need different," Hanataka-Tengu grumbled. "We need stability. Besides, it's not natural for the anchor to be bound to a soul."

"What do you suppose we do?" Kitzune pressed. "Kill the girl? And who, at this table, will allow their own spirit to perish if that were to happen? Certainly not I."

"You," Kejoro looked directly at Gene - at me. I tried not to let that hair-covered face and those dark eyes scare me. Gene was alert, but I could sense the signs of fatigue in him, how long he had been here? Is this why he hasn't contacted me?

Kejoro continued. "You are the girls Spirit Guide, what do you make of this? Does she know?"

Gene, for the first time since I have been here, spoke. "No, I haven't seen her for days since she returned to Tokyo." There was an irritation in his voice and I could feel his frustration with the situation. He didn't want to be brought to council, all he wanted to do was rush back to Mai (me).

Then, there was the fact that he saw Noll. It had been years since he seen his brother, touched him. The magic and energy that flowed through the bond was everything and nothing. For years after his death, Gene couldn't touch that part of him, the power was like a dull ache. Just like how it ached in his chest now after experiencing the rush of it all over again when he was with Noll.

"Very well," Kejoro looked back at the counsel. "Kitzune is right, I'm certainly not going to offer my immortal soul for that of a one girl. I doubt you will either Hanataka."

Everyone nodded in an agreement to this, even, begrudgingly, Hanataka-Tengu.

Kejoro stood, "Then it is decided, Counsel. The girl is to continue being the anchor until -"

The dream dissolved into something far worse. I was once again in that cabin. In the dark, I saw a large figure in the corner.

A man.

"You're so far away," he purred. "Hello little anchor. I've been waiting for you."

He moved towards me, his footsteps were the only sound as he came closer and the light of moon lit up his scarred face. I felt my legs shake at the realization of who this man was shot through me.

He was The Dark Man. The man who murdered Hana, Sara and their mother. The man who did those horrible things to them.

He smiled at me and I could make out his black eyes, plain face and dark clothes. I also noticed a strange amulet hanging loosely around his neck, it was hidden by shadows but I got a strange sensation looking at it.

There was just the two of us in the cabin. He pressed himself closer to me and all I could do was stand there shaking, with my head pounding and screaming at me to run.

Yet, I couldn't will my legs to move.

He leaned down and I could feel his breathe on my skin as if this were really happening. As if he was right in front of me. His warm breath sent goosebumps throughout my body and I felt hollow.

"Where is my new, pretty little anchor hiding?" He whispered into my ear and my entire body started to shake. His fingertips grazed the tips of my hair, then my collarbone and I was frozen to that spot. If I could speak, I would beg him to stop and to leave me alone. I would thrash and fight him off.

But I could not speak. I could not move.

 _This is a dream. It's not real_ , I coached myself. _Not real._

Then, I felt his hands grab my arms roughly, they were so warm I could almost feel the realness of it. His frustration rolled off him in waves, "WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

He yelled in my face and it broke through to some intrinsic part of me. I, finally, screamed, my body pulling back as those hands were stark in the night and gripped me, -as if they were able to reach through this dream substance and grab me.

"MAI!" A voice said. It brought me back and my limbs flailed as I shot upright in bed, yanking against invisible hands that held my wrists.

I would have lurched for the bathing room if my legs and arms were not shaking so badly, had I been able to breathe.

I scanned the bedroom, shuddering. Real - this was real. Not those horrors, those were nightmares. I was out, I was alive, I was safe.

I repeated this in my head when a familiar face filled my sight.

"Are you alright?" Naru asked, leaning over my bed.

"I-" I didn't know how to answer him. Should I tell him about those dreams that haunted me? "It was just a nightmare."

 _'Just a nightmare'_ played it off as if it weren't the most terrifying thing I had seen. I could still feel that man's breath on my skin...those hands on my flesh...

"I heard you screaming," Naru said.

"Sometimes I can't...tell what's real and what's not real."

Naru didn't say anything as he straightened. "You seem better now. I'll give you some space."

He made his way to the door, but I wasn't ready for him to leave yet.

Quietly, I said. "I used to take the pills so much because they stopped the dreams. They stopped the nightmares. I guess I liked that I couldn't feel anything when I was on them."

I didn't expect Naru to reply, but he did. His voice was seldom. "I have nightmares too."

He didn't have to say about what, or who. I just knew.

Naru said, "goodnight Mai." and reached over for the light switch.

"Leave the light on, please." I blurted and watched as he pulled back his hand and nodded once. He turned and closed the bedroom door.

 _Anchor._

The spirits had said that word, and so did that man. What did it mean?

I recalled what the anchor of the curse was. Hana and Sara had been anchors for the curse. But..the curse was broken, or it should have been. How could there still be an anchor?

Sleep eluded me and when my alarm went off, I threw my pink robe over my night clothes and went to the door, heading for the kitchen to begin making breakfast for Naru and I.

It was an unexpected surprise to see that breakfast was already made and on the table. Naru had brewed tea (green for me, black for him) and it was still hot from the steam escaping the cups.

Naru was sitting at the table, already dressed in a pair of black slacks and a button up black shirt.

"This is different," I took a seat across from him.

Naru looked up from his book he had been reading. "I thought I would change things up a bit."

What he didn't say was that he thought this would make me feel better. In his own Naru way. I smiled at that as I went to put jelly on my toast. I couldn't even imagine Naru standing at the skillet, making me fried eggs. The thought was too much.

"I found something regarding the mark." He said as I tried to imagine Naru cooking but just couldn't.

"Really?" My head snapped up to him.

Naru nodded, putting down his book to also begin eating his eggs. "My research suggests that the scripture on your arm is written in a language called the Holy Tongue."

"What is this 'Holy Tongue'?"

"It's an ancient kind of Hebrew. Some say that it was the original language of the Holy Bible."

"That means John should be able to read it," I bit into my toast. "I mean, he's a Priest and all. Isn't that what they practice?"

"It doesn't work like that," Naru reached for his tea. "The language is extinct and has gone through so many evolution that it is hardly distinguishable anymore."

I felt like I was going to get a lecture by asking this, but I did anyway. "Language can evolve?"

"Yes," Naru eyed my tattoo as I continued to eat. "They can go through phases. Think of it as fashion: fashion evolves over the years and so can words. Some words and phrases, or even letters, don't exist anymore because they have changed. That is what happened with the Holy Tongue."

I checked the clock hanging on the wall: 7:45 A.M. This early and Naru was already giving me a lecture, and a headache, about something. I realized I might need something a little stronger than tea.

"If we can't read it, what's the point of knowing what language it's written in?" That part just didn't make sense to me.

He was still for a moment before lifting the cup to his mouth and took a sip. "That is what I'm troubled by. In learning what the mark means, it could lead us having to trust an..unreliable source."

"What kind of source?"

"Witches," Naru said. "White Witches to be exact. It's been documented that they still use the Holy Tongue for many of their rituals. My research suggests that they might be able to translate it."

I took a sip of my tea. Yep, it was way too early to be having this kind of conversation. But, I could tell that Naru was in fact, truly, troubled by this.

"We'll do whatever we need to," I reassured him. "Even if it means going to see, said, Witch."

Naru looked at me, completely serious. "I already have a flight booked for us."

^.^

And, that was how we ended up on a plane nearly twenty-hours away from Tokyo, at a little town in Israel called Trubah. I had called Father Toujo and said it was an emergency, to which the Priest was happy to excuse me from work. God bless the kind Father.

Naturally, Lin accompanied us.

We were to meet with this White Witch and then learn what the mark meant, and maybe they could tell us how to get rid of it.

I also didn't bother to tell Naru about my dream because I wasn't sure of it yet. I knew I would have to eventually, but I wanted to hear what the White Witch said first.

Naru brought along an Arabic translation dictionary and was able to speak broken Arabic in order to find out where this Witch lived and to get us transportation there. She had a well-known residence in the far eastern part of town that a driver was willing to take us to for an unfair amount of money.

We didn't disagree though and we took the trip. When the three of us stood in front of the small shack, Naru told the driver we would only be half an hour at the most.

"Witches have been known to lie," Naru had told me on the flight here. "Do not answer any of her questions with the truth."

For some reason that made it seem like we were the liars, but I didn't question him.

Lin was in front and he strode to the door, knocking on it firmly.

An elderly lady with long white hair answered the door. "You must be the eager young scientist who called me."

She said this in, almost perfect, Japanese. From the shocked look on my face, she clarified. "My former husband used to be Japanese. I took it upon myself to learn the language, though not well."

She did have a slight accent of someone who did not grow up with the language did. Sometimes, dare I say it, I even caught that accent in Naru's Japanese. Naru stepped to the side of Lin's towering figure. "Thank you for agreeing to see us on such short notice." There was a tenseness in his voice and I wondered if Naru had ever seen himself seeking the help of a Witch before.

The woman scowled at Naru. "Your type don't usually call the likes of me."

"This is an emergency."

She snorted. "Well, come in."

Inside, this small house was a single floor. Cluttered bookshelves lined the walls, along with nick-nacks and sculptures. I wondered if she had read all of those books on her shelves. As we moved through the small room, I was pleased that my overactive imagination was not met to expectations. I guess, since this was the home of a witch, I was expecting a cauldron sitting somewhere, with strange ingredients lined up in a row of jars. We didn't see any of this.

The Witch pointed us into a tight room that had a small table in the center of it. Various throws and pillows were arranged around the table and the Witch beckoned for us to sit.

"My name is Adina." She reached for a stack of tarot cards, shuffling them. "I don't get many folk around here now a days."

"We have a problem," Naru said carefully. "And we think you can help us."

Adina waited and Naru nodded at me. Slowly, I lifted my sleeve and revealed the tattoo. I placed my arm on the table.

"We need to find out what this means." I said and Adina lowered the cards, leaning towards my outstretched arm.

"This is fascinating," she murmured, looking up at me for only a moment. "May I?" She meant can she touch it and I nodded.

Her fingers were cold on my skin and I flinched. Naru reacted to that, moving slightly and then settling.

Adina moved her fingers across the makeshift board with the strange text on it. "You've gotten yourself into some trouble, haven't you?"

I suppressed my shiver as I ignored the confused looks of Lin and Naru. The dream clattered through my mind, the counsel of Spirit Guardians and how they were discussing what to do with me.

I remembered what Naru had told me and instead of answering, I asked. "Can you read it?"

"Very plainly," she answered. Then, she picked up her tarot cards again, shuffling them once and handed them to me. "Cut please."

Nervously, I did. She shuffled a second round before placing three cards on the table.

"Are you a real witch?"

She made a face, "You can call me that."

I watched as she flipped the cards over as I tried to read her essence. Indeed, I sensed something strong within her. I pulled back on my powers when her blue eyes flickered back up to me. I leaned over the table, glancing at the three cards that were face up on the table. I had never seen tarot cards before, not sure if I believed in the practice but I was still eager to see.

One of the cards was ten swords stabbed into the back of a man, lying in a pool of his own blood. Adina pointed to that one first, "The Ten of Swords suggests that you have failed plans. You are working towards something and you're holding onto disappointment from a past life. This card is a sign that you are the one who needs to let go."

"We're not here to read some cards -"

"Sh," I shushed Naru, briefly lifting my eyes to his then back down to the cards. Naru, dutifully, took note and shut up.

Adnia continued, pointing to a card with a woman clad in black climbing a set of stone stairs. Behind her were eight stacked cups. "The Eight of Cups gives you permission to walk away from the challenges you have found in your life." Lastly, she lifted the last card - which was the most sinister looking of them all.

The Ace of Swords was face down.

"You will destroy the undead and find yourself free." Adina said simply, then pulled the cards together.

"Shouldn't that be right-side up?"

"No, you have come here to seek the answers for that mark and the cards have given them to you."

Naru huffed out a breath. "As much as we would enjoy another tarot reading, we do have some formal questions about the mark."

"I was indeed surprised when my cards told me a highly talented mind like yours couldn't figure it out, Oliver Davis."

The room shifted. I was acutely aware of Naru's surprise before he clamped down on it with cool control. He didn't answer her, instead he asked, "What does the mark mean?"

Adina clicked her tongue at him. "You haven't listened to the cards"

"Just read the tattoo."

They stared at each other, one pair of unlikeable blue eyes gazing into another. It was like watching a conversation between stones.

"I haven't seen words like this for a long time," Adina finally withdrew her gaze, beckoning for my arm which I placed across the table. She passed her fingers over the first line of letters. "This line roughly translates to ' _this vessel'_." Adina passed her fingers along the last two lines of text. "' _Here belongs this vessel'_ , that is what the text translates to, very roughly."

Here belongs this vessel.

There was no way that was what it translated to because it didn't make any sense. I worked the phrase around in my head until a more sinister one took its place: This vessel belongs here.

And 'here' was that cabin back in Biei. I thought of that man's possessive grip on me...as if he owned me.

My breathing stopped. I looked at Naru to see if he had put it together as I had. His face, those dark eyes, expressed nothing.

"Here belongs this vessel," Lin repeated. "You're positive that is what the text says?"

"There is no doubt," Adina said but her blue eyes were on me. "You feel it too, don't you girl? I would advise you be very careful with whom you deal with with such a troublesome mark."

Whom you deal with.

There was a hidden message behind those words too - something only I understood. Because she didn't mean the people I talked to, but the spirits I communicated with. For the second time I was remembering the council I had overheard in my dream.

Could going to the Spirit Lands cause trouble? I hadn't tried to contact Gene since I oversaw his memories. And he hadn't contacted me for days. Perhaps there was more to _that_ as well.

"We'll be cautious," Naru said. "We must get going, we are on a very tight schedule. I have one last question before we leave: is there any way of removing the mark?"

"Of course," said Adina. "The mark is a formal contract between soul and magic." Her eyes turned dark as she gazed at me. "If you want to get rid of the mark, she must give up her soul."

I tried to keep my breathing normal. She must have just said that to scare me...right? Something about those dark eyes told me that she was not making that part up.

"That's not an option," Naru interjected. "We'll find another way."

"Your kind always do, Oliver." She leaned back, grinning a toothy grin and taking her eyes off me. I finally let let out a breath as she regarded Naru. "You probably don't believe a word I'm saying to begin with."

"Your kind," Naru was as polite as possible. "Are known to be an unreliable sort."

"And your kind aren't?"

"We should leave now if we want to catch our flight," Lin said in the midst of the tension.

I realized something fundamental at that moment as Adina and Naru, once again, began staring at one another. Naru had used his real name in order to meet with her. He did not hide behind that fake mask as he always did.

But, deeper than that, Adina somehow knew Oliver's real identity. She knew and I wasn't entirely sure if Naru had withheld that information or not. Maybe she was some kind of clairvoyant.

Adina watched as Lin and I stood first. Naru was the last to rise.

Adina said, "You know the way out. It's hard for an old woman to get back up once she has sat down. You'll understand when you're older."

"I understand," Naru said. He faced the woman, now towering over her with his height (not that her standing would have made much of a difference) and bowed at the waist.

Adina nodded her head at the gesture. Then her eyes settled on me again. There was a sad, frosty look in them as her gaze was drawn, instinctively, down to the mark. The swirls of dark ink covering my hand felt stark in this lightning.

"Is there nothing else you can tell us?" I asked quietly as Lin bowed and began to move to the door. I lowered my voice, "Anything you can tell me?"

"I fear I do not know exactly what this means," she said but I couldn't help to think Adina was keeping something from me. "I would advise you to listen to the cards."

I felt reluctant to leave, and maybe Naru and Lin had too, because she might be the only person who could have helped us. The only person and yet she wasn't going to. It wasn't like she had any need to help, but I thought she would have at least put an effort.

I kept my frustrations off my face. "Thank you," I bowed. "It was a pleasure meeting you."

Adina stared at me quietly as I straightened, then turned my back to leave.

From behind me I heard her small voice. I wasn't sure if I had imagined it, or if it had really been said out loud.

"We'll see one another again."

^.^

Isreal was beautiful.

I had never left Tokyo, had never enough money to leave, and this was my first trip out of the country.

Trubah was a small desert town that was ticked away to the east. It was hot and dry, but the surroundings were so beautiful. I had never seen temples beyond those of a Buddhist temple. To see the beautiful golden-globe temples that dominated most of the country were breathtaking.

"I want to come back here," I said out loud as I watched the beautiful scenery below us as we took of. We took an Economy flight back and Naru sat in the middle, Lin sat in the aisle seat. "I've never traveled before. I think, if I ever get enough money, I would love to visit Israel again. Or Europe and the United Kingdom."

"You'd have to learn English," Naru said from behind a book he was reading. "Most countries accept English as a universal language. It's also easier to translate."

"Not everyone can learn two languages as efficiently as you," I glared at him.

"Five." Naru corrected, "I speak fluent English, Japanese, French, Spanish and Mandarin."

"Show off," I mumbled but deep down I was incredibly impressed. Learning one language was hard enough. Naru knew five. Then again, Naru was some kind of boy genius.

Well...no longer a boy anymore, but all the same.

I turned back to the window, which was covered with grey clouds now as we reached the peak height of our journey. The three of us settled in for our grueling flight.

"The SPR must be extremely curious about this mark if they paid for us to go all the way to Israel," I mused at one point.

Naru said, very precisely. "The SPR in London does not fund individual research projects."

It took a few seconds longer than it should have to completely absorb that. "Wait, who paid for this trip then?"

"Lin paid for his own ticket. I paid for yours and mine -"

"What!" I felt the entire cabin quiet down as I shouted. I twisted in my seat and unbuckled my seatbelt. My gaze was fully on Naru who was giving me a displeased look.

"YOU PAID FOR MY TRIP TO ISRAEL?!"

He sighed, "It's fine Mai. You're causing a scene"

"I-I'll pay you back, I swear."

"I don't want your money," Naru said. "Now, will you sit back down and be quiet?"

In my outburst I did, indeed, stand up. Blushing, I quickly sat back down and buckled up my seat belt again.

In a hushed voice I hissed, "When were you going to tell me that this isn't being funded by the SPR?"

"It doesn't concern you."

"Yes," I tried to keep my voice down. "It does. You can't just keep something like that a secret from me. Naru, we're talking about, possibly, thousands of dollars!"

I did the mental math in my head, estimating the price of a single ticket to be anywhere between two thousand to three thousand dollars. I thought I was going to pass out and the plane started to become very small. Everything started to get dizzy.

"I'll pay you back -" I tried again and couldn't hide the tremble in my voice. I felt like I was such a nuisance and I hated feeling like a burden. Hated feeling like I couldn't do anything for myself because I was poor.

"Listen to me, Mai." Naru had twisted in his seat to face me. He didn't dare try to touch me but the tone in his voice was soothing. "I didn't tell you because I knew you did not have the money for this. I have enough funds to cover the cost and I don't need, or want, you to pay me back."

His voice was the same wondrous lowness that I could listen to over and over again. Like a deep melody that was calming and soothing.

I blushed again, but it took on a different feel than it had before. This feeling of shame for being broke felt embarrassing.

Turning away, I was breathing deeply trying to calm myself down.

Naru said, "I never traveled either, other than to Japan. I had never found it interesting and didn't think I would enjoy it."

I listened, half aware that Naru was...talking. He was trying to make me feel better.

Just like he had after that nightmare.

"Travelling was more Gene's thing. He was the one who enjoyed it."

Hearing him say his late brother's name pulled at something deep within me and I looked back at the indigo-eyed brother. He was staring at me.

More than words passed between us as Naru settled back into his chair. I stared out the window again, trying not to think of the man in black who sat beside me.

The man who had, suddenly, felt even closer to me now than he had ever before.

I was, once again, reminded that having feelings for Naru had left me knee-deep in trouble.

^.^


	19. Chapter 19 - The Iron Gates

**A/C** \- Hello! The reviews from last chapter were filled with such great content! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter too!

 **Chapter 19 - The Iron Gates**

I was tired and jet-lagged when we returned to Tokyo. Naru was too and his only show of it was being crankier than usual. There was a moment on the drive home where Naru wanted to stop in the office to pick something up. Apparently he wasn't planning to rest anytime soon.

When Lin dropped us off at my apartment, without thinking much, I showered, changed and climbed into bed. Naru, being a mad-man, had just walked straight into the living room, turned on the light and booted up his computers. Typical. What wasn't typical was the moment I laid down a sweet, sleepy darkness found me. Most nights I tossed and turned before finding some semblance of peace.

But the darkness had never taken on this form before - had never felt so ancient and utterly alive.

From within the dream I opened my eyes and I was met by large Iron Gates on a black plane within the dark lands.

This was a place I had never been before. It felt cold and dark with a strange thrumming of power that was, terrifyingly, alive and ancient. As if this place had existed for an millennial of centuries.

Some intrinsic part of me knew that this place was not bad, this place was not to cause fear, and perhaps that's why I did not feel afraid to be here. Instead I felt a deep sense of belonging and curiosity as I gazed at the large Iron Gates. They were black like this world but I could see them glistening.

I was instantly curious at what lay beyond those gates.

A form began to materialize from the darkness in front of me and I hoped it was Gene. It began to take a familiar shape but the face was far from the handsome blue-eyed brother.

"Adina," I whispered as her blue eyes opened to look at me. A small distance separated us but I could recognize those wise eyes anywhere.

She gave me a toothy grin that felt hallow and sad, "I told you we would see one another again."

I looked around the darkness and at the Iron Gates. "Where are we?"

"These are the gates to the afterlife. Some may call it Heaven or Hell but none know for sure what lies beyond."

My core went cold. "A-are we...dead?"

Blue eyes gazed into mine. "One of us is."

I felt my throat close up. Death - was this the fate I missed when we ended the curse on Hana and Sara? When my infection took a more ominous turn? Something pulled within me when she spoke again. "You are the anchor, Mai."

"I don't know what that is," I said honestly and in a shaking voice. This was now the second time I heard that. But being in this place of such ancient power that felt so alive… It began to dawn on me that perhaps what they were saying was true.

"A living portal," said Adina. She move her gaze to the Iron Gates and stared at them. There was a deeply satisfied quality of her stare when she beheld them. I realized she was not afraid. "I don't, exactly, know what that means either. All I can tell you is whatever trouble you found by obtaining that mark, it now connects your soul to this world."

"I have a spirit guide," I blurted. Gene might have answers, especially since he had been in the council with the Spirit Guides. "Maybe he can tell us what's happening."

She laughed hoarsely at this, "I doubt any soul will be found within a hundred meter radius of this place. This is where souls are taken. If your spirit friend has any mind of not crossing over, he'll stay well away from here."

Deep down, I knew she was right. Gene would find me if I was sleeping, or in a trance - but he would not step foot on this realm to find me. I looked at Adina's small, aged form before settling on her blue eyes. There was a look of sadness that crossed her features as she smiled kindly at me.

"I can see your heart. You are a kind person," She said. "I'm sorry this has happened to you. I couldn't live with myself for not telling you."

"How did you die? We were just there not long ago."

It had only been a couple of hours, had it not? Maybe a day at the most.

"I am an old woman," Adina said, answering my question. "It was finally my turn pass on. Soon, you'll know how because, as the anchor, this is your destiny."

She was careful, I noticed, about not touching me until she said that. Because when she stepped towards me and her her fingers grazed the skin on my arm, the air around us changed.

My throat felt swollen and suddenly I couldn't breath.

The Iron Gates burst open and I felt my body twist with pain. Black shadow hands reached for me from beyond the depths.

I tried to scream, tried to fight them off, but I couldn't do any of that. I couldn't move. It was utterly terrifying.

I couldn't fight off those shadow hands as they gripped me tightly and pulled me beyond the Iron Gates.

^.^

Beyond the Gates was life.

Beyond the Gates was an eternalness that felt too real to comprehend.

I blinked at my surroundings - I was in a gurney. There were hoses in my nose, the air blasting into my nostrils felt dry. I felt the various tubes in my arms, a cold wet feeling tingled through my veins.

There was a buzzing of machines and a flurry of activity occurring around me and I was vaguely aware that I was in the hospital.

Only, to Adina, it was a little more than a blur of sounds and colors. I felt the weakness in her breathing and how hard it was to consciously keep her breathing steady. It was even harder to keep her tired eyes open when all she wanted to do was to sleep.

She knew, though, that this was going to be an eternal sleep.

At least until she met her (me) again - until she met the anchor again. But, this time it wouldn't be in the flesh.

Her thoughts were unfocused and she tried to settle them. Adina couldn't find the strength to speak to me out loud. But, her thoughts did.

Because she knew that I was going to witness her death.

She continued in her thoughts. "The curse of an anchor is not only a gate to the afterlife. You will also experience the death of every soul who passes through you."

Every soul...was that what happened to Sara and Hana? Did they feel the deaths of all their victims too? I couldn't imagine what that could do to their soul, or what it would to do my soul - how it would change it.

Adina continued, "I do not know the means of this curse. But, you are the anchor to both worlds, living and dead. The dead can pass through you and onto the eternal life."

Suddenly, I recalled the horrible moment Sara had said that the curse could not be broken. I understood what the mark had been - a mark that I had become a living anchor to the dead. A mark so the dead could find me to crossover and, as it was a curse, I would relive their last moments of death. Over and over and over again.

It was as horrible as I had imagined.

Adina thought nothing else. Her mind turned into a haze, her eyes clouding over. I could not longer hear the sounds of the outside world through her ears. Her lungs no longer eased up and panic set in when her throat closed up. She couldn't breath, couldn't scream or move - Adina laid there as a hard darkness settled upon her.

The darkness that enveloped her felt lonely and sad. I could feel the sheer fear in Adina as she tried to comprehend what was happening to her. This did not feel like the world with the Iron Gates - this felt like despair. Eternal sadness and grief existed on this darkness with a constant fear. Fear that I might never find my way to an afterlife, or fear that I will not see my family again...

I gasped, sitting straight up in my bed.

It was dark and I was alone - or so I thought.

"I wanted to tell you before," Gene said from the corner of my room. I tried controlling my breathing - it felt so heavy and ragged.

He continued, "Sara might be the only one who knows how to break the curse. She hadn't passed on yet because you would have seen her. So I'm going to fine her to get answers for you."

It sounded like a promise but I couldn't tell for sure because I just couldn't think. Gene didn't say anything else as nausea crept up into my throat and I bolted for the bathroom. I barely had enough time as I fell on my knees in front of the toilet and I yielded into it.

The sickness passed through me in horrible waves. Each time, I was forced to remember Adina's death - how lonely and scared she felt. When she died she had no one with her. No one except me in her thoughts.

I was sick to my stomach. Again. Again. My finger tips hissed against the cool porcelain.

Large, warm hands pulled back my hair a moment later.

"Just breath," he said and I felt my body respond to him. I sucked in air through my teeth, the sound hissing past my lips. Then I held it for three long seconds before releasing it, shakily.

I continued to breath until I could no longer feel the eternal darkness that threatened to take me.

And even then, it wasn't enough. Because I still saw the horrors of Adina's death - still felt that sticky feeling pass over my skin and my bones, through the very foundation of my core.

I heaved into the toilet again, shuddering as a cool release replaced the heavy pool of darkness.

Throughout it all, Naru did not say anything. He stayed with me, stroking long soothing lines down my back until the last wave of nausea left. I reached up and flushed, watching the water swirl away completely.

"I still have dreams about it," Naru said as he released my hair and I stood to make my way to the sink. "But, sometimes I am the one who is driving the car in them. I have no choice but to see how much I failed him."

I knew what he meant - who he was talking about. After I rinsed my mouth, I turned to face him. Naru stood perfectly still against the wall behind me, he was wearing a casual light blue pair of pants and a plain black shirt. It was stark against his pale skin but his eyes were dark.

"You never failed him," My voice was husky and raw. "Gene doesn't blame you for that. He misses you."

His voice was almost inaudible when he whispered, "I miss him too."

Naru was an intensely private person and for him to admit this out loud… I felt my heart pounding hard beneath my skin. We walked quietly out of the bathroom, stopping in front of my bedroom door.

When Naru went to move to the living room, I blurted. "Can you stay with me?'

It was stupid to ask because I knew what Naru would say: he would say that they were just nightmares and there was nothing to be afraid of. He would chide me in believing in such things, or that I was being an inconvenience to him.

I was expecting some kind of dismissal when he gestured into the room, "After you."

I moved past the door and Naru waited for me to reach the bed before flicking off the lights in the room. Then, he made his own way to the bed.

"Move over," he said as I squirmed to the very end and felt the pressure where Naru sat on the mattress. He pulled the blankets back and over himself as he laid down on his back, facing upwards.

I turned on my side to stare at Naru. It almost didn't feel real that he was laying next to me. If I moved closer, we would be touching. I wouldn't move though because I knew the boundaries that I could not cross with Naru. I couldn't help but this though that this was almost as unbelievable as him living with me was.

He didn't turn to me when he said, "You should get some sleep."

I was tired, beyond tired, but past my wariness I asked, "Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"You staring at me?" He twisted his head to the side and I couldn't help but think there was amusement in his tone. "I'm quite used to it. I'm incredibly handsome, you know. I get stared at often. You should get some sleep."

My admiring gaze turned into a scowl as I huffed out a breath and turned around with my back facing him. Sure he was handsome, but did he have to be so narcissistic? I smiled at that - Naru wouldn't be Naru if he wasn't. And I wouldn't want him any other way.

"Thank you for looking after me," I said into the darkness. Naru grunted - acceptance or a dismissal, I didn't know.

From behind my eyes, sleep tugged on me and dragged me into oblivion.

^.^


	20. Chapter 20 - Take Every Moment

**A/C -** This chapter has been on my mind for some time... I just had to try to squeeze it in because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it! So, think of this and next chapter as little bonus chapters. Still relavent to the story but a break from our scheduled undead drama. I'm also VERY thankful for all of your support and amazing words of encouragement that help me improve!

 **Chapter 20 - Take Every Moment**

^.^

It's been two weeks since I found out about being the anchor, and three weeks since we returned from the prison case. Gene still has not contacted me since he started his impossible mission of finding Sara.

I guess that meant he hasn't found her yet. Which meant, I still hadn't told Naru. Maybe it was selfish because I didn't want him to leave, but also I didn't have anything to tell him. Once Gene got the answers, I would have more information for him.

So until then, I'm going to hold my ground.

Since then things haven't really changed. I haven't had anymore encounters with the Iron Gates (thankfully). I've meet up with Yasu and Bou-san for lunches, have seen Ayako about possible prescriptions (because even though I was off the anti depressants she was concerned about the lasting effects of not weaning off properly). And, Masako had finally flown into Tokyo last night so I had yet to see her but I desperately wanted to.

Things were starting to look up and they were becoming really good.

Speaking of good, things with Naru were good too - better than good, in fact.

It was like living in a dream.

The biggest change was Naru insisting on staying with me through the night.

As I was putting toys away at work I thought of about our brief conversation the night after I found out I was the anchor.

 _'It'll help with the nightmares,' Naru had said, leaning casually on the door frame to my bedroom. I was sitting on the bed. 'You're not the only one who has their beauty sleep disturbed when you're screaming and throwing up in the middle of the night -"'_

 _'Shut it,' I growled. 'If you're doing this out of pity, get out. I can sleep on my own, thank you very much.'_

 _'Not from what I've witnessed,' said Naru. He unfolded himself, walking over until he stood at the end of the bed._

 _His blue eyes were intense, like a blue flame._

 _'I'm not doing it out of pity, either.'_

My heart had been pounding so hard I thought he could hear it echoing throughout the room that night. And, I was beet red that all I could do was nod my head. Had Naru known he could do that?

Did he know that he could look at someone like that?

Work went by rather quickly as I was lost in my thoughts. Usually I found the late shifts were long but I had a lot on my mind tonight. As I made my way out of the Church at the end of my shift I passed John Brown in the hall. It was a rare sight to see the smiling blonde-haired priest.

"Hey John," I greeted him. He had been out all day (like most days) making home calls and doing community work. Out of all of the SPR members, he was literally the busiest and I had seen him the least.

"Hello, Mai." He smiled at me. "I saw Naru waiting outside for you."

"Naru? You mean Lin, right?" Usually where Naru was, Lin was sure to be close by.

The blue-eyed male shook his head, "Not that I was aware, he was alone. He asked me to let you know that he was waiting for you."

"Oh," I said. "Well, thank you John. Have a good night."

"You as well."

As I walked out of the Church and down the steps, indeed the Priest was right. Naru was standing at the gates.

I looked on the street for the black sedan Lin drove and found it nowhere in sight.

"This is unexpected," I said as I approached him. Expecting the unexpected with Naru was not always a good thing. Instantly, I felt anxious.

"I thought we could walk tonight." Naru said. "Lin had personal matters to take care of."

"Oh." This was new. "Well...thank you. You didn't have to."

Naru didn't acknowledge that with any kind of response as he turned towards the street and started walking. I kept pace beside him.

I knew I shouldn't ask, but I did. "What is Lin doing tonight?"

"My parents are curious as to what has kept me away from London for so long," Naru said. "They took it upon themselves and flew to Tokyo. Lin is picking them up at the airport now."

Naru's parents, Luella and Martin Davis. "Shouldn't you have gone with him so you can see them?"

"They made a reservation for dinner tomorrow night," Naru explained. "I'll see them then."

"Oh." I didn't quite know what to say. "That must be exciting for you. I guess I can finally make myself something with fish in it tomorrow, since you don't like seafood."

One of Naru's little secrets that I would probably remember for the rest of my life.

There was a brief silence before Naru said, "My parents are aware of my current living situation and asked if you would join us."

I stopped dead in my tracks. Naru turned to look at me. "T-they did?"

He nodded.

"I don't want to impose -"

"They asked for you," Naru corrected. "That makes it an invitation."

"Oh," I said, nervously. "W-well then I guess I can't argue with that."

We started moving forward again as Naru spoke.

"My parents are staying at the Aman Hotel in Tokyo, and the reservations are at restaurant there -"

I stopped walking, again. "Aman Tokyo? Oh my God, Naru that's one of the most expensive hotels in all of Tokyo!"

Naru stopped once again, a deep frown settling on his features. "Yes, they tend to overdo things." Then, bluntly. "Are you going to stop after everything thing I say? If you're concerned then I can tell them you're not interested -"

"Sheesh, I'm sorry," I said as I jogged up to Naru when he turned around to start walking forward again. "I would love to go. I've just...never mind." I wanted to tell him that I had never met any of my friends' parents before. Lucien knew about the fate of my parents, but I never knew about his. Maybe that was one sign we were not going to last.

"I'll let them know your decision then," Naru said.

I realized if it was a fancy dinner, I didn't have anything to wear. Quickly, I took out my phone and texted Masako.

 _..::I know you must be tired, but I would love to get together with you tonight. Need to go shopping ASAP. Naru's parents are in town and want to do dinner::.._

Her reply was instant and I smiled at the response.

 _..::Meet me at the Shopping District in an hour::.._

I guess Naru would be eating dinner by himself tonight.

^.^

"Mr. and Mrs. Davis are very kind," Masako assured me as walked into a small dress boutique in the Shopping District. "Kind of intense, but very easy to talk to."

"Do you think this would be too much?" I looked at a beautiful black jumpsuit, reaching for it instantly. I held it up to my waist.

"Try it on," Masako urged. "You'll never know until you've tried."

"Okay," I walked to a change room.

Masako talked to me through the thin fabric door. "Yasu told me...about he being...well, you know."

I stopped mid-motion of taking off my shirt and looked at the fabric, as if I could see Masako sitting on the other side. "I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't feel like it was my place."

"It's alright," she said after a moment. "I have to admit I was hurt when I found out. It seems that every man I like doesn't share the same interest in me. But, I'm also glad that he feels like he could trust me with that."

"I know what you mean," I smiled faintly. "And, you'll find someone Masako."

"Oh, I know." I could imagine her pushing back her sleek black hair. "But, I think I'm content with just focusing on me right now."

I finally pulled the gown on, zipping up the back. The jumpsuit was beautiful and absolutely fit like a dream. It was gorgeous, the fabric was buttery soft against my skin. The neckline swept just below my collar bone and the bodice was like a second skin against my waist before bellowing out into elegant panels down my legs. This jumpsuit had gossamer sleeves that were wide and flowey and were attached to elegant wrist cuffs.

Best of all, it had pockets!

I stepped out of the dressing room and Masako looked up at me.

"Mai, you look stunning."

"Do you think it's too much?" I turned around to look at it again in the mirror. This gown was definitely too much for a formal dinner. Maybe if it were a banquet.

Masako nodded, "Absolutely not, it is gorgeous."

"It is," I agreed.

"And it's Naru's favorite color," Masako winked.

^.^

I was beyond nervous as I got ready for dinner the next night, slipping into my new jumpsuit I bought yesterday.

Correction, it was a beautiful black jumpsuit.

I paired the black suit with a simple pair of gold-dangling earrings and a pair of black kitten-heeled shoes. I decided to keep my hair down for the evening and applied a small amount of eyeshadow to deepen the crease in my eyes, then finished the look off with eyeliner, mascara and a smudge of blush.

I stashed my lip-gloss, deodorant and wallet into a small black purse then checked my reflection one last time.

I hardly recognized the person who looked back at me in the mirror. I watched my reflection take a deep breath before I turned around to leave the room.

Naru was waiting for me in the living room and I was glad I went with black because, as per usual, he opted for a black suit with a matching black tie.

Typical Naru.

"Lin will be here to pick us up in ten minutes." Naru informed me as he turned, adjusting his tie.

I stood awkwardly in the doorway, "okay."

Naru dropped his arms as his gaze turned into something different. I blushed from the look, suddenly feeling like I overdid it. "Is it too much?"

"No, it's -" there was a furrow in his brow as he searched for the word. "You look different."

I couldn't look into those blue eyes much longer and when my gaze found his throat I felt myself smile at the crooked tie. "Naru, who taught you how to tie a tie?"

Slowly, I stepped towards him. I felt him tense as I reached out my hands to his collar. My knuckles brushed the soft skin on his throat as my hands worked on the knot.

"It's been a long time since I wore such things," Naru answered stiffly. I felt his eyes on me as I worked swiftly. "Who taught you?"

"I can't remember if this was some dream I had. But, before dad died my mom used to pick me up and let me practice tying his ties. It was so long ago now, it feels like I might have dreamed the whole thing up."

When I was finished, I stepped back. Naru touched his throat, feeling the knot before straightening his jacket. "Thank you." He said.

"You're welcome."

I turned back towards the door just as Naru's phone started ringing. "Lin's here."

When we reached the car, Lin was dressed up formally too. But Lin was always in formal wear, I reminded myself.

Who I wasn't expecting to be in the car was Madoka.

The magenta-haired woman took one look and me, squealed and then squeezed me the moment I slid into the back seat.

"Mai! It's so good to see you again!" She pulled away, grinning from ear to ear. I was too stunned to do anything but grin back at her. "I hope you've been well all this time."

"I've been great," I said and it sounded as breathless as I felt. "I hope you've been alright too. I had no idea you were you as well! What a wonderful surprise."

"Well," Madoka leaned back in her seat crossing her legs. She was wearing a lovely light pink cocktail dress with elegant lace trims. "I'm disappointed that a certain someone never revealed the fact that we are engaged."

To further prove her point, she showed me the beautiful rock on her finger. I gasped, looking at the huge ring. "Congratulations, Madoka!"

From the driver seat, Lin said. "Madoka, you know I don't like making a spectacle about everything."

Madoka dutifully ignored him, "Honestly, these men of ours, what are we going to do with them?" She winked at me. I was too shy to say that there was nothing going on between Naru and I.

At least the drive to dinner was pleasant. Madoka told me all about her and the Davis's adventure here. She also filled me in on some of Naru's latest research. It was a lot of technical theories that I didn't quite understand, but I was still intrigued. Under any other circumstances, Naru would never tell me this on his own. It was like a little window into his life back home.

"Noll has been using statistical inferences to interpret biological systems being inflicted by a anomalous effect." Madoka said at one point. "It's quite fascinating, really. Noll, have you told Mai about the controls you have used in the experiments?"

Naru sighed, "Mai really doesn't care about parapsychology."

"Nonsense," She rebutted. "Mai, hunny tell me, can you still project?"

"Uh, well, sometimes."

"What about the other stuff? Precognitive visions, do you still have those?"

"Madoka," Naru warned. "Please don't interrogate her."

"It's fine," I smiled. "I still have the visions. Not all the time, just when I concentrate really hard."

"Fascinating," Madoka stared at me. "Absolutely fascinating. Noll has never told his parents about his adventures in Japan. Mai, you must indulge us. We would love to hear all about your abilities."

This time it was Lin who warned her. Sheepishly, she grinned at me, winking again. I got the feeling this conversation was far from over yet.

When we arrived at the hotel, Lin gave the keys to the valet and the four of us walked up the grand staircase of the hotel. I was in absolute awe of the beautiful lights and shimmering crystals of the chandeliers.

Madoka strung her arm through Lin's and walked beside him. That, itself, was a sight to behold. I had never seen Lin be physical with anyone. I guess anything could happen to anyone.

Naru and I stayed a few paces behind them, walking side by side.

Quietly, he said, "I understand if you don't want to meet them." There was a faint tone of humor in his voice when he continued. "If we turn around now, I recall the valet having another car before ours."

I whispered back, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to avoid your parents Mr. - oh I'm sorry, I mean, Dr. Oliver Davis."

"You do know better." He gave me a sidelong glance. "And don't call me that. It doesn't sound right coming from you."

"It'll be fine," I said, smiling through the nerves that made my heart pound. I also ignored the comment. "It'll be a good dinner."

Before we reached the elevator up to the restaurant, Naru stopped.

From the elevator, Madoka held the door open and said, "Hurry up, Noll!"

"Go on without us," Naru said. I saw Lin nod at him, then whisper something to Madoka who simply let the door go and smiled at us.

I turned back to Naru.

"Is everything okay, Naru?"

He was standing perfectly still and if you didn't know Naru you would think the calm demeanor was control.

It was not control though. Not as I watched him move to the far side of the lobby where there was a large paned window overlooking the garden outside. I slowly walked over to him.

After all this time, I had come to know Naru. I knew that he held all his tension in his shoulders. I had learned the crease in his brows when he was frustrated. I understood the still way he held himself when he was nervous or extremely stressed.

I stepped towards him, not pressuring Naru to talk if he didn't want to. I just stood next to him, to be with him as this passed.

After a few moments, Naru pocketed his hands and a small release of that tension left his shoulders.

I waited patiently, knowing exactly what it was like to just want someone to be there when I returned from being so deep in my mind and thoughts - so deep in that darkness. When Naru spoke, his voice was quiet.

"You look beautiful."

My head snapped up to him and those intelligent, cool eyes were staring at me as they always do.

They were so intense - a flaming blue and I knew if I got too caught up in them I might very well burn. But, I could look nowhere else because it was that rare moment where Naru's control was down and he let his emotions show through his eyes. The way Gene could.

"I didn't tell you before," he said, almost shyly.

My face heated as I thought about him standing in the living room, struggling to find a word for what he was seeing when I stepped out of the bedroom.

' _You look different.'_

I dropped my gaze to the ground, out the window...anywhere but those beautiful blue eyes that were suddenly too intense - too dangerous - to look at. "Thank you."

Naru slowly closed the distance between us. "Are you ready?" He said, sounding a little more composed. He presented his arm, hand still in his pocket - but I realized he was waiting for me to take it.

Slowly, I slid my arm through his as I had saw Madoka do with Lin.

"Together," I said echoing the words that I had thought the moment when we could have died in that cabin during the prison case.

I felt his arm flex, then relax under my touch.

"We'll do this together."

^.^


	21. Chapter 21 - Quiet Heartbeats

**A/C -** As always, thank you for the love! Don't forget to R/F/F!

 **Chapter 21 - Quiet Heartbeats**

^.^

We didn't say anything else until we reached the restaurant and were directed to the table where Luella, Martin, Lin and Madoka were waiting.

Madoka waved to us and I felt the nerves rise, my heart started pounding in my head. This was...really happening. It didn't help that Naru seemed to be anxious about this dinner - now I started to feel uneasy too.

A steady hand on my waist brought me back, though. Gingerly, I looked up at Naru who just nodded.

 _It'll be okay._

"Mai," Luella greeted me in Japanese when we approached the table. "How wonderful to see you again, dear."

Naru's mom was regal in a simple dark blue gown. She left her silver hair styled in a bun atop her head. Martin was next to her, ever the gentlemen, in a grey suit and bowed to me.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," I said as I returned the bow.

"The pleasure is ours. Please, sit." Luella gestured for me to sit in the seat next to her.

Luella sat at at the head of the table, with Martin to her left and me on her right. Beside Martin was Lin, then Madoka. I was surprised Naru insisted to sit beside me.

Martin spoke in a rough voice, his Japanese not as fluent as Luella's. "I've waited for weeks to hear from you. How did the Kamikawa District case go?"

Naru answered smoothly. "It went well, I left reports on the case."

"Yes, we read them."

"If you've read the report you must have known everything that we experienced." Naru questioned.

"Noll!" Madoka snapped at him. "That is incredibly rude."

Naru gave her an blank stare, then set his eyes back down on the menu. "Forgive me, Father."

"Oliver, darling, your father and I miss you dearly." Luella gazed at her son.

Naru was still eyeing the menu. "I have business here, mother."

"If it's parapsychology, you know your father would be interested to know." She chided him.

"It's personal," Naru dodged. "I don't ask questions about your personal research. You shouldn't find the need to question mine."

"What your mother is trying to say: when are you going to come home?" Madoka interjected. "You've been away for nearly a month. You barely gave us any notice before you up and left on a plane, taking one of the most unusual cases in Japan -"

"Madoka," there was a warning in Naru's voice. "I suggest we find a dinner appropriate conversation so we don't bore Mai to death."

There was an awkward tension at the table, and thankfully the server arrived to take our orders.

Madoka was the first to break the awkward silence when the server left. "I'm sorry Mai, please tell us how you've been all this time. Have you finished school?"

"This is my last year," I fiddled with my fingers on the table, not sure what to do with my hands. "I'm in the teaching curriculum, I would love to be an elementary school teacher. We have a practical next term."

"That sounds wonderful," Luella said. "Do you like children?"

"Yes," I smiled a little thinking about all of the kids at the Orphanage. I loved all of those crazy, silly children. "I work part time at an orphanage and I adore teaching the kids. It's one of my favorite things to do."

"That's wonderful, dear. My Oliver here hates children," Luella looked lovingly at her son when she said this. "It's because he has no patience. I think you would be a wonderful school teacher, Mai."

I don't know why that simple statement made me blush, but it did. It made me feel good about a decision, for once in my life. "Thank you, Mrs. Davis."

"Please," She reached across the small distance to touch my hand. "Call me Luella, dear."

Her warm smile filled me with so much joy, I couldn't help but smile back. "Thank you, Luella."

"Mai, when you are graduated you must come to London," Madoka grinned eagerly. "For the wedding of course."

"I-I don't know English very well," I stammered, still blushing. "And, I wouldn't want to impose -"

"You won't be imposing, silly," Madoka waved her finger at me. "It's an invitation!"

I chuckled softly, it sounded exactly what Naru had told me about dinner, although he didn't sound nearly as cheerful as she did.

"And, of course you can bring your friends from the SPR. How are those guys?" She asked Naru, directly.

"SPR in Tokyo isn't fully reinstated," Naru said. "I'm borrowing the office but the lease is up in a couple of days."

"That's another reason we're here," said Martin. "Do you intend on taking any clients while you are in Japan?"

"No, I'm not ghost hunting while I'm here. As I've said, I'm looking into a personal matter."

Luella pressed her lips in a tight line. "We read the report you sent to the SPR and it concerns us that you were involved in such a dark case."

"The SPR in London gave me the case."

"Yes, we are aware of that. However, that case you took has interesting evidence that some of the board members are now questioning," said Martin.

"Before you even say anything Oliver, I want you to hear us out." Luella declared when, indeed, Naru had already opened his mouth to argue with them.

I heard Naru take a deep, unsteady breath out as he waited.

"What you found, this mark that Mai has, the SPR wants to look into it. They want to learn more about the kind of rituals done at the site. Perhaps make a publication out of it." Martin said.

I suddenly felt a chill run down my spine. What they were implying...was it true that the SPR back in London wanted to learn more about this mark? To, perhaps, replicate it?

Martin continued, "I realize that's probably why you've stayed in Tokyo. But, if the SPR back in London agrees to have you research the matter from our base, it means you can utilize the facilities. It means that they can control what you find regarding this case."

Naru was quiet for a very long time, giving the servers time to hand out each of our dinners and refill our glasses. When they left, Naru spoke and it wasn't what I expected him to say. "I've requested that the SPR in London not be involved in this case."

For the first time it sounded as if Naru was...unsure. As if his trust, alone, in the SPR was enough to believe them. It was naive thinking coming from Naru.

It was Madoka who clarified. "This is still, technically, an SPR case. You can't, simply, continue to investigate it on your own without approval of the Board of Directors."

Slowly, I was beginning to realize why Naru was anxious about this dinner. Maybe Naru knew the evidence we found would lead the SPR to us. Especially when the SPR was now set on making _me_ a test subject. Or, if they had something else planned with what we found.

"Then I'll abandon the case," Naru said. "Is that what you want?"

Luella sighed, "Oliver, we just want you to be careful. The SPR has been suggesting that this case could be that start of some very interesting parapsychology research. Especially if what you stated in the report about the mark on Mai's arm is true. They are mostly interested in the that mark and what it means."

"In other words, the SPR wants Mai to go to London so they can investigate her." Naru said, plainly.

The table, once again, went quiet. I felt out of place to say anything, even though they were discussing _my_ fate, so instead I reached for my water to cool my dry throat.

Madoka, for once, was not smiling. She looked directly at me. "I'm sorry, this must sound very insensitive to you Mai. The SPR is in a tough position because they have the chance to collect hard evidence of some very unusual psychokinesis. At the same time, it means that they could use you for...their own purposes."

"This is ridiculous," Lin, for the first time tonight, said. "Luella, Martin - you can't be serious in suggesting that Mai leave her home to become a test subject."

"We're not," Luella corrected in a hard tone. "We just want Oliver to be aware that there are dangers to him continuing this investigation while it not officially being an SPR case."

"Please," Madoka said. "You must understand that we would never allow this. The SPR back in London approached us about the theory, with an interest in your case. We had no idea if they intended to send other board members out here to find you."

"You think they would come here?" I asked, stunned.

"It's possible," Luella confirmed. "As a mother, I worry. I don't like to think that Oliver is being used by the SPR. Or you for that matter, Mai"

"So, you don't want to investigate me?" I looked at Martin and Luella, uncertainly.

The pair shook their heads, it was Martin who said, "No, we do not. But, we've heard that there is a particular board member who is intent on bringing you back to London to...further understand you."

Beside me, I could feel pricks of electricity nipping at my arms through the gossamer sleeves. The air turned cold and I could practically feel the weight of power pressing firmly on my back.

It was the wrong thing to say around Naru.

From beside me, Naru sat perfectly still, and this time nobody breathed.

The control that had slipped took seconds longer to be put firmly in place - Naru was leashing that mighty control over his, equally, mighty power.

My glass cup of water slowly began to frost over.

I was pulled into the dark aura that was emitting out of Naru and I reached under the table to find his fingers were fisted, hard, into his palm. His skin was clammy and cold to the touch. When he felt my hand, which was shaking, he flinched outwardly as if I had struck him.

"Naru," Lin warned.

Never had I seen Naru so out sorts. His eyes snapped to Lin and he gave the Chinese man a feral look.

"We don't mean any harm, Oliver," Luella said in a sweet voice. It was so sweet I could almost imagine her using the lull of this tone to sing to the twins to sleep. To comfort them.

Naru seemed to have responded to it, his clenched hand turning softer, accepting my hand to hold and I threaded my fingers into his until our palms pressed together.

"You father and I are only concerned about you two."

In a tight voice, Naru finally spoke. "I understand. Do they know I'm, currently, in Japan?"

Suddenly, I realized why the Davis' came. Not only to see their son but to warn him. The SPR was no longer safe right now. Not when Naru was looking further into this mystery.

Naru didn't loosen his hold on my hand, a tight but tender grip.

"Yes." Martin said, "The board has read your report and are aware that you are still here."

"So we should be expecting someone from the Board of Directors," Naru said, slowly returning to his usual tone - returning to that cool exterior.

A nod. "We'll also do our best to keep your privacy when we return."

"Thank you, I -" said Naru. "I truly appreciate it."

Martin looked at Naru, a content smile spreading on the older gentlemen's face.

Madoka simply reached across the table, grabbing the bottle of wine that had been left in the centre. With a wide grin she opened it, pouring her glass and Lin's up to the rim. Then, she leaned across the table to fill up mine and Naru's.

"If we plan on getting any kind of decent conversation tonight, I think we'll need a second bottle." She winked.

^.^

"Dinner wasn't terrible," I said when Naru and I were finally inside the apartment. Naru took off his black blazer and walked into the living room. "I really enjoyed myself."

Madoka wasn't joking on another bottle of wine for the table. But the food, and the wine...I had never tasted anything so good. I hardly realized how much I had drank until my first glass was empty.

Lin, Naru and his parents had slowly drank each of theirs. By the time dessert arrived, Madoka had filled my glass a second time.

"They certainly were talkative tonight," Naru mused. "Mai, tea please."

"Well, of course they would be," I walked into the kitchen to prepare the tea. I think I was going to need it too since my head was still spinning from the alcohol. "They're worried about you - they are your parents after all, I hate to break it to you but that's what parents do."

From the other room, Naru didn't answer. Still feeling the buzz of alcohol I couldn't keep my words in check.

"Is it true what Madoka said? That you just up and left for Japan? Because I thought you said you were looking into that Enchanted Forest theory and you were trying to link it to the prison case in Biei."

Actually, the more I thought about it, the less sense it made. His parents obviously missed him, he had left abruptly, and it seems he had just taken any case he could have that was in Japan. Even thinking back to the case, it was sloppy and not thought through very well.

It was all very unlike Naru.

And, it was actually just dawning on me that things weren't making much sense. Even in my slightly drunken state.

Naru emerged from the living room now wearing a simple black tunic and a pair of loose slacks. Bluntly, he said, "Your point is?"

I reached into the cupboard for cups. "It seems strange. You just came here, took a high profile case that you didn't have a whole lot of information on."

When I turned back around, intelligent blue eyes staring at me. From the table, Naru watched me. "And?"

I didn't want to say it. Not when I wasn't sure of what 'it' was. Naru had told me once before that he wanted to come back to Japan and maybe this was the only way he could.

When the kettle started to go off, I grabbed it from the stove. "Never mind, it's nothing."

Maybe I was thinking about it too much. Maybe, my mind was too fogged over from the wine and I wasn't thinking clearly.

Or, maybe I was thinking _too_ clearly.

As I prepared the tea, I didn't see the figure that began to materialize in the corner of the room. It wasn't until I turned when I saw those striking blue eyes and exotic facial features.

I stopped mid motion as Sara gave me a lazy grin, "How's being the anchor holding up?"

My eyes must have been saucer wide because I heard Naru calling out my name. Sara didn't move, she just remained in the doorway smiling at me.

"By all means, continue to play house wife. Or, you can come with me and talk about the spell on your arm."

She turned, disappearing in the hallway.

"Mai."

I blinked, looking at Naru. "Sorry, I just -" What was a good lie? Something believable. "I'm going to change first. I'll - uh, be right back."

Naru gave me a strange look, but he didn't try to stop me as I walked down the hall and into my bedroom. I closed the door softly, then turned to the dark figure standing in the middle of the room.

"What do you want?" I kept my voice low as I stared at Sara, not forgetting the games she used to play.

"Gene is waiting for us," she said.

I hissed at her, "Really? You can't just tell me here?"

There was a headache forming in the front of my head that I wanted to massage out. The room started , slightly, spinning.

Sara grinned, taking in my flushed cheeks and slightly parted lips. "What? Can't the great anchor take a little walk to the Spirit Land?"

"It's not that easy," I warned her.

"Sure it is," Sara crossed her arms, challenging me.

I loosened a long sigh and closed my eyes. Concentrating past the headache I tried to reach for that feeling from within me. The veil that seemed to exist just beyond my skin. The power glittered at my touch, molding and then opening.

When I opened my eyes, I was not standing in my room anymore. Instead, I was standing on the spirit world which seems to have been molded before me. I was standing near the cabin back in Biei.

Gene and Sara were already there too when I noticed Hana was missing.

"She moved on," Sara said, her voice sounded detached. Cold. "Hana's soul passed through me when I was still the anchor."

"What is this?" I didn't need to show her my tattoo for her to understand what I was talking about. "Why did this happen?"

"Don't you remember? I told you the curse cannot be broken."

"Why?"

"Because you didn't destroy the Xipherian Amulet." Sara said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You left it half done."

"Xipherian Amulet?"

Gene stepped forward, "It's an amulet that was created before the curse. It apparently had special properties for the wearer. Things that shouldn't be possible."

Sara snorted at this, "It is possible. Hana and I were used as anchors. That thing that possessed Hana came out from the other world, a way to keep the portal open. And, the souls we took didn't come to us. They went to the person wearing the amulet."

"What does the amulet do?" I asked.

"In exchange for souls the wearer could live indefinitely."

The world flickered from my lack of concentration. Sara snarled at this.

Gene shook his head, "It can't be true. There's no such thing as an amulet that could give someone eternal life."

"Not eternal life," Sara countered. "But long life - or, long life in mortal terms. They still die but not quickly, instead they age slowly. And it's the amulet that kept the curse active, not the anchor."

My throat felt raw. "Who is wearing this amulet, now?"

Sara shifted her weight uncomfortably, "You saw him, didn't you? It's the same man that kept Hana, my mother and I in that hell hole for fourteen years."

I knew who she meant - I could still feel his fingers touching my throat. Could hear him screaming in my face. And, I could still see that amulet hanging from his neck, hidden in a mass of shadows.

"What about Miki?" I said, because at this moment it felt important. All this time, I thought Miki had been the one who started all of this.

"No," Sara frowned. "But do not trust him. He's been one of the men in charge of dragging people to the prison so they can die. In fact most of that town was under some contract because a 'haunted' prison would attract a lot of inexperienced tourist. They didn't bother to investigate when so many people went missing. Not when it meant that people were coming back to the town again.

And now, that man is looking for you because he knows the amulet is useless if the anchor is not collecting souls. At least when Hana and I were bound to the prison land he could control the curse to an extent. He could control things like how many people would die, or when we would go and hunt. Things like that."

It sounded horrible. He had done all of these awful things just so that he could remain young.

"You have to tell Noll," There was urgency in Gene's voice. "Mai, if this man is after you, it's too dangerous for him to not be aware of it."

"That won't stop him," Sara said darkly. "He'll still find you, even if he has to kill the ones you love. It just means that he'll get all those missing souls. I bet you haven't even collected one, yet. You probably haven't been through the Gates."

Gene hissed, "Be quiet."

But, my silence gave away the truth - that I had been to those Gates. Sara's eyes lit up, knowingly. "You have crossed through them."

"It was awful," I recalled my only time through when I witnessed Adina's death from her eyes. Even though the memory of it was horrible, being beyond the Gates felt...amazing. Surreal.

"You get used to it. I didn't have a physical body when I was the anchor so I don't know what it would do a physical mind," Sara noted.

"So, to destroy the curse we need to get the amulet - this Xipherian Amulet. With whatever time we have and wherever it may be."

"I can show you," She clarified. "Well, in theory I can show you how to destroy it. But, it will be up to your abilities if you can pull it off."

"Then we'll have to just do it," I declared. "I'll tell Naru about the Amulet, maybe he can find more information on the origins of it."

Gene's mouth tightened. "There's one more thing you'll need to know about destroying it."

I waited for Gene to explain but he said nothing.

My patience was being tested and I snapped, "well?"

Sara stood very still when she finally spoke. "Do you not understand what the anchor is? To be the anchor means that your soul is now attached to the Xipherian Amulet. To destroy it mean you must destroy your soul, and since you are still alive, well - "

I stopped hearing any words and the world had slipped out from under me. Everything flickered as I stepped backwards with shaking legs and a hard weight seemed to sit on my, suddenly, hollow chest. The world stopped, a ripple and a tremor like… like some piece of the world shifted. Like some part of the world was falling apart.

If my soul was to be destroyed...

That means that I...

"I have to..to die?"

^.^


	22. Chapter 22 - Give me All of You

**A/C -** For the longest time I couldn't get this chapter to flow the way I had originally written it. Flow is so important to a story so I wanted to get it just right! Sometimes, I do obsess over the word count and tend to rush things when the plot hits the 'less' action-y parts. It's something I'm trying to fix as a writer. But, I FINALLY present you with Chapter 22!

It's been a while since I've done SHOUTOUTS! So be sure to review and I'll give you a shoutout next chapter! Cheers to all the great reviews so far, you are all awesome!

 **Chapter 22 - Give me All of You**

^.^

"Did you think this wouldn't have a price? That you could live happily ever after when you destroyed the curse?" Sara laughed bitterly, "You're an even bigger airhead than I thought."

"That's enough." Gene growled at her then stepped towards me, gently putting a hand on my arm. Steering me back from my, suddenly, dark thoughts. "Mai, are you alright?"

My heart slammed into my gut. "I- I need to die for this to be stopped."

Saying the words out loud gave them a new sense of realness. I wasn't alright, none of this was alright - none of this was supposed to happen.

Gene didn't try to tell me it was going to be okay, nor did he try to cover up the devastating truth with words. He simply said, with brutal honesty, "I know."

I was breathing heavily.

Sara's voice found it's way to me. There was a sense of desperation behind it that I had never heard. "If you leave the anchor in the state it's in now...then that bastard wins."

I looked over at Sara, called by the emotion behind her voice. She was fourteen when she became the anchor. And even younger when she learned of those horrible things her father taught her.

She clenched her hands, fighting whatever emotions were overpowering her. "He wins," Sara hissed.

In the quietness of the moment, a question sprang to my mind. I asked, as carefully as possible, "How come your soul didn't pass on, or become destroyed?"

"Isn't that the question of the century?" Sara answered in an emotionless tone, which was unlike her usual, sassy, quips.

Surprisingly, it was Gene who answered, "It's because the curse was split between Hana and Sara. Possibly due to the energy it could have taken to act as the anchor or to leave the portal open. If I recall, it was your physical body that was the anchor and when we destroyed your bones, a new anchor needed to exist."

 _The anchor cannot be broken it can only be stalled._

Stalled until a new soul was cursed to be the anchor - that soul being mine.

Stalled because we didn't destroy the amulet, that's what Sara had been trying to tell me.

She gave us an empty stare, not confirming if Gene was correct in assuming that. "I've told you everything. Since I don't plan on passing on anytime soon, I'll be around."

"Wait," Gene said as Sara turned around. She waited with her back to us. Indeed, something dark was pressing on her. She seemed so off - so unlike herself.

"How come you won't pass on?" Gene asked, almost as if he were asking for advice. As if he wanted to know for himself.

"Because, I'm not going to let him take anything else away from me."

Sara disappeared so it was only Gene and I left. I knew I was running out of time to be here, I could feel the fatigue deep in my bones now. I had spent a lot of time on this side and time wasn't measured the same in this world as it was in the mortal world. You could spend minutes here and end up having spent hours instead.

Gene looked at me with a sad expression on his face. I didn't want to talk about it anymore. Didn't want to be reminded that I -

I needed to die.

"I met your parents tonight," I said by way of distraction. "They really love you and Naru, don't they?"

He nodded. "They do."

"You two are lucky."

"We are." Gene agreed and stepped towards me, his finger lightly tracing my jaw. It was a moment that wasn't rare with Gene - the brother who wasn't afraid of touch. He said in a quiet voice, "We'll find a way to fix this, Mai."

I remained silent, my heartbeat pounding through my skin. I couldn't talk about it, didn't want to think about it.

Gene stilled from beside me, a frown deepening on his face. "Are you still going to tell him?"

I wasn't ready for that question, either. There was too much to process, too much to understand and I couldn't answer. Gene continued carefully, "He'll be devastated if you don't. If one day you were to just disappear...I couldn't imagine what he would do."

He was right. I didn't want to address what, exactly, was happening between Naru and I. Not when things were so unclear. And with Naru being a known flight risk… it was safer to assume nothing was going on. But at the same time, it was so hard when things between him and I were intense. It was starting to feel like something was pulling us together, connecting us on a deeper level.

And it was scary as all hell.

"I'll figure it out," I said, answering Gene finally. I placed my hand on top of his, looking up at him. "Thank you for finding her. I know it probably wasn't easy...and as for all of this, I need to sleep on it. I just can't...think right now."

"I understand," said Gene. He dropped his hand and I stepped back, closing my eyes. I felt this world melt under me. Felt it dissolve as my spirit found its way back to my physical body. When I opened my eyes, I was on my knees and alone in the dark room.

Shakily, I rose and turned on the light. Then, I rummaged in my drawer for something to wear other than the breathtaking jumpsuit.

When I opened my door, I was greeted by more darkness.

The lights in the kitchen had been turned off and I padded down the hall into the living room. Sleeping on the couch was Naru.

I didn't know how long I was in that other realm for, but I could smell the scent of his soap and shampoo from his shower. I looked into the kitchen and saw that the cups had been washed and put away.

Slowly, I walked over to Naru's sleeping figure. I was stupidly grateful that he left me alone, not probing my space and forcing me to talk. It was something that Lucien did constantly, he just had to make sure I was okay all the time - had to try and fix everything.

Sometimes, it was fine to not be okay. Some things couldn't be fixed.

I knelt by his head carefully looking at his face. Naru sleeping was almost as unbelievable as Naru living with me. I never thought I would experience this. His skin was so smooth that I wanted to trace my finger over his jaw just to feel it.

Then, my gaze dropped to his lips.

My heart fluttered as I thought about the only time those lips were on mine. The way they felt so soft. I knew Naru's mouth as his main weapon, his source of protection. But that night, I felt his lips on mine and it relayed the desperation he must have felt when we thought we were going to die.

I realized Naru would never be the type of person who hovered. He would always let me deal with whatever I needed to on my own. So I could sort it out.

A little more sadly I also realized Naru could never be mine. Whatever was happening between us was an illusion that I was beginning to believe.

The thought hurt me more than I could have imagined, though.

 _Naru would never be mine._

Slowly I rose.

In the morning, I thought. I will tell Naru about the amulet, about the meeting with Gene and Sara. But, for now I needed sleep.

^.^

However this night was very far from over. My dreams were interrupted by a strange sensation. I had felt this presence once before, in a memory.

I wasn't quite sure I was ready to see the Legendary Spirit Guide in front of me. His furry fox head startled me, his body was completely covered by robes that looked as if they were made of the darkness around us.

"Kitzune," I watched him approach, his golden eyes bright in the dark.

"Hello, little anchor." He greeted me in a rough voice laced with a mischievous hint. As if he were always smirking. "You've caused quite a commotion."

I realized we were standing at the Iron Gates.

"A-are you...passing on?" I asked, confused.

He grinned at this, "I couldn't pass on even if I tried. It's a gift as much as it is a curse."

"Are you here to kill me?" I recalled from the conversation I overheard that the leader, Hanataka-Tengu, wanted to kill me to re-balance the cycle of life.

Those lips pulled at the corners. "Yes, Hanataka would certainly enjoy that, wouldn't he? However, I'm here on a solo errand."

I tried to settle my pounding heartbeat as Kitzune watched me with stealthy eyes. "I heard you found out about the Xipherian Amulet."

"Yes, I did."

Kitzune continued to watch me. "The others would prefer to not intervene, since it would only cause further problems to such a fragile state of affairs. I, on the other hand, think it would be wise for you to know the exact entity you are up against. Because, I sense that you are different from the last. You intend to fight."

I was going to fight - I wasn't sure how yet. But, I remember Gene telling me he would find a way. And, if I dare tell Naru, he would certainly make sure to find a way as well. Even if I couldn't save my life, maybe I could save the future of someone else's fate from becoming like mine, Hana's or Sara's.

What Kitzune was offering me, I realized, was a chance at that success.

The spirit guardian noticed my change in attitude towards him - no longer was I seeing him as a threat, but as an ally.

"There is a mirror," he said. "The Lasser Glass they called it. It was old even when we were young. It is said that a young God descended to earth using the Lasser Glass and became trapped within the mirror. Living on earth forced them to change, and they had to become something else - had to become _different_."

The story of this God was taking a terrifying turn.

"Before they entered the mirror, they were immortal. Being here, on this realm, forced them to eat life, itself, and remain forever. Here, they have become a Death God." Kitzune said.

"You mean he can consume souls? That sounds...like the anchor." I pointed out.

Kitzune smiled, "precisely." His eyes were shimmering with amusement.

"If the Lasser Glass, that has a God inhabiting it, is the anchor… what exactly is this curse?"

"I wondered that too until I realized the truth about the Xipherian Amulet. How, do you suppose, can an amulet have such power? There has never been such an artifact before." Kitzune said.

I waited and waited and waited, picking apart his words like crumbs of bread. The spirit waited too.

The answer came to me in a shocking jolt. "The Lasser Glass is in the Xipherian Amulet."

He fell silent, toying with his delicately long and sharp claws, tapping them against each other. I resisted the urge to shiver at the thought of what those talons could do to me.

"You're a clever one, aren't you?" Kitzune smiled. "There is no doubt about it, the Lasser Glass is missing a piece that I now believe is within the Xipherian Amulet. Thus, the mirror does not have its full potential."

"That means we're up against an actual God? A Death God." My body tensed. A war with another God. The last time, on a case, we went up against a God it almost cost Naru his life.

A second thing, I realized, was that there was no benefit to help me. Kitzune, a Spirit Guardian, did not trouble himself with the lives of mortals on a daily basis. Clearly, there was something very important on the line for him to even bother with this little trip.

"Why help me?" I asked, carefully as his gaze took on a different quality. "What's in it for you?"

Kitzune purred pleasantly. "There is one thing I would like, in exchange for my help of course."

All the red flags were going off in my mind. Surely, Kitzune did not mean my anymore harm than this curse. I was more disposable than he, I knew that much. But still, I had to proceed very cautiously. He was an ancient spirit, a mischievous spirit no doubt. He could easily trick me into making a ridiculous deal, or if I wasn't careful, I could fall into a carefully crafted loop-hole.

"Within reason," I countered.

He exchanged a glance with me. "There are legends that say all can be seen within the Lasser Glass. I have been on this God-forsaken place for millennia. What better entertainment would provide me with more joy? That is my price - restore and bring me the Lasser Glass. In return, I will continue to help you break this curse. Naturally, the anchor should be returned to its rightful origins at some point."

I paused, weighing his words. Kitzune, an immortal Spirit Guardian wanted the Lasser Glass to satisfy his infinite boredom of living as an immortal spirit. I also realized Kitzune was very careful with his words. Not once did he mention that he was going to save me from my fate.

"Will I still...need to die?"

He huffed out a breath, "You humans fear death so much. It's a shame."

It was a foolish thing to ask him that. I already knew my answer, so instead I thought of something else I wanted to, desperately, fix if I couldn't save my life in the end. I knew what the legends had depicted of the great Kitzune spirit, that he could alter realities and memories.

I said, carefully. "I want to add one more thing onto that deal."

Kitzune raised a furry eyebrow, golden eyes shimmering like a flame. "I'm listening."

"If I am to die with this curse, I want you to erase any memories of me from my friends. Promise me that and I will make sure you get the Lasser Glass in is full form."

The fox spirit grinned, and it was a wicked thing. "When this is all said and done, little human, I will erase your memory from each of their minds. It'll be as if you were just a dream, a fragment of reality, they never knew existed."

A fragment of reality. I supposed that was better than having them completely forget about me.

He stepped towards me, extending a claw-tipped paw. "Do we have a deal?"

It was too easy - too easy indeed. Everything in my being was warning me to step back but my body moved on its own. I stepped into that outstretched claw, grasping it with my hand and confirming the deal.

"There is one more, itsy, little thing," Kitzune's eyes shone down at me as his grip tightened.

I tried to jerk my hand back, my voice shuttering, "what?"

"It is customary to bear the mark of a deal, you see." He said. Then, Kitzune slowly brought his mouth to my hand and I went completely still. I felt his breath on my wrist as he changed his grip in a sharp movement. "Unless you no longer wish for me to help you, little human."

I went rigid under his touch. "Do it," I said in a hard tone.

Kitzune's laugh sounded breathless - then he brought those teeth, those very sharp teeth, down onto my flesh. He bit into my palm and I yelped out at the pain as a strange magic swirled from around us. It felt familiar, so familiar, as it whipped at my skin and hair. I tried to jerk my hand back but Kitzune tightened his grip, digging deeper into my flesh. A pain like pin-pricks running down my wrist turned into a burning sensation.

Hot, then cold, I shivered as the magic affected me. It seemed to dig deeper than flesh, deeper than blood, as it penetrated through me.

When it was over, I gasped awake in my dark room. It was quiet, except for my heavy breathing.

I lifted my left arm towards my face, turning it over - examining it.

There was nothing. Only the stark tattoos from the curse on my forearm remained. Maybe Kitzune didn't mark me as I thought he intended to do.

Slowly, I settled back into my bed as a thought nagged at me.

Nothing was as it seemed anymore.

^.^


	23. Chapter 23 - Hearts Exposed

**A/C -** As always thanks for the wonderful reviews! And, as promised SHOUT-OUTS! AND (and) don't forget to kindly review, follow and fav!

 **CaitHawke5Ever -** Without giving away spoilers, I hope you're right! Kitzune is a slippery character. You want to believe him and trust him but it's definitely not wise to blindly ignore his nature. I think Mai will learn that throughout. Huge thanks for the reviews on every chapter! I read them, love them and ultimately, they make me smile every time!

 **JanGemma123z -** Thanks for the review!

 **Chapter 23 - Hearts Exposed**

^.^

Naru was gone by the time I woke up the next day and it gave me much needed time to just think.

Think about how I what I was going to do about this mess.

My deal with Kitzune was still vivid in my mind and, to ease it, I decided to do some quick research on the fox spirit. My research was probably not as sophisticated as Naru's was, since I highly relied on the search engines 'Google' and 'Bing'. After a quick search, the results were everything I had already known; Kitzune was a trickster and not to be trusted - least of all with my dying wish.

I sighed and it didn't make anything better when I felt a presence near me. I could sense Gene hovering on that realm, close by. He wasn't strong enough to appear on this world but he could certainly pull my consciousness from here if I wasn't careful. No doubt he had questions. Or maybe he just wanted to comfort me.

I ignored the sensation and knew Gene would understand. I focused my search on something else that had began to plague my mind and I typed keywords relating to the Lasser Glass. I was met with archives of stories, accounts and histories on the ancient mirror.

I clicked on the first achieve, which was a brief retelling of the stories.

The elusive glass definitely had a bloody and horrifying history. I doubted the list of deaths and accidents I had come across were anywhere near the real number. And, I had to caution myself on believing what I found on the internet.

It did, however, confirm some of my suspicions - the Lasser Glass was, indeed, an old and ancient artifact that existed.

When Naru returned home later in the afternoon I had still no more knowledge about the mirror than when I started my search. I didn't know what I was looking for, or where to find any reliable sources, so searching took longer than I would have liked to admit. That department was all Naru.

With him being home, it reminded me that I still had to find a way to break the news to him.

It was not an ideal situation.

Earlier, I decided I was going to cook him dinner. But, not expecting him to be home so early, I had taken residency in the living room with printed papers spilled around me.

Naru gave me a confused look when he entered the room, "searching for something?"

"I didn't touch your stuff, I swear." I frantically tried to collect all of my loose papers, closing the lid of my laptop and unfolding my sore legs from their crossed position. I stretched my arms over my head as I stood, "How was your day?"

I moved past him and into the kitchen. Naru followed quietly. "My day was of the usual. Lin and I packed the office away once again." Then, "Are you busy on Friday night?"

I stammered, not expecting that from Naru. Friday was two days from now. "No, what's up?"

"My parents are leaving for London. My mother is particularly fond of you and wants to know if you will see them off."

I fought the urge to squirm, instead I turned to the cabinets to begin grabbing supplies for dinner. "That's very nice of her. I would love to see them off, if you wanted to, that is."

"I don't have much choice in the matter," Naru said. "I'll have to rent a car since Lin will be occupied showing them around and driving them everywhere."

I smiled thinking of Lin, ever the gentlemen, and chauffeuring his fiancee around Japan.

Then, Naru left the kitchen and walked into the living room, probably making preparations for said car right now, since he liked things to be punctual. I stayed in the kitchen, continuing with dinner preparations, chopping vegetables.

Since I was low on ingredients, and shopping day wasn't until Saturday, I was going to make a simple satay.

Methodically, I worked as my mind was swimming with ways to bring up the topic to Naru. It wasn't, exactly, a light topic to bestow on someone: _oh, by the way the curse we thought was broken? Well, it's not and now I'm bound to it and I'm going to die with it. Not to mention we need to restore the Lasser Glass and give it to a fox spirit that I bargained with to help me break the curse so you lose your memories of me._

Even though that was the simplest way to explain the situation, it probably wasn't the most sensitive.

When dinner was done, I plated it and brought it to Naru in the living room.

He had taken his usual spot on the couch and was rapidly typing away at something. I placed the plate on the table and it gently clattered.

"Thank you," he said, looking over at the food. "You were researching something earlier, what was it?"

I swallowed hard. Leave it to Naru to bring up awkward topics almost on cue.

"I, uh, was looking for an artifact." My hands were shaking so badly that I had hold my fingers to stop them from twitching.

Naru gently closed the lid on his laptop. "An artifact? That's a sophisticated term for you."

He meant it to be lighthearted but my heart was pounding in my ears. My chest rising and falling in tandem with my heavy breathing. "Last night, Gene had found Sara and they paid me a visit."

Now, Naru's blue eyes darkened - no doubt realizing what, or where, I was last night.

I didn't give him time to speak though. "Sara was the only person we could ask and get answers about this mark. We thought that she had passed on but she hasn't."

Urgently, "Did you learn anything?"

Slowly, I nodded and the words caught in my throat. "It wasn't great news. Sara said that the curse wasn't broken, that we left it half done when we didn't destroy an amulet - something called the Xipherian Amulet."

"Xipherian Amulet," Naru repeated it, as I had the first time I heard the term.

Once again, I nodded. "According to Sara, the Xipherian Amulet was a key part of the curse. Without destroying it, the curse was transferred to me."

I didn't have to explain how. Naru had seen my arm, had seen the early signs of infection growing deep within my flesh. In fact it was my soul that was infected, and then later became the anchor. In a way, perhaps becoming the anchor had saved my life if I was going to die anyway.

Perhaps it was more of a gift than a curse - giving me a second chance.

I didn't voice any of this to Naru. Instead, I waited for him to speak.

"Is that what you were researching? The Xipherian Amulet." Naru said.

"No," I heard the tremor in my own voice. "I was researching something else. Something known as the Lasser Glass."

In a single, fluid motion, Naru stood. I, instinctively, jerked backwards. His eyes were pupil wide and from beneath his dark clothing, I could see the rise and fall of his chest. I watched as he brought his breathing under that tight control once again.

"Why would you be looking for such a thing?" Naru said precisely. Darkly.

I didn't answer his question, and instead was shocked he had known of it in the first place.

"You know of the Lasser Glass?"

"Of course." He answered. "The Lasser Glass has, somewhat, of an infamous history among parapsychology researchers."

"All I could find out about it was that people died when it was in their possession," I said.

"Exactly," said Naru. "Many people have died with direct links to the mirror. Every family who has owned the mirror has had misfortune brought to them and died a gruesome death. It is said that to gaze within the Lasser Glass one would have gone mad, or become broken beyond repair."

The Lasser Glass would make me go insane if I looked into it. Conveniently, Kitzune had not mentioned that tidbit, something which was partially my fault. Our deal was flimsy, full of loopholes and this was, very possibly, just one of them. And it seemed, this was how the mirror was capable of killing so many of its victims. Some of the stories still haunted my mind, I thought I was going to be sick.

Naru elaborated, "One of the first legends of the Lasser Glass started in the early sixteenth century. A man was to gift the Lasser Glass to his young, vain daughter for her wedding day. However, once she received it , the woman claimed to see an old hag staring back at her from within the glass surface. She had insisted it was cursed but still kept the mirror. One day while combing her hair, the young woman did not realize that she had grabbed a knife instead and nearly skinned herself to death before slitting her throat."

I covered my mouth in horror. "That's..awful."

"Similar events have happened to families that owned the Lasser Glass. Each one ended in an unfortunate accident and then the mirror just disappeared. Or is given away to another family. It would be nearly impossible to track, let alone find."

In the silence, Naru's voice was tight, as if he was holding back some kind of strained emotion. "Did Gene put you up to this - to search for the Lasser Glass?"

I understood, then, the emotion in his tone.

"No," I said, confidently. "He didn't. I'm looking for it because it's the missing piece to the curse." Then, a little more honestly. "Gene doesn't know that part yet."

"What do you mean by it's the missing piece?"

I lowered myself down to the coffee table, grabbing a pen and a blank piece of paper to show him the dynamics of this curse.

I drew a square on the center of the paper, representing the Lasser Glass. "This is going to sound crazy, but according to older spirits on the Dark Lands, the Lasser Glass is missing a piece. This missing piece is bound to the Xipherian Amulet." I drew a circle inside the square. Then inside the circle I drew three lines to represent the Iron Gates.

In a very clear voice, I said. "Together they have created an artificial anchor, or gate, to the otherworld."

Together my little drawings formed a familiar symbol. The exact symbol that was etched onto my arm in black ink.

I put the pen down and pulled back my sleeve, revealing the tattoo to confirm the mark. Naru rounded the table to stand beside me.

I looked up at him, letting out an unsteady breath. "In other words, I've found out what this tattoo means. It is a mark of the anchor."

Naru was too smart for his own good. "What exactly does this curse do to you?"

I pressed my lips into a hard line. "I experience the death of every spirit who passes through the gates."

"What do you mean?"

This time, tears pricked at my eyes and I couldn't hold back the one that slipped free as I thought about her. In a shaky voice, "Back in Isreal, Adina passed away when we left and that's when I learned about being the anchor, what it meant. We had thought the curse was about the land back in Biei but it's not. Souls that pass through the gates do not go to an afterlife. Instead, they are absorbed by the Xipherian Amulet and gifted the wearer, giving him a longer life."

Naru, to his credit, did not look stunned or shocked. He simply gave me an emotionless expression. His blue eyes were unreadable in this dim light. I rose to stand in front of Naru's unmoving figure.

"I know it sounds impossible. But, that's what we are up against. Sara's father is drawing power from the Lasser Glass that is bound to the Xipherian Amulet. By doing so: he's been able to live all this time. That was the real curse. We need to restore the missing piece to the Lasser Glass in order to destroy the Xipherian Amulet and put an end to this curse for good."

In the silence that rippled over us, the devastating truth lingered.

 _And when the curse is broken, I will die with it._

Beneath my skin, my heart was beating rapidly. I almost thought that I had spoken those words out loud.

The air took on a new quality, heightened in static that I could feel like pinpricks on my skin. His eyes were dark as if he were on the edge of something sinister. I had seen that look in his eyes once, when I provoked him into using those abilities of his.

"Naru," I breathed and stepped towards him. He was, significantly, taller than me. Slowly, I lifted my hand to his face. My fingers trembled on his skin when he seemed to come out of his trance.

His eyes snapped to mine - pupil wide and I felt him jerk away from my touch. It was a keen breach of contact, bordering on something I was not allowed. However, I did not retract my hand and instead I once again closed the space between us, reaching out; my hand an offering not a threat.

"I'm here," I whispered, heart pounding. It was a daring thing to say to anyone, least of all to Naru.

The second touch was accepted as the first had not been. In the moments before flight, Naru closed his eyes and let out an unsteady breath. I knew I should step back, give him space. But I felt like he needed this.

Or maybe, more selfishly, I needed this. The truth was so close between us, and yet I could not tell him. Not when it meant that I couldn't be with him in a more permanent way that I could have ever thought possible.

"I'm here," I said again and this time the distance between us was only inches.

His skin was so smooth, so soft, but it was cold as marble under my fingers. In a moment of boldness, I slowly moved my thumb along his jaw, tracing the taut line of it. Naru's breath seemed to be shaken and I felt the desperate urge of flight once again become suppressed from beneath my trembling hand.

Our breaths tangled, and the first wave of desire hit me. Hard. I shifted closer, my heart pounding now because of an entirely different reason.

 _What are you thinking?_ I wanted to say but it was a foolish thing to ask Naru. He would never let you inside his carefully built walls.

It was difficult to read Naru, his cool gaze gave nothing away, but I sensed his need for comfort. His need for someone to bring him back from those dark thoughts that turned into dark emotions. Even though he would never allow himself to admit that to anyone, least of all himself.

He did not push me away and I took that as a good sign.

There was more I needed to tell him, but I couldn't find the words. Not when all of this was already so much to take in. Not when the truth was going to be so much harder to hear and I wondered if it were possible to take away someone's pain with a kiss.

I remembered Kitzune's promise to me. That he would erase my memories from each of my friends.

If so, I had no conflicting feelings about what I wanted to do next.

My gaze dropped to Naru's sensual lips. I brought my other hand up, my fingers passing over the back of his neck, into his soft black hair. His eyebrows furrowed together, perhaps confused about this sudden detour of touch that he had been allowing me.

I gently drew his head down and kissed him.

Once. Twice.

It wasn't how our first kiss had been; tentative and soft.

Naru kissed me with a slight parting of his lips, as if unsure of what he was suggesting. My whole body felt light, that I couldn't believe I was kissing Oliver Davis.

It's true, I had kissed other people. Lucien and I shared intimate kisses before, with hopes that it would ease my tension in bed. It never did though. I didn't know if Naru had kissed anyone, ever. A part of me felt satisfied with that: that I was the only one to kiss these lips. But, even now I could feel that never-ending tension in Naru. I pressed myself into him and his hands hands were a gentle pressure on my hips. Not to push me away but to steady me.

I didn't want gentle. I wanted him to submit to the passion I knew he felt towards me. There was no denying it anymore, not when we were so exposed. I grew lightheaded with the idea: did Naru want me as much as I wanted him?

Our kiss had taken on a new, predatory, intent. I groaned into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

The sound snapped whatever leash of control Naru exerted upon himself at all times; had broken some tether deep within.

His hands gripped my waist, grounding me. The kiss deepend at Naru's bidding as he leaned over me, pressing us closer. Those tight, tense, lines in his body disappearing after every sweep of tongue, caressing my own. I pressed myself completely against him, feeling every hard line on his body and it was impossible to identify where one began and one ended.

I poured everything into that kiss. My frustrations; my guilt; my desire and, ultimately, my passion for this man. It had echoed remnants of our first kiss in the cabin. That kiss had been soft, tentative and exploratory; a need to get out feelings we kept from each other.

This kiss was different. This kiss was everything that, all at once, hit me like a train.

I could never have Naru, this was all just temporary. He would never be mine just as I would never be able to outlive my fate, but I still found myself with sudden enlightenment.

I didn't just want Naru. I couldn't imagine only having him for a moment, for a night. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my days and nights, however short that was.

 _I loved Naru._

And that was dangerous. Reckless.

It was Naru who ended it, abruptly. He jerked back, his hands on my hips ripped away. I was breathless, shocked and I stumbled back, placing the back of my fingers over my lips. As if to chase the ghost of his lips on mine. There were four paces between the two of us now, when moments ago we had been pressed against one another closer than ever possible.

We stared at each other, wide-eyed. My eyes were burning, so many emotions were swirling within my body.

Naru's hair was mused from where I had, gloriously, ran my hands through it; his breathing uneven.

"I'm sorry," Naru said, his voice was raw and rough; stripped of its usual tone.

"For what?" My own voice was trembling. I couldn't seem to catch my breath.

"It can't happen like this," he said and paused, pondering his next words. "I've thought about that night and I can't - " Naru bit off his words with a jagged breath. "Can you just be here with me?"

I nodded, too afraid to open my mouth. It was Naru, though, who moved. He stepped towards me, taking me into his arms easily - although coming from Naru, it was a bit awkward. I hadn't expected it, hadn't expected the feel of him against me as he leaned down and into me, resting his head on mine; one hand on my waist, the other sliding into my hair.

"Just be here with me," he whispered into my ear.

I held onto those words almost as tightly as held onto him. The raw desperation in his voice was something I had never heard before, and yet I yearned for it - responded to it wholly.

I slid my arms around his lean waist and it felt like the most right thing I had done in a long time. We stood there, holding one another like it was something we had been doing all along.

^.^


	24. Chapter 24 - Play the Game

**A/C -** Lovely readers please review, fav and follow! Thanks!

 **C** **hapter 24 - Play the Game**

^.^

We did not share a room that night. It was the first night of many and my bed suddenly felt too big, and lonely. Naru was much bigger than I was and in order to avoid bumping into him at night I often clung to the edge. But now, this mattress seemed too big on my own.

Naru was the one who suggested it would be best to sleep separately, and I supposed I didn't disagree. We both needed time to sort through what had happened. And, for Naru, that took much longer than most.

I showered and readied for myself for sleep, still dizzy with the thought that I kissed Naru.

Not only did he kiss me back, but he had confessed to thinking about me.

Despite the hollow feeling in my gut, I couldn't stop smiling like an idiot. That smile stayed glued to my face until I slowly dozed off.

I wasn't quite dreaming when I felt the lingering of a visitor on the edge of my sleep.

Gene materialized, then frowned at me upon arrival. "Did you tell him?"

Seeing Gene, suddenly everything hit me. Like being run over a freight train I felt the intensified guilt for not telling the truth; the despair of what the truth would mean; and the devastation that I could never be with Oliver.

I felt my voice shake as I stared into a face that was identical to Naru's. "I couldn't."

"Mai," Gene warned in a tone he never used with me. "I know you don't want to hurt him but he deserves to know the truth."

"He won't be hurt," I said confidently. "He won't be hurt because he won't remember."

Eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

I flipped my wrist over and saw Gene's eyes drop to the tiny tattoo of a fox mask.

My deal with Kitzune.

Gene's eyes were pupil wide, he breathed. "What did you do?"

"I don't know why you wanted me to see that meeting with the Spirit Guardians, but it brought me to Kitzune who made me a deal. I find the Lasser Glass and he'll take away any memories of me from Naru and the others."

Gene stepped back as if I had struck him, flashing in those blue-grey eyes was undeniable anger. "You must be mad. I showed you that because I wanted you to understand how dangerous this situation is! Kitzune is a spiritual entity that is a thousand years old! He doesn't want to help you, he would rather see you suffer. How could you be so reckless?"

Never had I heard Gene sound so rattled. There was a part of me that was scared of this side Gene because I had never encountered anything but a smiling and supportive Gene before. I did not know this resistance.

"I know he will keep his promise," I raised my voice, even though it shook. "I trust him."

Gene growled, "He's using you because he can't find the Lasser Glass himself."

"No, he's not," I gritted my teeth. Gene's tone reminded me of all the times that Naru would speak condescendingly to me. It was infuriating and I felt my blood heat in reaction to it.

"Why do you think he wants to help you?" Gene argued, "And how do you know he won't screw you over when he's found the mirror?"

"Because," I hissed, gripping my hands into fists. "I'm the only one who has a direct connection to it. There is a piece of the Lasser Glass in the Xipherian Amulet and I am linked to both of them. He wouldn't backstab me when I'm the only way he can restore the mirror in the first place."

Gene huffed out a breath as if he had heard the most ridiculous thing in the entire world. Something within me broke at the sound of it.

"Do you think I enjoy this?" I snapped. "I'm not some heartless, soulless monster. I never asked for this to happen and I'm doing the best I can to fix this! It may not have been the smartest decision, but I had no other choice."

"I could have helped you," Gene snarled. "Noll could have helped if you had just thought things through. So, yes you did have a choice."

He sounded so frustrated and in the next moment, his voice was dark. "You're not trying to find answers, because you've already given up."

I jerked backwards. Never had I argued with Gene, never had he used this tone with me. Our relationship was built on those initial happy meetings and a mutual benefit to one another. Now it was starting to feel real. I was beginning to see Gene as someone I could trust, someone I could lean on. Maybe in a way I saw him as a brother figure, as a friend.

It hurt to know that he thought I was giving up. It hurt to see that he thought I was taking the easy way out. Maybe I was, but the disappointment in his voice rang clear to me and I hated it.

Neither one of us spoke over the tension. Both of us were usually cool-headed, we were lovers not fighters. It spoke worlds to me that Gene was so upset over this.

"I haven't given up," I told him as he watched me on the swirling, dark plane. "I am going to find the Lasser Glass."

"Then you will die," said Gene in a cruel voice. "Don't count on Kitzune to uphold any bargain between the two of you."

I had enough of this and Gene was fully aware that I could end this anytime I wished. Without much of a second though, I lowered the veil between this world. The channel, when it was open, felt like a static charge across my skin. Now it was like a dull ache.

Gene's words resonated in my mind as I lay alone in my room.

 _'You've given up.'_

So what if I had. There wasn't much of a hope to ending this damned curse. It wasn't like I was asking for this to happen. If this didn't end with me, then someone else would become the anchor. It was a vicious cycle that had been going on for long enough.

So what if it did mean I've given up? This horrible deed needed to end.

^.^

The blue eyed control was firmly back in place the next day. Naru didn't say a word about my bad mood, or the clear signs of my sleepless night.

When I arrived in the kitchen, I noticed Naru was on his way out. He hadn't cooked breakfast or made any tea for himself. It was unlike Naru since I had started to get used to our morning conversations over breakfast.

"I'll be out for the day," he informed me as he grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. "I'll also be away for dinner so feel free to start without me."

I didn't even get the chance to open my mouth and reply. Naru was already out the door and I heard it close behind him.

I sat alone in my apartment with the rising guilt heavy as lead in my stomach.

I screwed up.

^.^

I had work at noon, so I decided to have a productive day and go shopping for groceries. I invited Masako and Yasu, the latter had said he would make it up to me with a movie.

We were in the supermarket, slowly going through my list of food when I finished telling Masako what had happened this morning.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he just needs a little more time," Masako said after I told her how he acted this morning. "What were the two of you fighting about to begin with?"

"It's really silly," I said vaguely, and changed the topic. "Do you think I overstepped my boundaries? What if he doesn't even like me like that." I had already screwed up by telling Naru too much of the truth. I wasn't about to have the same thing happen with Masako.

Besides, I trusted in Kitzune's promise to me.

"You know Naru better than anyone else." Masako said, after a moment. "If he didn't want to be with you, then he would have made his feelings known."

"I think I really screwed up this time." I looked down, that heavy feeling remained in the pit of my gut all through the morning.

I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Don't be too concerned, Mai. He's probably just confused about his feelings for you. Naru is a very private person, and he's not a very social person. Things like this tend to elude him."

That sounded, remarkably, similar to what Gene once told me. It was such a long time ago now I couldn't believe I was hearing those words again. Thinking about Gene and I fighting put another damper on my mood.

Masako didn't pick up on this though, her hand lingered on my shoulder. She mused, quietly, "I do wonder what bothered him enough to push even you away."

"Who knows," I said, echoing words I had said once that felt like a long time ago now. "With him, who cares."

My friend gave me a sad look as she lowered her hand. "Well, whatever is it I don't think you should wait. I think you should talk to him when you get the chance. You'll be seeing off his parents tomorrow evening, right?"

In order to avoid suspicious, I simply nodded. Her sudden change in opinion made me feel very anxious.

"You should try to speak with him as soon as you can."

Maybe when she touched me, I realized, Masako could have picked up on some of my lingering emotions. Maybe she was very aware of the situation - or at least vaguely aware of it. I wasn't sure how sensitive she was to things like that, but the last thing I wanted was to hurt Masako too.

"I will, thank you Masako."

We parted ways shortly after I finished paying, then I went to my apartment, dropped off my groceries and left straight for work.

Things were not going as I expected. I supposed it made sense that I would feel guilty keeping such a big secret from my friends. I never expected to have to push them away entirely, not when I needed them the most.

I decided to cut through a park that I had known well. It was called Curry Park, and it was a park Lucien and I came to often. We had nicknamed it to 'our' park because this was were we had our first kiss.

I stopped near the bench where it happened. Lucien had been courting me for nearly a year. We met at school in the library (of all places). Lucien wasn't really an academic, he didn't have to study very hard to get his good grades. I can't even remember why he was in the library to begin with. Or why I was. I hated the library because it was a place I thought Naru would love. It was full of books and knowledge.

Back then, I had been on the antidepressants. They had numbed so much of me, when Lucien had come up to where I was sitting, I couldn't fathom why. I was a plain girl compared to others in our school, I had lost my sense of self and I felt like a hollowed, soulless doll.

Lucien was very patient with me. He offered to meet me for lunches, study sessions which it turned into after school outings. It was around that time I had let the depression slip to Lucien. He was attentive, listening to me as I tried to relay what I was feeling.

I didn't realize how much I needed that. Lucien gave me an outlet and acted as my caregiver. Something that I relied on, heavily, during those years.

When Lucien kissed me, he was the only boy I had ever kissed. He was gentle, patient, but assertive.

That was the beginning of our love story.

I felt a strange breeze touch my neck and I glanced behind me at the direction of the phantom wind. It moved my hair across my neck and sent a flurry of shivers down my spine.

Standing there was a man, but I got a strange sense he wasn't entirely...human.

His skin was an off-greyish color, and his eyes were black pits. The man had no facial expressions, only a blank look as he stared at me.

"Can I help you, sir?" I asked, forcing back the tremble in my voice and trying for a polite tone.

In a blink of an eye the man was gone and I stepped back, once. Twice.

My heart was racing when I spun around and he reappeared again, standing in front of me. My breath was caught in my throat and I narrowed my eyes at the sudden threat he posed.

This time, his head tilted to the side, "Are you are the anchor?"

Breathing got harder when he started to step towards me.

I stumbled back, holding out my hands in front of me. "Don't come any closer!"

The spirit man halted.

Instinctively, I had already drawn a portion of the technique Bou-san taught me years ago. I didn't even feel my arm move, but I had somehow remembered the incantation.

Just as quickly as the last time, the man vanished.

I didn't wait to see if he had appeared anywhere else because I started running. I was not athletic so I didn't know how to pace myself and got out of breath near the end of the park.

The man never showed up again and I made it to work faster because of my increased pace.

I had time, I realized, to do one last thing before heading into the orphanage.

Quickly, I slipped out to the back of the church and lifted the sleeve of my jacket. I didn't know what I was doing, if it would work but I was going to try anyway.

I touched the inside of my wrist, where Kitzune's mark was. Closing my eyes, I let those floodgates open within me and I focused hard on Kitzune's presence. I recalled those shining gold eyes, and that face which was not at all human.

It was not a full manifestation. I was standing at the Iron Gates when I saw those bright eyes. "You are a clever one, aren't you? Using my mark to call on me."

I crossed my arm, "A deal is a deal. You said you would find a way to break the curse."

Kitzune did not take his furry form as he had last time. Instead, he was a mass of darkness wearing a red, white and black fox mask.

Those eyes, however, were like molten gold. "I have an interesting theory on the curse."

"A theory is not truly finding the cure. That wasn't part of our deal." I snapped. "Last time you told me how the Lasser Glass fits into the curse, so how do you break it?"

"We can break the curse when we restore the Lasser Glass. It's very simple: the Lasser Glass is the only thing keeping everything in place. When it is restored and I have taken it away from the human realm, the curse cannot exist."

It was simple - so simple I almost laughed.

"There has to be more," I said, skeptical. "It's never that simple."

Kitzune seemed to enjoy toying with me, because those golden eyes were the last thing I saw when the world dissolved. I swore under my breath but the dismissal was well timed because one of my students had followed me out to the back.

"Miss Mai, are you okay?" The young girl asked.

"Yes, Torhu, let's head back now." I picked up my bag and lead us towards the front of the building.

I recalled the spirit asking if I was the anchor. Maybe he was a lost soul that wanted to pass on. I felt bad that I couldn't offer his spirit the peace he sought, but it was better this way. Sara had warned me about the souls I took beyond the gates, and how they ended up being used for her Father.

So, if restoring the Lasser Glass and having Kitsune take it away, combined with the fact that Sara's father needed the souls to sustain - there was a chance I could truly end all of this.

If I could keep myself away from the gates, and away from any souls looking to cross over, then maybe the spell on his life would break before he could find me. If he couldn't consume souls, then he would continue to fade. It was a key component on why he kept a binding spell on Sara and Hana.

It was impossible to track down a single person if you knew nothing about them.

I chalked it up to that - it was an impossible mission. If I played this game properly, he could be a living corpse before he found me, as Sara suggested he would. By then, the Lasser Glass would be restored, and the curse would be broken.

That's what I decided.

I was going to play this game to the end and I intended on winning.

^.^

Friday night crept upon us quicker than it should have. Naru still did not sleep in the same room as me, needing more time than any other person might have. In fact, Naru seemed to be keen on not spending any time with me at all, even keeping our conversations to a bare minimum. To make things worst, Gene had not visited me since our fight either.

Our ride to the airport that night was quiet, and goodbye's were brief.

From father to son, Martin simply shook Naru's hand in a formal gesture.

"Take care of yourself, Oliver." Martin said and Naru nodded.

Naru said, "Have a safe flight." Then turned to Luella who stepped towards him. Naru braced himself for the stiff hug she gave him.

It was a lovely sight. Naru was significantly taller than she, her small arms wrapped around him, gently drawing his shoulders down and Naru had to bend at the waist. His own arms slowly wrapped around her.

"Be safe, my boy." She pulled away, teary eyed. "Please, come home soon."

"I'll be fine, Mother."

Luella turned to me next. She gave me a tight-lipped smile and beckoned for me to step into her for a hug. It felt warm and lovely. I couldn't remember the last time I received a hug like this and if I did...maybe I imagined it.

Luella's hand ran over my hair, cupping the back of my head.

She whispered, "Promise me you'll take care of him."

Her voice was pitched low enough for just the two of us.

I squeezed her tighter. "Of course."

Luella pulled away and her smile crinkled her cheeks. "It was lovely to see you again, Mai."

"It was," I agreed.

"Don't be a stranger now, Mai." Madoka said, squeezing her way to me. "You'll be in London after you're done school, right?"

She winked while saying this before stepping in to hug me too. "I'll think about it."

Madoka pulled away with a smirk, and I knew that if it were up to her she would have her way. Then, she turned to Lin and without a word she raised on her tiptoes to kiss him. I tried not to gawk but the sight had me absolutely floored.

Lin seemed to have a more successful love life than I did. _Great._

"Come home to me safely. And keep these two in check," She giggled.

Lin looked as if he were in heaven when he stared at his fiancee. He raised a hand and cupped her face. "You know I will. Have a safe flight back."

The three of us watched as Martin, Madoka and Luella went into the terminal. When they were safely across the screening, we turned to leave. Lin had drove the Davis' and Madoka so he was able to go straight to Bou-san's from the airport.

Naru still had the rental until tomorrow, which we took back to the apartment. The ride was quiet, any small talk I attempted Naru seemed to shut down immediately. Besides, neither of us wanted to bring up the awkward topic of the kiss that happened two nights ago.

When we got home, I opted to shower first. I didn't know about Naru, but I certainly had an accumulated filth from my long day.

As I emerged out of the shower in my usual night attire, a tank top and a pair of shorts, I saw Naru sitting on the edge of the bed.

I had a towel wrapped around my neck to catch any remaining wetness from my hair. Slowly, I slid it off, trying to hide the nervousness in my voice.

"What's up, Naru?"

I walked to my dresser, reaching for my brush and running it through my hair. I watched Naru in the vanity mirror.

In the quiet room, Naru finally spoke.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic," Naru said in the darkness. I tried to stay very still but instead, I turned to watch him. The dim lightning hit him in a hard and beautiful way.

"I don't know what you mean," It was a lie - something I was starting to get very good at. I knew what he meant, and was a little shocked he was the one wanting to talk about it.

Naru said, very precisely, "About what happened between us the other night."

"Oh."

I watched him carefully and he kept his eyes on his hands clasped in front of him on his knees. I didn't want to push Naru, didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. His face seemed at ease, but I could tell from his body that this was a very sensitive topic. His knuckles were white as he gripped his hands.

"I find it difficult to...let go of the control." Naru said in a moment of painful honesty. I knew it was difficult for him to say that out loud.

"No kidding," I lowered the brush, placing it back on the dresser. "You said that you think about me."

I couldn't look at him when he answered me from across the room, "I do."

I swallowed hard and leaned on the dresser. I knew how painful this must be for Naru and it shouldn't be one-sided. "I think about you too."

My voice was barely a whisper. Saying the words out loud gave them an entirely different feeling.

Naru looked up at me and I felt helplessly charmed when he give me a little smile. "I know you do."

The plan should have been to push Naru away, not pull him closer. Now, in my tangled web of lies, I was trapped in the middle of some very difficult choices.

Lost in my thoughts I hadn't seen Naru stand until he had closed the distance between us.

"Naru?" I pressed myself into the dresser, felt the handles dig into my skin. I stayed very, very, still as he stepped closer.

"I may be bad at it," Naru said and for a moment I thought I had missed something he had said before. It occurred to me that it was a confession. "At letting you in."

"I know."

Now he was in front of me, so close that I could smell his scent off his clothes. I let the airy smell fill my nostrils, breathing in slowly.

Naru leaned down, his arms at his sides and I felt his lips on mine.

Maybe Naru was expecting me to take charge, to lead the way. But I forced myself to stay very still and allow my lips to move with Naru's. At his bidding, Naru stepped closer and the gap between us was closed. His hands were braced on each side of me and I was caught between his body and the dresser behind me.

He pulled away gently, just enough to look at me. There was a fire in his eyes that I had never experienced before. A passion almost burning in a blue flame.

Naru leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead, I felt his breath trembling.

"We don't have to rush anything," said Naru as he stepped back. "We have time."

The words were like an arrow straight to my heart. I let out a deep, shuddering breath I hadn't noticed I was holding.

I pushed down the guilt that threatened my willing tongue.

"You're right," I nodded almost on the verge of tears.

Something bumped me, physically, and then all of a sudden Naru vanished. Everything vanished, like scissors cutting through a taut ribbon and I sat straight up in my seat, still in the car.

It was dark and Naru was shifting the vehicle into park. "We're home." He said, then proceeded to slide out of the car.

My heart was pounding as the hard realization set in.

It was a dream.

^.^


	25. Chapter 25 - I Hate This Part Right Here

**A/C -** As always thanks for the great reviews! I love reading your thoughts and (dang) most of you are SPOT ON your assumptions...I wonder if that makes me a bad author or if that makes you an amazing audience? ~\^.^/~

 **Chapter 25 - I Hate This Part Right Here**

^.^

Naru did not join me for breakfast the next morning, or dinner later that evening. He was gone before I even woke up the next day too, that or he hadn't come home at all.

So, I had written him a note on the last piece of paper we used as a grocery list before I left for work.

 _I want to talk to you._

It was still sitting on the table next day - until I threw it in the garbage.

I was pissed enough that I stalked into the streets, barely remarking on how sunny the day was since it had been raining for two days straight.

I was starting to enjoy our closeness, that he was letting me see that side of him I knew Naru kept hidden from others. I was starting to feel happy again, something that I hadn't felt for a very long time.

When Naru left, I had been so profoundly unhappy because I'd wanted things to stay the same. Maybe some part of me had hoped if we stayed together long enough things would naturally happen between us. And, maybe, I had held onto that hope so much that I was devastated that he actually left and did not come back.

I knew it was wrong but... I wanted us to try to be something. Together. Even if it were just friends.

I was healed - or healing - enough to want to try.

I wanted to try.

So I waited for him in moonlit living room, hoping that he would come home soon.

But he didn't come.

^.^

"Ah, the reason we've had our heads bitten off the past couple of days," Bou-san said by way of greeting. Bou-san's arm was draped lazily over the back of Yasu's section of the booth. He and Yasu were the first to show for our planned lunch with Masako, they were at one of our favorite cafe's we all used to visit when SPR was still running.

I frowned and Yasu explained, "Naru has been staying at Bou-san's. He and Lin have been wrapped up in some kind of project. Probably involving you, and he certainly hasn't been very happy."

Bou-san interjected, "Is he ever in a good mood though? He's been hunting for answers on that damned mark. I bet he's been hitting dead end after dead end."

I tried for a casual tone as I took off my jacket and slid into the booth across from them. "Did he say anything about it?"

"Not really," Yasu said. "But you know the big boss, he's relatively quiet about these matters."

I didn't want to talk about Naru. So, instead I asked, "What's been up with you guys?"

There was a long, stretched out silence as the two guys gazed at one another. It was Bou-san who broke away first and Yasu's smile grew broad, without restraint. He remained, uncharacteristically, quiet.

It was Bou-san who excused himself, "I'm going to see how our drinks are coming along."

I raised an eyebrow at Yasu when Bou-san scooted out of the booth.

Yasu leaned back in his chair, his face turning bright red. "We might be some-what seeing eachother."

"What?" This was big news. Probably bigger than anything between Naru and I. "You and Bou-san? I would have never guessed."

"Me either," Yasu said. "Until I went to one of his band practices and his mates may have slipped the secret of our monk friend. I suppose the signs were there but I couldn't figure out if he wanted to just go along with me or if he wanted me."

"Couldn't it be both?"

Yasu's eyes sparkled. "Yes, indeed. Well, now the secret's out but he wants to keep it on the down low. So, please don't tell Masako."

"Unreal," I tried to think back to any signs that it could be true: some of them in our early times were there. "I'm really happy for you Yasu. I won't tell until you guys are ready."

He gave me a smile. "And your happiness will come too, Mai."

^.^

I waited for him to come home the next night. I had enough of him pushing me away and I needed to tell him that, even if it didn't fix anything.

I just needed to talk to him and tell him that there would be nothing between us. That I was wrong - because it was a mistake for me to think we could be anything.

It made me realize that I wasn't just unhappy. I was lonely without Naru.

And, for a moment, I thought Naru was just as lonely as I was.

Maybe that's why I kissed him, because I thought we were the same. That some part of him wanted me. I knew now, though, that wasn't true.

I had been sitting and waiting every single night now, hoping that he would come home eventually.

Tonight was finally the night.

Naru turned on the lamp near the living room entrance and I knew I had caught him by surprise when he didn't notice me after his initial glance in the room. When his placid eyes met mine, the reaction was subtle, but with him most were, and I could tell he was a little taken back.

"Why are you still up?" He asked, cooly. As if those weren't the first words he had said to me in days. Naru walked to the table in the middle of the room, placing down a heavy looking computer bag.

Blandly I said, "This seems to be the only way I can get your attention now."

He didn't answer as he proceeded to take off his jacket, placing it on the back of a chair where most of his clothes were currently occupying.

"I know I overstepped my boundaries," I blurted. "And I'm sorry - for what happened the other night."

Slowly, I stood up and Naru noticed as I bowed deeply at the waist. I tried to resist the burning of my cheeks that triggered my tears and clenched my jaw, tightly. The harsh expanding of my lungs from humiliation, shame and guilt made it difficult to keep my breathing steady.

"Why are you apologizing?" Naru asked. As if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I straightened in time to watch Naru undo a single button from the very top of his black dress shirt. Watched him roll his shoulder once. "Because I can't stand it when you're mad at me, or when you don't talk to me."

In that moment of open honesty, I looked away from him. "I liked it when you opened up to me."

Naru sighed, then moved towards the table in between us and reached into his bag. He pulled out a stack of papers.

"I haven't been ignoring you because of that. I've been researching the Lasser Glass. And I think I know where to find it now."

I wasn't expecting that. Not at all.

"I'm pleased that my ignoring you felt like a punishment." Naru said with dark amusement.

"You found the Lasser Glass?" I tried to regain my composure. "You actually know where to find the Lasser Glass?"

"Not exactly," he clarified. "I found the last family who owned it. Though, it's very unlikely they have the mirror in their possession but we have a starting point."

My mind was spinning, I couldn't fathom how Naru had found that information, let alone how he could track it down to a single family. He was brilliant, absolutely brilliant.

"So you stayed away...to find the Lasser Glass?" I tried to wrap my head around this. "You weren't mad at me?"

It took Naru longer to answer that. "I thought about it."

"You thought about it," I repeated.

"When you kissed me," Naru clarified, and he said with such a straight face. Never in a million years had I imagined those words ever coming out of his mouth. "I thought about it."

Colour rushed to my face. This wasn't real. I had dreams about this moment and I knew, for a fact, that they were not real.

"I'm sorry I... know better than to do things like that. I understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I think... I better leave you to your work."

Hurriedly, I went to the hallway. I had said everything I needed to say. But, Naru's voice caught me when I reached the threshold.

"No," his voice was strained, as if he were fighting with something internally. "Wait. I...wait. You don't need to leave."

I shifted on my feet, turning back around and feeling, suddenly, nervous. Anxious.

Naru's gaze was edged with indecipherable emotion, his jaw was set in a new angle. He struggled for the words, a calm storm took over his features and turned them to stone.

The silence stretched out for a long time that the words, when they came, were a shock.

"What you said about me not wanting anything to do with you I… it isn't true."

"I never thought it was," I said uneasily. Truthfully.

"I mean that whatever...whatever is happening between us, I haven't been able to come up with an explanation for it." Naru said.

"Does it need an explanation?"

Naru said, steadily. "Every kind of energy has an explanation. There is an explanation for where it goes, and what happens when it's presumed gone. The kind of energy we have is different. I've never felt this before, with anyone. You had once told me that you couldn't understand why you had feelings for me. I sometimes find myself wondering the same."

I stared at him and felt a strange pressure on my chest. The lamplight appeared to wave and flicker.

"You're very," said Naru, his voice dropping low, "attractive."

Had that been the first time Naru called me attractive? I felt my blush expand to the rest of my body. I felt hot and curled my toes in my slippers at the way he stared at me. Naru was not an affectionate person, not in the least, but I wondered if he knew he could make his voice sound like that, as if it were velvet stroking my spine.

It caressed my skin, awakening my soul.

"I have never been kissed like that before." Naru continued, not noticing the change in the air suddenly. This room was small, too small, even when though we were several feet apart.

"Back in Kamikawa, you said that there was something you needed to tell me. You never did say it."

It was the morning we had forgotten to smudge, when we had found ourselves in a completely different world. Naru had hesitated that time and I scanned him for any hesitation, or sense of it, now. I found none. Instead, he gazed at me calmly. His blue eyes were burning with an intensity I had only started to realize Naru was capable of.

Even if he didn't know it.

He didn't answer me like that though, and I found myself watching him as he would watch me sometimes.

"Tell me what that look means." I said, bracing myself for the answer. My heart was pounding through my skin and I knew I should stop. I should stop and turn around, head to my room and call it a night. I needed to close the door on whatever was happening here.

But I couldn't force myself to move.

"I'm thinking that it would be very easy to allow myself to love you."

It wasn't what I was expecting from Naru - not at all. I was slowly starting to become used to these deep moments, starting to become less and less surprised by them.

"But you can't, can you?" My voice shook. "You can't love me."

 _Everything I love has a tendency of being taken away from me,_ he had once told me that. It was so long ago now and I remembered Naru had thought himself as a mess, someone who was unworthy of love.

Is that how he felt? That he couldn't possibly be allowed to love, or be loved, by another person?

Or was he afraid to love again? Gene was his brother, an unconditional love would have existed between them no matter what the the relationship was. Did that break something within him?

Perhaps Naru has been hurting all this time. More than anybody. He loved Gene and was hurt that Gene had been killed. Then, he built up these walls around himself so he would never be hurt again.

I should have said: You shouldn't love me. I should have told him that he and I could never be.

Because I would only end up hurting him.

"I thought going back to England would make it easier. You should know that you were right: I did have feelings for you." Naru said, and I knew those words were very hard for him. "I realize that leaving did more harm than good."

There it was - the truth. It was everything I had dreamed about, yet somehow this felt wrong. I shouldn't have feelings for Naru, not when I could very possibly be taken away from him the way Gene was. Even though Naru was cold-hearted, he was still human.

"Do you remember when you told me you had feelings for Gene?" Naru's voice found it's way back to me. "That you thought he was kind and considerate. That it was easy to call him a friend, easier to call him a lover."

Suddenly my heart dropped to my gut.

"So?" It was the only thing I could think to say.

"I was jealous of that. That I'm not… that sort of person. For anyone. Gene has always been neutral. He was always the one people liked and flocked to. He would never have to worry about not being chosen by the one he wanted. So, yes, I was jealous of him - because it will always be easy for him. And, that I can't be that person for anyone."

"Naru, I -"

"That's what I wanted to tell you back in Kamikawa," he said. "That I can't love anyone because I'm not good. I'm not like Gene. You shouldn't have feelings for someone like that."

"What's so wrong with someone loving you?" I heard the shakiness in my voice and forced it down, forced myself to swallow and relieve my dry throat. Naru had turned around, walking away from me.

I pressed further. "What's wrong with allowing yourself to love someone? Because what if you actually let someone in, and they saw you for what you really are?"

Naru laughed, bitter and soft. "There's not much to hide: I'm a heartless man, with a bad personality. You don't think I know how stories get written? I am the dark brother, the demon. The nightmare and I will meet a bad end."

"No," I huffed when he turned to face me. The open emotion on his face was enough to tell me that he, very much, believed every single word he just said. "You're a man who is afraid of love because it's something he doesn't understand."

Naru's jaw clenched as he stepped back, swaying slightly. "I don't think I'm particularly ready for your brand of honesty at this moment."

"You'll never know if you don't try. Loving someone doesn't mean you have to be romantic with them. We can just...stay friends." I said quietly as I moved to the edge of the threshold once again, Naru's contemplating face was the last thing I had seen as I trailed out of the living room.

His voice was faint, so quiet, I thought I had imagined it at first. I realized after, that I hadn't.

"Is that what you want, Mai? To be friends?"

Honestly, I said. "I don't know."

Then, I truly walked away this time and did not stop until my bedroom door was closed firmly behind me.

^.^


	26. Chapter 26 - Standing in the Fire

**A/C -** The end is near! #4more. Please review!

 **Chapter 26 - Standing in the Fire**

^.^

When I rounded the corner to the kitchen the following morning, Naru was already seated with breakfast in front him. There was a second plate across from him, alongside a large file folder.

I raised an eyebrow, taking a seat. "Business over breakfast?"

Naru took a sip of his tea, "You'll be working late tonight. It's best to get this out of the way while it's still fresh."

At least he was talking to me, I reminded myself. Reaching for my coffee, I waited.

"As you are aware, Lin and I found the Lasser Glass. We traced it back to a family in Ohio." Naru said.

Indeed, I was aware that, somehow, this brilliant man was able to find the elusive Lasser Glass. "Ohio? What's it doing there."

"Currently, it's in the Travelling Museum of the Paranormal and Occult, and is being taken care of by the family who owns the museum."

"Aren't you highly well-known in the paranormal world?" I remembered Naru's priority was to keep his identity a secret: being Oliver Davis was not always about admiring fans. "Wouldn't that bring attention to yourself if you went to see it?"

"It would." Naru agreed. "But, being me, it wouldn't take much to inquire about the mirror."

I flipped through the files, briefly glimpsing over the article about the Lasser Glass, or as the museum called it, the Dark Mirror.

Naru continued, "I've been thinking about what you told me how the curse works. It is all tied to the Lasser Glass. The problem wouldn't be using my reputation to see the Lasser Glass. It would be how would we get it. Plus, anything I do with my real name brings us back to the SPR. Which could lead whoever is looking for you right to us."

"We don't know that they are looking for us, or if they are here for that matter."

I didn't want to mention the possibility that the Dark Man might very well be looking for me too.

"We don't know that they aren't," Naru countered. "We can't that kind of risk."

I thought about what Kitzune had told me about the curse: that we needed the mirror and the piece in the Xipherian Amulet.

"We need that mirror," I said firmly. I almost blurted that it didn't matter about the consequences, but I knew that was the wrong thing to say to Naru.

"I know," Naru said after a moment of silence. "First things first: we need to make sure this is the real mirror and not a hoax."

"When?"

It felt bold to tell Naru, in any sense, what to do. It felt exciting. Naru lowered a perfectly arched dark brow at me. "I thought you didn't like it when I paid for trips."

Now, it was my turn to lift a brow at Naru as I leaned back in my seat, folding the oversized sleeves of my night shirt over my knuckles and reaching for my coffee. The sound of his voice was like silk rubbing on my skin.

"It's a loan," I smiled from behind my coffee cup, staring into those amused violet eyes. "That I'll pay back, perhaps in the form of dinners or moving the t.v. to the bedroom so you can have some peace and quiet when you work."

Naru took a slow, amused breath out. "You make it sound like I'll be staying for a while. Besides, didn't you say you disliked television in the bedroom."

I set down my coffee cup and stabbed into my eggs - trying to ignore the violet stare. It was too early for those tempting violet eyes.

"You mentioned how it took away from the intimacy."

"For now." I clarified, "I'll move it until you leave. You never intended on staying here forever, Naru."

It was quiet again as I ate. I felt Naru watching me, as he sometimes did, and I paid him no particular attention. Instead, I was reading the document I turned to in the file folder.

This museum was well-known. And, as expected, it did travel constantly. Mostly throughout the United States but it had crossed the sea's a few times throughout the years. I read about how the mirror wasn't known to kill people while at the museum, however people did see disturbing things. One man talked about how the mirror showed him his death.

I took a bite of my toast, wondering if the reason that the mirror couldn't kill anyone was because it wasn't whole. It was missing a crucial piece that Kitzune said enabled it, practically, not a threat. I suppose it took the danger out of the mirror, that was if Kitzune was telling the truth. This would prove it.

The difficult thing would be where to find that damned amulet. It could be anything, or anywhere. Though, I had a feeling such an important artifact would not be left without protection.

It prompted me that I needed to find Sara. It was about time she made sense of some of this information I've been getting.

"The summer is almost over," Naru said and I snapped my head up. It was strange for him to be the first to come up with small talk. Especially when I was the one who was so engaged in this file.

"It is - it feels like it has just flown by with everything that's been happening." I finished my last egg, stood and collected our plates then made my way to the sink. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Have you thought about what you're going to do when the summer is over?" Naru said distantly. I started the water, soaping the dishes.

"I know what I'm going to do," I said. "I'm going back to school, finishing my practicum and then hopefully finding a teaching job." I did not mention that my future was very blurry right now. If I did end this curse, there was a very good possibility that I would not have a future. It was best not to bring that up. Instead, I thought about maybe living out the rest of my life with this curse.

It wouldn't be that bad, not if it meant that I could live and be with Naru.

Deep within me though, I knew I couldn't do that. I could not live with myself knowing this horrible curse existed.

In the silence, when Naru didn't answer, I said. "And you?"

"I also know what I'm doing," he said. "I'll be leaving Japan and continuing my curriculum."

"I thought you were done with school."

Naru was quiet for a moment. "Not my personal curriculum. For my students. I'm an adjunct professor at the University of Edinburgh."

I turned, "Oh my gosh, Naru. That's huge!"

I wasn't very well versed in the world of PhD's (I never planned on having one) but I did know that being an adjunct professor was basically like being a regular professor. He would have an office, with office hours and regular lectures. Naru would also have time (and the facility) to do whatever research he was currently working on.

Besides, the University of Edinburgh was one of the most well known research facilitates for parapsychology.

It was really big. And amazing.

And I had no idea.

Frowning, I felt a little sad. I was genuinely happy for Naru. He worked so hard for this, and just the act of putting all of that effort towards something and then eventually achieving something… I could only hope I would feel that when I graduated. Though, I bet Naru wasn't exactly jumping up and down when he received his degree.

"How long have you been teaching there? I thought you would have taken a job a bit closer to home: Cambridge or something."

"Two years. I'll be returning for this year, with the possibility of extending my contract and becoming an associate professor." Naru said as I walked back around the table to wipe it down. "And Cambridge offered: but they have little to no parapsychology programs. My father would have preferred I continue my summer job at Greenwich University in order to become an associate professor there. I thought I needed a little break from the city."

He was unusually talkative this morning but I enjoyed it. Two years in Edinburgh. All this time I thought he was back in England. I was really more out of it than I thought. It just reminded me that I knew nothing about Naru. My love for him was purely physical and emotional. We didn't know anything about one another.

I left the rag on the back of my chair and I reached for the file folder again. "Let me borrow this for the day. It'll give me some reading material while I'm at work."

Naru nodded, then said, "I'll call Greg and Dana, the owners of the museum, and see what we can do about this mirror."

^.^

I was standing, alone, in the back of the church again. It was the only place I was able to fully concentrate and wisp my conscious to the Gates.

Though, I wasn't intending to go there. I had been trying to summon Sara, like I did Kitzune. But it did not work. Everytime I tried to picture her exotic, young features, her materialized form seemed to slip - like water that would not hold a physical shape.

It was exhausting when, over and over, the image of her slipped from my grasp. I swore under my breath, all I wanted to do was to ask her: where could I find the amulet.

And, what would happen if I brought the amulet and mirror together? Was what Kitzune told me true?

I guess I wouldn't know. At least, not now. She couldn't hide from me forever.

When it was evident that I was not going to find Sara here, I tried to slip back into my body but the bond snapped taut.

I yelped, it had felt like walking into a brick wall and the reverb echoed throughout the dark realm.

A figure walked into my world and I stayed very still.

It was the man from the other day.

He still looked sickly, grey skinned and purple smudge marks under his eyes. He looked at the gates and grinned.

"I found them." He sounded relieved. "I finally found them."

"Why are you looking for them?" My voice sounded shakier than I intended. I tried to calm my exterior, even though inside I was freaking out. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be around me. Not when I was so close to the gates and they seemed to respond to spirits on this plane.

From deep within, I felt a pleasant purring of satisfaction, a yawn for breath as if the gates were somehow linked even more intimately to me than I initially thought.

"You can't hide forever." The man turned to me and let out a breath of relief. "After so long, I've finally found them."

"What makes you think passing through those gates will take you to the afterlife?"

He looked back towards the Iron Gates. "I don't need the afterlife. Beyond are my wife and daughter."

My heart dropped.

I stared at the man and could tell from his expression he was genuine. He was hoping that the gates would lead him to his late wife and daughter. It was a sad thought that he didn't know the truth, that nothing existed beyond the gates. His soul would be consumed by the curse and absorbed by the Xipherian Amulet.

I wondered how he could he seek the anchor if he did not know the truth of what laid beyond those Iron Gates.

The thought, when it came, hit me like a train.

He was lead to me - by the same person who knew I was the anchor. The one person who needed me to consume souls so he could continue living forever.

The Dark Man.

"Did someone tell you about the anchor?" I asked. "Is he close?"

The spirit nodded, eagerly. "Yes. He told me about the miracle of the anchor and how it could reunite lost loved ones." Hollow out, dark eyes peered at me. "I've been wondering this earth for a long time looking for them."

I could hear my heart pounding through my skull. "This man, the one who told you about the anchor, did he have a burn on his face?"

"Yes."

Chills crawled up my spine, and my body felt cold. I asked, "Is he here, in Tokyo?"

"Yes."

He was here. That man from my dreams, Hana and Sara's father, was here. And he was sending spirits to me. I knew he was going to come for me, knew about the threat of his appearance but still… it scared me. It scared me to my core that he was going to take me back to that awful place he kept Sara.

Lost in my fears, the spirit grabbed my wrist. "Open the gates. I'm ready." He demanded.

"No," I tried to jerk my arm back, "He lied! There's nothing beyond the Gates! It's a lie!"

Nothing could stop the gut wrenching feeling that took over when those large gates burst open. A phantom wind blew on my body and the spirit was gone. Those black hands took hold of my arms, legs and torso - and hen they pulled me beyond the gates. I screamed as the hands grabbed me, screamed as they pulled me deeper and deeper into the darkness...

When I opened my eyes, I was driving.

"Papa, will we go and see the fireworks again?" A young, girl - maybe seven, said from the backseat. I was driving, my hands were older - masculine. It was well past ten in the evening, the roads were dark and we could see nothing but blackness outside of the highway. The family was just out of the city, returning from a festival on the outskirts of town.

In the rearview mirror, I could see my reflection. I was now the spirit, who was much younger. He seemed to have more life in his eyes now. He had black hair, a strong jawline.

His wife, beside him - me - touched my hand, jerking me back to the present reality.

"It would be nice to return to the festival next year," she said.

"Yes Papa!"

"Alright," he said, smiling. "We'll go again -

"WATCH OUT!" His wife's blood-curdling scream was the only warning given when my attention split from the road for a mere second.

We had been driving at highway speed, much too fast to see the stopped vehicle in the lane ahead of us. I had caught a brief glimpse of it before the front end of our car hit it. In order to avoid it though, I turned to the left, hard, and was impacted immediately after.

The vehicle took on an entirely new force of nature as the wheel was wrenched from my hands. Pain, blinding pain, ripped through my skull. There was screaming and crying and a hot throbbing sensation that now made its way from my skull to my spine.

Immediately, heat began to trickle into the vehicle. My vision blurred n and out of understanding what was happening around me.

A fire.

I heard the little girl, the wife, screaming. The smell of smoke and flesh was awful but I was took weak to move. I couldn't call for help, not with the suffocation of the smoke now deep in my lungs. Cough after cough I breathed in the smoke and the fire burned at my skin, stinging my eyes.

The ring of an explosion was the last thing I heard before I returned to my body.

I gasped upon return, pressing my back into the bricks of the church. I had no idea how long I had been out for. Time was different on that world than it was here.

Tears escaped down my cheeks and I quickly wiped them away and stood up.

"I told you he would find you," Sara said as I took deep, steady breathes. Of course she showed up when she was least needed. "No matter where you go he'll find you."

I hadn't been ready to be exposed to the gates again. Not when it was so long since the last time. "I found the Lasser Glass."

"Yes," She smiled like a canary. "I've heard you've been doing some digging of your own from unreliable sources."

There was only one person who knew: Gene. I tried not to think of the awful way we had left things and instead focused on this moment.

I ground out, "I need to know if it's true: the Lasser Glass and the amulet being linked."

Sara pursed her lips and I refused to grow frustrated. "I don't know what you mean."

She knew full well and I resisted the urge to satisfy her constant need of toying with me. "Your father's amulet, he keeps it with him at all times: doesn't he?"

Sara laughed bitterly, "you would like that, wouldn't you? To know that he is here and that he, conveniently, has the amulet?"

I glared at her, waiting for her to finish.

"No." She said, "he has it in a much more interesting place."

Sara gave me a knowing look, a dark glimmer in her eye as I understood. "The cabin."

"Yes. it seems he went back there upon the destruction of his anchor's. Probably because he knew whoever destroyed it wouldn't dare to go back a second time."

Damnit.

This was not what I wanted to hear, but something else became painfully clear to me.

"If he's here, then the amulet is unprotected. He doesn't know that I know it's there. He probably thought he could get me before I realized." It was a dangerous assumption, one that could cost me my life.

It would cost me my freedom.

Unhelpfully, Sara said. "You're smarter than they give you credit for," before disappearing.

Alone, I weighed my options. Tell Naru and go together, or risk it all and go alone on the off chance the amulet is unprotected.

I needed more information, I decided.

^.^


	27. Chapter 27 - To Be Happy

**A/C -** It took me forever to draft this because I wanted it to be realistic... and not forced. Then I thought: if we're dealing with Naru we might as well wait for the sky to fall down. So.. I've sped it up a bit, a little bit OOC but not. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 27 - To Be Happy**

 **NARU POV**

He sat reading, as he did on most nights before falling asleep. It was a way to keep his mind active, to tire him out mentally so his physical body could relax. Tonight, however, it was counter intuitive. He couldn't seem to focus on the particular book of interest, by John Beloff.

His mind was spinning. And not with the usual thoughts of the Lasser Glass, or his latest research.

Instead, he found his mind being plagued by thoughts of Mai.

When he and Lin picked her up, she seemed distracted. She had given him back his file on the Lasser Glass but did not say much on the ride home. Then, she was even quieter at home.

It was unusual. And it bothered Naru.

Right now Mai was asleep in her room while Naru stayed on the couch. He argued with himself as to whether or not he should go in. Naru had, reluctantly over time, come to find sleeping with Mai was soothing. It seemed to ease some part of him that had not, quite, been able to relax before. As if just being near Mai could smooth out the rough edges of his darkness with her light.

"You idiot," Gene's voice said in his head. But, Naru knew his dead brother did not just come and go as he pleased. Naru had hardly recognized the small mirror, which he carried with him at all times, was now in his hand.

He turned the mirror up, looking into it and seeing his reflection. Blue-grey eyes stared back at him. Naru knew that his eyes were brighter than Gene's, which was odd because Gene had always seemed to carry a light that Naru couldn't.

"You're wasting time." Gene urged and Naru frowned.

"I'm not going to bother her," Naru said, despite his resolve not to talk out loud. Even if he was talking to Gene through the mirror. "I don't take pleasure in annoying other people."

"You do annoy other people," Gene clarified. "On a daily basis with your 'holier-than-thou' attitude. Just go in and talk to her."

"What would I talk to her about?"

"You know," said Gene, unhelpfully.

"If you're not going to contribute intelligently to this conversation than I'm going to cut the connection and -"

"Tell her you want to stay," Gene interrupted Naru's threat, and the younger brother scowled.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Naru blurted. Then, he added. "I can't possibly stay in Japan."

"Then tell her you want to be with her, even if you're miles apart." said Gene. "Be romantic."

That, for Naru, had been enough of Gene for one night. "I'm done here. Goodbye."

But, before Naru could end the connection, Gene said: "For once can you just get over your stupid idiot-scientist tendencies and enjoy what you have?"

Naru put the mirror face down on the table, and it was silent.

He reluctantly thought that maybe Gene had a point. Though, Naru would never admit this - least of all to Gene.

He would find a way back to Mai. Because Gene was right, Naru did want to keep her. To be with her.

Even though the scientist had no idea where to even start - or what that meant.

^.^

I was having a strange dream.

The content of it felt so real: like pieces of my past fitting together neatly and becoming a montage before my eyes. I watched the small, but significant, scenes of my past flash by.

Soon, I felt them shift. As if slowing from simply passing to pausing. That's when I knew I was no longer alone in my dream.

And, the only person I knew who could enter my dreams was Gene.

I turned to see him, trying to ignore the rising feeling in my gut. The last time I saw him Gene was without a doubt upset at me. I had never seen him so upset before. I almost expected to see the same dark look in his eyes.

It wasn't there. Gene looked the same as always: tall and bright, a small smile on his face as he beheld me.

"Hi," I said, shyly.

"Hi."

My heart was pounding and I thought of all the horrible things we had said before. They welled up, like a weight on my chest and I blurted: "I should have told you before making any deal."

Gene walked over to me, "It's not your fault. I understand why you did it."

"No," I corrected. "You don't. But you will."

And so, I told him everything.

I told him about lying to Naru, about the connection between the Lasser Glass and the Xhiperian Amulet.

"They're connected." It wasn't exactly a question but I nodded anyways. "And this man, the Dark Man, he is the reason the connection begins in the first place."

For some reason it seemed as if this wasn't the first Gene had heard this, but I ignored the feeling in my gut.

Gene continued to talk out loud. "The Lasser Glass, the amulet and the existence of the anchor…. He created a portal to gain the lives of those who've passed on."

"Kitzune believes there's a way to break the portal." I explained. "He thinks if we restore the Lasser Glass and he has taken it away the curse cannot exist."

"But your soul is still tied to the curse." Gene noted and I felt the overwhelming feel of betrayal in his tone.

I remained utterly silent because I was too much of a coward to answer him.

"I'm not mad," Gene said after a long pause. There was a strange look that passed over his face I couldn't seem to read. "You should know that the spirit world wouldn't care if you died. The Spirit Guardians, _especially_ Kitzune, just see you as another soul. They don't understand that when you die, you'll be missed or -" Gene cut off his words, clenching his jaw as he took a deep, steadying breath.

"I was hurt that you decided to do that."

"I know." Then, more honestly I said. "It scares me to think that… maybe in a week I won't be here. That I won't be able to be with Naru. Or I won't finish school and get to see my friends. I'll just be… here."

There it was, the first time I had spoken those kind of things out loud to anyone. The first time I've talked about all those things I would miss if I were to die because of this curse. It felt selfish, it felt like I shouldn't feel guilty because this was my fault.

"Naru came back to me," I said as a way of coping with the overwhelming blackness that threatened. I had felt this dark feeling before, had let it take over my life for nearly four years.

I had the scars to prove it.

"I know," Gene said.

"He makes me happy."

"I know."

The hard realization set in: I wouldn't see Naru again. I wouldn't even get to see him in my dreams.

A tear escaped, then another and another.

Before I could stop them, a trembling sadness over took. It bent me forward, into Gene and I gripped his forearm. He felt solid from under my hands and I sobbed into his chest. I felt his arm around me, a hand in my hair, gently smoothing it down.

 _"I don't want to die."_

The gut wrenching sobs forced the words out, the awful and selfish truth. But I couldn't stop it from becoming every part of what I was feeling now: despair.

I wanted to live. I wanted to grow old and have a future.

I didn't want to die.

I woke up in a single jolt and was surprised to find a warm body pressing into me.

I took several deep breaths before I realized I had woken up, was now on the ground with Naru holding me in my room. Just as Gene had been holding me on that spirit realm.

Slowly, Naru leaned back. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, not completely sure what 'alright' was. I tried recollecting my thoughts. I had been dreaming, hadn't I? Or was that confession real?

Frantically, I tried to recall if I said anything out loud. Did Naru hear me?

"Would you like some tea?"

Afraid my voice would break, I nodded and Naru hesitated. "Can you stand?"

He didn't wait for me to answer before he slid an arm under my own arm and helped me to my feet. He helped me to the edge of the bed before standing tall again.

"I'll just be a moment."

I watched Naru leave the room and sat in unnerving silence until he returned.

"Here." He handed me a cup of tea. "Still having nightmares?"

"It wasn't a nightmare," I said quietly, in a raspy voice. "It felt real."

I gripped the cup, not caring that the hot tea inside was burning my palms. It definitely wasn't a nightmare.

"You're fine, Mai." Naru reassured me. He seemed to hesitate on his next words. "Do you want me to stay here again?"

For a moment I had misunderstood and thought he was talking about leaving Japan, until I realized that was not what he meant. It had been so long I had forgotten about the times he would sleep in here with me. It hadn't been romantic or sexual. Instead, it was a form of physical comfort I hadn't known I needed. It had helped me stay asleep at night.

It had helped keep the nightmares at bay.

"It's up to you." I took a sip of my tea. Naru had made it the perfect temperature so I could drink it quickly, but it wasn't too cold. When I was through, I placed the cup on my night table and not sure what to do next, I awkwardly settled myself back into bed. "Thank you for the tea."

He nodded, and I saw him eye the opposite side of the bed carefully. I could see from the look in his blue eyes that he had made up his mind. Naru walked to the lights, flicking them off and I heard him come back to the bed.

Slowly, the mattress shifted as he settled in.

It felt nice to feel him beside me and smiled. I relished the thought of his warmth beside me again.

Daringly, I turned to face him. I could see his outline in the dark, could see the profile of his face as he laid on his back and faced the ceiling.

"Do you remember the first time you offered to stay with me? We laid just like this."

I don't know why I bothered recalling that, but some part of me couldn't help but bring it up.

"I do." Naru answered. "And you were staring at me the whole time."

"I did not," I defended myself. "I was afraid you disliked being so close to me so I tried not to move around at all."

Naru stayed silent and I continued talking. "I feel like you're distant. You know I wouldn't make you do anything you didn't want to. If you don't want to stay…"

"That's the problem." Naru said, "I want to stay."

I heard him sigh before I felt him shift, turning on his side to face me. I almost jerked backwards, he was so close to me now, I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes, now adjusted to the darkness, could make out his face inches from my own.

"What's so wrong with that?"

Instead of answering me, Naru raised his hand and brought it slowly to my face, cupping it. The feel of his skin made me flinch.

Quickly, he pulled back his hand. "Did that hurt?"

"No," I said breathlessly. "No, it's just… unexpected."

Shakily, I lifted my own hand to Naru's face. I felt his breath deepen as I laid it on his jaw, cupping his face as I once had when we stood toe-to-toe in the living room.

"Does that hurt?" I whispered.

"No."

However, just like before, I felt Naru struggle beneath my touch. Like he might pull away. His heart was beating rapidly under his fine skin, though his breathing remained controlled. "I find it difficult to... let go of the control."

To distract him I said, "You once said that you thought about me. Is that true?"

"I do think about you."

I was too nervous to ask, so instead I said, "And?"

"And?"

"You can't do that," I warned in a low voice, pulling back my hand. "You can't dodge my questions, Naru."

"I recall telling you that if you wanted answers, you would have to ask the question."

"You still haven't told me how you feel about me."

"That's not a question," Naru said.

"Naru -"

I swear I could feel him smirking as he turned to lay on his back, "Get some sleep Mai."

I wanted to argue that he still hadn't answered my question until I felt his fingers slowly found mine. Slowly, he curved them into my own and a feather light feeling filled me up inside.

"Goodnight, Mai." he said.

"Goodnight."

^.^

It wasn't possible for me to not feel anything but utter happiness the next morning. My happiness intensified when I saw Naru prowl out of the room, his hair in a mess on top of his head from sleep. It was the weekend and I was in such a delighted mood I had made breakfast, complete with coffee and tea.

"Morning!" I platted the last of the sausage and hash browns. We never ate this kind of stuff during the week, but it felt incredibly private to spoil Naru with his favorite foods.

"This is unusual," Naru sat, grabbing a fork. "What's the occasion?"

"Nothing special," I also dug in. "Did you hear back from the museum?"

Unlike me, Naru cut his sausage into biteable pieces. I had just stabbed it through with my fork and started eating from either side.

"No," he said. "They're probably unsure how to handle my request."

"I guess it's not every day they have famous researchers asking to take home their Lasser Glass." I joked.

"I guess not."

I decided to change the topic, "by the way, I won't be home tonight. Yasu wants to hang out and see a movie."

"I'll also be out," Naru said.

"Oh," I said, intrigued by what Naru could possibly be doing. "Do you have some kind of date?"

I had said it because it felt like such an amusing thought: Naru having a date. It was unthinkable. Completely not possible.

But, my heart dropped when Naru said, "you could call it that."

I lowered my fork, fully aware that my mouth was wide open. Naru noticed this too. "You're mouth is hanging open."

"You really have a date?" I couldn't believe I was saying those words out loud.

Naru gave me an amused look, "You also have a date."

"With Yasu!" I exclaimed. I didn't bother to add that I was not the most interesting gender choice for Yasu's tastes.

Naru seemed to let my annoyance continue for another moment before he clarified. "I'm seeing Lin tonight to barter where we will keep the Lasser Glass if we receive it."

"Oh."

I blushed, thinking myself silly for believing Naru could see someone else besides me. Not that he wasn't entitled to, him and I were nothing special right now.

But, a part of me wished he would remain exclusively with me for the time being.

^.^

"You've been holding out on me, Taniyama." Yasu accused as we walked to the restaurant. "Kissing the boss this entire time and I haven't even heard of this until now!"

"We haven't been kissing," I nudged him with my elbow. "I've been kissing. He's been...well, he's been the usual grumpy Naru."

I didn't include the little sleepover's Naru's had in my room. Specifically the one last night where Naru and I fell asleep hand-in-hand. It felt intimate, something probably entirely unknown to Naru.

Yasu grinned at me. "It makes sense now, why he was so moody and out of sorts last week."

"So how are things with you and Bou-san?"

"Great," Yasu's smile turned into something dreamier. "He's been so...great."

I squeezed his hand, "I'm happy for you Yasu."

From in front of us, I saw a familiar tall, handsome figure waiting outside of the restaurant.

I halted, tugging on Yasu's arm. "Wait, why is Naru here?"

Yasu laughed nervously and obviously feigned confusion. "Oh, I must have completely forgot to mention to you, but I can't make it to our date anymore."

"Yasu -"

"I did find another dashingly handsome companion for you though. He doesn't have the same charm as me, but he'll do as a replacement."

' _Do you have some kind of date?'_

' _You could call it that.'_

How long did Naru know he was crashing my plans tonight? I recall he had found my reaction so amusing, as if he was in on some kind of secret.

I scowled at Yasu as Naru approached us.

"Well, now that the cat is out of the bag," Yasu said. "You two kids have fun tonight! And remember, the movie is at nine: so don't be late."

"Wait, Yasu -"

"Bye!" Yasu waved, obviously ignoring me and taking off towards the opposite direction.

I rubbed my eyes, "I know you don't want to do this. We can just go home." I told Naru.

"I don't mind."

"It's a horror movie," I eyed him. "You hate those movies because they're predictable."

"You love those movies," Naru countered. Then, he said again. "I don't mind."

"Are you...sure?"

"If this makes you happy," Naru said, moving close to me. He took his hand out of a pocket of his dark jacket. "It can't be that bad."

He threaded his fingers through mine, holding my hand firmly.

It almost felt like I was dreaming. Naru sleeping beside me again, holding my hand, going out for dinner and watching a horror film.

This felt unreal, like a living fantasy.

"Tell me how Yasu roped you into this," I said as we walked.

"He asked if I were free to take his place tonight." Naru said like it was the most simplest thing in the world. "I said yes."

"Yeah, but tell me why!"

Now, Naru's lips half pulled up. "I can't give you the reason's why Yasuhara does any of the things he does."

It was such a Naru answer that I scowled - then laughed. It felt good to laugh and hangout with Naru like this. Different, but nice.

Though, Naru had his own quirks that I had started to take notice of. Like how he disliked conversation during dinner because he preferred to fully appreciate the taste of his food. Or, his cynical amusement at pointing out every 'scary' part of the horror movie.

At one point during a suspenseful part of the film, Naru leaned into me and whispered, "Do you think the ghost will conveniently appear behind the door?"

"Shut up," I nudged him (as I would Yasu) and heard him chuckle deeply before returning to his seat.

I was disappointed to know that Naru's assumption was right. It made the scene even less scarier.

The night carried on like this. Naru remained relaxed the entire time. Which was strange because I always saw him on edge, with some kind of barbed comment.

There was none of that though. He seemed as if he was thoroughly enjoying himself.

I didn't want the night to end, it felt like I was Cinderella. As if at the stroke of midnight this could all disappear.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Naru asked at one point during our walk home. We had been holding hands and I was lost in thought, trying to catalogue every single moment in my head. I wondered if Naru was this charming for Masako when they went out.

I blushed, "is it that obvious?"

"You're easy to read, like an open book." Naru gave me a sidelong glance. "You show everything on your face."

"I guess I do." I smiled, thinking back to the time he had first told me that. We had fallen down a manhole and Naru was trying to cheer me up. "I guess you'll see the disappointment on my face when I wake up and this is all gone."

Naru slowed to a stop, a crinkle in his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean when you leave." I looked at our entwined hand, smoothing my thumb over his, much larger, knuckles. "It'll be like before right? You'll go back to England, or where ever it was you were, and I'll stay here."

I felt Naru's eyes on me the entire time as I continued. "It's not a bad thing though. Because I'll be alright this time. I feel like I'm in a much better place mentally and spiritually. Like everything will be okay this time."

"It won't be like before," Naru said quietly. "I have to leave, but it won't be like...the past."

I gained the courage I needed to look at him, into those burning blue eyes. Had he been watching me the whole time? Of course he was, I thought. Naru always seemed to watch me. I was breathing very shallow when he shifted closer, making his height an offering, not a threat.

As I once had that night in my living room. My chest rose and fell.

Maybe it was the way he was looking at me, the burning in his blue eyes - or maybe it was the overwhelming feeling stirring inside of me - that made me suddenly long for Naru's lips on mine again.

"I want to kiss you," I blurted, breathlessly. Then I blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry. I-I don't know where that came from I...I must be tired."

"If that's what you want," Naru said. His hand tightened on mine. "What is it you want, Mai?"

His tone made my spine shiver, and I shuddered out a breath. I licked my lips, daring to look back up to his.

He waited, patiently.

It's selfish to say what I wanted, what I truly wanted. Because then it would mean I would have to face the reality that I could never have it.

 _I wanted Naru. I loved Naru._

But, I would never have Naru. And that was too sad of a thought.

An idea struck me, something Naru had told me earliar and decided to go with that. It was still the truth - still what I wanted.

"I want you to be happy." I said, echoing Naru's words tonight.

He smiled. When Naru smiled it was like day break, as if the sun was spilling across the earth's surface and lit up the sky with an array of colors.

It was beautiful.

Naru said, "I am happy."

Then, he kissed me.

^.^


	28. Chapter 28 - I'll Aways Be Here For You

**A/C -** So this story was supposed to go 30 chapters long but I'm having WAY too much fun, and want to enjoy this moment since it's highly unlikely I'll write another story about this couple! It's all thanks to those awesome reviews I get and how I want this story to be multi-dimensional. Thank you everyone!

 **Chapter 28 - I'll Always Be Here For You**

 **Gene's POV**

He paced on the empty realm, frustrated.

Because of their linked power, Gene could feel a stirring that was coming from Noll and it caused a flurry of anxiety in the pit of Gene's stomach. So, he decided to see what exactly was going on in the living world.

Gene was reluctant to admit to Oliver or Mai, but he was able to visit the living realm. And, he didn't have to be summoned by Noll. Not necessarily, though in theory it was easier to on his energy reserves and go through Oliver, but if Noll was not touching a mirror the link could not connect. So Gene had to get creative if he wanted to visit the living.

He had effectively landed himself on a narrow park sidewalk that was dimly lit. It wasn't unusual or surprised that Gene appeared close to wherever Noll was. The scenery surprised him, and who Noll had keeping him company tonight surprised him too.

In front of him, Gene saw both Noll and Mai standing in the middle of a sidewalk. The pair were facing one another, whispering, when Noll leaned down and captured Mai's lips.

A strange feeling welled up within Gene as he watched them, specifically as he watched Mai yield herself fully to that kiss, standing on her tiptoes and gripping the front panels of Noll's jacket.

He knew a kiss was not something entirely new to Mai, but for Noll the experience was wholly foreign. Explicit. Gene could tell from the way Noll held himself, tense and rigid, that he was inexperienced in kissing and didn't know things such as the duration, or what he should do with his hands.

Oliver didn't know that when a beautiful girl was kissing you, you should hold her in his arms. Hold her and never let her go. _Especially_ if that girl was Mai.

To say Gene wasn't jealous would be a lie. It was a mixture of happiness for his brother and Mai, and a deep rooted jealousy that his brother was the one who 'got the girl'. Gene was very aware of his feelings for Mai, though it was ludicrous because he was dead.

Noll, however, was very much alive and available. And that bothered Gene even more.

Mai seemed patient with Noll. She had been patient with him for a long time and Gene watched as Mai took away some of Noll's tension when the kiss ended. She stepped back, dropping her hands from Noll's jacket. They spoke softly to each other, but Gene was too far away to hear the conversation.

Gene felt a dull throb in his body and he realized his time was coming up for staying on this realm. He watched for another several seconds before frowning at the couple, now holding hands and walking.

A sad, dangerous thought struck him.

Not a thought. A secret - a very dark and dangerous secret.

It was a secret that could change everything. Gene knew though if that truth ever got out it would change the way Mai looked at Noll. More selfishly, it would change the way Mai looked at Gene. It was such a dangerous secret that Gene wouldn't be surprised, if Mai ever found out, she would walk away from both the twins.

Gene had to admit that on some dark days (like right now) it was harder to resist the temptation of accepting that dark, sweet, vengeance he saw some spirits fall victim to. The urge to watch one of the best things to happen to his brother become ruined was, indeed, a very tempting thought.

But, Gene could never live with himself if he allowed that to happen. He cared for Mai too much. And dare he say it, Gene cared for his idiot-scientist brother too.

Conveniently Sara, who had taken to following Gene around, appeared next to him.

Sara was older than he was technically, even though she appeared as a young girl. Her spirit was over a hundred years old.

And, she was sometimes too smart for her own good.

"Do you think she'll turn her back on you two when she finds out?" Sara asked in her usual chipper voice. It sounded as if she had taken comfort in knowing that Oliver and Gene had screwed up along the way. Maybe it was because she had spent so long filled with indifference towards people and other spirits, Sara had become numb to those living feelings of remorse. Or guilt.

"Who knows," Gene eluded carefully. Sara turned to him, her blue eyes were watching him carefully. "She shouldn't find out if, not everyone can keep their mouths shut than we won't have a problem."

That statement was meant, wholly, for Sara. She ignored him.

"She's going to find out," Sara said. "You both underestimate her ability to stumble onto answers."

Gene sighed. Sara had found out about Gene and Oliver's secret shortly after she started following Gene around. Her presence, he had to admit, was comforting. She also knew things about this world that Gene didn't. Sara was a useful asset.

"She won't." He gritted out. "Did you need something?"

Sara tilted her head, locks of blonde hair falling over her shoulder. Clearly, she was not letting go of this topic just yet. "How does it make you feel to know that she'll be here with you soon? Once the curse is broken and her deal with the Spirit Guardian is done, she will die."

"We don't even know if she'll go through with it," Gene said. "She could decide to simply live with the curse."

That seemed to hit Sara a little harder. Gene watched as she breathed in deeply, recomposing herself. He knew that Sara hadn't lived physically with the curse when she was the anchor, but she had lived with it in spirit form. Maybe that was worst. "You know she won't be able to live with the curse. Not when _he's_ looking for her."

"I won't let that man find her," said Gene. "No way in hell will I let him find her."

"Interesting." Sara mused.

Gene hadn't realized the reaction he let himself show, fist balled and shoulders clenched. He tried to relax, "What is?"

"Even if it means you can never have her?"

Gene did not hesitate when he said, "yes."

"You really mean that. "

"Of course I do."

Sara watched Gene for another moment before she abruptly changed the topic, "Let's go, I have to look for something and I need your help."

Gene didn't have much say in the matter as Sara smirked and a dark, ancient wind summoned the two spirits away.

^.^

It was late when Naru and I returned to the apartment. I quickly showered and then hit the bed, instantly I was asleep.

I had been dreaming of Masako and I laying on a beach. Naru was there, rubbing sun oil on my back. I knew it was a dream because this would never happen in real life, and I was intent to just enjoy the fantasy of it until I was pulled into a different kind of dream. I began recognizing them from my other dreams - this was a spirit dream.

Gene stood in front of me, dressed casually in his usual dark ensemble.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned when I saw the look on his face.

"I just wanted to see you," Gene said. He looked disheveled and absolutely tired. "I heard about your run-in with the male spirit. Did you take him to the gates?"

I nodded. "I don't usually have a choice. That place has a mind of its own sometimes. Sometimes, I feel like it's just using me. Like I have no actual control."

It felt good to talk about the Iron Gates with someone. I still didn't know how on board Naru was with the idea of this 'third' realm, so I tended not to delve into any pressing secrets.

"Do the gates have control?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's really strange, I never get a say in whether I take a spirit or not. Once they are in front of the gates and they touch me, it's like the gates see that as the spirits acceptance to be taken."

Gene grew concerned. "Can you keep them from touching you?"

I shook my head. "No."

We stood quietly again. I enjoyed Gene's company, and realized how much I missed it when he was mad at me.

"I wish I could help you more," Gene said a little sadly.

"You can't," I moved closer to him. "None of you can. This is my burden to bear, not yours."

It felt easy to take Gene's hand in my own and give it a little squeeze. His hands, identical to Naru's, were so soft. Gene looked down at our hands, and I couldn't see what passed across his face.

"I don't like watching you suffer."

I smiled and squeezed his hand again. "I'm not suffering. I have you and Naru here again. I have my friends. To be honest, things have never felt better." Just given the circumstances, if you take away the curse and the fact that I could die tomorrow, things were amazing.

It was a rare moment that I had found myself comforting Gene. Usually it was the other way around.

I moved my hands and placed them on his face, gently. Gene did not seem as reluctant to accept physical touch like Naru was and I felt him settle into my hands easily. I scooted closer to him.

"I'm fine. Everything will be fine, Gene."

He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He looked sad, so sad. It was clear that something else was bothering him, but I wouldn't push it. If Gene didn't want to talk to me about it, he didn't have to.

But, I would be here for him when he did need me.

"I'll always be here for you," I told him and felt bold when I pulled him into an embrace. Gene relished in physical touch I realized, and his arms wrapped around me.

It didn't feel the same as hugging or holding Naru did. This wasn't romantic, and I never let myself think it was. Gene and I just understood and needed one another. We were friends. Closer than friends sometimes, but always just friends.

Quietly, he said. "You'll always have me here for you, too."

^.^

I had invited Masako over to help me overhaul my closet. The priest at the church I worked at, and Father Brown, were coordinating a clothing haul for the church and I knew some of my old clothes could be used for the youth.

In the meantime, I told Masako everything that happened the last couple of days. It was still so new for me, but especially for Naru. He wasn't used to physical...anything. It was like teaching a scared animal how to trust again; slowly and patiently.

Not that I wanted to compare Naru to a neglected puppy or anything.

But, it's made me realize that Naru enjoyed tenderness. He enjoyed taking his time.

"Naru kissed you!" Masako lowered a shirt she had been examining. Her face was in complete shock. "Do you think when he said he'll stay with you that he'll be living here permanently?"

"I think he meant it as we could stay together, like friends, unlike last time." I said, re-running that day over again in my head. That night had been one of the best I had in a long time.

Not to mention Naru kissed me.

It had all felt like a dream.

Masako smirked, "I didn't know kissing was reserved for friends."

I sighed. "I don't even know what we are."

"Lovers?"

"God's no!" Now it was my turn to be in complete shock. "It's not… like that between us."

"No?" She asked, her brows rising and her eyes darting momentarily from mine. There was a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"No." I answered firmly.

The amused look on her face grew wider when she moved fast and reached deeper into my closet where her eyes had darted to a moment ago. She proudly pulled out a lacy-black shopping bag.

"Masako!" I lunged for the bag, trying to swipe it out of her hands but she gracefully stood up.

"What's this?" She interrupted, clearly finding amusement in this.

She opened it and pulled out the silky baby-blue two piece. It had been so long ago that Yasu and I picked out this set, mostly as a joke.

Just as I remembered, it wasn't terribly revealing. It was just silky and short, with a decorative lace feature on the bodice of the tank top.

I felt my whole body go red. "I-It's not what you think!"

Masako's face lit up mischievously. "And, per say Mai Taniyama, would I be thinking?"

Quickly, I stood up and snatched the underthings out of her grasp. "Never you mind, I wasn't ever going to wear them."

Masako laughed, whole-heartedly. "This is way too funny. Does Naru know about that?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "These aren't for Naru either, so get that look off your face."

Masako's laugh filled the room as I crossed the room and re-hid the garments in my sock drawer.

From across the room I heard her say, "Have you and Naru really not tried?"

"Like I was telling you," I spun around, completely red in the face. "We haven't been… physical like that."

"But you've kissed?"

"Well, yes."

"Held hands?" She asked.

"Yes." I said, now starting to get annoyed by the way this one-sided conversation was heading. "But it's not like that with Naru. He's...different and I think he's afraid of people touching him."

The room settled into a quietness for several second before Masako asked, "You had a boyfriend, Lucian-san, did you and him ever..."

I waited for her to say it, but realized for Masako simply implying what I knew she meant had been enough.

I shook my head and leaned against the dresser. "Lucien and I got close. But I could never seem to relax. I always felt like my first time had to be special. And maybe I was waiting for that moment."

The words between us stayed unspoken: Maybe I was waiting for _that_ person - and it wasn't Lucien.

"Well, I think you should surprise him with that little outfit." Masako regained her composure and gently patted at her crisp white pants. "Maybe before he goes back to England and he grows bored of you."

I let out a shaky laugh, trying not to let her words bother me too much. Insecurely I asked, "Do you think Naru has ever been with someone like that before?"

Masko turned back to me, a playful smile at her lips. "I guess you'll just have to seduce it out of him."

It took me all but two seconds to realize she was serious.

^.^

After Masako left, Naru came home for dinner and I couldn't get her suggestions out of my head. I wondered if Naru was still as jaded towards being physical as he was towards everything else. Especially after everything that has happened between us. It was a daring thought because assuming Naru's feelings usually left me, and anyone else, on the losing side of the battle.

After we finished eating, I readied myself for my shower. I grabbed clean night clothes but I paused at my dresser.

I could almost feel the silky clothes under my fingers as I hesitated on the drawer they were in.

My hesitation was brief. It couldn't hurt, I thought and besides it wasn't like I would push myself on to him. What was so wrong with being comfortable with my body? He hadn't seemed to mind it when I wore that black jumpsuit and felt like a goddess. This would be the same thing.

Only, this was with scraps of lace and silk covering my body.

Quickly I reached into the drawer, grabbed the silky fabric and left my other night clothes on the dresser.

Then I made my way to the bathroom, and there was no turning back.

My heart was hammering in my chest the entire time I showered, up until the very moment that I went to clothe myself in those lacy underthings.

Before I put them on though, I stood in front of the mirror and gazed at my reflection.

Staring back at me was reality: scars in a variety of shapes and sizes covered my thighs, hips and stomach. Some of them, the deeper ones on my waist, were now welted over and would never fully heal. Some of the others had faded to thin red lines across my light skin. A blemish that would never disappear.

It was more intimate than I would have thought otherwise: to have Naru see that side of me, the side that was so broken and lost. It made me realize that I had never let Lucien see this side of me. I always wore layers of clothes, long pants and long shirts to hide the scars from him. When we had gotten intimate, I felt my entire being shut down and want to stop.

Looking at myself in the mirror though, gently trailing my fingers over the worst of my scars on my waist, I knew that I wanted Naru to see. I wanted to show him that the past did not control me and I was ready to move on.

I took a deep breath and slowly put the lacy underthings on. It took longer than I would have liked to admit I find the right arm holes, and leg holes. Soon, I was staring at myself in the baby-blue garnet and felt instantly silly.

My body wasn't curvy like those mannequins or models in the store. My flat chest (an a-cup) barely held anything of interest to the deep v-neck of the tiny top. The top was flowy and hit just before my waist. The brief bottoms were cut more modestly than I originally thought. The waistband felt smooth on my hips and the legs of the shorts had scalloped hems that seemed to elongate my legs. Because I had no hips or butt the fabric draped over thighs.

I turned around in the mirror a couple of times to see if any of my unmentionables were hanging out. To my relief they hadn't been, and I had to admit that this little number was...cute. Though, on a different body shape it would have looked sexy.

I wondered if Naru had seen someone in lingerie before. Or if anyone had worn lingerie for him. What if they had a curvier body than I did? If they filled it out better than me...

I tried push aside my thoughts of insecurities. Naru wouldn't care about any of that stuff because it was Naru. Besides, this was an experiment. I wanted to see if I had any effect on Naru - if he felt that way towards me at all. I closed my eyes and moved to the door.

Thankfully, Naru wasn't in the living room or he would have seen my exit. But, that meant he was in the bedroom, where he would no doubt see me enter in this little get-up.

All I have to do is walk to the bed, I coached myself. I didn't have to do anything or say anything to make this even more uncomfortable. All I had to do was make it to the bed.

My legs moved on their own as I made my way to the bedroom, opened the door and Naru was there.

He didn't seem to notice me as I scooted inside. He was rummaging at the end of the bed, looking for his own shower things probably. I had all but two seconds to sprint to the safety of the blanket and take refuge under the covers.

But, it didn't happen like that because he stood up and turned to me.

I halted like I had just been in the middle of getting caught doing something bad. Perhaps I had.

"M-My night clothes stunk." I lied. "Remind me to do laundry tomorrow."

I felt myself turn bright red under his gaze, his expression was unreadable.

"W-what it is?" I tried to put myself back together a little more and slowly made my way to the bed. Naru watched the entire time.

"You have scars." He said.

Now, I really turned bright red. And not from the nerves.

The sick and heavy feeling of shame weighed down on me. Of course Naru would notice, Naru noticed everything.

It reminded me of when I ran into him the the hotel in the Kamikawa district, and he commented on my weight loss. No one had really noticed it because I hide it well under baggy clothes. I had since gained a few extra pounds, and it still boggles my mind that no one was able to notice it.

But Naru had.

I gripped my arm. "I told you once before, I fell into a dark place."

And that place would always haunt me.

"I want you to know," I whispered. "That I am broken and healing, but I don't want to hide from you. I want you to see me, Naru."

The room turned into something different when I met Naru's eyes again. I realized that he probably hadn't even noticed the little outfit. Probably hadn't even cared. It was my skin he was solely focused on, and the visibility of those scars, as if he couldn't believe he was seeing them and that first time he had seen them, maybe he convinced himself that he imagined it.

I realized, now, that he was finally putting it together. He hadn't imagined it that day at the prison.

Or maybe there was something else in that expressionless face he was giving me, something more underlying. He was breathing shallowly.

After several moments, he said. "I'm going to shower." Smoothly, he left the room.

Then, I was standing there alone.

It felt stupid of me to wear this, to expose myself and be completely vulnerable to Naru. I threw myself onto the bed and hid under the blankets.

I felt so embarrassed. Naru probably had never wanted to see me like that, and maybe it was for the best. But, at least I had done it - though I was completely rejected for it.

I laid in bed, in the dark - in a foul mood - when Naru had finished showering and I heard him return to the room. He did not come back to the bed though.

I shifted to the farthest part of the bed, even though I was practically clinging to the edge. I couldn't stand being so close to him after seeing his face when he saw those scars.

I wasn't beautiful in his eyes. I was flawed. Broken. Ugly.

I let out a shaky breath as I tried to keep my feelings in check.

"You look...different in those kind of things." Naru said in the darkness from the other side of the room.

In spite of myself, I snorted. "You can just say it. I'm not that kind of beautiful."

It took Naru a moment longer than most to catch on-to my sour mood. My insecurities. "You think _I_ don't think you're beautiful?"

Frustrated, I sat straight up. "Of course not! You should have seen the look on your face when you saw me… I feel so stupid, I thought that maybe you would have liked it."

"Liked it?"

"Yes!" I said, half frustrated and flustered. "I thought maybe you would think I looked good in this! I didn't think you would focus on the flawed parts of me so damned much."

"The flawed parts are a part of you" Naru pointed out. Then, he asked. "You bought that because you thought I would like it?"

"No, I bought it because.. Oh never mind!" I growled and laid back down into the bed. "Just go to sleep."

The lights flickered on and I flinched, covering my eyes with my arm.

"What the hell Naru -"

"Stand up." Naru said from the doorway, and the command seemed to wrap around me. It was purely instinctive that I pushed the covers off and slowly rose out of the bed. As I did, Naru was stalking towards me.

I was standing by the time he had stopped in front of me.

"Lower your arms," he said in a smooth, husky voice. I had hardly noticed I was crossing my arms over my waist.

Slowly, I lowered them to my sides. Naru did not take his eyes off mine until a couple seconds after I dropped my arms. Then, those burning violet-blue eyes dropped to my body.

It felt like someone had touched my spine with an electric wire - and I responded by curling my toes into the carpet. The burning at my neck dropped to my chest, my stomach. Then lower.

Naru didn't seem to notice my squirming. Or maybe he did and just didn't say anything. His eyes slowly roved down the length of my body, stopped and rose back up to my eyes.

If it had come from anyone else, it would have been completely insulting. But because it was Naru, it was highly arousing.

I was visibly breathing heavier now.

"You do look beautiful." He said in a thick voice. "And I do like this."

To emphasize, I felt his fingers graze the flowy top's hem.

I blushed, unable to make any intelligent words come out of my mouth.

The room quieted and I wondered what Naru was thinking. His eyes were shrouded in a darkness, not like his black moods he would get into - this was something else.

I watched as he seemed to struggle internally, watched as his eyes turned into molten heat as he made a decision.

"Don't touch me," Naru said and slowly moved closer. I gave him a confused look but did not say anything.

Our toes were almost touching.

He leaned down and I felt the brush of his soft black hair on my cheek. It was still wet from his shower and I shuttered from the sensation.

What I hadn't been expecting was when Naru slowly dropped to his knees before me.

His large hand gently, agonizingly slowly, pushed back the fabric and revealed a particularly bad scar on my waist. Naru used one finger and pressed the pad of it gently on my skin. I inhaled sharply at the touch and unlike the other times when I flinched, Naru did not withdraw. His long fingers traced the over length of the scar.

I let out a shaky breath, fighting to keep my hands still at my sides while he stroked my skin.

Sensitive… it was _so_ sensitive there.

Naru was careful not to actually touch me anywhere else other than the single stroke he placed over my scar. And whether that was intentional or not, it drove me wild. I wanted to desperately run my hands through his hair, to urge him to grab me and to be a little rough. I just wanted his hands on me, touching me. Stroking every inch of my body.

I looked down to watch him and from this vantage, when Naru's eyes dropped for a moment I could see just how long those eyelashes were. I could make out the strong lines from his jaw and his straight nose. He was beautiful, so beautiful and handsome it hurt.

The urge to touch him began to burn deep in my core now. I gripped my fingers into the soft, buttery fabric of the silk bottoms to keep them from accidentally reaching out and guiding Naru's mouth to the relentless heat that was searing through my core.

I felt my thighs tremble and Naru looked up at me. My body felt hot, so hot that I thought I was going to burn up right then and there.

"What?" I whispered as he gazed at me. The look was lethal, his face was wholly serious.

"Black," he said. I had barely made out what he said through the hammering sound of my heart.

When he didn't say anything else, I asked. "Black what?"

I sucked in a shuddering breath when I felt his fingers toying with the flimsy fabric of the shorts. They were dangerously close to finding out exactly how much I wanted him. I squeezed my thighs together and a wave of desire hit me so hard I shivered again. My spine tingled and I fidgeted with my toes, curling them into the carpet.

Naru said, "Next time, get a black set."


	29. Chapter 29 - Darkness Rising

**A/C -** I'm getting so excited for the finale! Things are slowly starting to come together... the intense is real! Thanks everyone for reviewing/faving and following this story!

 **Chapter 29 - Darkness Rising**

The Lasser Glass was here.

While not technically here, as in we have possession of it, but it was here in Japan.

It all started a couple days earlier when Naru had gotten confirmation that it was shipped from the owners.

And now it was in Tokyo being kept at a high security warehouse facility.

"It's being kept at a warehouse?" I asked skeptically to the two men sitting in the front of the car as we drove to this warehouse to see this mysterious mirror.

"Yes," Naru said from the passenger seat. He was looking at the road straight ahead, and there was no sign of the kneeling man I had witnessed the other night. There were no signs of the sensual side that Naru could sometimes show. Now, Naru was all business.

"Is that safe?" I probed.

"For security reasons, we will not be moving it from the warehouse. That way if it becomes lost or damaged we won't be liable." Lin said. It had been a while since I saw Lin. He looked the same, even sounded the same. I wanted to ask how staying with Takigawa was but knew it was a pointless question ask him.

"So we have the Lasser Glass," I said. "What do you intend on doing with it?"

"I want to keep it in our possession until we find the Xipherian Amulet. Then, we can put together some of the pieces of this curse and how it works." Naru said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. I knew it wouldn't be easy though, not when the Xipherian Amulet was back in Biei.

I remained silent because I already knew what we had to do. And getting the Xipherian Amulet was not going to be pleasant.

I leaned back in the seat, watching the streets pass us by.

The Xipherian Amulet was at the cabin in Biei, according to Sara. It could very well be a ploy by the Dark Man to lure us there. I didn't trust it, but I had this gut-feeling that it was true. The schematics were difficult because we had this very dark person we were dealing with, and I wouldn't put it past him to hurt, or even murder all my friends.

Fortunately for me, what made all of this easier was the fact that the Lasser Glass was here. It was one less unknown I needed to find.

In moments like these, I often found myself wondering if simply living with the curse was such a horrible thing after all. I would be alive, I could stay with Naru and my friends. I would just have to live through the death of every spirit intent on finding me. It meant that I was aiding the Dark Man to live longer.

And let's not forget that same man wants to find and keep me prisoner to be his personal time-turning device.

Not to mention what he could do to those I cared about. He was a sick man, and murder wasn't new to him.

I took an unsteady breath out.

No. Living with the curse, no matter how great the benefits were, was not enough to keep my friends out of danger.

I realized I couldn't trust anyone to keep my friends safe, except for me.

The lapse in focus sent me reeling back to reality.

We had arrived.

I hadn't been expecting the warehouse to be so close to a ship port. I guess it made sense to ship it via sea. The salty breeze rustled my long, flowy cardigan that I had borrowed from Masako. I pushed my hair behind my ear as we passed security and walked into the large warehouse entrance.

"This is quite the security," I noted as we walked through large glass double doors. The warehouse looked more like an institution than a warehouse.

"We just brought the most dangerous mirror in the entire world to Tokyo," said Naru. "I'm not prepared to just leave it wherever."

He had a point. Once inside and signed in as visitors, we waited for a couple more minutes for Naru and Lin to speak to a security guard. The discussion was brief, and I watched as the guard nodded at both Lin and Naru.

Then, they opened the doors and let them through. Just as we were going to enter the back portion of warehouse, a different security guard approached us.

"Miss," the new guard said. "Can you please remove your purse and go back through the checkpoint?"

"Uh, sure." I stepped back, glancing at Naru.

Naru said, impatiently. "We'll go on ahead."

I watched as he and Lin turned right, then continued towards the back of the warehouse.

Quickly, I unpacked my purse to confirm I was not carrying anything illegal or that could hurt anyone. Once the security guard was okay with this, they let me through again.

Now, another male security guard was waiting for me on the other side of the door.

"Warehouse twenty-three, please." I said.

This security guard didn't say anything, his eyes were glazed over and he slowly turned around. I got a strange feeling from him as we started walking. Immediately, he had taken a left instead of the right that Naru and Lin had taken.

"Shouldn't it be on the right?" I asked as we turned down a large corridor lined with doors. The security guard didn't say anything.

He began walking faster, and I struggled to keep up when he turned another corner.

"Hey, can you slow down please -"

I rounded the exact corner he did and was standing in front of a large centralized atrium. Each side of this room was lined with doors and the man was nowhere in sight.

It was impossible for him to have just disappeared, because I would have seen him. There was no place to run in this open area and the next corridor was at least fifty yards away. I didn't even hear his footsteps.

Confused, I turned back around to try and go back to the front but was met with a solid wall.

"What the hell?" I stumbled two feet backwards. That wall hadn't been there a second ago because I had just walked from around that corner.

I touched the wall, thinking that I made it up. It was firm from under my fingers.

I backed away again, looking around the room.

"This isn't funny," I said out loud. I measured the distance it would take for me to run to the next set of corridors, and I set out.

My small heels clicked loudly as I ran for the corridor hallway. Maybe I really was going crazy, but I started to notice a wall form around the entrance of that hallway. As if it were growing and growing, blocking off my pathway. I pushed my legs harder, running faster and as I reached the hallway that wall had securely blocked the way.

"Help!" I pounded on the stone. "Someone help me!"

My breathing was ragged and I tried to calm myself down. This wasn't possible. Walls didn't just come and go as they pleased, especially concrete walls. This had to be something messing with my mind.

Suddenly, there was a soft rattling noise that was coming from one of the doors. I spun around and no one was in the area.

The rattling continued and against my better judgement, I started to move towards it.

When I neared the noise, I noticed that the steel on one of the doors was being shaken gently. I placed my hands under the door, feeling for any kind of breeze that could be causing this. I felt nothing but once I put my hand on the door, the rattling stopped.

My body couldn't relax. Somewhere here, in this solitude, there was...something unsettling behind the otherwise peaceful quiet.

The hairs on my arms rose as I gazed at the steel door, noticing the latch on the bottom was undone. I gripped the handle firmly and pulled the door up, revealing a dark and empty room.

Or, nearly empty.

The room seemed to thrum in an ancient kind of energy, vibrating through the air like a force onto itself.

"Do you feel that?" Gene asked me, eyes wide and on the door in front of us. I hardly noticed that I slipped into that other realm, but the energy around us was so strong I couldn't help but think maybe it allowed Gene to step into this realm.

I swallowed hard, nodding. "What is that?"

The energy from inside hit me like a train. My skin was heavy, the air felt suffocating and seemed to ripple with dangerous energy.

It was dark inside the unit and I focused my eyes, slowly taking a step closer inside.

Then I noticed, as my eyes adjusted to the darkness, there was only one thing inside this unit. I dared another step closer and felt Gene's eyes on me the entire time.

A large object was being held between two pillars of what looked like wood. What they were holding was hidden behind a glistening curtain of darkness.

For a moment, I shuttered and a glimpse of the Iron Gates came into my mind. I realized this feeling was the same, yet it was somehow completely different.

This was much darker, the feeling much more unsettling and raw. It didn't make me want to unleash that dark power and be free. It made me want to lower to my knees and worship it. To be obedient and loyal to it.

Whatever ' _it'_ was.

I was vaguely aware that Gene was still here and when I turned back to look at him, there was a burst of black magic that flooded me.

I froze as I felt a sudden spark in my own skin. It was a familiar feeling of when the Iron Gates would open and flood me with satisfaction of gaining a soul. Sensing Gene so close to me and this new power source made me want to absorb Gene's essence because of the feeling that flooded me instantly after. It was so good, like a high that I couldn't escape.

"No," I gripped my hands into a fist, manifesting that energy around me. I felt it swirl up from the ground like hands raising from the earth.

I gritted my teeth and forced the blackness into a wall instead, imagining it just in front of Gene so he wouldn't come closer to me.

Gene tried to step inside before he slammed into an invisible wall at the threshold.

"Gene don't come any closer." I warned in a dry voice. I had never used the darkness before, had never used it to manifest into something physical or spiritual. The extent of this power was new to me, and it took everything I had to control it. "It's not safe."

"Mai, did you…" he trailed off and his eyes shifted to the dark object inside the room. "This feeling...I've never felt anything like this before."

The unsettling feeling of want filled me again. I shuddered as I clamped down on it. I wanted to take Gene's soul. Needed to feel his life essence pass through the Gates so I could feel that blissful magic again.

I wanted every soul to pass through the gates so I could feel that again.

"You need to leave." I hissed. "Now."

"Mai -"

"Now, Gene!" I bite out, glaring at him. There was this rage inside me now because his familiar face was the only thing keeping me from experiencing that ultimate high.

His figure disappeared and I steadied my breathing for another twenty seconds before looking back at the object inside the dark room.

This was the Lasser Glass.

The entire area was quiet again and I continued my descent into the unit. All the light had been gobbled up and as I neared it, every nerve in my body screamed at me to run. To turn around and hope, and pray, I made it out of here alive.

This was not safe. I am not safe.

Something sinister whispered to me. "You feel me, don't you?"

My knees buckled as I froze in front of the mirror, afraid to answer that voice. I suddenly felt so sick I had to fight to keep down the bile that threatened. That voice was by no means any kind of human, the sound of it was like metal on metal, an eerie scrape against my skin.

I knew this was the Lasser Glass from the fear in my bones. I could tell from the way it responded to my inner darkness, as if it were challenging my own dark sources.

"You know you want to feel that power again," that ancient voice purred again. "Come to me."

Every part of my body was screaming and yet, I could not seem to ignore the voice. It seemed to whisper into every pore of my skin, deep into my bones where I felt myself take a step forward, and another.

"Yesss," it purred. "That's right. Come to me, sweet anchor."

There was a curtain covering the mirror, but I could see the outline. I reached for it and could feel the cloth of the cover under my fingers as I gripped it. I imagined the mirror, and what it would look like, what it would feel like if I just touched it once -

Something struck me, fast like lightning.

"Mai!" Lin's voice shocked me out of my trance, his grip firmly on my wrist. I snapped back into my body and had half a second to yank myself free from Lin, and stumble as far away from that cloaked mirror as I could.

"What were you thinking?" Lin scolded. "That mirror is dangerous. One look into it and that could be the end."

A cold sweat had broken over me as I began to shake. "I-I.."

"She's linked to the Lasser Glass," Naru answered coolly from beside him, but his gaze stayed firmly on me. "I doubt she even knew what she was about to do."

I swallowed, my voice was raw. "Do?"

"This cover was designed specially for the Lasser Glass. The Vatican Pope himself hand picked the cloth and it has been blessed by him and about a hundred other priests." Naru said as he examined it. "Diana advised that we should never uncover it while we have it in our possession. She says that it's supposed to negate the effects of the Lasser Glass."

"I don't want that thing uncovered," I shivered at the thought of feeling the full wrath of the mirror. Not when just a thread of its power had already felt so sinister. Naru and Lin looked back at me.

"That's not what we saw. You looked like you were on the verge of taking the cover off."

"No, I -" I stopped myself from talking. I _had_ almost taken the cover off. But, it had been as if I was...in some kind of trance from the power of the mirror.

Power. It was power that I had never experienced before. This was nothing like the Iron Gates, in fact it made them seem calm in comparison to this. Like it could wipe me off the face of the earth, an asp looking at an ant and contemplating squashing it.

Naru looked back at the covered mirror. "It's an unsettling feeling standing in front of it, but I have no doubt that the Lasser Glass influenced you in some kind of way. Especially considering your link to it through the curse."

Slowly, Lin released my wrist. "Well, whatever it did we can't let Mai get too close to it. How did she even find it to begin with? We weren't told it was moved after we went to an empty storage locker."

I didn't divulge the fact that I had been shown the way by some shadow-security guard. It was very likely a trick conjured from the Lasser Glass to have me alone with it for a few seconds.

Naru had said that it influenced me because I am linked to it, and it felt like that. Especially since it...seemed to influence me in other ways than bending me to its will. I remembered the sudden release of energy that unsettled me when Gene was near, and how all I wanted to do was to drag him back to the Iron Gates so I could feel his soul pass on and drain his entire being from this world.

That thought made me shiver.

Whatever influence the Lasser Glass had over me, it wasn't good.

^.^

I remained utterly silent as I rode back home, too terrified and sick to move. I regretted going inside that warehouse. Being in the presence of the Lasser Glass did not only scare me, but it made me realize how easy it would be to give up my humanity. It was the only thing that kept me from truly being a monster, the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by the darkness.

A tear slid down my cheek and I brushed it away quickly. It meant that I was evil, the embodiment of evil because I housed this awful curse. I almost, almost, took Gene away. And it wasn't because I had to - it was because I wanted to.

I wanted him to pass over so I could feel that satisfaction from the gates. It reminded me of the moment I first met Sara. It was in a dream and she was...not what I imagined her to be. Her appearance was that of a little girl, but I remember her eyes were so bloodthirsty and how she just wanted to take Gene's soul away because of how good it felt.

I suddenly understood now.

The reason she lost her humanity was because a piece of the Lasser Glass was in the Xipherian Amulet. The Lasser Glass made her do it.

Once we were home, I went straight to shower and then tucked myself into bed.

Naru had asked me, uneasily, "Are you alright?"

"Just tired," I lied and closed my eyes, hoping that sleep would find me quickly because I didn't want to be in my head anymore.

Instead though, I felt a throbbing in my bones, dull and annoying. I settled into bed, and it didn't take me very long to be transported to that call of the spirit world.

However, it wasn't Gene that was summoning me. It wasn't even Sara or Kitzune.

It was the Dark Man.

As if reading my thoughts, he said. "I have a name: Izanagi."

"I don't care." I spat out, completely surprising myself because I felt utterly exhausted after being so close to the Lasser Glass.

We were standing inside the cabin again. His back was facing me, but I recognized this energy from anywhere. It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, and all the while I tried to send myself back to my own head. It was foolish of me to just follow any call from the spirit world, especially because I was prone to becoming stuck in this world when I did.

Izanagi turned, and I could see the tell-tale signs of aging on his face. Unlike last time, he had appeared in his early thirties. The burn mark on his face was still stark in the darkness, but I remembered his skin had been firmer whereas now it had begun to lose its elasticity.

I tried, and failed, to call myself back to my body. This made him smile.

"If I were anyone else, you might be able to pull that trick."

"Stay away from me," I growled when he took a step forward.

He frowned, "No need to be rude. Especially when I have given you so much. Have you enjoyed your freedom, Mai?"

I remained silent, still trying to work through the intricate walls of black magic that were holding me here. He moved closer again, and I stepped back. This time, I saw the glistening of an amulet around his neck. I could see the shadow of it, but could not make out anything besides the outline.

The Xipherian Amulet.

Was the reason we appeared at the cabin because that's where the amulet was? It was still a risky assumption to make, since he could probably summon me anywhere due to my link to the artifact. But, it seemed more likely than not. Besides, I remember him wearing the amulet last time, only I hadn't thought anything of it.

"Being so far away from you for this long has made me realize we should get to know one another. There should be no lies between us."

"I told you to stay away from me," I snarled again. He didn't scare me, not here. Not when I knew he couldn't hurt me. In fact, I was the one person in this world he probably couldn't touch.

He smiled cruelly. "I took the liberty of learning a few things about you. It was only fair, since you know so much about me."

"Shut up." He had to be lying, there was no way to know for him to find anything about me. The male spirits face appeared in my head then and I remember him telling me that Izanagi was in Tokyo.

My heart sunk.

He said. "I'll let you decide if this is a lie or not, but I've come to learn you've kept a special artifact with you since your mother died. A key to your old home. You used to call it a good luck charm."

I felt my blood run instantly cold. There was no way he could know that. Hardly anyone knew that about me, let alone a complete stranger.

When he was satisfied that I was shaken up, he continued. "Where do you keep it now-a-days? It's not on your person on a daily basis anymore, is it?"

"Shut up," I hissed again. He couldn't know that either - I kept the key at home at all times now. Locked away in a little jewelry box. I don't think I had touched that thing...for years.

"Don't you find it strange that Oliver Davis came to your beckon-call not even a day after you had a dream, so vivid, you thought you were being abducted again? You panicked so terribly because you thought it was real."

I had heard this before: I used to tell myself this, had doubted why Naru was really in town that night.

 _No,_ I thought. I didn't want to hear this. I didn't want to know.

"Maybe to someone who only caught a glimpse of the vision, it did feel real. So real in fact, they had no idea whether or not you were really dead."

"Why are you doing this?" I glared at him, but my voice shook.

He didn't answer me, and instead asked. "Have you tried your key in the last four years? To see if it's indeed the real one?"

"It is the real one."

"I told you: I don't want us to lie to one another."

"You _are_ lying," I snarled. "Why would I ever believe what your saying, for a single moment?"

"By all means," he said pleasantly. "Don't believe me. I insist, you should find out for yourself the truth and then you'll trust what I have to say. I think you would be intrigued to find what the good doctor keeps in his wallet."

Before I could tell him to shut up again, the world shifted. His dark eyes were the last thing I saw before I shuttered awake.

I remained still, trying to control my breathing as I felt Naru beside me. I tried to settle my thoughts and could hear that Naru was in a deep sleep.

Slowly, I got up and sat at the end of the bed in the dark. Naru stirred, but did not wake up. My mind was reeling: what if he wasn't lying? What would I find in Naru's wallet?

I hated that Izanagi knew I was intrigued by this.

But I had to find out.

I walked to the door, careful not to make any noise. I knew Naru kept his wallet with his laptop in the living room. Using only the light from the moon, I found his wallet laid out on the table. I didn't go to it at first, and instead I just stared. My heart was pounding in my chest. After several minutes, I finally moved. It felt wrong to invade his privacy… but I had to know that Izanagi was wrong. And, I wanted to be the one to prove to him he was wrong.

I opened the dark wallet and started to shuffle though it, noting he had some yen, receipts, random papers and ID.

Then, my fingers hit something made of metal. Slowly, I pulled out a silver key and tried to resist the sick feeling in my gut.

This didn't mean anything, I told myself. It could be a random key he was holding on to - maybe even one from back home. This didn't mean anything.

As in in response to this thought, the small silver key seemed to ungulate in a familiar power in the palm of my hand.

 _No,_ I told myself. I couldn't jump to conclusions. Not when it could mean accusing Naru of something horrible.

Tomorrow, I told myself firmly. Tomorrow after work I would find out if this was real or fake.

But, for now I gripped the key and went back into the room. I place the key under my pillow, keeping my hand on it and ignored the dreadful feeling forming in my gut.

^.^


	30. Chapter 30 - Bury My Love for You

**A/C -** I really am sorry it's taken so long to update, and I feel like I just have to give a small explanation. My mom passed away this summer so it's been incredibly difficult to write and feel motivated to write. Throughout the series I've delved into some dark topics and I had no idea how much I've come to really grasp the feelings Mai is going through my story. On that note of feeling unmotivated, I sincerely hate giving up, in anything, and I know my mom wouldn't want me to stop doing something I love. It's been an very long five months, but I'm finally ready to share the rest of my work with you all again.

Also, I've thought about this story for so long and I wanted it to be really unique and perfect so I've struggled with trying to take it to that level. I've finally finished this series and there's about five more chapters left, maybe four if I decide to combine some. Thank you to everyone who has stuck around, I hope the rest of this series doesn't disappoint anyone.

 **WARNING:** There's explicit language used in this chapter, I'm sorry in advance but I knew this was coming.

 **Chapter 30 - Bury My Love for You**

I didn't bother with breakfast the next morning, and it felt like Naru could somehow sense my unease. He lingered in the bedroom as I, quietly, started to get ready for an early shift at work.

I stared at myself in the mirror, clutching my handbag close to me as I caught a glimpse of Naru's reflection in the mirror. I hoped he didn't notice that I took the key, especially since I was snooping in his wallet and there was a chance that this key wasn't even mine.

"Will you be home today?" I asked in a tight voice, mostly just to make conversation as I flattened down the waist hem on my skirt. Then I turned to Naru and those assessing eyes that seemed to linger on me.

"Most of the day," he said. "Will you be coming back tonight?"

It felt like an odd question. This was my apartment, why wouldn't I come back? A fear struck me in the way he asked: _will you be coming back tonight._ Did he know I took the key?

I masked the panic from my face and instead smiled at him, raising an eyebrow. "Of course, I do live here."

"I'll see you later then." He nodded, tightly - a dismissal for himself before he continued out the bedroom door.

I closed my eyes, waiting until I heard him leave the front door and then I let out a breath of relief. Get through work, then find out if this key is real.

I repeated this like a mantra, as if the list of things to do was simple. That was the plan, only two little things...and I didn't even want to think about anything beyond finding out if this key was the real one or not. If it were...

No. I firmly shut down all those thoughts. I have to wait. Naru wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't, and I believed that one hundred percent.

But, it didn't stop those doubts from creeping in.

Naru had left nearly ten minutes ago and hadn't returned, but I was on high alert and hyper-aware of every noise that crept into the apartment. I almost half expected to spin around and see Naru standing there.

He wouldn't be though because that was exactly the kind of person he was. He would never hover. Nor would he ever follow me, especially when I told him not to.

I walked to my dresser where I kept a small jewelry box, and inside were some scattered earrings, necklaces and rings I hadn't bothered to wear. There was a compartment under the main shelving unit that I wiggled until it popped off. Underneath, a small silver key, identical to the one Naru had, glistened in the dark.

I picked it up and held it in my hand. It did not seem to wink at me as the first one had. It just lay there, and the unsettling feeling lingered in my gut.

^.^

Work went by slower than I could have ever imagined, and the whole time the key seemed to burn a hole in my pocket. As if it, too, were anxious to find out if it were home again or not. Since both keys were practically identical, I put tape on the one in the jewelry box, that way I could tell which was which.

My shift finally came to an end and the dreaded walk through my old neighborhood was not what I had been looking forward to. The houses were all old, the block was surrounded by old trees you wouldn't find anywhere in the newer parts of Japan. It had taken approximately half an hour to travel by bus here - to my old stomping grounds.

The neighborhood wasn't a ghost town by any means. It was lively, with a passing car every now and then, but it certainly was quiet. I remember being a child and playing games of tag with the other neighborhood children. We would hide in each other's lawns, and I was always so proud of my house because it had these big, bushy hedges that you could hide in the corners and no one would find you. Or, you could go into the backyard and the garden was so lush, with tall spindly trees and rose bushes, you felt like you were in an entirely different world.

The memories swelled in my chest and the tears stung at my eyes. I remember all those memories so vividly, as if they were fresh in my mind and I was a young girl again, playing in the yard or having my parents stand on the porch, watching me do some kind of impressive trick I had just learned.

I took a deep breath and the vivid memories dissipated into the air.

This entire thing felt stupid. It felt so idiotic. What were the chances the new homeowners kept the same lock? Why couldn't I have just left well-enough alone? Naru was with me, wasn't he? Isn't that what I wanted?

Truthfully, I desperately hoped neither of the keys worked and I could just go home and see him. I hoped that I could put all this horribleness behind me and maybe he would forgive me.

An uneasy feeling continued to restlessly nag at me as I eyed the old home, now sitting three houses away when I turned the corner of the block. I had never visited it since my parents passed away, but the location was imprinted on my soul. It was something you never forget, no matter how many years went by - like an instinct that never faded. I probably could have closed my eyes and have been drawn to that house, the energy seemed gravitational and pulled at my soul gently -as if welcoming me home.

Oh...and how much I have missed the feeling of home. I missed it so much, I didn't realize I stared crying from the swelling on my chest. It felt so dumb to be here, ruining what could be the happiest few months of my life. I took a few steadying breathes... _I can do this. Get it together, Mai_.

It was the only house on the entire block that had the hedges, which were now in dire need of pruning. The small porch had a variety of junk collected on it and the flower garden in front of the large front window, which used to hold lilacs, tulips and roses, was now a dead tangled mess of weeds and vines. The pale blue bricks seemed paler as the old home aged, and the large bay window in the living room, that used to bring in so much beautiful natural light, was now covered by a thick and impenetrable black curtain.

Without realizing it, I was soon standing on the porch.

A black and white cat pawed its way to me, stopping at my feet - a sign that the home was occupied and I didn't have much time to waste standing here with fear that I would come across as a burglar.

I breathed steadily and deeply as I pulled out the first key, the one with the tape on it, and slipped it into the keyhole.

It did not fit.

My blood felt like ice in my veins. They could have changed the locks, I told myself. Yes, the locks could have been changed.

As I pulled out the second key, the one that felt different, there was a flare of familiarity, an essence I could not explain. It was impossible for an inanimate object to have such a familiar feeling to a place, but for some reason it was as if I got the feeling of..being safe. And protected, like this was home.

I was shaking so terribly I had to use both of my hands to steady myself as I pushed the key into the keyhole.

My heart sank as I heard the inner mechanics of the lock, of everything fitting snugly in place, before a light 'click' sound.

The door opened.

I pulled the key out and stumbled backwards, lifting my hand to my mouth to quiet myself, an unrecognizable sound that wretched out of my from deep within my core.

The only thing I knew how to do next...was run.

I ran hard, and fast, letting my legs fly as I felt the betrayal hit my system.

There was only one reason why Naru would have this key. It felt like being hit by a tsunami wave, the truth that I didn't want to admit to myself because it meant my world would shatter completely.

Naru used physchometry on this key.

All this time I thought that Naru had forgotten about me. That he didn't care, or didn't know how much he had hurt me.

I was wrong, so, _so_ wrong.

He had been watching me through this, had known about the depression. Suddenly, countless signs had suddenly became painfully clear. Sickness roiled through my stomach and I couldn't stop the bile from raising into my throat. I made it two more steps before I fell onto the grass, hard, on my knees, then let the contents of my stomach out onto the ground.

I was sobbing hard, breathing heavily as I wiped my mouth.

The only thing that I could think of was why. Why would Naru do that?

 _Why?_

^.^

I don't remember the commute to my apartments. I don't remember much of anything after I pushed myself off the ground and began walking. I felt numb and exhausted - not sure exactly how I was going to deal with this but I knew I had to.

I had to confront Naru.

Once inside my apartment, I didn't take off my shoes and instead I walked into the living room.

Naru was there, sitting on the couch working on his laptop, when he watched me walk in.

He noticed my mood, the boots, my overall lack of... anything, and said. "Is something wrong?"

I didn't know how to answer that, but I knew there was only one way to address it. I pulled out the key and held it in the palm of my hand. My voice sounded as empty as I felt. "Why did you have this in your wallet?"

Naru had never expected me to go through his things and his face, in that moment, was a mixture of shame and guilt. A revelation that he had trusted me and I had, clearly, taken advantage of that trust. It was rare to catch Naru off guard for anything and I watched as he took a couple steadying breaths.

It bothered me that he could feel as if I had broken the trust between us. How dare he throw walls up when he had mirrors to see behind all of my own?

"Well?" I hissed, letting those annoyed feelings bubble to the surface.

"You know why I had it." Naru said like it was the stupidest question for me to ask.

This angered me even more.

"What the hell gave you the right to invade my privacy?"

Naru only gave me a dark-eyed look, not commenting on anything and stayed quiet. So I pushed forward, letting the anger and the darkness that had been dying to burst out of me start to boil to the rim. Just as it had once, what felt like, a long time ago now.

"You knew!" I accused him. "The pills, the depression, the nightmares, the cutting -"

"I didn't know about the cutting," Naru interjected. "I didn't check all the time, and I didn't realize it was that bad."

A moment in history suddenly became startlingly clear and I remember the first time I saw his face when he saw my cuts. It was in prison, I had just fallen off a ladder and my shirt rose for maybe half a second. The worst of my scars would have been striking against my pale skin.

"You just didn't care," I growled. "Instead, when you saw the scars for the first time at the prison, you were so delusional to think that Lucien did that to me because you didn't care."

Naru disagreed. "I wasn't delusional, it was a valid point."

"Don't give me that bullshit." I snarled. "God-forbid you actually take responsibility for your actions. You don't get to feel sorry for yourself because you were too prideful to admit that you were wrong."

Naru seemed taken aback at this and his eyes turned dark. "Am I not taking responsibility?"

"Screw you." I growled. "You don't get to come back here and try to make everything better. Why the hell did you even bother to come back, huh? If you could watch me, why even come to Japan in the first, damned, place?"

It was another moment of clarity, but this time from Izanagi and his sly comments, about the coincidence of timing after I had a dream so vivid…

It clicked in place. "You thought I was really being abducted."

Naru's cold gaze did not flicker. "The pills had done a good job at keeping the nightmares at bay. Like I said, I didn't check all the time. But that nightmare was so strong… the key was only near me and I was suddenly pulled into it. I didn't particularly know if the threat was real or not because somehow you were able to shove me out of your head."

I looked at Naru with a new distaste. "So you flew to Tokyo when there was an imminent threat to me. Not when I was losing my fucking mind!"

This time, Naru flinched at the crude word. He set his jaw tightly. "The only way the SPR would allow me to come back to Japan is if I looked into a specific case for them."

I hadn't believed it the first time I heard it, about the link to an 'Enchanted Forest'. The reason was too convenient, and then when the case went wrong, that particular theory was never brought up again.

In spite of myself, and the situation, I started laughing.

"After everything… even after everything, you still couldn't put your pride behind you. You had to give yourself a reason to come out here. You really just fucked this up yourself."

Naru remained silent, for once not bothering to argue back. I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? Couldn't stand the thought of me dying because of what you did? Didn't want that on your conscious? God, you're selfish."

"I'm not the only selfish one," he said darkly.

"Why?" I pushed up my sleeves, revealing my tattoo. "Because I know what this means? Did you know you ruined my fucking life bringing me to that place?"

"You need to calm down, Mai." Naru said in a sickeningly calm voice. "If you allow that power to be used, you could attract unwanted attention."

"Oh?" I said, feeling the dark rebellious side dying to burst free. I spoke in a voice that wasn't entirely my own. "But why? Especially when it feels so good."

I tipped my head back, closing my eyes and letting the realness of this situation pass over my in a horrible wave of blackness. My lapse of focus had allowed the darkness to shutter through me. However, unlike the other times I let the darkness control me, this time I molded it. As I had when I blocked Gene from entering the room to the Lasser Glass.

Darkness exploded out of me, my vision swung between this world and the afterlife.

Gene stood on the Dark Lands, horrified.

A phantom wind whipped around me, the room tilting slight before everything became set in the living realm. I felt the inward pull of static when the two worlds aligned, as if my soul and my physical body had stepped onto disconnected planes and then pulled on each side, yanking them together.

Then I was breathing heavily, the exertion not lost upon me, nor was the realization of what power I had just delved into.

I truly was the anchor of both realms.

Naru had stood up too, he was looking around the room before his eyes snapped back to mine and he understood what was happening.

"Mai, you can't use this power," Gene said from somewhere far away, repeating what Naru had said. The utter blackness swirled around me, enveloping me in a blanket that fit my body like a second skin. Gene and Naru stood almost three feet from one another, and in a moment of extraordinary control, I merged the two realms together.

Gene's appearance sparkled and melted onto the physical plane, and Naru stepped back several paces when he saw his brother materialize before him.

"What have you done?" Violet-blue eyes swung to me.

Gene's voice echoed in the room, "it's the Lasser Glass. She had access to it, so it must have amplified the ability to control the realms."

Naru stepped towards me, hands out, "Mai -"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screamed and dark hands, a remnant of memory that I suddenly conjured up from my time in the spirit world with Sara, burst from the ground. They gripped Naru's legs and held him in place.

"Don't you dare touch me," I warned him, breathing heavily from the exertion of using so much power at once.

I could see the slight struggle, then the look of sudden defeat, in Naru's eyes. His PK was no match against the raw darkness of the anchor.

I finally understood what Sara had meant when she told me I had no real control in that realm. This power felt simply exhilarating. Both realms were at my control, and I was connected to both.

It was Gene who said, "Mai, please we can talk about this. Put the veil back and we can fix this"

When he stepped towards me, those same dark hands seized him. Except, something seemed to link between the twins and with my power latching onto both of them at the same time, visions plagued my mind.

Visions of the twins, talking to one another. I couldn't hear the words, I only saw them communicating, there was a mirror that held the link between them.

So, the twins had been able to communicate to one another. I looked directly at Naru, then Gene.

Another horrible truth was revealed.

"You knew too, didn't you?" I asked Gene in a dark, cold voice that didn't belong to me.

His face, unlike Naru's, betrayed him. "I'm sorry Mai, I couldn't leave his side and if I could come to you, you know I would have."

I knew the words were true, but there was so much darkness encased within me, amplifying the feelings of hurt, rage and betrayal. Tears strayed from my eyes and my chest was heaving.

I tried to push as much venom into my tone as possible, all I wanted to do was hurt the twins like how they hurt me. "I don't want to see you again. Either of you. Pack your things and go back to England or wherever it was you came from! I didn't need you here then, and I certainly don't need you here now. I want you to stay the hell away from me and forget I ever existed."

Because when they were here, even though it had been the happiest months of my life, there was nothing but darkness and secrets.

I turned and ran out of the apartment. I felt the power linger as I made my way out of the complex before I yanked back the veil, or maybe it had dropped the moment I left the room. I didn't care. All I knew was that Naru would not follow me. He wasn't the type to run after someone.

I had never used the darkness like that before. I didn't even know I could use it like that… but seeing the Lasser Glass suddenly allowed me to delve deeper into the bond with the anchor.

It allowed me to control both realms, to use the darkness as an aide.

The pain I felt putting the twins through that hit me and I felt my chest tighten. Naru knew about the depression, the cutting… so did Gene. It hurt so much that I had to stop walking, my body swaying and the anger that had boiled in my blood, like I had never experienced before, now ran ice cold.

Now, I only felt that dark glimmer from under my skin. I found my way to a bench, my surroundings were unfamiliar and dark, but in spite of that I sat down and tipped my head to the sky.

That was it: my bridges were burnt. I didn't care that maybe Naru had begun to develop some kind of feelings for me. He fucked this up himself and now all I wanted to do was bury my love for him.

Interrupting my thoughts, someone in a familiar voice said, "Fancy meeting you here."

I jerked myself up from the bench, stumbling back. "Lucien?"

He was barely a shadow, perhaps a couple feet in front of me. He took another step towards me.

"Jesus, Mai what are you doing here so late? And why are you crying?"

The dim lightning from the lights lit up his features and I muffled my mouth with my hands to contain my scream.

It was Lucien, his hair was messy around his head and his eyes were dim. There was a wide, long gash from either side of his neck, the inner part of the wound was dark and gaping.

I gasped, "Lucien what happened to you!"

Slowly, he tipped his head to the side, revealing the depth of that fatal wound. "I don't remember. I was at home one moment... and then in the next, I needed to find you. It was odd really. I just suddenly had this urge to know where you were, and then I was here. Are you alright?"

He reached out to touch me, and before I could jerk away this world reverted, twisting and turning before we were transferred to the Iron Gates.

I stumbled backwards, "No! don't touch me!"

Lucien stared up at the gates, "I..don't understand. Where am I?"

"Lucien, you're dead." My breathing felt ragged as I stared at him. How could this happen? And, why Lucien of all people?

"What?" His head snapped to me. "What do you mean? I-I can't be dead."

Tears streamed down my face, and I sniffled. "You are."

He put his hands out in front of him, examining them from back to front before he touched his neck. His eyes went pupil wide. "Mai, you're not safe. There's a man...he was...he was.."

Lucien never got the change to finish his warning because, in the real world, someone grabbed me from behind. The world snapped between crystal clarity of the Iron Gates and the dark world of the living. I struggled in the hold, using my elbows, my knees..everything I could to try and get away from those hands.

I was able to squirm away, shouting "Help!" before a sickening sound snapped through my body and I felt more than saw, a fist connect with my jaw.

Never had I been punched before. The physical pain of it wasn't what rattled through my soul, it was the sheer brutality of my attacker. After he punched me, I stumbled backwards, the world swaying when he grabbed my hair in his hands, then yanked hard.

I yelped as I went down, gasping when my head hit the ground hard. The first blow did not knock me out as he had intended and I felt the full weight of his body on mine.

In my groggy state, I tried to summon those dark hands to my aid, but I felt nothing in the bond I held on the other side. This seemed to make Izanagi laugh.

"It's admirable you would try at all. You really are a strong one."

"Get the fuck off me," I hissed, blood spraying from my mouth as I struggled some more. Every move was agonizing, my face burned from where he hit me and my head was screaming in pain. Stars sparkled around my vision, turning it hazy. My ears rang loudly throughout my head and I only heard the pounding of my heart and chest as I tried to keep my eyes open.

"Time to sleep," his hot, musky breathe crawled down my skin. The world tilted once again as he gripped my hair and yanked my head back, pulling it upwards so hard I thought my neck would snap or break in two. I cried out in pain, as he held it firmly before a cloth was pressed to my mouth.

I breathed in a chemical and then was clouded in deep, permanent darkness.

^.^


	31. Chapter 31 - Let You Down

**A/C -** Thanks for all the great reviews! The official chapter countdown begins! Only 2 more left!

 **Chapter 31 - Let You Down**

 **NARU**

Naru knew he was a slave to his pride, it was one of his biggest weaknesses. He knew he should have ran after Mai when she turned to leave, had he not been physically held down by her dark powers, but when she left he felt it fade. So he should have went - but he didn't.

He really messed this up. A nagging and selfish part of Naru wanted to remind him that she had looked through his wallet. He dismissed those useless excuses because his betrayal to her was far bigger than her snooping around, and he was a damned fool to have left the key here. He was an even bigger fool to have taken it in the first place.

But, when he left four years ago, he just had to make sure she was okay. It bothered him to no end that he wouldn't be able to ensure her safety, since he knew Mai was accident prone and it worried him more than he would allow himself to show.

It didn't help that, halfway across the continent, he could see (and feel) her struggling. It was bad of him not to at least call and tell her it would be okay. Naru thought that she would be able to bounce back because she was a strong person. However, because he truly did not frequently check up on her, Naru found that she did not bounce back. In fact, she had kept spiralling and it worried him that she may one day do something she would regret. That was when Naru had begun planning for the trip back to Japan, had planted a seed to the SPR Board of Directors about this odd case in Kamikawa, which was given to him from a member on the board. He knew it would get him back to Japan but the whole process was taking longer than he had expected.

It wasn't until that one, terrifying, nightmare that he jolted out of bed. Sweating, shaking. Rarely did such things bother Naru, he had forced himself to become neutral to all emotions, but he could not shake the overwhelming feelings of fear. But it was not his fear he was feeling.

That night, he pestered the SPR until they gave him the case out of sheer reluctancy. Then, he booked his flight immediately (and directly) to Japan.

It did not take long for him to find out where she was, especially when John Brown still had connections with her through the church. What he hadn't expected was to end up at the church that the next night, after a nearly fourteen hour flight. He did not sleep, but he did not want to stop until he knew she was safe.

' _Lucien, you didn't have to come so early -"_

Gods she was beautiful. Naru had seen other woman, had seen many faces during his time on this earth but, by far, hers was unforgettable. It had bothered him in the slightest that this Lucien character was so close to her that he could be the man she needed. But, Naru didn't allow himself the luxury to be jealous because Mai deserved so much better than him.

Seeing her then, standing in the doorway, her beauty was like an arrow to the heart. However, Mai's beauty aside, Naru noticed the circles under her eyes immediately and the way her skin looked pale and dull in this lighting. Then, there were her wrists they were so, _so_ , thin. Was she always that thin?

' _You did this to her'_ Naru thought he heard Gene say. Or maybe that was himself. He knew in that moment just how badly he had let her down, just how badly his pride had destroyed her.

When Naru came back to himself in the current moment, Gene was yelling at him, "I knew you would screw this up! And now I can't even go after her and am stuck with your incompetent ass!"

"Shut up." Naru said, annoyed. "It's not like you've been any more noble than I was."

"If you hadn't left in the first damned place I could have stayed with her, or been there for her."

Naru clenched his jaw. "Can you leave now? I'm sick of hearing your voice."

"Didn't you just hear me?" Gene growled. "I can't."

In that moment, it had only just occurred to the twins that Noll was not holding a mirror, and this link to the living realm was caused from Mai. She merged the two realms them together for a moment without fully realizing the consequences, and without fully putting the two states back the way they were.

For the portal to be left open, it meant any spirit was able to roam the living realm freely, and without energy constraints.

Quickly, Naru rushed to the bedroom looking for something with a strong imprint of Mai on it. He needed to be sure she was okay since the power was linked to her, perhaps something was happening to her for the veil not to be put back.

He grabbed a necklace Naru had recalled seeing her in once during her high school days. It should have enough of her essence on it that he could get a good connection.

Naru clasped at the small, fragile, gold chain and closed his eyes. Trance, as he once taught Mai, was difficult without Gene and he hated to admit it. That power slumbered deep within him and was difficult to touch, let alone awaken.

Slowly, he felt it open for him and he focused on Mai's details, her face flooded his mind. He had once called her attractive and it was true - she was attractive.

Naru felt the connection strengthen as his power began to stir within him. When he felt her, he did not expect to feel pain.

His body clenched, there was a burning sensation that stung at his face. His head was like splintering wood, and it felt like a sharp throb that bite through his whole body. Naru thought she could be asleep, but this darkness didn't feel like sleeping. It felt sluggish and dull, like Mai had been sedated or heavily drugged.

Naru snapped back into himself. "Mai's in danger," he blurted and took out his phone to dial Lin's number. This wasn't good, especially when Mai used her power, as Sara eluded to Gene once. Izanagi (Naru found out the name by Gene, who was told by Sara) could get a direct location on her for the duration she used those powers.

"Where is she?" Gene came over to Naru, "What did you see?"

"He has her," Naru said to both Gene and Lin, who answered the phone on the other line. "Izanagi has Mai and is taking her back to Biei."

It wasn't a sure thing, since he had very limited information due to her current state, but Naru knew this assumption was not that far fetched.

Gene swayed slightly, blinking out of his shocked state. Lin, on the other line, said. "Don't go anywhere. I'm on my way."

"Lin, wait." said Naru, "Before you come here, you need to go to the warehouse and pick up the Lasser Glass."

There was a feminine voice that sauntered into the room at the same time Sara rounded the corner of the door, a knowing smile on her face.

She said, "About that - we have a slight problem."

^.^

 **NARU**

Lin stared at the twins, baffled. Naru knew it had been years since Lin had seen Gene, and not much had changed for Gene, he was immortal in a sense. Naru could also feel that Lin was very uncomfortable being around Sara, who lingered quietly on the sofa.

Lin said, "Let me get this straight: Mai found out you have been spying on her these last four years and then took off?"

"You missed the part where she lowered the veil between the living and the dead, allowing ghosts on the other side to step onto this realm, then she was kidnapped." Gene added, helpfully.

Sara also chipped in. "And the Lasser Glass was taken."

Lin shook his head, sighing. "This can't be happening, there's no such thing as...as realms becoming merged." Naru could hear how difficult it was for Lin to say that out loud because he was right, there was no way this should be happening.

Naru said then looked at Sara. "Has something like this ever happened before? The realms becoming merged like this."

"No, it hasn't," said Sara. "It was cleaner the first time, there were no two realms because Hana and I were both dead. Mai has been a living anchor this entire time, which has upset the balance in the spirit realm."

Gene nodded, "It's true. You won't get this Noll, but there's a council of well-known spirit guardians that take care of the other side. They were not very happy with Mai when they found out she was the anchor."

"I see." Naru eyed Sara, who's blue eyes lifted to his. "And you're certain Izanagi won't harm her?"

"I can't say for certain, but he definitely won't kill her." Sara confirmed, "he'll probably keep her drugged if she doesn't cooperate, or apply pain. I think if she's already sedated, like how you saw her, then that's likely the worst he'll do."

Gene asked, "And the Lasser Glass is gone, you've confirmed it?"

"Of course it's gone." said Sara. "He wouldn't have missed it."

"Shit," Lin hissed. "So he has everything he needs now to anchor the curse?"

Naru crossed his arms, "No. Not everything. There's something he needs even more than Mai."

"Noll," Gene warned and his gaze flickered to Lin. "You can't tell him yet."

"We don't have a choice, Gene." Naru's tone was firm. "Besides, Izanagi already knows, there's no point in not telling Lin now."

"What?" Gene said, watching as Naru turned his dark attention onto Sara.

Lin asked, "What are you two talking about?"

But Naru was going to have to ignore Lin for now because the real truth was about to be exposed. Naru hadn't wanted it to go like this, for the truth to be exposed like this, especially to Lin who he knew would give Naru hell for even considering this. It was supposed to be kept between him, Gene and Sara until the right time, so they had the upper-hand when the time came. It was also going to be difficult to accuse Sara when Naru knew that Gene had come to enjoy Sara's company. When Naru first found out about her sticking around he was instantly suspicious, and now those suspicions were confirmed: she could not be trusted.

Naru said to Sara. "You told Izanagi about the plans we had to trade Gene and I for Mai, didn't you?"

Gene watched quietly as Sara stood up. She looked like a fourteen year-old girl, yet underneath the facade was a spirit that has lived for over a century. Sara was cunning, cruel and unbelievably deceitful, but she was also incredibly intelligent, which was dangerous.

Sara said, as a way of an explanation for her deceit, "Things were taking too long."

"Why?" Gene growled, stepping closer to her. "We had a plan."

"The moment Mai came into contact with the Lasser Glass your plan went out the window." Sara snapped, whipping her head around the Gene. There was something sinister behind the fragile girl's sudden temperament. "He would have found her, and he would have killed her - no questions asked. Then the curse would never be broken and I would be stuck like this forever."

"You were scared," Naru interpreted and Sara eyed him with lethal silence. "And you couldn't wait for the plan, so you took things into your own hands and compromised Mai's safety."

Sara said darkly, "If memory serves, it was you that sent her into a frenzy and didn't bother to go after her."

Naru could feel Lin's frustration and the Chinese man finally said. "For God's sake, Naru, what the hell is going on?"

"Gene and I were going to take Mai's place for the curse." said Naru, as there was no point in hiding it any longer. "We were trying to get the pieces together in order to lure Izanagi here and make the deal to use us instead. It's what he wants."

Lin, who had known the twins since they were young boys, was visibly upset by this. Naru realized his former-teacher was connecting about a dozen different loose ends during their researching together. "Damnit, why are you always on some suicide mission? If you trade places with Mai, then you'll die!"

Gene filled in the missing gaps of knowledge. "Maybe not. Hear us out: the curse started with twins due to a stronger link. Mai had found out that the Lasser Glass was the missing piece to end this, but her soul wouldn't have been able to handle the power once the curse was broken and the anchor destroyed. If we were able to convince Izanagi to use us instead, Noll and I could split the energy between us and when the curse broke Noll would have a better chance at surviving. There's also a possibility that Noll could use his own energy to prevent his soul from completely detaching during the process."

"This is insane!" Lin exclaimed. "You two are talking about 'chances' and 'possibilities' when there's no scientific proof to back any of this up. When was the last time you saw somebody come back to life because their 'soul' wasn't detached? I'm not just going to stand by and let plan your death whenever the hell you want."

"If we don't do this than Mai will die," said Gene.

"There has to be another way," Lin argued again. He looked directly at Naru when he said, "I know you care about her, but please, there has to be another Gods-damned way!"

Naru said, "There is no other way now. Sara made sure of that when she tipped Izanagi off about the possibility of Gene and I as replacements."

Sara snorted, "you didn't have any kind of upper hand anyway. You should be thanking me or else your little pet would be dead."

"Shut your mouth," Naru growled. This seemed to break some kind of leash within Naru's annoyance and he stalked over to her. He was sick of her games and manipulation, especially now that they had to scramble to come up with a plan because Sara was too afraid of the bastard to do anything herself. Naru's gaze hardened when he stood in front of the seemingly frail girl.

Darkly, he said. "You got us into this mess, now you're going to get us out of it - or I will make certain that you're stuck watching this curse live out for eternity. And eternity for a spirit...well, that's a very long time."

Sara raised an eyebrow at his threat, "You wouldn't dare leave her with the curse."

A new type of distaste filled Naru up as he watched Sara, indeed, call his bluff. But what she didn't know is that it wasn't a bluff at all. He meant every single word because if he had the chance he would spend his lifetime searching for ways to make her suffer more than she already has, especially since she is the reason Mai is in danger to begin with. Naru had his fair share of fuck-ups, but not enough to directly threaten her life. And that, to Naru, was a huge mistake.

Naru realized, in a span of a moment, he would do anything for Mai. Even if it meant an eternity of hell for his mistakes.

"You think I am bluffing? Good luck finding another set of twins that are not only strong enough but are willing to do this." Naru threatened.

"You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you had left her, the guilt would make you do it."

"Not if I were dead." Naru said darkly, to which both Lin and Gene took surprised breathes. An apostrophe of frustration formed in the middle of Sara's eyebrows, a sign that Naru took as her re-considering.

Lin grabbed his arm. "Noll, you can't be serious!"

But he was serious - serious enough that Naru yanked back his arm, shoving Lin away from him as he turned back to Sara. "Go ahead, call my bluff. I dare you."

Because if he had lost Mai for good… then there wouldn't be anything left for him. He was willing to risk it all because to hell with all of these pointless moves and countermoves that seemed to leave everything on the grid in a stalemate.

His frustrations and gamble must have truly made Sara reconsider and Naru could see the wheels turning in that manipulative head of hers. He saw her make a decision.

Reluctantly, Sara said. "What do you need me to do?"

^.^

I vaguely remember being in a car, and having the sensation of driving. My head was still pounding behind my closed lids and, besides my arms and legs being tied up so I couldn't move, I didn't want to move. I felt like if I moved I would throw up my stomach contents.

"Just kill me," I begged at one point while the car was stopped. Izanagi got out of the front seat and rounded to the back of the car and opened the door. The sunlight, a tell-tale sign that we had driven throughout the night, spilled into the car and I blinked hard, squinting my eyes shut. I didn't expect it to hurt so much, the blinding light seemed to intensify the pain and pounding in my skull.

"Please," I rasped in a dry voice, desperately. "Just kill me."

Izanagi slid in beside me and said, "I wouldn't dare give you the luxury of a clean death, especially when it's much more beneficial to keep you alive a while longer."

I felt him yank at my tied arms and I groaned at how tender everything was. Every movement was agony, perhaps I had a concussion. I didn't know. All I knew was that I felt pain everywhere and couldn't exactly pinpoint what didn't hurt.

Despite this, I still tried to tug my arm away but I was so weak it was more of a single flinch. I felt Izanagi's grip tightened and I groaned again, too exhausted to scream or cry in pain. Then, there was a sharp point that pricked into my skin and I felt the contents of whatever he stuck into my arm hit my veins. It felt like ice-water throughout my body and I squirmed from the sensation.

Then, he jerked the sharp tip of the needle out of my skin roughly, making me yelp out loud in pain.

It didn't take long for whatever he injected into me to completely hit my system and the world slowly got foggier and foggier.

^.^

The next time I woke up, I was no longer in a car. Instead, I was laying down in a damp, cold prison cell. The location struck me as odd because I had thought we would head towards the cabin location. Currently, it was dark outside, from what I could see from the old stone window from high above me. I wasn't even sure how long we had driven, or how many days it has been since I've been missing. The night brought along a chill that my thin sweater and jeans could not keep away.

I did nothing but lay there for what felt like hours before I felt enough strength to attempt to get up. Slowly, I pushed myself up from the cold stone ground and tried to look around, to take in my surroundings. Everything was so damned dark, I couldn't see a thing.

As I waited for my eyes to adjust, I looked down at my forearm and noticed the large bruises inside my elbow area that were covered in dried blood, most likely from the needles he had been using on me to keep me sedated. I didn't even want to think about the possibility of an infection before I noticed something else, my wrists were chained up. This time, they were not tied together as they had been throughout the car ride (which I could feel the stiffness in my shoulders). These were real chains fastened on my wrists, heavy and secure and oddly surreal. They were bolted to the wall behind me, giving me some leeway to move around and I noticed I had at least half the decency to use the other side of the cell to relieve my stomach's contents and biological needs. Since it still hurt to move my head to try and focus on anything in the cell, all I had the strength to do once I sat up was to lean my head against the equally cold stone wall behind me and look up at the ceiling.

I half hoped, despite my current state, I could touch that power and send a message to Gene. But, a was a hollow, empty feeling was all I felt in response - similar to when I tried to use the power against Izanagi. It was like slamming into a brick wall, whereas before there was an almost beautiful feeling that would dance beneath my skin when I touched the power.

I never thought I would miss that darkness but I felt instantly more lonely without it. The power of the anchor began to grow on me and… now without it, I felt useless.

The wariness and tiredness took a while to finally leave my system. I don't know how long I stayed awake in that damp, cold, cell and I was finally able to feel myself getting a little stronger. Not that it mattered much since I was currently chained up in a prison cell. But, it meant that I could move around. I tested the chains, pulling them forward with all my might and the slack meant that I could, maybe, get to the door of this cell and from there… who knows.

Gathering my strength, I leaned forward onto my knees and crawled towards the door. My body protested and my head was still pounding from beneath my eyes.

But I continued forward until I felt the chains pull taut behind me. My eyes finally adjusted to the darkness and I was able to make out some shapes. This room seemed to be a large atrium, with a couple cells in the back where I was and the entrance to a door on the other side.

There was something else in the room too...something that looked large and cloaked. I couldn't make it out though. I scanned the inside of my cell again and saw that I was not alone in here.

A person was standing in the opposite corner, or at least it seemed to be shaped like a human, and as I tried to make out it's features - the figure moved. My movement was sluggish and slow, so when I jerked backwards, my head spun and the world became a blur of black and purple dots before I felt myself tumble over.

"Such a shame to see you've come to this," a familiar voice said.

Golden eyes shone in the darkness.

"Kitzune," I groaned.

"Never a dull moment with you," he said and I could hear the grin in his tone.

"I need help," I slowly pushed myself up, looking up at him. He had taken on a humanoid form, with shoulders that was met with a tall, slim body. I could make-out the slight outline of the face he had chosen this time, it was an almost human face with fox accents, such as fur meeting with sharp facial features.

"I'm aware."

I made it into a sprawled sitting position. "My powers… I can't feel them."

"That will pass once the drugs are out of your system completely." He answered. "And it doesn't help when you're using all your extra energy keeping the veil up."

"The veil?"

"Yes, it's what prevents ghosts from being physical forms in the living world. That little trick you pulled back in your apartment seems to have created a temporary void in the worlds that allows the Dark Realm residents to roam freely on this realm. The Spirit Guardians are not very happy with you."

I tried to recall on what I had done in my apartment, I was so consumed with rage that I pulled the two worlds together: the dead and living. But, the veil he called it, was not a physical thing. How could it extend to Dark Land ghosts when they had the ability to roam the land freely anyway? It hit me then that this meant ghosts were able to be in the physical world without physical bodies, or use any spiritual energy.

Kitzune continued, "it's draining your energy, slowly. Soon, you'll be squeezed of any power."

"How do I stop it?" Because I needed my power. I needed it to get out of here, and to get help.

"I've told you before what you have to do." Kitzune said, darkly.

And I remembered… but, what he was asking was impossible. He wanted me to look into the Lasser Glass.

"I can't," I grounded out. "It's all the way back in Tokyo."

"Is it?" Kitzune grinned. He lifted his eyes outside of the cell and I followed his gaze.

I caught a glimpse of the large object in the corner of the room, outside of my cell door that I had seen before.

"It's fascinating being so close to such an entity." Kitzune said. "This isn't even the Lasser Glass' full potential and it feels magnificent. To think, if you were to surrender yourself completely to the mirror, you could leave all this pain behind."

It was true - because if I had succumbed to the mirror I would go insane. My mind would no longer belong to me, and instead it would belong to the Lasser Glass. I felt it's intent that day at the storage locker and I still couldn't shake the feeling of being so close to the mirror.

And yet now I feel nothing because of the drugs in my system, whatever Izanagi had injected into me to keep me compliant. My anchor and sensitive esper abilities were gone too, which meant I couldn't feel the presence of the mirror beyond the physical.

Kitzune continued. "I'll help you become what you need to become in order to beat this."

I felt the chains, like suffocating bricks of ice on my wrists, slowly begin to disappear before the cuffs and chains clanked to the ground. The latch on the door was lifted and the iron cell door creaked open slowly, showing me the path towards the glass, allowing me to go to it.

That's how Kitzune was going to help me. He was going to clear a path for me to do what I needed to do.

Become what I needed to become is what he said, but what did that mean? What did I have to become? And, would I lose myself if I were to become it?

Slowly, I pushed myself up.

It didn't matter if I lost myself to it because I could look into the mirror, fulfill my end of the bargain to Kitzune, kill Izanagi and end this curse. Then I could finally be free.

I could be free.

Leaning forward, I stumbled and caught myself on the stone wall. It was hard to walk, my legs felt so weak and with the drugs still in my system it was hard to stop the urgent pounding in my brain that wanted me to collapse.

I shuffled two steps, and then two more. Slowly inching my way closer and closer to the Lasser Glass. I did not feel it's menacing presence and so this time I was not afraid. A weight lifted from my shoulders, from my body. After all the hassle of finding the Lasser Glass to end this, it was right here. It had taken us months to locate it, hundreds of miles to have it travel to us and now it was finally here.

It was time to end all of this.

I didn't realize I was crying until a sob ripped out of my throat. Everything I had, everything I touched, was broken. I messed everything up. Lucien was dead because of me. All those souls that I took to the Iron Gates were gone from this earth forever because of me. Naru was never going to stay with me. Gene was gone. I was the one that had become so screwed up all those years ago.

But now I was going to do things right.

For Naru and Gene; for Sara and Hana.

For Lucien.

I owed this to all of them.

Breathing heavily, I dug deep into that courage inside of me and forced my feet to move forward, towards the outside of the prison cell. Into the dark abyss and towards the Lasser Glass.

I reached for the curtain covering the glass, the one Naru and Lin told me to never remove, and unraveled it. I watched it slowly fall to the ground, revealing the hideous, yet alluring Lasser Glass.

I could barely see what lay within it, and I forced my eyes to focus on the dark, shimmering surface. I scanned the mirror, scanned it for anything and waited for it to reach out for me, or touch my inner self with some kind of darkness. I expected the rumbling of the earth but there was nothing and I shuttered against the cold, my reflection doing the same.

It only showed myself.

"It didn't work," I whispered to Kitzune as I stood for another several seconds. He did not reply and when I turned to look at him he was gone, I realized I was alone. I felt failure hit me hard in the gut. Maybe the mirror didn't want me, maybe I wasn't worthy anymore. I tried to bite back the tears, but it was hard when I was freezing and the uncontrollable shivers forced them down my cheeks.

The surface of the Lasser Glass was calm, like a sea that was undisturbed and sleeping for a millennia.

Until I saw movement from within the mirror. I squinted my eyes, trying to capture the movement.

I was not alone.

I looked backwards again, scanning the dark cell I had emerged from and saw nothing. There was no way to come in or out of this cell and Kitzune was gone, there wasn't any explanation for something to be here with me. Unless this was the mirror.

Turning back, I gasped at the reflection that was now staring back at me.

My heart slammed against my skin, and I tried to stumble backwards, away from the mirror, but invisible hands held me firmly in my place.

An ancient and dark voice whispered, "Go on. See your true self."

Within the mirror, where I was standing, a familiar figure now stood. The grey leathery skin was taut against a lethally muscular, yet slim, body. Massive talons scraped against the floor as I flexed my hand.

The Pishacha

Piercing white-eyes gazed back at me. Watching me. I lifted my hand, my reflection doing the same and I realized it was not my reflection. This wasn't the Piscasha.

This is what lurked underneath.

I recalled what Gene had said about the Pishacha, a gatekeeper to the curse. In fact, it was exactly that: the gatekeeper.

I let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to the mirror, reaching out to feel the smooth surface beneath the pad of my fingertips. I stroked it and felt a shutter against my soul that licked it's way up my spine and I yielded wholly to that touch.

And then I truly looked into the Lasser Glass.

^.^


	32. Chapter 32 - Broken Shards of Glass

**A/C -** I was going to cut this chapter in two separate parts and make it soo much more dramatic. But it's 2020 and we don't need anymore drama in our lives...yet! I threw in some Japanese mythology for your entertainment. Please don't forget to rate, review and enjoy!

 **Chapter 32 - Broken Shards of Glass**

^.^

Time within the Lasser Glass did not seem to exist. An ancient wind swirled around me and I stood on the cusp of worlds, unsure of how many hours or days I had been within the mirror.

The Iron Gates were before me, and I felt safe knowing that I was somewhere familiar. But, unlike most times I saw them, they were open and revealed what lay beyond.

Hesitantly, I answered the call that rang deep within my bones to peek through and look.

Most times I was dragged within the gate upon someone's ultimate death. This time, there was no black shadow hands, there was no screaming. It felt surreal, like walking through a door of ancient times. On the other side of the door, I stood on a land that seemed very far away from my own. I was outside, in a wooded and bogged area. Water slouched from under my feet as I roved through the wetland.

From within these woods, I saw a mountain tower over this world that seemed to pulse in energy. I moved towards it, not entirely sure where I needed to go but my feet took me anyway. Closer and closer that mountain became, until I was standing at what looked like a staircase through into the interior of the stone.

When I stepped onto the first stair, the stone seemed to groan, as if it were alive and real. I felt it in my pores that this ancient world was, indeed, very much alive and living. Trying to settle the nerves within me I took another step, and then another.

The passage was long and dark for most of my journey, but I found that the darkness no longer affected my vision. I saw in clarity.

I continued until the stairs stopped and I was standing at the very top of the mountain. In front of me, I stepped out of a red colored Shinto gate which felt oddly placed in such a world. It was unlike anything I had ever seen. Miles and miles of wood and wetland surrounded me, and I was standing on the only mountain in the entire area for as far as the eye could see. A grayish-black mist seemed to cling to this world like a cloud, laying low over the land. The sky was a spectacle of colors, ranging from purple to orange and it swirled lazily from high above me. There were two moons in this sky, hanging low and touching the very far end of the horizon.

I noticed the moons, together like that, looked like a pair of eyeballs peering down at me.

Recognition of the land suddenly jarred through me: Kitzune once spoke of a Death God who had fallen from the sky onto earth and he slept within the Lasser Glass.

This was the Death God's world.

Materializing from the darkness in front of me, I was not expecting to see the grace and beauty of a woman. She wore old, traditional Shinto styled clothing, and her hair was luxuriously long. It seemed to envelope her like an aura of blackness.

Her face was heavenly and beautiful.

"A-are you the death god?" I stammered, suddenly feeling the overwhelming power she possessed.

"My name is Izanami."

I swayed slightly. Izumani was not just a death god, she was known as the Queen of the Underworld, Yomi-no-kuni. I looked around the world again, the shadowy land and the eyes in the sky.

I was standing on the land of the dead.

"Do not fear, your soul is already tied to this land. I cannot hurt you." Her voice was regal, and it imitated a power that seemed to awaken my own slumbering power. She lifted her finger and pointed to me

I looked down at myself and noticed my arm, gasping at the sight there. My arm, the one that was marked all that time ago, was rotted away. It was grotesque how it looked. The three cuts were now gaping holes in my arm, revealing bone and muscle. Inside, there had been maggots eating away at the rotting, black flesh.

 _How could I not notice this? How could it have been so bad?_

"I thought it was better," I panicked and looked back up at Izanami. "I-I've never noticed it this bad before."

"The soul never forgets what happens, and in this world one can truly see what lies beyond."

 _What lies beyond._ I watched as Izanami tilted her head and took me in one more time, assessing me. "Speaking of which, it is time. Shift."

It felt like she was speaking to my soul suddenly, and I felt an inward pull at her command. _Shift._

I felt a sharp pain in my spine that caused me to yelp. That thing I had felt lurking under my skin, the endless pit of blackness, began to swell.

This skin felt wrong, this form was foreign to me. There was a sudden shift beneath my skin, a surge of heat bubbled under my veins. In my stomach was an endless well that formed and it was quickly filled with a relentless fire. The power that came from being the anchor, which always lingered under my skin, suddenly snapped away. It wasn't gone, not permanently. Instead it was being replaced with a new power that lingered beneath, bubbling up from within me.

My vision jumped between human dullness and clarity. With this new vision I was able to see that the dark mist below was not a mist at all - it was thousands of translucent human forms that seemed to flow throughout the land. My jaw began to ache as my teeth throbbed from inside my mouth. I put a hand to my gums and found fangs punched through, sharp and long. Talons, black as the shadows in this land, ripped through my now leathery, grey hands. My spine elongated, lengthening as a new pain began to rip out of my back, the muscles there began to shudder at the release, threatening to snap.

I cried out at the shift, digging my heels into the dirt and arching my back into the change. I was breathing heavily when the transformation was finished.

I had shifted. Had shifted into something not human, but into the beast behind the Lasser Glass. I shifted into the ancient form that was now awakened from within me.

Slowly, my thoughts began to shut down as the thoughts of the Pishacha took over. I tried to fight it so I wouldn't lose myself completely. I was afraid that I would lose myself completely.

Izanami saw me struggle to accept this new form, and she said again. "Shift."

New thoughts devoured me, from a voice that was not my own.

 _Do not resist_ , the demon spoke in my head. _Do what you need to in order to become strong._

I struggled to fight the voice, but it felt like I was drowning in a deep and dark ocean. I tried to scream but no sound came out of my mouth.

But when the sweet power clamped down on me, I stopped fighting.

I allowed myself to be swept away into the black sea.

^.^

 **NARU**

"It could be a trap," Lin said when they arrived at the turn to the prison. Naru had been routinely subjecting the necklace of Mai's to psychometry to see if there was any lapse of consciousness. He had a good read, a brief read, that she was awake and in a prison cell.

There was only one of those around this area.

"It's not," Naru said. "From what I saw, Izanagi was not there. We can get in, get Mai, and get out."

"It's too clean," Sara said. "It's possible that he could be waiting for you."

The unspoken words remained. 'It's possible she could already be dead.'

"So be it." Naru declared. "Send your Shiki in first, they should be able to sense his presence."

Lin nodded. They continued to drive down the beaten path towards the prison until Lin pulled over and stopped. He chanted the incantation and Naru felt the dark, suffocating presence of the Shiki before it disappeared upon Lin's whistle.

Sara shivered, "I hope I never see one of those again for a long time."

Silently, Naru knew Gene agreed. The Shiki was a nerve racking entity. It felt safe and harmless, but there was an inner darkness that made it feel menacing and vile.

"Wait," Sara said, then suddenly started yanking on the door handle. "Wait, let me out!"

Lin did and Sara opened the door, running outside. She only went a couple feet before she looked back and forth, as if lost. Or looking for something.

Gene climbed out of the car next, "What is it?"

Sara turned back around, her were dark.

"Mai is dead."

^.^

 **NARU**

The news tore through him like a quake. Rage, blistering cold rage, shuttered within, gripping Naru.

 _Mai was dead._

He shut down the emotional side that threatened to take over. It took massive amounts of will, that he molded with his PK energy. They needed to be sure, since they were relying on the fact that Sara saw the Pishacha, which wasn't possible unless Mai was dead.

It enraged him even more when Sara took off into the woods, and neither Gene, Naru, or Lin could catch her. For all he knew, she off to Izanagi. She was untrustworthy and a proven flight-risk.

"Naru," Lin warned. The Chinese man could sense that Naru was keeping himself from falling apart by dipping into that deep well of power he held temporarily. "Calm yourself down."

Stupidly, Lin had made the mistake of walking towards Naru. Naru knew that, in his current state, Lin wouldn't allow him to do what Naru needed to do in order to end Izanagi. Or hurt him. Because Naru needed to be able to use his PK and right now the older man was a threat to that.

And Naru wanted to hurt Izanagi really, really, bad.

Red tinged Naru's vision, turning it hazy.

Once Lin walked up to him, Naru made his move to neutralize the threat Lin posed.

Naru moved quickly, turning and gripping Lin's head in between his biceps. It was a sloppy headlock and had Lin anticipated the move he could have threw Naru down on his back.

But Lin was not expecting Naru to attack him.

"Na - ru," Lin gargled and Naru tightened his grip even more, like a python squeezing the breath out of his prey. He felt Lin's hands feebly try and pry at his arms but it was useless. Naru's hold was tight, and only getting tighter each time Lin struggled.

"What the hell, Noll!" Gene yelled.

"Stay back!" Naru hadn't noticed, in his moment of lost control, he threw up a bust of energy that sent his brother flying backwards and landing on the ground ten feet away.

Naru had to brace himself against the taller and heavier opponent as Lin, in a last attempt to escape, used his body weight to throw Naru off. Naru weathered it and then he felt Lin still from under him.

"Sorry about this, Lin," Naru loosened his grip, allowing Lin to slump in his arms as Naru gently guided his friend down onto the ground, before dragging him back to the car and placing him sloppily into the car. He then walked around to the other side of the car, taking out the keys and locking the door. Naru set the keys under the wheel well of the car before he started making his way towards the prison on foot.

"Noll!" Gene followed his brother out of the car. "You can't take him on by yourself!"

"Lin doesn't need to die in this. It's better for all of us if he stays here." Naru said as he started to walk towards the prison. It was maybe one hundred yards away. Then Naru said, "besides, I'm not by myself."

Naru gave Gene a pointed look. The latter sighed, "for a smart scientist you actually do some dumb things. Do you have any sort of plan?"

There was only thing on Naru's mind in this moment: he was going to kill Izanagi.

Naru didn't answer him. He kept plugging along. He knew what the twins had to do in order to destroy Izanagi. It would take their entire power, and now that Gene had a foothold in this world maybe it was possible.

Naru was going to have to test that theory out.

They walked up to the prison, entered the large doors and searched every cell on the first level. It was eerily quiet, but Naru was not scared.

When the first level was clear, they went down to one of the basement levels. Instantly, Naru and Gene could tell that Izanagi was waiting for them, had made a path of candles to the very back of the corridor.

When they entered, Izanagi was alone.

"Where is she?" Naru growled, knowing this sadistic man was waiting for him.

"Oh? Didn't you hear?" Izanagi grinned. "She's passed on."

"Don't give me that bullshit," Naru hissed. "You knew we would come, now use us instead."

"I have no need to lie to you. She took it upon herself to look into the Lasser Glass and met her unfortunate end." Izanagi said, "besides, I suppose I enjoy the symmetry of a woman being the anchor for the curse."

Gene glared at the dark man, "You're going to hell for what you've done."

"Did you come here to kill me?" Izanagi said. "That is ill-advised. Mai is dead. She's now my servant and off to fetch the souls needed to reverse this God-awful aging."

The world seemed to tilt a little more for Naru and the tether of control that he exerted upon himself at all times slipped completely. He lashed out with a blinding flash of light, from the power he and Gene controlled. It struck Izanagi, hard, and he cried out. Izanagi fell to his knees. Scars formed across the skin on his arms and began to bleed, as if invisible shards of glass began to whip around him.

That's exactly what Naru had done and in a burst of activity, Gene fell to his knees too. The energy was taking a sudden toll on Gene's temporary body.

Normally, Naru would stop because he knew the toll could cause Gene and himself to collapse. But Naru was no longer in control.

He was half there, half...somewhere else. His hands glued into fists as he thought about the possibility of Mai truly being dead. More power hurtled out of Naru, and the sound of bones cracking splintered through the air, followed by screaming.

Izanagi laughed after a moment of agony, it was a hoarse and guttural sound. Blood had started running from his nose and into his mouth. His body was bloodied from the invisible flying glass shards

But it wasn't enough blood. It would never be enough blood.

Izanagi grinned up at Naru. "Will you land the killing blow, Oliver Davis?"

Naru only stared and stared at the man, who was shaking with laughter.

Blood spat from his mouth, "Did you think I didn't know who you were this entire time? You stupid boy, I was the founder of SPR! What better way scout twins with phenomenal psychic powers than to be behind the research that discovers twins with phenomenal powers!"

"Y-You're on the Board of Directors," Gene said, making the instant connection. "This whole time, you knew about Noll and I. You gave Noll the permission to take that case in Kamikawa because it meant you would have us here, together."

Izanagi smiled a bloodied smile. "I am always three steps ahead, and you are foolish to think you can destroy me. I am truly immortal."

Naru pressed hard on that power and Izanagi cried out again. Another crack rang through the room and Izanagi's arm was now twisted in an odd way, it satisfied something deep within Naru.

Gene whimpered on the ground behind him as he kept digging into that power. He knew it wasn't infinite, but if he could at least hurt Izanagi enough… maybe that would smooth what had broken deep within him.

Naru was so consumed by that rage he hadn't seen the gun hiding in Izanagi's other hand. He hadn't seen him press down on the trigger. The bullet flew in a loud 'pop' sound and hit Naru in the chest.

Pain surged through him as he fell back, blood leaking down his arm and his shirt. Darkness spotted his vision and he saw Izanagi had pulled himself up and was now standing above Naru.

Naru was going to pass out. He could feel the world slipping from under him.

Izanagi steadied the gun. Another shot, at this close range, and it would be over.

Naru had promised that he would never delve into that power of his again. But, laying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, Naru no longer cared. Also, Izanagi was hurt, there could still be a chance Naru could hurt him enough to kill him.

From his blurred vision, Naru saw Gene in his peripheral. He knew releasing this power, unleashing himself fully and unrestrained, would cost the twins their lives.

Without a second thought, Naru unleashed that dangerous magic on Izanagi.

^.^

I had returned to the world of the living, but I was not able to completely shift from that form. I had little memory of how much wandering I had done, and I was in the woods, at some point leaving the prison cells behind. I recalled I was sent back here with orders from Izanami, but those orders...could I pull them off? I didn't know if I was strong enough to do what was needed of me.

But, I was about to find out.

While out here, a scent quickly filled my nostrils and I felt that the predator shiver with delight at the smell. Blood.

I moved fast towards the scent, following it. My longer limbs moved like fluid. I trusted this body, trusted it knew how to move through the woods and let the Pishacha fly through the trees like an ancient, tumbling wind.

Loose soil flew around me and I breathed in deeply, wafting in the woody scent with a strong blood-filled one. I immediately recognized where I was when I saw the prison ahead. As the scent got closer, I realized this was human blood. Two humans, to be exact. There was another scent mixed in. It was similar to one before, not a human but something else...

A soul. And, where Naru was I knew Gene would be with him.

There were only two foolish twins, a human and ghost, in this entire world that would know how to follow me here. Or that would try at all.

I forced myself to move faster, my lethal body worked hard and I felt the sweet pull of all my muscles as they moved. I halted just before the entrance of the prison when I heard voices, then I lowered myself to the ground as I followed the scent deeper inside the prison.

The movement was not human, but purely predator. Like an animal stalking its prey.

Magic burnt at my nostrils as I continued down to the next level, the scent got stronger and stronger. I watched from the shadows at the scene before me, my predator instincts refused to move and simply stayed hidden in the darkness.

A blinding white light shot for Izanagi as Naru lunged himself forward. He took on Izanagi, who laughed and even seemed willing to engage in the slaughter.

I felt Naru and Gene's power shutter around them. Naru lifted his hands, steady as stone and that power only seemed to thrash and roil in the air.

Naru's eyes, his skin… uncut power. I saw Naru move his gaze from Izanagi momentarily before Gene joined him. The twins joined hands.

"I'm going to kill you," Naru said quietly.

"Really?" Izanagi mocked, lifting himself onto his elbows. "It seems as if you are at the end of your abilities."

Izanagi laughed, as Naru and Gene remained silent. "There is no need for you both to die here as well. Foolish boys, you cannot kill me now that the anchor is dead!"

And then I stepped out of the shadows, to the twins. Like a hound at their side. I did not look to see a reaction from Naru, my focus was solely on Izanagi. To make sure he would not escape. I would not allow him to escape.

It was impossible for this creature that I now controlled to be standing on this realm. The Pishacha only belongs on the Dark Lands.

Gene said, "It's over."

Then, Naru and Gene exploded. Power, uncut and pure, burst out of them. All that power, in such a small space, blasted straight through the stone wall and created a large hole to the outside.

When the blinding light ceased to exist, Izanagi was distracted enough that he didn't see Sara leap in from the now open wall. She was holding the lost shard of the Lasser Glass, the one I was instructed to retrieve upon my return, which I had given to Sara.

Sara stepped out of the shadows behind Izanagi and rammed the broken shard of glass through the back of his neck.

She purred into his ear, "This is for an eternity of hell."

^.^

Power flowed through me, from the curse and from the Lasser Glass.

I became a conduit in those brief moments, it was why I was allowed to return. Izanami wanted this to end and I was the way to do it.

In the midst of the chaos, Naru grasped his chest and fell to the ground. I immediately shifted from that second skin, and a tremor ran deliciously smooth through my body. It felt like slipping into a warm, cradling bath of water after being out in the cold. A delightful shutter raced down my spine as I arched into the transformation that would allow me to hold Naru in my arms.

In front of us, Izanagi's lifeless body turned into ashes, and as the wind picked up, it was scattered away.

"Naru!" I held him in my arms. He was grasping at his chest that I suddenly realized was covered in blood.

In that moment, Kitzune appeared in his fox-form. He swaggered in, grinning.

"Now that the curse is destroyed, I do believe we have a bargain to uphold." Kitzune said.

"Please," I breathed, voice breaking. "Please, help him."

Naru grunted in pain, probably in protest, as he lifted his bloodied hands to cup my face. Surprised, I lowered my hands to his. There was so much blood, so much I didn't know where the wound was.

Kitzune did not answer my plea, he knew how mortally wounded Naru was.

"I should have been there for you," Naru said and with every word his voice shook. "I regret all that has happened between us. That I didn't have enough time with you, Mai. But I do not regret these past few months of loving you."

He leaned up and kissed me softly. Lightly

"Please," I begged again, holding Naru. I realized that with or without a deal with Kitzune there was no saving him. I still tried. "Please, help him!"

Naru reached up to wipe the tears that fell. "Perhaps, in the next world, we will have that time. I promise."

Kitzune watched silently. Knowingly.

Then, Naru stilled from under my hold and I knew he was gone. His chest was not moving, and his final breath was dedicated to that single promise. Naru's eyes were dull, and not shades of deep blue and violet that I always loved and admired.

Naru was dead.

There was an emptiness in my chest and soul. It was silent, completely silent until I started screaming and screaming. I pressed Naru closer to myself, covering his body with my own as a violent sob ripped through me and I shook violently.

"NARU!"

^.^

 _I was on that shadowy land, once again in my own body. But, I was on the ground, panting and sweating and naked._

 _Izanami had made me shift to and from forms countless times already. It had felt like an eternity had gone by. It probably could have, since time within the Lasser Glass was skewed._

 _Magic gripped me once again and I tensed my body for another shift into that ancient beast. To shift meant my bones had to, literally, be broken over and over and over again. It was an agony I wouldn't wish upon anyone._

 _But, when the shift did not happen I tried to push myself up with my last strength. It did not work and the best I could manage was to shift my head upwards to look at Izanami._

 _She lowered herself, and gently stroked my sweat laden hair._

" _Am I dead?" I asked in a raw voice._

" _No. I had to make sure you had power to control the form. It's an important part of ending this curse." Izanami said._

 _She wanted me to end the curse? It was useless. If Izanagi hadn't killed me already in the living world, then I was still in that damned cell._

" _What can I do?" My words were thin and brittle, just like I felt as I lay naked and broken on the ground._

" _You must destroy the Lasser Glass. It will set everything right."_

 _I remembered that my soul was connected to the Lasser Glass. Had remembered, and knew, this was the ultimate end to the curse._

 _I had to die._

 _My heart betrayed me and stammered in my chest._

 _Izanami said, "The anchor does not belong bound to a soul. Once released, the anchor will be returned to its natural state."_

 _I closed my eyes, imagining a world rid of someone suffering from being cursed to the anchor. I imagined a world of never being able to see those I loved again._

 _A tear escaped down my face as I thought about never seeing Naru again._

" _How do I break the Lasser Glass?"_

 _And so Izanami told me exactly what I needed to do to end this curse._

^.^

I came back to myself, from the memory, in pieces. Slowly.

Somewhere far away, I heard someone talking to me. I did not hear the words, but I heard voices. I didn't move from where I held Naru's lifeless body close to me.

Thoughts of Naru being dead whirled through me. I closed my eyes and remembered what I had to do: what Izanami needed me to do when she allowed me to return to this world.

A life for a life.

Izanami had summoned an ancient spell that would allow us the power to kill Izanagi for good. It fused the power of the Lasser Glass, using the energy as a weapon. All I needed to do was find the shard in the Xipherian Amulet and kill Izanagi with it.

It helped that when I returned to this earth, in the form of the Pishacha, Sara was already there. I did not have complete control over the beast and it still insisted on hunting down souls. That's when Sara lead us to the cabin, had shown us that she was the one who wanted to deal the final blow.

How could I deny her the opportunity at peace?

So Sara took the amulet, and I headed back to the prison. I had caught onto Gene's scent, and the scent of blood, to find my way here.

There was only one thing left to do: I had to break the Lasser Glass. And to break it was to break my soul.

In the chaos that ensued before me, I lifted my suddenly heavy eyes to see Kitzune. He was grinning from ear to ear, looking at the Lasser Glass.

"After all this time, I've finally found it." Kitzune cooed in front of it, admiring its smooth surface. Perhaps he had wanted to go where I did, to the Land of the Dead.

As Kizune was gazing at the mirror, I used that darkness within me to summon dark, misty hands from the ground. They reached for the shard of glass, now covered in blood and left on the ground once Izanagi's body disappeared.

Slowly, the hands brought it towards me and I felt the kernel of power in my palm. It resembled a long, jagged dagger.

I knew what I had to do with such a thing.

Kitzune was so enthralled by the Lasser Glass however I saw his golden eyes from his reflection stop on me in the shadows before he whirled around.

I lifted my hand high above my head, angled the shard of glass and -

Strong hands grasped at my wrists, trying to stop them. But it was already too late because I did not hesitate as I plunged the dagger deep into my chest and then my ears hollowed out.

Someone was screaming.

I slumped over Naru as the life drained out of me, like the blood that drained from my body. I prayed that, if anything, Naru and Gene could be reunited in the afterlife when this was all set straight.

The world blurred. Someone was leaning over me, shaking me. I couldn't hear anything, couldn't see anything. My eyes became heady and I felt like I was drowning. I welcomed the pain, welcomed the freedom that came with no longer being the anchor.

I allowed myself to imagine Naru standing before me. I imagined him and recalled every detail about him: his pale skin, black hair and such beautiful indigo eyes… so full of knowledge and curiosity. I imagined a world of never being able to touch his skin - to kiss him.

 _"Perhaps, in the next world, we will have that time. I promise."_

I was finally going to be free, and maybe Naru was right. Maybe we would have the afterlife together.

^.^


End file.
